Secrets of Everlight
by Venomheart the Dreamer
Summary: A camping trip leads Nick and Judy to Everlight. In this strange world of magic, three factions fight for survival as good and evil are nothing but meaningless words. Part 2: Nick returns to Zootopia without Judy, leading a group seeking a better way of life. Part 3: Judy loses faith in Zootopia and is determined to forge a paradise with her powers and followers.
1. Alone with a kit

**A/N: I was thinking of an interesting premise to write about and ended up writing this.  
Removed all POV headers due to suggestions**

 **Chapter 1: Alone with a kit**

* * *

I hear a voice, I feel something jumping on top of me.

"Wake up, wake up mister fox," said the rabbit kit. "Oh, mister fox, your eyes finally opened! I've been here waiting for you to do that."

I take in my surroundings. I'm lying on the floor. I can feel my back ache due to the smooth hard surface. The kit was jumping my back. I am wearing my green Hawaiian shirt and grey pants. I am in a small room. The walls are made of stone. The ceiling and ground is too. There's a screen on the left. It's currently displaying nothing. The room is dimly lit by glowing purple crystals along the walls. A single grey metal door leads out of the room. The room is scattered with carrots but nothing else. The rabbit kit's shirt is yellow. His pants are white. His ears are pointing upwards indicating he's content. The kit's fur is just a normal grey.

I think about how I got into this predicament. Clawhauser came up to me one day with a deal and he said he would pay me ten thousand and all I have to do is go camping for a month in the wilds with Judy. This was such a good deal, who wouldn't take it? It far surpasses my salary from working with Judy. Judy seemed extremely happy to be going on this trip. This is strange she's usually obsessed about work. We were going to take a month's vacation to go into the wilds. We packed camping supplies and she drove us to a rather peaceful place. A forest with a mountain behind it. We set up camp and now I'm here.

I ask the kit, "Where am I? Do you know where Judy is?"

The kit replies, "Who's Judy? What does she look like?" The kit's voice is filled with boundless energy.

Considering we're famous, it's safe to say I'm probably not in Zootopia. I reply, "She's a bunny and she's wearing a pink shirt as well as blue pants."

"I don't know, the fox that brought me here told me, "You can leave, when the fox eats." He threw me inside here. I have been waiting for you to wake up ever since. I don't see any food for you though mister fox. Maybe, the fox will bring you some?" The kit finally seems to have calmed down. So, there's a fox involved. Apparently, I have to eat something to get out?

I decide that I should finally try to leave this place. The kit watches me with eager anticipation as I try to open the door only to find that It is currently, locked. I ask the kit, "Do you know where I am?"

He replies, "This place is called Everlight. I heard the fox say, it."

Everlight, fascinating, I've never heard of this place. "What's your life like before you got thrown in here?" Unable to leave, I might as well attempt to learn more about my current situation.

"I lived in a large family, many siblings kept disappearing, I never knew why. I tried asking my parents, they never answered the question. I tried asking them at different times, they told me the family was never that big in the first place."

I ponder over the information that I'm told, so his family members disappeared too, it feels like they probably disappeared to similar places like this. "What do you remember on the day you got thrown in here?"

He replies, "It was a regular school day. I was in math class, they were writing some math equations on the board. Sometimes tigers, wolves, foxes and lions stop by and just take someone away from class. They're lucky, school is boring. Today, a fox decided to pick me. I was led out of the valley that I live in and I was thrown in this cell, with you."

What education system is this? The schools in Zootopia don't allow that. "Animals are taken out of class every day?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

How can this be normal for the kit? Where am I? "Have you ever seen animals taken come back?"

"The fox teacher just tells us they went to a better place. When am I going to get to the better place? It's been boring here so far. I mean, there's only you in this room.

"There was this one time, I was supposed to be asleep though. Three of my classmates were taken that day. A wolf, a fox, and a lion took them away. I gazed out of the bedroom window at night. I saw in the distance I saw a tiger. He was leading the three bunnies taken earlier back to the village. The tiger's eyes glowed a solid piercing blue. The tiger was shirtless, he had a black ring on his neck. His body was covered with strange blue markings. He had a red crystal around his neck. I saw things appear out of his back when he jumped, then they disappeared he landed. Rabbits from our village met with him. He left our village carrying vegetables.

"The next day. I met the three bunnies that were taken in class again. They were blaming the tiger for preventing them to reach the better place. They said the tiger appeared and talked to the three animals that were leading them out of the village. They went off to somewhere, then only the tiger returned and led them back here. I didn't see the tiger around anywhere."

The kit finally finishes his tale. Okay, so they live in a valley, sometimes animals come to take them away from the village? It's also supposed to be a good thing? I think the kit was dreaming. He did say, he never saw the tiger again. Maybe, more bunnies have come back and he just didn't notice?

I ask, "Do you know when the fox will come back?"

The kit replies, "I don't know mister fox." Okay, so we're not alone in this, that's a start.

"Do you have a name?"

"Other bunnies call me Alim or Al." He seems indifferent about his name as if it doesn't matter.

"You can call me Nick, nice to meet you Al."

"Mister fox, I learned in kindergarten that we aren't supposed to use names to refer to foxes. The fox teacher always told us, call them by either mister, sir or master. He said that it was very important to follow this rule." A rule I have never heard of, at all.

I wonder, if the kit has heard of Zootopia at this point. "Al have you heard of Zootopia?"

"No, I haven't, would you like to tell me about it?" So, where am I? This rabbit has not heard of Zootopia. This isn't good. I tell Alim the basics of Zootopia. "Mister fox, that sounds like a wonderful place, can we go there?"

He looks at me with wonder. I reply, "Of course, you can once we leave this place."

Alim becomes hungry and eats carrots. There's nothing to do in this room, no clock, no window, only purple glowing crystals, A screen that plays nothing. I suppose I could eat some carrots. I did eat carrots a few times at Judy's apartment. I picked up a few carrots and ate them. Alim says, "Oh, mister fox, you're not supposed to eat that."

I inquire, "What do foxes eat then?"

"I don't know really. We have a cafeteria at our school. I see foxes eat something pink, but it wasn't carrots. It also had red water on the plate sometimes. Every fox there seemed to be really good friends with a rabbit. They would go everywhere together. Generally, those rabbits have black rings along their necks. Just like the tiger that came to our village. I have never seen foxes eat carrots. It's always this pink stuff with red water."

I hyperventilate as I realize the implications of the kit's words.

Alim is jumping on me again, "Oh, mister fox you started breathing really fast then fell asleep. Mister fox, are you okay?" Need to show that they don't get to you.

I tell Alim, "Don't worry, everything's fine. I'm just missing the warmth of the sun, that's all." I show him my most reassuring smile. The kit gets off me and sits on the floor again.

Alim asks, "What is the sun?" Where am I? The kit doesn't even know what the sun is.

I hear footsteps and the sound of someone approaching. I stand up expecting company. The fox opens the door. The black fox is wearing purple mail armor, his armor has purple crystals embedded into it. His belt has two swords which are sheathed. The fox says, "I see you are finally awake."

I reply "Where am I?"

"This is Everlight. You can leave as soon as you finish your food."

"Was there anyone with me?"

"We didn't find anyone. We did find a pet though, is she yours?"

I think, pet. What is this place? This doesn't seem like the world I know at all. The term pet, hasn't been used for a few centuries, back when slavery was somewhat legal. Is it a good idea to say yes? What happens to her if I don't? I think over my predicament, I decide to say, "Yes, she is."

The fox says, "Depending on your cooperation, she won't be harmed. You can be with her as soon as you finish your food."

"Are you going to bring me food then? So, I can eat? Carrots aren't quite enough."

"You know, what you have to eat. I can see it in your eyes. We are one and the same. I'll be back later, you can leave tomorrow if you finish your food."

The fox shut the door and left leaving us alone once more.

Alim asks, "What do you have to eat, mister fox? Can you eat it so we can get out of here?"

* * *

 **A/N: I've always wondered, what would happen if Nick was confronted with the choice of eating someone alive.**


	2. A Performance for No One

**Chapter 2: A Performance for No One**

* * *

Okay, so I'm alone in a room with walls made out of stone. I'm still wearing my normal clothing. The room is lit up by purple crystals along the walls. There's a bunch of carrots scattered across the floor. A metal door leads out of the room. I try to open the door only to find that: it's currently locked. Of course, it is. Why did I think otherwise? I can't leave so I think of how I got into this situation.

I remember driving in the car with Nick. We were going camping for a month. I don't know what made Nick willing to go camping with me. This is my chance to get to truly know him. It was going to be so much fun! I drove us to a rather peaceful area. We set up camp and now I'm here. I pace back and forth in the room out of boredom.

There's nothing to do in this room. I hear footsteps coming. I bang on the door to get their attention hopefully. The door opens revealing a white vixen with yellow eyes. She's wearing pristine white robes laced with sapphires along the edges and a white cowl with similar designs. The vixen is walking with a staff that has a yellow crystal floating at the end of it between two prongs. Nothing is holding the crystal in place. It's simply floating. She steps in the room. A male red fox with red eyes follows her into the room. The red fox is wearing purple mail armor with multiple crystals purple crystals embedded into it. He has two swords on his belt.

The vixen says, "One of our own isn't eating, will you help us?"

I respond, "First, where am I?"

The male fox responds, "You will help us willingly or not."

She replies, "She has a right to know, where she is, this is Everlight."

I ask, "Everlight doesn't mean anything to me, where am I?"

"That's the only answer you will receive." She reaches into her pocket for a scroll. "All you have to do is read this."

I demand, "Where is Nick? He's a fox that was with me and why and how was I brought here?"

He says, "You don't seem to understand your situation. You are here to help us. You can either do so willingly or we can force you to comply."

She comments, "It's not the time for you to have fun, yet. You may only do so, if she doesn't comply. We did promise that she won't be harmed. All will be made clear once the animal of interest actually eats. Now, will you help us? If, you want to do so willingly just read everything on this scroll per it's instructions."

She gives me the scroll. I look over it, it seems all I have to do is scream at certain times?

He asks, "Now, that you know your part, will you do it willingly or should I make you comply by force? I've always loved the natural act, it's so much better than the fake one we're about to do." He unsheathes his swords.

I think over my options, just screaming seems to satisfy them, I'm not harming anyone. Why not? It seems a lot better than the implied alternatives. "Very well, I will play my part."

"How disappointing, I wanted to do the real thing." He sheathes his swords again.

She says, "Very well, let us practice first. I will tell you when I like the sound and then you can follow the script."

I scream a few times with different pitches and lengths. They selected one of them. He says, "it's time to follow the script."

I scream. He unsheathes his blades. He stabs the stone wall. It's making a dent into the wall. The script tells me to scream again. This process repeats several times by the time the script ends, the walls are covered in dents that the fox made.

He laments, "Hmph, you've done your part. You're safe for now, I guess" then angrily stomps out of the room.

She reassures me, "Don't mind him, you're very helpful today. Don't worry, you'll be free soon."

I notice the room has lack of water to drink, I ask, "Can I have some water? My throat is sore from all that screaming,"

She says, "Certainly. I will bring water to you myself. Give me a few minutes." The vixen leaves the room and shuts the door. She comes back a few minutes later carrying a bucket of water. She places the bucket of water in the room. "There you go, enjoy. We'll be back tomorrow." She leaves the room and closes the door.

I am left alone with my thoughts. What was all that about? How does me screaming several times convince someone to eat? The vixen seems to be a lot nicer than the male. Speaking of the male his swords seem to be unusually strong, He's able to leave marks within the wall. At least, there's food and water here now. There's just endless silence. I can't even tell the passage of time here. How long have I been here? It must have been a while, I'm feeling hungry, so maybe at least six hours. I pick one of the many carrots scattered across the room to eat. At least, the carrots are edible.

* * *

I answer Alim, "Well this fox isn't hungry right now AND until I'm hungry I won't eat anything." I raise my voice a bit to get across a point.

Alim asks, "What will make you hungry then, mister fox?" Alim seems unfazed by all of it. He's just so innocent.

"How about a story from you? I might be hungry enough after that."

"I can tell you about my sister Anna. She's a white bunny, she's was very energetic and happy. She would run around everywhere in the burrow rearranging everything that was in place. My parents didn't like her much though for some reason, I never knew why. They wanted her birthday to come sooner. That's what I heard them whisper when they thought everyone was out of sight. My sister seemed to always be alone, she didn't really get along well with anyone, she was a bit too demanding wanting everything her way. Not even the foxes liked her.

"On her fourth birthday, everything changed. We invited all the kids within the village for the party. We played games and had a fun time. At the end of the party, one of the fox kits liked her a lot. She didn't like the fox though. The fox kit put a black ring around her neck and dragged Anna away to where she lives. She was screaming and crying all the way there at least that's what I saw before she was out of sight. She lives with the foxes now. She's rather happy and has a ton of friends. She seemed not be so energetic anymore. I still see her when I go to class. It's rather strange though, when I see her alone, she cries a lot but if I ask her if something's wrong she tells me everything is fine. The fox that took her away tends to follow her everywhere nearly all the time.

"Mister Fox, are you hungry now?"

Alim finishes this story. "I'm tired. I might be hungry after I wake up, I'm going to sleep now."

I fall asleep.

I wake up, it's hard to know how much time has passed. Alim is jumping on me again.

Alim says, "Are you hungry now? I'm bored."

"I'm still not hungry, yet. Do you have another story?"

"Well, I can tell you the bedtime story my parents tell—"

"Quiet, someone's coming."

The black fox from earlier returns. He opens the door and surveys the room. The fox speaks with an ominous tone, "I see you haven't bothered to eat. Now, you can learn the price of your disobedience. BEHOLD!" The screen begins to play the sound of someone being stabbed by a sword and I can hear Judy screaming. "All, you have to do for this to stop is EAT!"

I think, can I kill an innocent kit for this to stop? What if they don't stop? What if it's all a lie? What can I do for a distraction? I've got a plan. "I'm too thirsty to eat right now, would it be possible that you bring me some water?" The sound subsides for now.

The fox says, "Certainly. Give me a few minutes." The fox leaves the room and shuts the door. I enjoy the brief moments of silence. The fox returns with a bucket of water. "Here, drink." I slowly lap up some of the water he brought. "Enough stalling, EAT now!"

I reply, "I'm not hungry anymore, can I eat tomorrow instead?"

"Stubborn. Have it your way." He shuts the door; the sound comes back. I hear Judy screaming and being stabbed to keep me company for the rest of the day.

I shout, "Judy, I'm sorry!"

* * *

 **A/N: Struggling to decide if I should kill the kit or not.**

 **Would the chapter be more effective if I just submitted Nick's part or would that be too dark?**


	3. A Feast for Nick

**A/N: I'm trying to choose the most misleading title possible that relates to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: A Feast for Nick**

* * *

What can I do? Would eating the kit even save Judy? Why am I still alive? What do they gain from keeping me alive? At least the sounds finally stopped and now I can think. What do they gain from me eating a kit then setting me free supposedly? They aren't questioning me of anything, so it's not information that they want. They haven't made physical threats towards me, yet. What is their purpose? I think I should tell the kit the truth at least. He deserves that much before I eat him.

"Alim, we have to talk."

"What is it, mister fox? Are you finally hungry now?"

"The thing that I have to eat to leave this room, is you."

"That's okay, mister fox. Does that mean I won't get to see Zootopia then?"Such innocence. How can I eat him now? I pick him up and nuzzle him and cried.

Alim says, "Don't be sad, mister fox it'll be okay." Alim comforts me while fully knowing his fate. Alim sniffles," I guess this is goodbye mister fox, it was nice knowing you. Can you wait until that mean fox comes back before you eat me?"

I barely manage to say, "Of course."

Mentally exhausted from the day's events. I fell asleep.

Alim is jumping on me again, "Wake up mister fox, I want to tell you something before it's time to say goodbye."

I reply, "What is it?"

"The bed time story I was going to tell you earlier but got interrupted by that mean fox."

"I will be glad to listen to your tale."

"This is how the story goes: Legends tell of a battle between two animals with wings. They fought each other in the sky leaping back and forth between the valley. The struggle continued for several hours until one of them disarmed the other. That animal's curved weapon fell from the sky. It has been moved and kept as a sacred site ever since. They have never bothered to reclaim the blade.

"I have seen winged animals leaping to the other side of the valley but never back. I'm pretty sure I've seen the same animal more than once. You should go see the blade yourself sometime mister fox. It doesn't seem like I'll be able to take you there myself. "

It's an interesting and strange tale. "Do you believe there's any truth to the tale?"

"The blade is real mister fox, it must be true."

Our conversation was interrupted when I heard sounds of a fox walking towards the cell. The black fox opens the door and says, "I see, you still haven't eaten. Let's see how long it takes before you do. Watch closely, very closely." The monitor flickers to life. I can see Judy up against the wall of that room. A red fox and a white vixen are with her there. The red fox is holding a sword at the top of her head seemingly wanting to cut Judy in two. "Any last words before I tell them to begin."

The room shakes violently.

The black fox says, "We are under attack. Help us fight them off." This is highly puzzling. They trust us enough to help them? I look at the screen, Judy led out of the room as well.

I ask, "Does that mean I can finally be with the rabbit?"

"Of course, help us survive this."

I am led out of the cell. I hug Judy, glad to see her alive. The kit follows us out. I am led outside of the building. I note, there's no sun, there's a giant orange stalactite where I thought the sun would be. We are underground. I see fire given form, fire itself was trying to kill animals. Predators of all kinds can be seen trying to fight against this. In the distance, I see a winged wolf with blue markings on his body. The wolf wore brown leather pants and had solid red eyes that seem to pierce your soul. The black fox says, "The cultists have chosen to make their move again. Help us survive this."

Judy says, "With what?"

The vixen says, "Of course, we'll give you something." The vixen leads us to another building, the other two split off to try to fight against the invaders. The vixen leads us to a room with a ton of weapons. She picks out two and gives them to me and Judy. I am given a staff with a blue crystal in the middle. "How this works is that you press this button and point it at what you want to shoot, ice will appear. Now, help us."

We walk out of the building with staves in hand. We use it to attack the many sentient flames. Shards of ice spew forth from the staff. The fire seems to simply melt the ice, it feels ineffective. I see a bunch of animals trying to shoot the wolf in the distance who's dodging with ease. The wolf jumps from one animal to another killing them with bites to the throat. The wolf's wings appear when he's in the air and disappear when he lands. I decide to try my luck. I point the staff at the wolf and shoot, it strikes true. The ice pierces the animal in the chest. The wolf falls to the ground. The flames vanish. It's the first time I have killed someone. I can't believe that actually worked... first time I've taken a life. What have I done?

The vixen from earlier and the red fox from earlier meet us again. "Well done!" The vixen's voice is filled with relief. "That proves beyond a doubt that you aren't a cultist, they would never strike one of their own." I notice there's only predators here, no prey at all. "Come, with me. It's time to learn about Everlight."

The black fox is missing. I decide to ask, "Where is the black fox?"

The red fox casually replies, "He died defending us." He speaks of it casually, as if it's completely normal for it to happen.

They led us up a hill to a massive building made of gold crystals. There's also five small buildings made from green crystals right beside it. The view here is magnificent, you can see pretty much everything. Multiple animals going about their business. Multiple buildings made of crystal are visible here. A gaping chasm separates this side and the other side has a building that's made from blue crystals. We go inside the building into a throne room and see a lion clad in gold armor. Tendrils of white light emanates from the shoulders giving the lion the appearance that he has wings. A golden sword is seen at his side. The lion speaks, "Whitebreeze, why have you brought the cultists here?"

The red fox says, "Shadowsight, gave us the command to free them. He thought they could be of use to us in the battle that was happening. We set them free, the fox ended up striking down the cultist. The Prime would never allow one cultist to fight another. We have then decided to bring them here, they don't seem to be in league with the cultists."

The lion decrees, "Very well, Bloodstorm, I shall trust in your judgement. I am Lightbringer, ruler of Everlight. I've heard you've stopped the wolf that attacked us today. What is your name?"

I reply, "I am Nick Wilde."

Lightbringer says, "Sounds foreign, where are you from?"

"Zootopia."

"I have never heard of it. So, you're from beyond the passage then. It's unheard of for animals outside of the valley to have a pet, let alone two but it's your choice."

"That's nice and all. Can I simply leave? I'm eager to get home."

"You are free to try. However, the passage outside is closed. It appears randomly for an unknown amount of time. The Prime usually leads the cultists to attack in force when the passage is open. They fight and kill indiscriminately carving a path towards the light."

"Why don't you just let them leave?"

"It's not that simple, they thrive on combat. The attack today was unprovoked. They seek us out and thrive upon the pleasure of killing. Regardless, if you fail to return home, you can simply live here for the time being. I shall send out the gatherers, we will throw a feast in your honor today. Bloodstorm, show them to their quarters."

The red fox leads out of the throne room. We are led to a building right out of it made of out of green crystals with a wooden door. There's a wooden bed inside, a wooden table too, nothing else. There's only one room. Bloodstorm says, "You can stay here for now. You are free to move about as you wish. I don't recommend going into the valley or near it, the cultists live on the other side."

I ask, "Can you tell me how and why I was brought here?" Judy and the kit stay in the room, the fox leads me out of It and points to a path leading upwards to a wall.

Bloodstorm says, "The passage was open. We explore the surrounding areas usually finding nothing, returning home before the passage closes. This time, we've found you two. Predator and prey together not within the valley has a high chance to be a cultist. We've captured you and brought you to your cells. The passage to the outside is only open sometimes, it's currently closed. You're free to leave if you wish but I don't think you can. I'll leave you and your pets alone for now. The feast in your honor should be held shortly."

I return to the room. I find Judy on the bed with the kit. Judy says, "These blankets are made from fur!"

I don't really want to discuss that now. I tell Judy, "Today, is the first time I've killed someone. I feel guilt even though he was killing other animals."

Judy soothingly says, "it's okay, you've saved other animals. We're free now, let's try to return home."

Alim says, "Does that mean I will finally get to see Zootopia?"

Judy asks, "What's the story with this kit? Why is he with you?"

I reply, "The foxes earlier wanted me to eat him, so that you would be free. I tried to stall for time, I've heard you being stabbed over and over because my plan failed. I'm sorry."

Judy says, "So, that's what the performance was about, but why? Why would they do this? What importance does you eating a kit have? I'm glad that you didn't. The sounds you've heard earlier were just an act, I was never harmed."

I feel extreme relief that my hesitation did not cause Judy pain. I hug her and say, "I'm glad." We lay on the bed in each other's embrace.

Bloodstorm knocks on the door and says, "The time for the feast is now, come on." We are led inside the building with gold crystals again, this time to a room with a really long dining table. There's only two plates of carrots on the table. Judy sits to my right, Alim to my left. There's Lightbringer at the head of the table flying, tons of predators are seated here all with various types of armor and armaments.

Lightbringer speaks, "Today, Nick Wilde has struck down a cultist. He wasn't in league with them as we originally thought. We will celebrate his actions today. This is also the first time we've had contact from beyond. Bring forth the food." I see tons of prey animals herded by predators being escorted into the room. The prey step on the table. A rabbit kit steps in front of me. Lightbringer flies down from the air and sits down. "Let the feast begin!"

* * *

 **A/N: So, I finally decided to bring fantasy elements into this story. Had some trouble deciding on appropriate character names. Also, trying to balance exposition with story flow. I wonder if anyone has questions they'd like answered.**


	4. Not Cruelty, Just Survival

**A/N: I was unsure of when to end this chapter. Part of me wanted to end it after the feast but I think it would of been too short. So, I decided to try a longer than usual chapter for a change. Double the normal word count.**

 **Chapter 4: Not Cruelty, Just Survival**

* * *

Lightbringer signals the feast to begin. I see all the predators begin to undress the prey in front of them. I watch with horror. They bite into the prey while it's still alive. Blood flows upon the wooden table. I need to think of something, anything to stop this. I shout," ZPD you're all going to be arrested for eating children."

Everyone turns their heads towards me and watch in stunned silence. Nick says, "Carrots, are you crazy? We don't even have a way to contact Bogo."

I respond, "I had to think of something that would stop this madness."

Nick urges me to run out of the room, the kits follow too. We are stopped by two tigers. Animals in the room get up to surround us. Nick says, "I have a very bad feeling, you should not have done that."

Lightbringer soars into the sky and says, "Everyone, STOP! Everyone, return to your seats. NOW!" One of the wolves decides to stay around. Blocking our path preventing us from going back to our seats. "This is not a request. Do as your told." The wolf claws at me scratching my face. Nick lunges at the wolf to keep him off me. Lightbringer sees this and draws his sword. The armored wolf is about to kill Nick. Lightbringer flies towards us swinging his sword in arc decapitating the wolf. "Now, that's over, does anyone else want to try something? Whitebreeze, tend to our guest's wounds."

Whitebreeze grips her staff and points it at me. I can feel my wounds closing, it's incredible, it's as if the wolf never scratched me at all. We all return to our seats. The predators have not continued eating. There's a bunch of prey with missing limbs now with blood freely flowing on to the table. Lightbringer says, "So, the bunny from beyond speaks. Let me be clear, you have no authority here. You intrigue me though, why do you think it's wrong for predators to eat? What does your fox friend eat, if not prey?"

I tell him that in Zootopia predators eat insects. Predators and prey live in harmony in Zootopia, not like this. Lightbringer says, "That, might be how you do things in Zootopia. We've never heard of insects here. We must eat something to survive. We can't subsist on vegetables forever. Now, bunny from beyond, do you have a name?"

I say, "I am Judy Hopps, Officer in the ZPD. The kit beside us is called Alim."

Lightbringer says, "Judy, what do you propose we eat if not prey? If you can find an alternative, we will consider it."

Nick says, "Am I required to eat this kit? What happens if I don't?"

Lightbringer answers, "Nothing, will happen if you don't eat the kit, keep it if you wish. I don't know why you would do so. You know as well as I that you cannot subsist on vegetables forever."

I ask, "Why are there only children here served as food?"

Lightbringer responds, "We eat children since it was discovered that it was most beneficial to do so. Parents must live to keep order within the prey hierarchy. I believe, we've reached enough of an understanding. Everyone resume your meals. We'll talk more after this feast is finished. "

I was unable to prevent any of this, all the prey are eaten alive, screaming and crying while it happens. The table is covered with blood now. Everyone has finished their food. Nick, myself and the two kits eat the carrots in front of us. Lightbringer says, "Now that everyone's finished eating, it's now the time for conversation. Do you have any questions? We will have questions for you."

I ask, "What happened to the cellphones me and Nick had before we got captured?" Maybe, we can use them to contact the ZPD and our family.

Lightbringer says, "What is a cellphone?"

"It's a rectangular shaped item that allows you to talk to animals."

"We have given those to our crystal weavers to try to discern their purpose, we can give them back to you, if you want"

Nick says, "Why did you order my captors to try to make me eat a kit earlier? You're seemingly fine with me keeping the kits alive right now." Maybe, we'll finally get some answers here. This is our chance to ask everything.

Lightbringer says, "This will be a long tale. You have a right to know. I have mentioned the cultists to you before, yes? This has everything to do with the cultists and what they are. The cultists are led by the Prime. The Prime is a tiger and stronger than all the other cultists. A cultist when killed will simply attack again at a future time. It's unknown how often they can do this. We have seen one instance of a cultist being killed. A wolf and the Prime fought over the chasm for hours. We simply observed it from afar. They fought each other until the Prime was able to obtain the upper hand. That was the last time we've ever seen of the wolf. It is assumed, the wolf died. It's the only time a cultist has ever been killed.

"It was rumored that the cultist did one thing wrong. The cultist had eaten live prey and the Prime killed him for his actions. Our intention for you, was to make you eat live prey so that the Prime would execute you himself. We thought that we could not kill you or the rabbit, only the Prime could. So, our plan was to capture you. Make you eat live prey. Set you free then let the Prime deal with you."

Alim says, "That's a legend in my village. You actually saw it? You see mister fox? That story is true! The blade the animal uses is still in my village. But that happened ages ago."

Lightbringer says, "The power of the Everlight grants some of us really long lives. Our lives are filled with conflict, we live day to day as can. There's actually a blade? Ever since that rumor, we've been trying to claim the weapons they use. They vanish upon the cultist's death. When the cultist dies, they simply vanish, leaving no trace that they were there at all. We must see the weapon for ourselves."

Alim says, "Please kind lion, spare my village."

Lightbringer says, "You think of me as kind?"

Alim says, "You saved mister fox, that makes you kind in my book."

Everyone watches this exchange with Lightbringer and Alim at a loss for words. The kit is completely unafraid of the lion.

I comment, "But you said, earlier there was nothing else to eat within this place, so you eat live prey instead. Are you lying? What do the cultists eat?"

Lightbringer responds, "It is not a lie, we don't know what the cultists eat or what their motives are. They seemingly, attack at random we repel them and survive. Long ago, we did try to attack the cultists base in force, we were repelled with heavy losses, we have not tried anything like that ever since."

Nick says, "So, the wolf I killed earlier isn't actually dead?"

Lightbringer says, "If, history is anything to go by. The wolf is not dead and will return sometime in the future."

Nick says, "Should I be glad that I didn't kill someone?"

Lightbringer says, "Death is a part of life." After a few moments of silence. "It seems, you have run out of questions, now it's our turn. Anyone who has a question for our esteemed guests, may ask it now."

One of them asks, "Why is a fox and bunny together? How does such a thing happen outside of the valley or the cult?"

Nick and I tell them of the story of how we met, how we stopped a sheep mastermind and saved the city. These locations are completely foreign to them.

Nick asks a question, "When I was freed, I saw fire given form trying to attack animals, what are they?'

Lightbringer says, "We don't know how the cultists control them, they are elementals. They come in more forms than just fire. The one that attacked us today was one of their weakest members. "

I say, "Weak? If that's weak, what do you call strong? He alone killed many animals and was able to control an army of fire."

Lightbringer says, "Weak, trust me. The strong ones are far more dangerous. Luckily, they seem content in keeping to their own most of the time."

Nick comments, "It's clear that the cult has many secrets and is rather powerful, how does one become a member? Have you tried infiltration?"

Bloodstorm says, "It's not known how one becomes members of the cult. What is known is that cultists are really good friends with prey. Everlight is in serious trouble when the prey attacks along with the cultists."

Whitebreeze says, "During their last incursion, they killed everyone en route towards the light. None of the cultists seem to leave, they reach the light then turn upon our defenses until they are all struck down."

Lightbringer concludes the feast, "And so we live, while trying to survive from these cultist attacks. I've decided, we're not to harm the kit's village, we will send a team to look at the weapon. Maybe it can be of use to us. Nick Wilde, since you did not eat a kit today, one will no longer be provided for you in the future, we will provide you with more carrots. If you want to eat a kit. You can simply ask anyone within Everlight. They will give you theirs. Furthermore, as long as these visitors do not cause us harm. No one shall harm them. I will also have the cellphones Judy asked about earlier delivered to your residence. Everyone is dismissed."

Everyone leaves to return to their homes. We return to the green crystal building we've been given to live in. Alim asks the kit, "What's your name?"

She says, "I'm Minty." The kit's fur is white with patches of black. Her eyes are green. Finally, taking note of her attire, her outfit is entirely pink. "You have beautiful blue eyes."

Alim says, "Thanks. How did you get taken here?"

She says, "A fox took us there. He said that we were going to go to a better place. I didn't expect all the children I was with to be eaten alive."

I say, "You're safe now, with us, we won't eat you. Unfortunately, we can't seem to prevent other animals from being eaten."

Nick says, "It's been a long day, why don't we go to sleep?"

I note, "There's only one bed, how will we sleep?"

Nick tells us of the sleeping arrangements he has thought of. I am sleeping to the left, the two kits are in the middle, and he's on the right. Sleeping just like a family.

In morning, I've thought of a few questions to ask Lightbringer. We go towards the building with gold crystals again. I ask Lightbringer how baths work and if they have any. He tells us to go to a massive building made from blue crystals. We step inside there's a rather large basin that's empty. There's a staff with a blue crystal on each of the corners. The wolf inside the building greets us. The wolf says, "How this works is that you press the button on the staves, water will come out. Enjoy. When finished, simply sit in front of the chair here, someone will press the button on this staff and you will be dried off." That staff has a red crystal I noted.

So, one of us has to stand outside for the water to run. Nick and I take turns in being the one to fill the basin. We haven't had a bath in a long time. We sit in front of the staff to dry off. The power of the staff creates an extremely warm and comfortable wind. We return to Lightbringer's place. We ask him about food. He says, "Food will be delivered to your place." We return to the place we were assigned to live; the carrots are already there. We each eat our portion of carrots.

We return to Lightbringer and ask what there is to do for daily activities. He says, "I am tired of your constant questions, I'm assigning Whitebreeze to be your guide. She will live with you for the duration of your stay. Wait outside this building, she will show up."

We go outside of the building and wait for Whitebreeze to show up. She tells us, we can learn the properties of the crystals, there's also school for the kits, if we so choose. She gives us the guarantee that the kits won't be harmed. We drop the kits off at school. The school is made from different colors of crystal. A wolf greets us and tells us not to worry about them. We go to a building made of red crystals to learn about the crystals. A timber wolf clad in red crystal armor meets us. The room has tons of different color crystals placed upon a wooden table. The wolf says, "Welcome newcomers. I have been instructed to teach you about the properties of the crystals."

The wolf holds a purple crystal and says, "The purple crystal you see here has properties of negation and communication. Any bolt of energy directed towards the crystal will simply disappear. The warriors you've seen earlier with purple crystal armor are all part of a hive mind, they can hear each other's thoughts while being fairly far apart."

The wolf reaches for a red crystal, "This crystal has control over the power of fire when tempered differently it does various things. You've been to the bath, you've seen the warm wind it can produce. When forged into armor. It gives the user limited control over fire. BEHOLD!"

The wolf breathes fire into the air. The wolf reaches for a yellow crystal and says, "This crystal gives us the ability to heal. You've seen this when Judy was struck by the wolf. Whitebreeze here, used her staff to heal Judy and the wounds completely disappeared. This is also sometimes how we spar and improve our abilities in combat. All wounds that aren't permanent can be healed by this crystal. We haven't discovered what green crystals do yet. They seemingly do nothing."

The wolf reaches for a blue crystal, "These crystals give us control over the power of water. You've seen this with the first staff you've been given. You've also seen it at the bath. The crystals when tempered differently has different effects."

The wolf reaches for a gold crystal. The color is extremely similar to yellow. The wolf says, "These are extremely rare. They have the power to heal us and if made into armor gives the owner control over lightning as well as the power of light itself. That's why Lightbringer is able to fly like he is."

The wolf says, "It's time for lunch." Carrots arrive for us; two rabbit kits arrive for the wolf and Whitebreeze. They eat the kits slowly. I say, "I can't get used to this, there simply must be a better way to live."

Whitebreeze says, "Innocent child, there's no better way, if you can think of one, I will be glad to try."

Nick says, "While, we're stuck here. I kind of want to have some fun. Would it be too much to ask to have a suit of armor crafted for me and weapons as well, so that I can spar?"

I say, "This is just a game to you Nick? Why would you want to do that?"

Nick says, "We're stuck here for the time being Carrots, why don't we have some fun while we're at it. It's supposed to be a vacation after all."

The wolf says, "Comical, I will have complete armor suits made for you two and then you can spar together. My name's Firefang. Whitebreeze can heal you of all wounds. Give me an hour." Firefang then leaves the building for parts unknown, we're here left with Whitebreeze.

Firefang comes back and tells us to follow him. We're led this time to an arena with spectators. Whitebreeze leads me to a room with three suits of armor and two steel swords. She tells me to pick one, I notice one is made of red crystals, another with blue, and a third with purple. She says, "I highly recommend you not to choose purple, the experience of being part of a hive mind can be quite jarring." I tell her that only Nick wanted to fight and that I didn't. "Think of it as a competition, don't you want to be better than the fox at something?" My competitiveness takes over, I think of the time I was back at the academy in the boxing ring. I put on the red armor and take the two swords. The swords are a bit heavy, but the armor is amazingly light. I am able to move a ton even though the armor is covering my entire form.

I walk out of the room and into the arena, I note there's tons of spectators. Lightbringer is in the middle of the arena. I see Nick on the other side of the arena, he has chosen blue armor. Lightbringer says, "Behold, a competition between our two guests from beyond. Let's see how they fight with our weapons and armor. Don't worry, no one will be permanently harmed. Fight as if you were fighting for your life." He flies off into the air and shouts, "BEGIN!"

These swords of mine, how do they even do this? It's so unwieldy, I can't land hits well. Nick seems to having similar difficulties at least. I try to strike Nick, I nearly ended up hitting myself with all his dodging. Nick says, "Aww, is the little bunny having trouble?" I decide to throw my weapons at him upon hearing this remark. He dodges them easily. They're embedded into the wall now. "What's the little bunny going to do now?" His slashes strike the armor, I can feel some pain as it hits. It's unable to cut through the armor at all. I bounce away from him and decide to try a different tactic. The wolf did say this armor has limited control over fire. I opened my mouth to try to breathe fire.

I breathed fire at him. Nick ends up screaming in pain, what have I done? Have I gone too far? Nick collapses to the floor. Four tigers walk into the arena and carry Nick away. Lightbringer flies down to the center of the arena he takes my hand and raises it. He says, "Winner, Judy Hopps!" I am crying if I wasn't wearing a helmet they would be able to see my tears. He tells me not to worry, Nick is okay. I am led out of the arena back to where I came in. I take off my armor, my eyes still stained with tears. Whitebreeze says, "Don't worry, Nick is fine." I am led out of the room and back towards the main entrance of the building. I see Nick there completely unharmed.

Nick says, "Aww, did the little bunny thought she really hurt me?"

"You, stupid fox I saw you scream in pain before my eyes, was that just an act?"

"Oh no, that was all too real, but it also disappeared in a flash. Sparring was rather fun. We should do it again sometime."

"FUN? YOU CALL THIS FUN?" I throw punches at him over and over.

"Ouch Carrots, stop. Mercy, please." Nick looks to Whitebreeze with pleading eyes.

Whitebreeze watches this with amusement and comments, "I am not getting involved." My rage subsides after I felt like Nick has suffered enough. We leave all the armaments at the arena. We go back to our residence, Whitebreeze follows us. I notice the kits are already home. Whitebreeze puts her staff at a corner of the room.

I ask the kits, "How was your day?"

The kits replied, "it was fine except for lunch. They ate other children similar to us. We were given carrots to eat instead. We had a lot of fun otherwise. This is way better than life in the valley."

Minty says, "I saw other bunnies similar to me being eaten, you won't eat me, will you?"

I reply, "Of course, Nick won't eat you."

It's time for supper. We all eat carrots except for Whitebreeze. Whitebreeze eats a rabbit kit that was delivered to our house. I note, "there's a lack of beds for the five of us to sleep on."

Whitebreeze says, "Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out."

The kits now tell us more about their school day and what they learned in there. Many of their class mates didn't mind being friends with prey even though that's what they've eaten alive at lunch. They learned about the history of Everlight the uses of the crystals. The great deeds of animals that lived before. They've also have basic math and language courses. The kits say the things they enjoyed most about this school was that they were treated as equals instead of something inferior like life within the valley. To them, life here was an improvement, precarious as it is.

Our cellphones have finally been delivered to us. Nick and I use them to try to contact animals we know. There is no reception. Nick decides to sleep early today and takes his place on the bed. I decide to use my phone as a journal.

Journal entry:

What started as a romantic camping trip with Nick has landed us in this crazy world of Everlight. We have seen stuff we never knew before. We currently live within Everlight, they eat children for food. I am unable to stop it, they don't seem cruel however. I have seen things I've never thought possible, magical crystals that can manipulate the world around us. I myself have used them to breathe fire. There's tales of immortal cultists that simply want to kill us all. Are the animals I live with evil? I don't know anymore. They have been willing to share their secrets and have no qualms with me leaving even though there's not a path outside. Whitebreeze, who recently has been ordered to move in with us, said she's willing to give up on eating prey as soon as an alternative can be found.

I don't know what I would do if I had the power to arrest these animals now, would I simply let them go? Are they wrong for simply just trying to survive? They have also let us keep the two kits Nick was supposed to eat. I guess that means they aren't all that evil.

End of entry

I note that my cellphone is one of the only ways to tell time. It's rather late and time to sleep. I tell her how we normally sleep at night. We take our positions. Whitebreeze lays across our legs and decides to sleep there. Pleasant dreams for us all in one crowded bed.

It's morning already, I notice Nick asleep still. Whitebreeze is up and about. Giving Nick a few more hours, he wakes up briefly and says, "I am tired." He goes back to sleep. Whitebreeze sees this, whispers a message to me. I shout, "That's evil, how can you possibly consider that? You're wrong."

Whitebreeze says, "You know what must be done. The only question is, what do you value more?"

I refuse to entertain Whitebreeze's idea. I run out of the house alone. In the distance, I think I can make out a lion with blue markings and wings jumping across the chasm.

* * *

 **A/N: Posting as I write where this tale ends up even I don't know. I do have a general idea of what I want to tell though. I do like to thank the guest that left : "holy crap this world is MESSED up. judy is going to be scarred for life, can't wait for more updates" as a comment. Originally, I was going to tell this chapter from Nick's point of view but that comment gave me the idea of doing it from Judy's and considering her actions and emotions in more detail.**


	5. Over the Edge, Into the Chasm

**A/N: Well, this turned out rather twisted. I started off thinking what would happen if Judy wanted to acquire more clothing.**

 **Chapter 5: Over the Edge, Into the Chasm**

* * *

I watch the lion leaping across the chasm. The lion has landed on Everlight's side now. It jumps into the air again then it becomes a ball of ice that smashes itself against a building made from purple crystals. I suppose I should be happy? That building was the one Nick and I were held in. The building is destroyed by the impact. It has been spotted by animals now. They're gathering to form a resistance.

The lion continues onwards carving a path of destruction through Everlight. He doesn't seem to care about animals trying to hit him. He looks invulnerable when he becomes a ball of ice that smashes downwards. The only periods of vulnerability is when he jumps into the air.

I notice Lightbringer hasn't moved or shown himself yet. I decide to go to the throne room and see what's happening. I walk past the two tiger guards with purple crystal armor. I see Lightbringer completely uncaring about this incursion. I ask him, "Why do you not kill the cultists yourself?"

Lightbringer responds, "My power is far too great to be wasted upon the likes of him, although this is unusual, he's not here for combat. I don't know what his purpose is, as long as they stay out of his path, no one should be killed. I don't need to use my power to prevent casualties today. Restraint is important, my power mainly exists to combat the Prime or larger incursions.

This lion is one of the stronger cultists. He's able to kill a lot before he's dead. He has earned the name "The Comet" because of his combat style. He's also able to control a large army of water elementals that he hasn't decided to use this time."

I decide to switch to a more casual topic of conversation. I ask the lion, "Is there any way for me to obtain new clothing?"

"We don't make clothing for prey only predators, they won't fit you. If you want new clothes, you must get them from the chasm, which is also the source of all food. As soon as this cultist is dealt with, you can join the next team of gatherers in order to explore the chasm yourself."

Exploring the chasm, maybe I will find a way back to Zootopia or an alternative for food. Why not? "I will gladly join the next team of gatherers."

Lightbringer says, "It's settled then, you will part of one of the next gathering teams. We must first wait for the cultist to be dealt with though." He tells the guards to get a symbol of his authority crafted for me. I assume they're to relay that message to someone else because of their purple armor.

I waited in Lightbringer's room in silence after what seems three hours, the cultist has finally been killed. I walk out to see a trail of destruction through Everlight all the way to Lightbringer's palace. It stopped just before that.

I note it takes about six hours to walk to the edge of Everlight near the chasm. A wolf and a tiger wearing purple crystal armor guards the way out. A foreboding blue building is on the other side. I arrive there finding nineteen predators of various species, they're all in civilian clothing. A tiger called Saberclaw gives me a golden necklace with a gold crystal. Saberclaw's just wearing a standard blue shirt and green pants. He's the leader of this team of gatherers. He tells me, "with this you can take any children or items from the chasm. Animals with black collars around them are off limits. Our quota is a hundred children, you may take anything else if you wish. The children must also be in class." I put the necklace on. What have I gotten myself into? I suppose it's better that I participate in this and possibly make a difference rather than just turning a blind eye and watching it happen.

I suppose I should have seen it coming. The chasm awaits, let's see what secrets it has. We set off to the chasm. I notice the flora here is rather similar to Bunnyburrow. Verdant grassland with a few trees dotting the landscape. If it wasn't for the giant orange stalactite in the sky, it would seem as if I was back home. This landscape bears a stark contrast to the rocky terrain of Everlight. Walking to the first village takes about an hour. I notice only bunnies living here.

The bunnies of the village pay us no mind at all. I note the architecture here is completely made of wood and bricks there's no crystals at all. We stop in front of a school, they tell me their intention is just to pick animals all from a class. I ask them, if I could choose who gets taken instead. They agreed. In this moment, I held fates of children in my hands, I get to choose, who lived, and who got eaten. They tell me, I have two hours to choose, if I don't pick out a hundred, they will simply take enough so that they reach their quota.

They stay outside of the school, I go inside and meet with the principal. The room contains a desk and many pieces of paper and laid on top of it. There's photos hung up on the wall displaying various predators with black collars and blue markings alongside a bunch of bunnies. The photos are shot in front of the school. The principal is a brown bunny wearing a standard business suit. The principal sees me and says, "How could you be with them? To take children away from their own families? How can you betray your own species?"

I respond, "It's not the life I choose, or the life I want, it's simply how things are. I right now have the power to choose who to take, is there anyone you want gone in particular? My quota is a hundred."

The principal says, "How could you even ask that? I won't be choosing for you! Ridiculous! I pray the protectors will be able to save them this time."

"What are the protectors?"

The principal points to a photo on the wall, a fox with a black collar and blue markings standing behind a bunch of bunnies. He says, "Look at this photo, that day, a group like yours came to us. They took a bunch of kits out of school, the fox brought back everyone that was taken. He is a hero that has saved many lives that day. I know what awaits children that you take away from class. I won't be choosing. Retribution comes if we had a hand in your demise, thus we stay complacent and pray for protectors that can save us. Protectors only save them some of the time. Now go, choose your hundred and get out of my sight!"

The photo reminds me of one of the precious blackmail material pictures I've taken when Nick was over at Bunnyburrow. An adorable sight, if only I didn't know the dark meanings of the photos on the wall. That's not how the meeting was supposed to go at all. The principal wasn't helpful at all and stirred up feelings of guilt within me. What is right? Are the cultists evil? Regardless, I have a task to do. A hundred will be taken regardless, it might as well be a hundred of my choice.

I frequent the many classes of the school. The teachers show fear if I approach their class. I observe the classes. No one makes a move to stop me. I notice that not all the children are getting along well. I took note of who caused trouble in class and which. I walk into the classes pointing at who I wanted to take. The teacher tells them they're going to a better place. Some of them eagerly follow me, their eyes are full of hope. Some of them are afraid and don't want to be chosen by me. They come along regardless as if knowing what would be at stake. Some of them apologize profusely for their behavior and tell me to pick another. One of them cries enough that it moves my heart. Her green eyes are filled with guilt as if reflecting my own emotions. It doesn't help that her attire was similar to mine, pink shirt and blue pants. I chose another that was sitting beside her. The kit tells me, "Thank you for not choosing me, I will change I promise. My name is Olivia Jumps". I tell the kit that my name is Judy Hopps. I come out of the school with a hundred children following me and thirty minutes to spare.

I lead the hundred children to the group of predators waiting outside. I was the one the who chose their fate even though a hundred were going to be taken regardless. It's not malice, it's survival. I look at the other buildings nearby. I find a clothing store. I walk in and take a few outfits for myself, some for Alim, some for Minty. The other customers of the store give me wide space displaying fear or reverence. The store owner puts on his happiest face. I walk out of the store without paying with a bag of clothing in hand. I walk really far away from the store and I can hear the sound of the store owner's cries.

Saberclaw asks me if I'm ready to leave. They have gathered a few carrots for me and the kits. We leave the chasm and walk back to Everlight with all the kits in tow. I bring the bag I took from the village back to my residence.

I look at my cellphone, it was 3 am. I open the door. Whitebreeze hears it open and ushers me out of the house. Whitebreeze says, "You finally came back, did you? I'll tell you that Nick got up to eat carrots. He asked where you were. I told him you ran off because you couldn't face the truth. He was too tired to argue and went back to bed. He got up again, ate carrots then went back to sleep. I've also sent your two rabbit kits to school and was here when they came back as well." She's looking after Nick at least. Arguing with Whitebreeze probably wouldn't be much use. I tell Whitebreeze about my day and what I ended up doing. "Good, it should be easy for you then. You know what must be done. He's too proud to ask, you know. I won't force it on him, that's not my role."

I tell her, "I refuse to believe it, you're wrong. I'm tired and I need to sleep." We walk back in the house, I see Nick and the two kits asleep on the bed. I put the bag of clothing I took from the village in the room. I take my golden necklace off and put it on the table. I lay on the bed myself as does Whitebreeze. I hope Whitebreeze was wrong. I thought of what I ended up doing today, was it right? Was it wrong? Is there a better way? Did I betray my own species? Am I worse than the principal who allowed everything to happen? What can I do to change the status quo? I went into a troubled sleep; plagued by questions of morality.

Morning came, I notice Nick up and about. Whitebreeze was wrong you see? We all sit at a table. We all eat carrots. Whitebreeze's food hasn't arrived yet it seems. I ask Nick, "Are you okay? Whitebreeze said you only ate carrots twice yesterday and didn't do much else except sleep."

Nick says, "Yes, everything's fine, I'm tired that's all. I just need rest."

Nick asks me, "Where did you go Carrots? Whitebreeze said you disagreed with her about something then ran off." I tell Nick that I had a pleasant conversation with Lightbringer about the cultist attack yesterday and that I calmed down and came back here.

A rabbit kit stops in front of the house. One of the ones I picked from the chasm yesterday. The kit points to me. He says, "That's the bunny that picked me. The teacher told me I was going to go to a better place."

Whitebreeze eats the kit alive.

Nick asks me, "How does that kit know you? What did you really do?"

I tell Nick, "That kit is lying. He doesn't know me." In the middle of my explanation I notice Nick has fallen asleep. Nick's facial expression looks like he's been betrayed. I carry him to the bed and cover him with blankets.

Alim says, "Mister fox was asleep all the time yesterday."

Minty says, "His fur is rather comfortable."

Alim notices a bag in the room that wasn't here before. He says, "Yay, new clothing I like these very much." Minty picks out clothing from the bag as well.

Whitebreeze leads me out of the house and says, "You know what must be done. How you choose to do it, I don't care." I tell Whitebreeze that I thought of something I must do today. "Have you finally come to your senses? Regardless, if you wish to spend another day gallivanting off to nowhere, be my guest. I will take care of things for you here."

I walk back into the house. I tell the kits that Whitebreeze will take care of them for the day. I put on my golden necklace. I walk out of the house. Whitebreeze's message echoing in my mind. I set off for the chasm alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Each step of the chapter it feels like Judy is in character even though these actions seem completely foreign to her. Reviews appreciated, I want to know what people think. I think I've enough foreshadowing to imply what Judy will do.**


	6. A Twisted Display of Affection

**A/N: I think I picked the perfect title to describe this chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: A Twisted Display of Affection**

* * *

Whitebreeze said to me that Nick needs to eat meat, he can't survive on vegetables forever. I refused to believe it back then. I'm forced to face reality now but does it have to be meat? Can there be something else? My fox's life hangs in the balance. I hope I can find something else within the chasm.

The trek to the edge of the chasm takes six hours just like last time, the guards see me but make no move to stop me. I enter the chasm and decide to go in a different direction, instead of hugging the walls to the right I decided to go straight south. Nick's first bite shouldn't be a rabbit anyway. I've heard Alim's tale of how his village contains a blade and how Minty's village contains predators as well. There are other settlements within the chasm, I just need to find them.

The rules are that I can take children or any item from the chasm. The group I was with yesterday didn't seem too eager in finding alternatives, that's fine. That's my purpose now. Walking due south, I finally stumbled upon a town. It seems I've been walking for two hours while thinking about things. The population variety here is similar to Bunnyburrow. Not just rabbits, but a few predators too. I hear a scream in the distance.

I rush to find the source of the scream. I see a bunch of bunnies in a carrot field gathered around something, I approach the edge of the field, just as I was about to step on to the field, a bunch of them tackle me to the ground shouting, "NO!".

Dazed, confused. I ask, "What's the big idea here?"

One of them says, "You never go on the field without protective boots. Poisonous caterpillars bite you if you step on to the field without protective boots. We saved your life."

Caterpillars? I thought insects didn't exist within here. I say, "Are there any insects around here that aren't poisonous?"

Another responds, "Not that we have seen."

I ask, "What's the deal with the kit then?"

"The kit was too young and wasn't supervised well, she went on to the field and got bitten. There is no cure. She will be dead within a week. If that ever happens, we try to give them the comfort we can."

"Can I possibly see one of the caterpillars within the field? Are there safe ways to handle them?"

"I don't know why you would want to. Meanwhile, let's get her out of the field and into safety."

They take the kit out of the field and carry her into the house. Just as well, I can see a few white and black caterpillars clinging to her body, biting her, they didn't look edible at all. I wouldn't want my fox to try these. They get rid of the caterpillars on her. Maybe, Lightbringer had a reason for not telling the truth or maybe he simply doesn't care enough for the lives of prey to see insects. I will be sure to question him when I get back. That still leaves the question of food for Nick, what can I bring him?

I hear the kit in pain after being carried into the house and laid on top of a bed. I place my paw on top of the kit's head, I can feel a fever. I heard the gold crystals can heal animals, would I be able to heal this kit? I ask the family if I could try something to cure the kit.

They don't believe that I can but allow me to try something anyway. I put my hands on the crystal of the necklace and wish for the kit to be well. A golden light appears from the sky piercing the building and enveloping the kit. The kit says, "I feel so much better, thank you."

The parent asks, "Now, that you have saved our kit, what are you going to ask for payment? You bear the mark of the tyrant after all."

I say, "I'm not going to ask anything for payment. You did save my life earlier, fair is fair, a life for a life."

The parent says, "Maybe, not every animal with that mark is bad after all, what is your name?"

I tell them that I am Judy Hopps. I am here to take someone away but it's to save a friend. They tell me they're called The Thunderpaws named for the boots they're wearing when farming. I bid the Thunderpaws farewell and continued onwards into the town.

I notice a store selling collars and remotes, I decide to walk in. The owner of the store is a fox. He asks me, "Why is a rabbit here? Why do you have his mark?"

I tell him, "I want to know what these collars and remotes do."

The fox responds, "These are shock collars, we use them to keep our pets in line, if they should misbehave."

Considering, I don't have anything to restrain my target with if it's uncooperative. I tell the fox, "I want a collar and a remote." I walk out of the store with a collar and a remote in my pocket. I find a store nearby selling maps. I take a map from the store. The chasm is far more expansive than I thought. It stretches on endlessly. It puts Zootopia's size to shame. The map also shows no way out. I visit a few schools, no one catches my interest. I decide to try another town, maybe the answer to Nick's problem will be found there.

I see there's another town further down south. I leave this one and prepare to walk in that direction. It's strange really, there's no cars or faster methods of transportation. The next town is two hours away judging by the map. I walk south until I arrive at the town. The landscape looks rather peaceful grass with occasional shrubs or trees dotting the scenery.

This town is another diverse town, there's far more predators and black collars on prey than the previous town. I walk by a restaurant. It seems to advertise both meals for prey and predators. Predators apparently eat prey here too. I decide to go in the restaurant myself to see what it's like. I can hear screams from the kitchen. There's various species of customers within the restaurant. A wolf greets me, I tell him I want a table for one. I take my seat the table and look at the menu and prices. They apparently, serve fresh prey for predators, fresh vegetables as well. There's tons of ways to cook and season prey for dishes. It didn't get me any closer to solving my dilemma.

I notice a wolf with a black collar and blue markings at a table surrounded by prey and predators. The prey and predators don't seem to be anything special just ordinary citizens. I sit at my table and observe. They seem to be talking, having a good time. I can't hear what they're saying, going too close might end up with me getting caught. From what I can see on the table, their table does indeed include meat. I note none of the other animals at the table have collars around their neck. If the wolf wasn't shirtless, I think I wouldn't even have noticed him as an oddity.

I see the wolf's collar activating, he's shocked for a few seconds. Then everyone laughs, including the wolf. I heard that clearly. I never saw the wolf eat, they seem to be about finished. I decide that I must leave before they do. I left the restaurant without ordering anything. That distraction aside, I still have a mission, I need to find something for Nick.

I decide to check out the schools, is there anyone I can take in good conscience to bring home for Nick to eat? The teachers don't pay me any mind. I'm able to walk freely inside the school. I frequent many classes trying to see who I should take. The next town according to my map is yet another 2 hours away, it seems I must make my selection here or back in previous town, the trek back would be too long otherwise.

I smell a familiar scent, I can't quite recall what it is, I decide to follow it. It leads to a ewe. I notice her attire is rather normal, just white all around. She has the scent of nighthowlers on her. This child must not be so innocent, I can take her to Nick in good conscience, all she needs is a bath to be safe to eat. I tell the fox in charge of the class that I want her. She follows me out of the school obediently. The ewe says, "Where are you taking me. Miss Bunny? My parents decided that today, I should learn how to get along with other animals. It's so nice seeing other animals for a change. It's nice seeing sheep the same age as me, all the other animals at home aren't. I am special at home. I don't want to be special. I want to be normal."

I tell her, "I have a gift for you, I'm taking you to a better place, come." I put the shock collar I bought earlier around her neck. "Don't you think this is pretty?"

She says, "Yes, no one has ever given me a gift before, thank you."

We leave the town and walk north.

She says, "I have never seen this before. It's quite different from where I live. Say miss bunny, do you have any predator friends?"

What a strange question, I decide to humor her and say, "What difference to does it make?"

"The town my parents took me to didn't seem to be friends with predators, sure they live together but they don't seem to be friends, you know? Do you have a predator friend miss Bunny?"

"Yes, I have a very good friend he is a fox."

"Can I meet him sometime?"

"That's where we're going right now."

We walk onwards in silence unable to think of any other topics of conversation. We have arrived at the previous town.

The sheep says, "This town feels much better than the previous one is this the better place?"

I say, "We are not there yet, my fox friend lives really far away. I have friends here though, I would like you to meet them."

I lead her to where the Thunderpaws live.

The Thunderpaws greet me. "Hello, you've come back with a ewe." I ask them if they could give her a bath of some kind. They oblige.

I tell the Thunderpaws, "She's the one I'm taking back with me."

They say, "At least, you didn't take one of us. We're still grateful to you for saving our kit."

The sheep is now clean and I can smell no more traces of nighthowlers on her. The sheep's wool looks ridiculous after being dried off. The sheep says, "My wool feels so comfortable, it looks really nice too. These bunnies are really friendly."

I say, "We still have a long way to go." We continue onwards back to Everlight. We arrive at Everlight, the sheep says something crystals. I'm just about exhausted. Six more hours to walk back home. It takes all my concentration to just keep on walking I tune everything the sheep says out completely. At least, it seems to be willing to walk with me. I open the door to where I live, I see Whitebreeze, I see Nick. I hear them saying something. My first course of action is to rush past them. Run to the bed and rest. I have made it.

* * *

The bunny takes off again gallivanting off to nowhere. She really needs to face the truth. There's still time at least before Nick really runs out of energy. Carrots might be able to sustain us for a while and quench the hunger we feel but they aren't good for us nutritionally. I wonder what does food in Zootopia taste like? I am here to assist them during their stay here.

I am stuck with a bunny unwilling to face reality. A fox too proud to ask for food when he desperately needs it. Now, I'm also taking care of two rabbit kits they refuse to eat at least they're sensible enough not to prevent me from eating. It's strange really, watching those two kits, I have come to regard them as more than food, more than something I can just eat. Their innocence is so adorable. I suppose, I should be grateful that school can take care of them most of the day and that Everlight is rather friendly so they can walk about openly. It's not too good to get attached to food.

I send them off to school and now I'm left alone with a sleeping lethargic fox. I just hope he doesn't wake up and do something drastic. They didn't really part on good terms after all. What's that bunny up to? Judy is just too innocent unwilling to face the reality of her situation. It's not my job to make them face reality.

I suppose this is the way of atoning for my past actions. I was part of the group that captured and brought them to Everlight initially. They turned out not to be cultists but rather animals from another place I've never heard of. I suppose Lightbringer perhaps sees potential within them, maybe they can help us end the conflict. These cultists do not die. They kill for fun. There's times where I think the only reason we're still alive is because they haven't tried to kill us yet. The cultists and their strange motives are beyond my understanding, why just yesterday 'The Comet' decided to carve a path of destruction through Everlight but killed no one. How much do they value their life if they can simply return from the dead? How do they do it? We still haven't figured it out. We could simply abandon Everlight when the passage opens again but then what would we eat? Where would we go?

The fox stirs again. I bring him his serving of carrots while I eat a rabbit kit myself. Soon, I hope Nick will ask for food. He must realize he's losing energy because of not eating meat by now, right? He asks where Judy went, I tell him she went off somewhere. I don't really care where Judy goes or when she comes back. Nick finishes his food and goes back to sleep again. Stubborn infuriating fox, why don't you just eat and be done with it? That will be Judy's job and not mine, after all. I suppose Lightbringer does want to keep relations between us and them friendly. Judy won't let the fox starve himself to death, will she? At least, her adventures yesterday might get her closer to the task of making Nick eat something perhaps she's closer to doing something than I think. I watch Nick's form for any sign of movement.

This job is peaceful better than my previous assignment of healing Bloodstorm while he trains in the arena. I think he enjoys inflicting pain. Life is filled with conflict, I have given up on peace long ago. I initially chose to heal animals in pursuit of a more peaceful life.

A couple of hours must have passed. The door opens. The kits are back from school now and Judy's still not back. Judy is highly irresponsible leaving me alone with two kits and a fox that can barely move. The kits are charming through with their tales of how school went. They seemingly accept the fact that we eat other kits like them. That makes them less of a bother. It's rather nice watching them play on Nick's motionless form. It looks rather cute.

What else is there to do? I can't spar or watch animals fight in the arena while here. I'll just lay on the bed myself too. These kits decide to jump on me… something they haven't done before. I suppose it feels rather comforting. They too want to know where Judy went or why the fox isn't moving yet. I tell them that Judy simply went off to do something and I don't know when she'll be back and that Nick is still tired and needs to rest.

I suppose it's supper time, more carrots are delivered to us, this time by a wolf, a rabbit kit is delivered to us too. Carrots are obviously for the rabbits and our one unusual fox. The kit is for me. The kit's wearing a rather peculiar outfit. The white shirt depicting something of an impossibility, the image of an animal with the ears of a rabbit, the tail of a fox. The depicted animal itself was wearing a shirt showing the head of a wolf and it was wearing blue pants just like the kit. The image on the shirt is so vivid, as if the artist had a clear frame of reference.

I gaze into the kit's fire-red eyes. The eyes simply stare back at me questioning what I would do. I decided I would keep this one. I will call her Ember for reigniting the flame of hope I once had. Maybe, we can move beyond the status quo. A possibility of a more peaceful future. Nick hasn't eaten meat for a long time, I suppose missing one meal won't hurt too much. The kit's fur color is rather special too half white, half black as if it was split in two. Just like how I currently feel about the kits right now.

I tell the kit, she will live, she will be called Ember from now on. She's completely receptive to her new name. She acts as if she wants to forget her past. She's completely unafraid of me even though just moments before, she was going to me my supper. I let her go join the other kits, she's afraid. She refuses to leave my side, how infuriating!

It's just as well, Nick is unresponsive, his serving of carrots can be Ember's. Ember won't eat with the other kits. I tell Alim and Minty to go to where Nick is while I feed Ember. I slowly bring the carrots one by one to her mouth while she slowly eats them. It takes a rather substantial amount of time. How absurd, Ember's more afraid of bunnies than me. Finally finished feeding Ember. I watch the kits run around, Ember stays closely attached to my leg.

Judy's still not back, I guess I'll sleep where she normally does. Ember sleeps on my side; the two kits sleep in between Nick and me. It's rather strange, the effect that Nick and Judy have on me. Judy's probably going to be back sometime in the morning just like today. That's another thing to deal with later. I wonder if peace is possible, what about interspecies? Could that be a reality? I spared the kit on a whim. I hope Ember won't be permanently stuck to me, that would be frustrating. I suppose I could always eat her later.

I notice in the morning Judy is still not back. Ember's at least willing to eat with the other kits now. I suppose that's an improvement, I split Alim and Minty's portions into three. I guess I will need to request more carrots for the future. Maybe, I should request other vegetables too, just carrots can't be healthy. Ember finishes her food and hides behind my leg again.

A rabbit kit stops by in front of the house, I undress this one and eat it without hesitation. The kits are watching. Ember still isn't afraid of me. Nick has some energy I guess. He's able to eat his serving of carrots. He's asking where Judy is, I say "I don't know where your bunny has gone. I'm not looking for her, she should be able to take care of herself."

Nick says, "I should go look for her. What was she doing yesterday? Tell me."

"It's not my place to tell you. She will tell you herself if she chooses."

"What's the deal with the kit that's hiding behind you?"

"I spared her on whim, I decided to call her Ember. You have two kits, why shouldn't I have one?"

Nick was unable to come up with an answer, just then the most unexpected thing happened, the door opened, a very tired Judy along with a sheep wearing a collar stumbles into the room.

The sheep says, "Hi, so you're the bunny's fox friend. Nice to meet you. She brought me all the way here, we walked for a really long time."

Nick seems to be unable to process what's happening and says nothing. Judy's first act is to run to the bed and collapsing. She's already asleep. Alim and Minty run into the bedroom and cuddle with Judy. Ember stays by my leg still. Alim says, "Judy's finally back but she's asleep just like Mister fox was all day yesterday."

Minty says, "Does that mean Judy will be asleep all the time too? Just like the fox?"

I move next to the bed. I tell the kits it's time for school. The kits are unwilling to move. Whatever, I've got more problems to deal with. When Judy came into the room, I had a sense of her plans involving the sheep. I suppose it's only fair that I play my part. She really went all out for her fox. Sheep is somewhat of a delicacy. I look at Nick and say, "Do you know what this means?"

Nick says, "She decided to rescue a sheep?"

"Wrong answer, try again."

"She decided to adopt a sheep? After all, I have two kits."

How can this fox be so DENSE? Infuriating! That's it, I'm taking action regardless if it was intentional or just playing dumb. I'm fed up with this. I notice the collar on the sheep. I search Judy's pockets and find a remote.

Alim says, "Judy brought a toy home with her, can I play?"

Minty says, "No, I want to play!"

I lower myself to the kit's level and gaze into their eyes. I say in a commanding tone, "You know where school is, go and take Ember there with you." It takes time to coax Ember. Ember reluctantly leaves my leg. The kits comply and move out of sight.

The kits are finally out of the house. I say, "Now that the kits are out of the house, me and you will be having a conversation while you still have energy. Now, tell me what do you think this sheep is here for?" The last thing I need is for Nick to collapse again.

The sheep miraculously hasn't tried to escape during all this. The sheep asks, "Can I leave the bunny said she was going to show me to her fox friend, now that I have seen him, can I go home?"

I tell the sheep, "No, you can't." The sheep accepts the answer and just stays there.

Nick says, "Why would she want this sheep to meet me? It makes no sense."

Dense, infuriating, time for drastic measures. I press the remote of the collar, the sheep cries out in pain. Nick says, "STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The sheep says, "The rabbit said I was going to a better place. Where is all this pain coming from? Fox friend, you will protect me, won't you?" She moves next to Nick.

I say, "What she should have done a long time ago." I keep pressing the remote. Nick lunges at me, his claws are out, he manages to scratch my arm enough to draw blood. I drop the remote. I push him off me. "Nick I will say this once, don't do that again."

Nick says, "But you were going to kill the sheep at that rate."

The sheep says, "Thank you fox friend. Why is the white fox trying to hurt me? She's supposed to be my friend."

This sheep is beyond naïve. Predators and prey living in harmony? Not in Everlight, not in the chasm. I say, "I've been eating kits alive in front of you the entire time I've been living with you and this is the part that bothers you?"

Nick says, "But those were food for you, this sheep isn't. She belongs to Judy."

I say, "Judy is asleep right now, I have a pretty good idea what her plan is for the sheep and you will cooperate. Unfortunately, given your recent lack of energy, I don't think she'll be able to make her plan come true herself. Thus, I need to do it for her, just like everything else apparently. Now, embrace what you are and take a bite."

The sheep says, "But the predators back home don't eat us. Why must you?" I guess she hasn't been exposed to her friends back home eating then. So incredibly sheltered. The fox's first meal, the sheep's first lesson in learning what predators eat. How fitting.

Nick says, "I don't need meat to live. It's fine see? I've been eating carrots all this time and I'm still alive. Judy wouldn't want me to eat this sheep, you must be wrong."

I say, "I don't care what you think, I care more about what I think. I think you need meat, thus you will eat the sheep. Now, let's see if I can persuade you." I reach for the remote and press it again. I keep pressing the remote. The sheep just cries out as the remote is pressed. I note the sheep has gone unconscious. Nick hasn't tried to attack me again, he hasn't made any movements to take a bite. I look into his eyes. He's still conscious but not willing to eat. Time for something far more drastic, how far does the bond between these two go? I take the collar off the sheep. I move to the bed where Judy is sleeping, I put the collar around her neck. "Pay attention Nick. Take a good look at Judy and look at what I hold in my hand."

Nick says, "You wouldn't do this to her, you wouldn't I don't believe you."

"Try me, I better see you eating the sheep now." I drag the sheep's unconscious form next to the bed. "You have ten seconds."

Nick doesn't move at all. I say, "Time's Up!" I press the remote. I shock Judy for five seconds. I must admit it feels extremely satisfying shocking the bunny for all the trouble she's caused. I had to convince Nick to eat because she wasn't able to.

Nick yells, "STOP! I'll do it." He slowly moves over to the sheep's body. "I'm sorry Judy, I had to bite her to save you. Please, forgive me. I'm not a monster." He bites off a leg.

I see this and say, "Now, swallow!" Nick hasn't swallowed yet. I don't even think he's chewing. Time for more motivation. I press the remote again. I only pressed it for three seconds until I realize he's chewing and swallowing.

Nick swallows his first bite of meat, he sees Judy just fine. His adrenaline rush must have worn off exhaustion seems to have set in. He barely manages to say, "Please, Whitebreeze don't kill her. I did what you asked." His eyes are full of fear and concern for Judy. He uses his remaining energy to climb on the bed and wrapping himself around her as if that would protect her from my actions. I see him whispering something to Judy. He falls asleep. I guess I'll have to settle for that, for , I'm left with a sheep bleeding on to the floor. I suppose I should take care of my arm as well. I use my staff I heal both my arm and the sheep.

I stand guard over the them. It is my duty.

* * *

 **A/N: First time dealing with temporal dissonance, this chapter doesn't proceed in chronological order. Originally, planned for this to be shorter but Whitebreeze was rather fun to write about.**


	7. We'll be monsters together

**A/N: I thought of making this chapter longer but just couldn't**

 **Chapter 8: We'll be monsters together**

* * *

What a pleasant surprise surrounded by sentient fluffy blankets. They feel extremely comfortable. This is indeed a perfect vacation. I'm sure going to miss these blankets. Hmm, the ceiling is leaking but there's no rain outside. Where's the water coming from? Blankets don't want me to leave the bed oh well.

Okay, now the ceiling is leaking badly the bed is getting drenched. Why did I wear two necklaces to bed? I should take them off. OWW. Necklace won't come off. Does it really have to?

Necklace seems familiar, when did I get it? The ceiling is now dropping into my mouth yuck. The room vanishes. I am surrounded by Nick's tail. Nick's mouth is drooling on my head. I took off my gold crystal necklace while asleep. I'm wearing a shock collar. Whitebreeze says, "Finally awake, are you?"Whitebreeze moves Nick's tail away from me and gets me off the bed. "Now, you and I are going to have a conversation. Come outside with me so we can talk." I'm back in reality, we're stuck in Everlight and I brought back a sheep to feed him. I go outside of the house to speak to Whitebreeze. "First, question what do bunnies eat? more than just carrots right?"

I say, "Various vegetables and fruits. Why are you asking this? How is it important?"

"For my own curiosity. Now, for the real reason I wanted you out here. I sincerely hope the sheep is for Nick. If it isn't I'll just kill you here and now. You've been quite troublesome lately. I had to take care of everything because you were too unwilling to face the truth and Nick's too proud to ask for food. I'm giving you choices. You will either feed Nick either yourself or the sheep or kill Nick. When I come back, there better only be two animals left alive. If there's more, I'm killing one of you. Do you have any questions?"

"Can you take the collar off me?"

"I'm going to give you the remote instead I'm curious to what I will find when I return. I have errands to run today. Good luck."

Just like that, Whitebreeze left me alone with Nick. I go inside to see the sheep unconscious and having three legs. Blood is on the floor. I still have a shock collar I can't remove. Now, I just have to wait for Nick to wake up.

I suppose stroking his tail while he's asleep wouldn't hurt. I sit on the bed. I put his tail in my lap and stroke it. After an hour, Nick finally opens his eyes. Nick buries his head into my chest and cries, "I'm so sorry Judy, I had to take a bite of the sheep or Whitebreeze was going to kill you and what's worse is that I liked it. It was the best thing I've ever tasted. Please, forgive me."

This, certainly wasn't how I thought this conversation would go. It seems like it might be easier than I thought to get Nick to eat the sheep. I stroke his head and say, "There, there you did nothing wrong. I did bring this sheep just for you."

"But why, I could just eat carrots and live. Why Judy, why?"

"But, you can't. You've been less and less energetic every passing day. That's no way to live. I want you back to your old self. It's worth it. You're worth it."

"I can't kill this sheep."

"Then, I will help you, we're in this together." I push the sheep next to the bed. "Nick, give me your paw." His paw slowly moves to mine. "Put your claws out." I guide his shaky paw to the sheep's throat and slowly push it over.

"I'm a monster. I just killed a child."

"We'll be monsters together. You're worth it. Can you do the rest Nick? I'll be here to help you every step of the way."

I see Nick taking small bites out of the sheep's limbs. I gently stroke his head to let him know it's okay. Regardless of how unsettling this is to me. I must be there to support him through his first meal of prey. I see Nick has finished all the sheep's limbs now. I must not look away as Nick eats the rest of the sheep.

Nick says, "Judy, you must run away. I liked eating the sheep. What happens if I decide to eat you?"

I say, "It's okay Nick. There's nothing wrong with liking food that you eat. I trust you, you won't eat me."

"But, I enjoyed it a lot. I'm scared Judy."

I can't stand him doubting himself. I lunge at him and bury my face into his chest. He strokes my head. His movements slowly stop. He seems to have fallen asleep. The collar is still on me. Yes, rest something I still need. We fall asleep on the floor.

I have finally fed my fox.

* * *

 **A/N: I was aiming for this chapter to be twisted and romantic. I'm not sure if I succeeded.**


	8. Ember's Past and Judy's Decision

**A/N: My twisted tale continues, this time from a variety of view points.**

 **Chapter 8: Ember's Past and Judy's Decision**

* * *

I left Judy with a threat. I hope Judy acts as expected. She wouldn't force me to act, will she? Now that, I have decided to claim a kit of my own; I have a personal interest in their wellbeing. First stop, is Lightbringer's Palace. Judy might be too scared to change what food is brought to us, it seems like that's something I must do for them.

My meeting with Lightbringer ended rather well. He agreed to provide various vegetables for our guests and a sheep for Nick. I don't think Nick would eat rabbits. At least, he should have finished the sheep by the time I get back. I'm counting on Judy to be sensible for once. The guard tells me that my presence is requested at the school. Apparently, Ember has gotten into a fight. One thing after another, never a moment's rest. Why did I decide to spare the kit in the first place? Yet, I strangely hope that she's okay.

I go towards the school. I wonder what could have possibly happened Everlight is usually friendly. I arrive and find Ember waiting for me at the entrance. I see Ember with claw marks on her face bleeding. I use my staff to heal her. She says, "The wolf attacked me for no reason. Then, everyone sided with the wolf."

I tell her, "I'm going to go ask the teacher to see what really happened. You better not be lying."

"I would never lie to you."

We go to the class. I ask the lioness what happened. The teacher says, "I was giving a class on the Chasm, I asked if anyone knew about what rain meant. Ember said, "Rain is the best thing ever." That single comment made the wolf attack her. I had to break them up. I told someone to fetch you because you've recently decided to keep Ember for some reason. I'm sure you still remember what rain means and why that would be a problem. Due to the hostility of the class, I decided to have Ember wait at the school's entrance for you." Despite of my longstanding belief of what rain meant. I wonder how Ember could have possibly come to regard it as a good thing. The other kits don't at least. I guess that's one less issue to deal with. "Take Ember home, go and tell her what rain means."

We walk outside of the school and sit on a bench.

I ask Ember, "Why do you think rain is the best thing ever?"

She says, "It was the day I met a white vixen like you. She turned out to be the best thing that happened to me. White vixens are a sign of good things."

"What happened?"

"I lived with my family before. I've never got along with my family. I think it's due to my unique fur color. I am half white, half black. I never knew my name until I was four, I wasn't treated well. Abused but kept alive. I never knew why until one day I overheard that my name was Shatter. My family gave me that name because it was thought that I took two bunnies and made them one. My family believed they couldn't kill me because I would suddenly be reborn and combine two bunnies into one again. They kept me alive but barely. They've gotten rid of me as soon as possible to school. They took extreme delight in how even the school didn't accept me.

Beaten and abused daily. This all changed one day after being abused on the school playground. That day, it was raining. A white vixen appeared from the sky and took me away from the school and away from the town. The vixen was travelling with a male rabbit. I would ride on the vixen's head as she jumps into the air. Her magnificent black wings appeared whenever she jumped. They brought me to a different town. They gave me a new name too, Shadowslight. I lived with them for a year. A week ago, though they left and never came back. I went to school still by myself until a wolf brought me away from school. The one thing they kept reminding us at school, if a predator wants to take you away, you go with them or very bad things can happen.

It was fine at first, soaring upon a floating sheet of ice. It felt just like the day the vixen appeared from the sky and carried me away. Then, I met you. I expect good things around white vixens."

I listen to Ember's tale. She's a favored animal of the cult and we happened to take her away. The cultists simply vanished for a week. How can I explain what rain means to us without implicating the cult? Does she even know that she's part of the cult? Hmm. I should tell her the truth and judge her reaction.

I say, "I want to be clear, you're not in trouble. Let me tell you what rain means to us and I will tell you why the wolf acted the way he did. Legend has it when the chasm rains, the entire chasm is under the cult's watch. The groups we sent out to bring food to us are usually killed. That wolf in class lost his father during one of the rainy days. When it rains, we don't go into the chasm except it's not that easy to tell when it's going to. It just suddenly starts. This is why the wolf next to you reacted that way. "

"That is sad. I feel sorry for the wolf. What is the cult?"

I thought Ember would know what the cult is, she lived with them after all. There's not many animals with magical wings. I don't want to explain it to her right now. I say, "You'll find out when you're older."

Ember and I walked back towards our residence. I wonder what I would find there. I open the door to find Nick and Judy asleep on the floor in a rather compromising position. Judy still has the collar around her neck. Nick is currently drooling on Judy's head. Not my problem. The sheep is gone, the floor is a bloody mess. I guess I'll need to get a blue and red crystal to clean it up.

I tell Ember to stay in here. I'm going to get blue and red crystals to clean this mess up. It wouldn't be good if the scent lingers. I left Ember to get the crystals. It's strange the cult hasn't made a move yet. I wonder if all the previous attacks were unprovoked or done for vengeance.

* * *

I feel something jumping on my head. I open my eyes to see Judy covered in slobber. I back myself away from Judy and scream. I remember well the succulent taste of lamb. I had my first bite of prey today and I liked it. I'm extremely concerned for Judy. Judy has woken up from my scream.

Judy says, "Nick, what is it?"

"Feel the top of your head."

"This again? I think it's kind of cute."

"What do you mean again?"

"You had your tail wrapped around me before Whitebreeze woke me up. You were drooling a lot then too. The bed is still wet you know."

I get up and look at the bed. Judy is right. This wasn't the first time. I don't trust myself around her. I say, "Judy, I can't live with you anymore. I might end up eating you while asleep someday. It's not safe."

She responds with, "I trust you, you're not going to run off on your own especially, not after what I went through to find a sheep just for you to eat. Do you understand me? Oh, and before I forget, take this collar off me."

I remove the collar from Judy and put it on the table. "Carrots, what did you go through to get the sheep here? and did the kit actually know you?" Judy comes clean and tells me everything she has done and why she did them. I'm touched by everything she has done for me. "You spent a day walking in the chasm trying to find something for me to eat? Do I really mean that much to you?"

"You mean all that to me and more. Why did you agree to go camping with me in the first place? It's so unlike you."

"I can't tell you Judy. You wouldn't like it."

Judy doesn't seem to believe me and says, "Try me."

I tell her, "The truth is Clawhauser was going to pay me ten thousand to spend a month camping in the wilds with you." This, went badly as I predicted.

Judy yells, "YOU INSUFFERABLE FOX! YOU WENT CAMPING WITH ME BECAUSE CLAWHAUSER WAS GOING TO PAY YOU TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS? Silly me, I thought you came because you wanted to." She's clearly mad and displays that by punching me rather hard. I run around the room and hope she calms down. A voice of reason is heard in all this madness.

Ember says, "You two act like the fox and rabbit I used to live with though the fox was the one with the black collar around her neck."

Judy stops chasing me and looks at the kit. Judy looks intently at the kit's shirt. She says, "Nick, do you think this is possible? It looks rather real, doesn't it?"

I don't want to consider such things. We're just friends, good friends but still. I say, "Ember, you said something about living with a fox?"

Ember says, "I lived with my family that hated me because of my fur color. One rainy day during school after the kids were done abusing me in the playground. A white vixen came from the sky and took me away. She had a black collar around her neck, multiple blue markings throughout her body. The male rabbit did too. They got along most of the time. There's times when they fought. I could see lightning coursing through the collar during these times. They then spent the rest of the night together. They've put me in my own bed during those nights, usually I slept next to that vixen's comfortable fur. I lived with them until I was picked by a wolf recently and that wolf brought me here."

I say, "Judy, Ember's story gives me an idea. I want you to put the collar around me."

Judy says, "Why Nick? I trust you, you won't hurt me."

"It's myself that I don't trust. I would feel better if you did." I look to her with eyes clearly begging for her to put a collar around me.

She gives in, she says, "I don't like it. I can see how much you want this. I won't be using it ever though" with that she put the collar around my neck. I can feel safer now. She can stop me if I decide to try eating her.

The other two kits come home. Alim says, "Mister fox, you're not sleeping. You're actually awake!"

Minty says, "Where's that sheep from earlier?"

I say, "I just needed rest you see. I'm fine now. That sheep decided to leave."

Whitebreeze comes home next. She says, "Interesting fashion choice, Nick. I'm not one to judge." I can tell that she's trying really hard not to laugh. Her swift change in behavior does catch me off guard, I thought she was going to kill Judy before I gave in to exhaustion. "Everyone, out! Now! Don't come back for an hour. I don't care where you go."

She kicks us out of our house. Judy says, "It's been a while since we've bathed. Might as well do that now."

I guess Judy found an efficient way to spend the time while Whitebreeze is in our house doing something. We emerge from the baths completely clean. It feels nice to move about again. I guess Judy was right. I did need meat. It's been over an hour, we return home to find the house completely clean, there's no sign of blood anywhere. The bed is completely clean too. Whitebreeze says, "Aren't you going to say thank you?"

I'm kind of scared of her at this point. I say, "Thank you."

Food arrives at our house now. A wolf brings: A sheep, a rabbit kit, and tomatoes. Judy says, "Why are there tomatoes here?"

Whitebreeze says, "Since, I've decided to spare Ember. I've decided that if I'm going to keep a kit. I might as well have it eat properly which I'm sure is more than just carrots. You apparently, lack the courage to ask for different types of food, so I did it for you. Now, the sheep is for Nick. I'm going to watch him eat this one."

I say, "I'm not hungry right now."

Whitebreeze says, "Fine, we'll all eat first. Then, I'll deal with you." The rabbits eat tomatoes. Whitebreeze again the rabbit kit alive. Ember doesn't seem to care about that. Whitebreeze looks at me. "Now that we have eaten, it's your turn. Judy, I'm not sure how you did it earlier but do it again." Whitebreeze makes sure the sheep can't leave the room.

Live, conscious prey. I'm not sure if I can do it. Judy says, "Nick, you need to eat to keep your strength up. You've done it once. You can do it again."

I say, "But, it's moving. It's afraid. I can't, this is too hard."

Judy hears me and punches the sheep unconscious. She says, "Now, it's not moving."

I see this, I apprehensively move my mouth closer to the sheep. Judy strokes my head; her paws calm my nerves letting me know that it's okay. I bite off one of the legs. It's a guilty pleasure, one that I wish I hadn't discovered. The sheep tastes far better than anything from Zootopia.

Judy's paws comforting me every step of the way. I finish biting off all of the sheep's legs savoring every bite. I was really beginning to enjoy the meal. It was then the sheep woke up and emitting a startling cry. I have become so caught up in the moment, I forgot to kill prey before eating it. I have truly become a monster. To silence the sheep, I killed it of my own free will. Lost in a trance, I eagerly devour the sheep.

I look at my bloodstained claws and prepare to bolt out of the house. I realize what I did. I have become a beast and I enjoyed the feast.

I almost reach the door preparing to charge through it.

* * *

I see Nick kill the sheep then eagerly devour it whole. He then prepares to run out of the house. I can't have that. I used the collar he wanted me to place on him earlier, I said I never would earlier. I blame myself, I never killed the sheep. I didn't make sure it was dead before he began eating it. It just had to wake up and startle him.

It's painful to watch. He thinks he has done something wrong by eating the sheep. He didn't even feel the shocks when I first pressed the remote. I ended up shocking him unconscious. Whitebreeze says, "Well, at least he has eaten."

I say, "Can't you show some sympathy, can't you see what he's been through?"

"Tough, welcome to life."

Alim says, "Mister fox has eaten, is that why he was energetic today?"

Minty says, "Why did he try to run away after eating?"

Ember says, "Why does he have to eat?"

The kits are more than fine with the situation at hand than either Nick or me. They don't care that someone has been eaten. They don't understand. I ask Whitebreeze, "Is there any way we can get rid of all this blood?"

Whitebreeze says, "Certainly, I cleaned the entire house while you were out. Cleaning him won't be difficult. Prepare yourselves." Whitebreeze grabs a blue crystal in her pocket. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. A flood of water appears in our house drenching everything. Whitebreeze reaches for a red crystal in her pocket. The house becomes extremely hot, everything dries off. She uses the red crystal to produce a gigantic wave of air blowing all the scents away.

Our fur looks ridiculous. Whitebreeze says, "He's not going to happy about this you know." I ignore Whitebreeze's comment. I lift him on to the bed. I move on top of him. His fur after his impromptu bath feels even more comfortable than before. I sleep on top of him enjoying his scent.

Nick is mine and I won't let him run away.

* * *

 **A/N: Nick begging to be collared just felt right. Was Judy right in using it?**

 **To the guest the reviewed earlier : There is no fish in Everlight or surrounding areas that they can reach.**

 **Reviews influence what I decide to write for future chapters. Constructive criticism appreciated.**


	9. Confession and Separation

**A/N: Enough chapters dealing with food. Onwards! To adventure...**

 **Chapter 9: Confession and Separation**

* * *

Why would Judy stop me from running away? She promised, she wouldn't use the collar when she initially put it on me. I can feel the kits moving on top of me. I open my eyes. I see Judy and Whitebreeze waiting patiently next to the bed. Judy's wearing an entirely red outfit. Judy says, "Nick, is everything okay?"

"Of course not. I let you put that collar on me so that you could stop me from trying to eat you. You instead prevented me from running away. Why did you do that? You betrayed my trust."

I can see Judy on the verge of crying. "Because I love you. That's why I did all those horrible things for you. That's why I didn't let you run away."

I feel angry. I feel betrayed. How can this be a way to show love? "First you shock me, preventing me from leaving. Then, you tell me you love me? You have a pretty strange way of showing love. I need some time away from you." I feel if I'm alone I can understand my own feelings better.

Whitebreeze says, "Now, that you've eaten sheep twice, it should be easier for you." As soon as she said those words, food arrives here. A wolf carrying lettuce and guiding two sheep opens the door. He drops everything off then leaves. "I'm going to show you how to properly eat sheep." She picks up the sheep still moving and bites into it she doesn't even care about it crying. She slowly eats the sheep alive clearly uncaring about its suffering. This is different from her eating rabbits, she's able to eat those in two bites. She finishes the sheep. She says, "The more it cries, the more flavor it adds to the food. You should try it. Regardless, I won't tolerate another feeding session with Judy's assistance this time. You will eat on your own."

Judy says, "Why won't you let me help him?"

Whitebreeze says, "He has to face the reality. You might not always be there to guide him through it. I can also see how hard it is for you to support him. It's time he eats on his own. This will be his third meal."

Alim says, "Don't be scared mister fox, it's only natural to eat."

Minty says, "What's so scary about eating?"

I never considered how difficult it must be for Judy to watch me eat. With encouraging words from the kits. I move to kill the sheep. Whitebreeze says, "No, eat it alive like I just did. You must do this to become a true predator."

Judy says, "I don't care about you being a true predator Nick."

I decide to ignore Whitebreeze. I kill the sheep then eat it. It almost feels normal now.

Ember says, "I never saw the vixen I lived with eat at all."

Whitebreeze says, "Since, you want time alone Nick to work out trivial feelings. I'll show Judy more of the wonders within Everlight. Kits, go to school on your own. Judy wear your golden necklace."

They all leave the house, leaving me alone.

I know I regarded her as a friend but do I love her? I don't think I know the answer to that question. I think of the moments we've been together. We first met when she decided to hustle me back then. I felt rage at being bested at my own craft. Towards the end of it all. I said, "You know, you love me." as a joke.

She replied, "Do I know that? Yes, yes I do."

Was she actually serious back then? I'm alone. I can work out my feelings.

* * *

I wonder what Whitebreeze has planned. Nick didn't reject my confession, he didn't react favorably either. Have I damaged our friendship? Time away from me gives him time to work out his feelings. Can I handle Nick's response? She talks to a guard at Lightbringer's palace then guides me to the edge of the chasm. We were walking for six hours! Is there no faster way to travel? We finally arrive at the edge of the chasm.

We are greeted by a white male wolf with blue eyes next to a floating sheet of ice with a staff embedded into it. The wolf is clad in blue crystal armor. He has two swords on his belt. The wolf says, "My name is Quickpaw. I'm going to be teaching you how to ride upon this sheet of ice. It's quite useful in navigating the chasm. What you do is simple. Step on the sheet of ice, then hold the staff and wish for a place to go." I notice the staff has a purple and blue crystal fused together.

I say, "You mean there was a faster way to travel and I never knew about it? This would have been very useful if I knew about it earlier."

I wonder what happens if I wish to go home. I jump on top of the sheet of ice. Quickpaw is here beside me, guiding me. I grip the staff, I wish to go home. The sheet of ice takes off at magnificent speed. I can feel the wind. Quickpaw says, "Judy what did you do? These things are extremely sensitive. That's why they aren't allowed in Everlight. It won't stop until it reaches the destination."

I say, "I just wished that I would go home. Where's it taking us?"

It goes higher and higher looking like it will smash into the ceiling. Quickpaw says, "JUMP! We won't live otherwise."

I jump, he does as well. The floating sheet of ice we were on smashes into the ceiling. We are falling from extreme heights, we are certain to die. I close my eyes and think about everything that I have done. This is the end, isn't it? We have fallen into the chasm. I can feel rain on my skin. Quickpaw is creating blocks of snow to try to smoothen our impact. A tree branch clips my necklace and I lose it.

We land on the bottom of the chasm. Alive, and lost. We're in a forest apparently. We land in a pile of snow, shivering. We move out of it. Quickpaw says, "I should have been clearer, the crystal is really sensitive to where you want to go and there's no way to stop it."

I reply, "Gee, that would have been really nice to know beforehand, where are we?"

"I've never been down here before without a way to get back towards the sky."

"Let's get out of this forest, maybe we can find something."

We go forwards in a direction. A band of wolves with worn out clothing stumble upon us. They do not look friendly. One of them says, "Kill that wolf and take the rabbit." We try to run, they surround us. I can see Quickpaw trying to fight, he is outmatched. I try to fight, I'm easily restrained. I don't even have weapons. This fight has gone on for five minutes. I'm cornered by two wolves unable to do anything. Quickpaw is tiring. This is just about over. Quickpaw is about to die. A bunch of cultists descend from the sky and dispatch the wolves with brutal efficiency, killing them all. One of them says, "Blindfold them. Take them, I believe we've found new members."

* * *

I stay on the edge watching them. The sheet of ice soars out of sight. I stand here waiting they still aren't back. I wonder what could have happened. Oh well, just another casualty. I guess Nick should be happy, there's tons of time away from Judy now. I return to our residence. I open the door. Nick is there greeting me. He says, "Where is Judy?"

I go into the house first. I notice our house has received two rabbit kits even though I was away for most of the day. I eat them whole. I say, "There's been an accident, she won't be coming back. You can have all the time away from her as long as you need, isn't that wonderful?"

"What was she doing and where is her body? I won't believe it until I see it."

Ember says, "You'll find someone else I'm sure. I've been in three families."

Alim says, "Animals that disappear can always come back."

Minty interjects, "Don't give up on her. She wouldn't want that."

Nick is in denial yet again. Why won't he accept the truth that Judy is gone? The comments from the kits clearly aren't helping. Deaths are normal, plenty of animals die every year. Nick grabs me and says, "What was she doing?" His voice was filled with rage.

I tell him, "I decided to teach Judy how to drive within the chasm. I've gotten an instructor for her. He was going to teach her how to navigate the chasm across a sheet of ice. Judy stepped on the sheet of ice. It soared out of sight and never came back. I waited for quite some time. Accept it, she's gone. You've wanted time alone. Now, she won't be back to bother you anymore. Shouldn't you be happy?" Emotions always complicate things. It's better not to get too attached to anyone.

* * *

Well, I wanted some time alone. Now, she's gone. I should have been there for her. It's my fault. I let go of Whitebreeze. I ask, "Is there a chance she might be alive?"

Whitebreeze says, "Doubtful, they would have come back of their own free will. It's pretty safe to assume they're dead."

"But, you've never found the body?"

"Why would I care about the existence of a body? It's pretty evident that they're gone."

Whitebreeze doesn't seem to care at all that Judy is gone. I wonder why, is she hiding something? Did she do something to cause it herself? I don't feel like she's lying though. I ask, "Can I search for her myself?"

The displeasure in her voice is clear, "Foolish fox, fine, I will provide you with a sheet of ice tomorrow. And have someone teach you how to use it. You will see the futility of it yourself."

"Can't it be sooner?"

"Take it or leave it. Be glad that I'm entertaining your foolish request at all. You can always search the chasm on foot and have an even lesser chance of success."

As much as I hated to admit it. I do need Whitebreeze. I would not be able to find Judy without her assistance. I accept Whitebreeze's deal. I will look for her as soon as I am able to. I hope she's okay. I was unsure of my feelings of if I loved her or not before. The prospect of her being gone hurts too much. I think this must mean that I do love her. If she's gone, so is the only animal know from Zootopia.

I lay on the bed waiting for morning to come. The kits movements on top of me provide some comfort. I think of all the things me and Judy never got to do, what we could have been. How long has she felt this way about me?

I refuse to give into despair. Lost in a place without her would be too much. I focus on what can happen now that I've realize my own feelings. Yes, I did love her return. I just have to find her tomorrow. Whitebreeze is wrong, she must be.

I fall sleep focusing on the positives.

* * *

 **A/N: Judy gets to have her adventures with the cult. Will she become a member? What are the membership requirements? Nick just realized his feelings too. Will he find Judy or give into despair?**


	10. Excommunication: To Kill Immortals

**A/N:Judy learns about the cult.**

 **Chapter 10: Excommunication: To kill Immortals**

* * *

I'm blindfolded we have been travelling for a long time. The animals that saved then captured us won't say much. They don't even answer my questions of who they are or where they're taking us. I have heard them say that they're surprised there's a savage about to join them. I heard someone talk to them, "Bringing a savage here? A savage has formed a bond?"

"Believe it or not, we believe they have potential."

I am carried further into this place.

The blindfold is removed. I see Quickpaw beside me. I see in front of me a shirtless tiger with blue markings and a black collar. The tiger is wearing blue pants. The ceiling and most of the room is made up of blue crystals. The floor is made of stone. I take a quick look around the room I see nineteen animals, ten predators, nine prey. Everyone has blue markings. They're all wearing a crystal necklace of varying colors. The predators all have black collars around their necks. All the predators are shirtless while the prey are wearing normal clothing. Predators have various armaments sheathed on their belt. The tiger speaks, "Greetings, neophytes. I have long given up hope that the savages might ever evolve it seems I have been proven wrong today.

We would like you to join our order. We have seen both of you in combat how you tried to survive against insurmountable odds. I have never seen savages having an interest in prey before. Thus, we have decided to rescue the both of you. What are both of your names?"

I say, "I am Judy Hopps."

Quickpaw says, "I am Quickpaw. Why do you keep referring to me as a savage?"

The tiger says, "Because it's what most of you are. You take prey from the homes of the civilized and then devour them raw. No attempt at advancement. No emotional attachments. Regardless, you are both free to leave after you undergo the rite to become one of us."

I say, "Why does it matter if we become one of you? Why can't you just let us go? I am grateful for you saving us. I'm not sure if I want to join you."

The tiger says, "Only then will you understand us. Only then will you be worthy. Only members of the order may leave this place."

I ask, "What exactly does the rite involve?"

"A drink of desire's embrace then surviving. Only mates have survived the rite together and—"

I say, "But we are —"

Just then a very worried looking sheep burst into the room. A brown male wolf follows her from behind. They both have blue markings. The sheep says, "We haven't been able to find her anywhere. We have searched the entire chasm."

The tiger says, "I've had enough of this. Not only have you sired an abomination, you've lost track of it as well. You are also the only pair to have done so. It was your own choice for bringing her outside of the coven."

I see the sheep and the tiger arguing, it's as if we are forgotten completely. Quickpaw and I just stay here listening. I wonder what the problem is or what happened.

The wolf says, "Aren't you going to help us find her?"

The tiger replies, "I've long tolerated your transgressions against our order. This ends tomorrow. Everyone involved will be executed."

The sheep's face is full of fear. She points to a white vixen next to a rabbit. "But they care for one of them too."

The tiger says, "Unlike yours, it wasn't their spawn. They have not done anything wrong and they haven't lost it yet." The wolf looks at the tiger defiantly. "You are just as bad for allowing it to happen!"

The sheep says, "But what about the one that left us?"

The tiger replies, "Yes, what about her? Her other half committed a crime in the past. I executed him personally for it. She lived with us for a few openings still. After that she felt like there was nothing left for her here. We escorted her beyond the light and left her in peace. Bring forth the other one involved." A lion leaves and returns with a male sheep. He doesn't have any markings at all. The tiger looks at the sheep. "You know that fornicating with the ascended is forbidden. It is as much your fault as hers." The sheep look at each other knowingly but say nothing. "Comet, we will make preparations to commandeer the savage's plateau. We have an execution to plan."

The lion says, "It will be done." He then leaves the room.

The tiger then turns his gaze towards us. "I am sorry about this interruption. We will have to continue our conversation later. Cataclysm, bring the enforcers here and tell them to bring the equipment for initiates."

A wolf with red eyes wearing red pants depicting images of flame is seen leaving the room.

I ask, "What's all this about?"

The tiger points to the two sheep and wolf in the room. They're all together on the floor. "They have committed a grievous crime against us. One that I have turned a blind eye to but no longer. You don't need to worry though, you aren't one of us yet. You won't be harmed at all." He points to Quickpaw. "Your fate on the other hand, will rest in her paws."

Quickpaw says, "How is this fair?"

The tiger replies, "You should be more than fine with it. She is your mate after all."

I don't think contradicting the tiger would be a good idea at this moment. I mean, they've just openly discussed killing one of their own.

The wolf returns with a collar and a remote and a group of prey all without blue markings. I note there's sheep, rabbits and deer. The wolf gives me the remote and puts a black collar with three circles that are red, yellow and blue around Quickpaw. The tiger says, "Disarm the wolf. Bring them to the sanctum."

I note the remote has three buttons, red, yellow and blue. I ask, "What do the buttons do?"

The tiger says, "Feel free to experiment. The blue one does nothing yet. The other two should keep him under control."

Quickpaw removes his armor and swords. He's wearing clothing patterned with snowflakes. They lead us out of the blue crystal cavern and into a village of sorts. The only way out of the village seems to be back the way we came. We are still underground. There's only prey here but what's unique about this place is that uncommon markings seem to be a common occurrence instead of a rarity. They escort us to a wooden house. One of the prey says, "You are to live here until the Prime is ready to see you again." He points to the wolf. "Make sure he does not eat anyone. Kill him, if you must. Food will be provided for you. You are free to move about the village as you wish. You are not permitted to leave." After saying that, they leave us alone.

Well learning how to drive a sheet of Ice has gotten me involved with cultists. I don't know what their goals are. They apparently think I am mated to the wolf. They openly discussed executing one of their own as if I wasn't there. They seem to think animals of Everlight are savages. I ask Quickpaw, "What's your take on all this?"

"We just have to drink desire's embrace then we can return to Everlight and be heroes. We'll get all their awesome powers too."

"I am not going to drink that, I don't even know what it is. I don't feel any affection towards you. You are the reason I am here in the first place and in case you forgot. The tiger said, "Only mates have survived the rite together." Clearly, it's some sacred ritual to them."

"Yes, but all we have to do is drink it then we can be free."

"Do you even know what it is?"

"Nope, but how bad can it be?"

"Let's walk around the village and see what the locals have to say. Maybe, they can help us."

We walk around the village. The architecture is mostly made of wood. The vegetation is extremely lush. We walk to a farm. A lot of bunnies greet us. "So, you're going to be our new protectors." They're all wearing regular clothing and nothing peculiar.

One of the kits says, "What made a savage like you fall for her?" Why, does the entire village think we're together? Luckily before Quickpaw can answer the parents shoo the kits away.

The father says, "The marked protect us and provide for us. This place is paradise."

The mother says, "Why don't we tell them how we came to live here? They are new and about to become one of the protectors. Come in, sit down; we'll tell you our story."

We are led inside the house, it seems like a normal burrow. We are led to the living room and we sit down on the couch. There's a table nearby with carrots. I grab one to eat myself.

The father says, "Before we came here. We lived in another town. Our kits were prone to disappearing every day and there was nothing we could do about it. Do you know how difficult it is to send your kits to school every day and not knowing if they would come back? Savages come across sheets of ice and take them away." I hear this and immediately feel guilty. I was one of those that took kits away from school.

The mother says, "That all changed one day. One of our kits told us that a marked lion had approached him and asked us if we wanted to relocate to a safe place. Our kit had quite an unusual fur color. Brown and gold ears but a white body with patches of black as well as yellow eyes. We had heard tales of the marked and how they fought against the savages."

This interests me. I look at Quickpaw however, I detect an expression of boredom. He seems like he's just waiting for this to be over and trying to suffer through it all.

The father continues, "We weren't quite ready to accept it at face value. We told the kit to bring the lion home. The lion came to our house with a rabbit. We discussed the terms of what they wanted, we were quite disbelieving at first. They managed to talk us into it. A day to move was planned."

The mother comments, "That day, a lot more marked showed up. They guided us from our town all the way here. We have lived here ever since and no one has disappeared. It's been a few years I think."

The father finishes by saying, "We owe it all to them. They protect us. We are given this land and this house because of their generosity. It's safe but they won't let us leave this place. It's fine though, we have everything we need and I no longer fear of my kits going missing. It's comforting to know that you two are about to join their ranks."

I say, "Thank you for the story. Do you know how someone joins them?"

The mother says, "We do not, don't you? You are going to join them, right?"

Quickpaw says, "Why are we wasting time here?" This wolf irritates me. He doesn't seem to care about prey at all. I might as well see what the remote does. I press the yellow button a leash forms between his collar and this remote. He doesn't seem to be harmed though. I stop pressing it.

The father says, "Don't worry, that's somewhat normal. Couples don't get along all the time."

We leave the farm. I ask Quickpaw, "What do you want to do now?"

Quickpaw replies, "I'm rather hungry. Let's see what food they have for us. It should show up right at our house, right?"

We go back towards our house. Indeed, the food system here seems similar to the one in Everlight. Tomatoes and lettuce apparently. Quickpaw says, "Where is the food?"

I say, "You can eat some of these you know."

Quickpaw says, "I prefer live prey. I'm going to hunt."

"No, you aren't. You're not allowed to eat anyone here or so I have heard."

"You can't stop me."

He's right, physically I can't stop him. I reach for the remote. He's moving out of the door. I press the red button. A shock is delivered to him. He turns around and nearly manages to scratch me. I dodge him as best as I can I keep pressing the red button. He finally faints.

I note there's only one bed within the house and a table and two chairs it's otherwise devoid of furniture. I bring the produce we were given inside. I eat my share. I bring the unconscious wolf next to the bed. The bed has woolen blankets. I'm determined not to fall asleep. I can't bring myself to kill the wolf. I'm almost certain he will try to kill me the next time he wakes.

I am not his mate. I am more like his jailer. What happens to me now if I don't try the rite? The tiger said only members can leave. The story of the rabbits from earlier just confirms it. What happens to him? I stand watch over an unconscious wolf. Too afraid to sleep.

* * *

I wake up the first thing I think of is Judy. I have to find her. I just realized I loved her. Today, Whitebreeze said she's going to provide a sheet of ice for me to navigate the chasm with. I see Whitebreeze awake, she says, "Finally up, are you? I've got bad news for you though. You won't be able to find Judy for quite some time."

"Why not?"

"Just go outside and look. Eat first though. You won't be able to afterwards."

I eat the sheep eager to get on with it. I eat it at a record pace without any hesitation at all. I finish the meal and I go outside. Utter madness, gigantic elementals of fire, water and lightning are visible here. They're forming a circle in the distance. The cultists have claimed the lower region of Everlight. The buildings within the lower region have been destroyed.

Whitebreeze says, "Now, do you see? There's no way Judy can be alive. If they attack, we might die today too."

I see tons of animals packed towards us. Lightbringer himself is in the sky soaring. He says, "Do not panic. Everlight will not fall today. We will wait for them to make the first move." I don't know what they're doing. We can see several of them jumping into the air with magnificent wings.

We just stand there waiting, none of them attack us. Fear is clearly seen on everyone around us, as if they're waiting for death to come. All we do is wait, wait for them to attack.

It's been several hours now. Suddenly, giant shards of ice are seen striking a spot from the sky followed by a gigantic ray of fire then a bolt of lightning. I see everyone leaving. The elementals have not moved. The part of the orange stalactite floating above comes crashing down. Fire erupts from the ground briefly. One of the cultists leaps into the air becomes a ball of ice and crashes down upon that spot. After that happens, the cultists simply pack up and leave the elementals dissipate. Everyone is clueless at what just happened. We wait a few hours, there's only silence. No sign of movement. I can now barely see the sky.

Lightbringer tells everyone, "This crisis is over return to your daily tasks." Lightbringer himself flies towards the point of impact. I see him soar in the sky with magnificent wings.

We go towards the point of impact as well. It's a long five hour walk. The kits are told to stay home. Lightbringer is at the point of impact waiting for everyone. What we find there is rather shocking. A giant crater. Within the center of the crater; there are three bodies. Two sheep and a wolf impaled by part of the giant orange stalactite that fell from above. The bodies have red markings all over, cut by something. They're quite intricate as if it wasn't drawn at random. The bodies are completely mutilated. Lightbringer says, "For the second time now. It seems like there's a schism within the cult. The cult has killed their own for some reason. Take the bodies, we will see if we can glean any weaknesses from the cult."

So, we walk back to our residence taking another five hours. Everlight really needs a faster way to travel. Whitebreeze says, "I'm sorry you can't search the chasm for quite some time. Everlight simply doesn't have the personnel to spare. You should be grateful for what you still have, you two kits for example. Live in the present, forget about the past. Life is fragile and filled with conflict here. It's not good to linger on false hope."

Seeing that display of power. Maybe, I should be grateful for what I have. Maybe, living in the present makes more sense than clinging to the past. I can't look for Judy right now anyway. I should simply try to enjoy the present and be grateful that I have Alim, Minty, and Ember. I refuse to give up just yet. I will search for Judy as soon as I am able. I hope she's okay.

We arrive home. Food has been delivered to us as usual. I eat my portion. I seek comfort by playing with the kits. Living in the present trying not to think about the past. Yes, focus on the kits, focus on what I can do right now. Treasure the moment.

* * *

 **A/N: Talk about overkill. What will happen to Judy?**


	11. Judy's Compassion and Quickpaw's Mission

**A/N: First time trying to write from the point of view of a racist and an idiot. How stupid is too stupid ?**

 **Chapter 11: Judy's Compassion and Quickpaw's Mission**

* * *

I'm watching over an unconscious wolf. I don't know how long it has been. He has woken up a few times then tried to eat me. I shock him until he's unconscious again. I don't think I can keep this up much longer just then someone knocks on the door. I open the door. A rabbit greets me, "The Prime has returned, he's ready to see you now."

A sudden burst of adrenaline gives me energy. I say, "Take me to him."

"Where is your mate?"

"He is not my mate. He's unconscious since he tried to eat me multiple times."

"Very well, come along, we'll take care of it."

I am led to the cavern again. The rabbit tells the guards about the wolf. They go to the house. We arrive inside the cavern. I note there's four ways out. The rabbit leaves. The tiger says, "Greetings, I'm sorry that our meeting earlier got interrupted."

"What do we have to talk about?"

"Right to the point. You are free to leave once you undergo the rite to become one of us. This should only be done with a predator that you love and trust completely. Speaking of which, why is there only one of you, where is your mate?"

I think I'm about to collapse from exhaustion. I respond with, "Terrified of him, can't sleep."

"It seems I have made an error—." My eyelids are closing. It's taking every ounce of energy not to outright collapse. I'm sure he's saying something but I don't register any of it. "Ascend can leave." I surrender to sleep and let it take me. Collapsing on the floor.

* * *

That bunny actually shocked me! Judy only survives because Lightbringer allows it for some reason. I was the one given the task of teaching her how to drive a sheet of ice. It's so easy and she just had to screw It up and now we're stuck here captured by cultists. She doesn't even let me hunt. She keeps shocking me after I wake up and try to eat her. Why, why won't she let me eat? I was simply going to hunt other animals but she had to shock me! It seems like I've been moved since the last time I lost consciousness. Now, I'm here facing the tiger from before. The tiger speaks, "Finally awake, are you? You and Judy are not mates, is that correct?"

I see that I'm in a small room with blue crystals around it all. That tiger blocks the only way out of this room. I reply, "Why would I ever be mated to prey? Absurd, they're a source of food nothing more. That said, where is she?"

"She is getting some well needed rest after I returned and called for her. I was surprised she fell asleep during our meeting. I learned that she was terrified of sleeping because of you and forced herself to be stay conscious because she was unwilling to kill you. I've also learned that she shocked you unconscious several times after you woke up and tried to eat her again."

"So, when do I get food? She wouldn't let me eat at all. I wasn't going to eat her until she prevented me from eating other animals."

"I realize you need prey to live. You however could eat vegetables and be fine for a few meals. This should have been your first and you couldn't even do that! It seems I have a made a lapse in judgment by bringing you here. You are just a savage after all." Who does this tiger think he is? calling me a savage. The nerve!

"Great, seeing as you lost interest in me can you simply let me go?"

"No, only members can leave this place. That said aside from you two, all of the animals came here by choice. You are here because of my act of kindness to save you two else you would have surely died."

"Can I become a member alone?"

"You do not know what being a member of our order means. The first step is that you must find true love with prey, anyone of them will do."

"Why would I ever be in love with prey? They are food nothing more."

"Let me be clear. I don't care if you live or die. The only way for you to survive is to undergo the rite to become one of us. You must find a prey that loves you enough willing to undergo the rite with you. We do not serve prey here only vegetables. Rise above your nature or die because of it."

"This is absurd. You are a predator, you eat prey just like me."

"It's your choice. You can't survive on vegetables forever. I believe we are done here." The tiger calls to animals outside. "Muzzle him, put protective gloves on his paws and release him back into the sanctum. Have an enforcer supervise him at all times."

With that I was guided back to the sanctum. There's no opportunity for me to explore other paths out of the cavern.

I don't even see anyone following me. This muzzle shouldn't be too hard to remove. The protective gloves are easy for me to take off too. I guess I might as well go into the house and see where Judy is. It's time to get some revenge. It's because of her that I was in this mess in the first place. Who would walk on to the ice and wish to go home? It's ludicrous.

I open the door and the house is empty. Judy isn't even here. I see no one's around. I guess I can take off the muzzle and protective gloves and go hunt something. I try to take off the muzzle. My collar apparently activates and I'm shocked. Ouch. I look to see if I could find who's doing it. I don't see anyone. The windows show no one and no one is in the house. I guess that's a fluke. I'll try removing the gloves this time. My collar activates again.

I guess I can't remove them myself. I'll just ask the local food to help me remove this. I walk to the rabbits I visited with Judy. I say to the parents, "Help me remove this thing."

The father says, "We shouldn't get involved. Your mate will remove it when she sees fit." Unhelpful rabbit. I guess I can take my frustrations out on one of the kits. Surely, that will convince them to help me.

I leave the farm. I go out of their sight then come back. I spy one of the kits in the field. I prepare to pounce. My collar activates again. I still can't see anyone. Who is shocking me? Frustrating. I guess I will see if other types of food are more sympathetic to my cause. I walk around the village. I see a herd of sheep. I demand, "Remove this for me."

I hear one of the sheep say, "You are not maaarked. You must have done something baaad. Where is your mate?"

"I don't have one, that's why I need you to remove this for me. You are just food after all. You should obey your betters."

They have the audacity to laugh. They don't feel fear or scared of me at all. I long for the obedience that prey followed whenever it was my job to take them away and bring them back to Everlight for us to eat. These sheep don't even obey. I don't see anyone following me. It seems it's just this flock and me. I think brute force will coerce them. I prepare to inflict pain on one of the sheep. My collar activates again. I shout into the air, "who keeps doing that?" I am greeted with silence. The sheep seem to have left.

Whatever, certainly deer should be more sympathetic. The more prey in one location the higher the chances of one of them doing something I want. I walk around the village and try to find deer. I see a flock of deer. I approach them. "Remove this for me. I'm hungry and need to eat you." The group of deer take turns at kicking me. Why can't prey be obedient like the good old days? They've all had their turn and leave me alone once more.

If groups of animals won't help me, maybe individuals will. I go into the village and seek out more animals that can help me. None of them do, some of them even hit me before leaving. A few of them give me vegetables knowing that I can't eat then laugh and take it away. No one in this village is helpful. I guess I should return to the house and sleep. Maybe, Judy will help me.

I finally walk back to the house. I see Judy well rested. Judy sees me with bruises and torn clothing. She says, "What happened to you?"

I answer with, "Please take this off me." To my surprise, she removes the muzzle and I don't get shocked. "Thank you. I've been trying to get that off forever. You have no idea what it's like, prey won't follow my commands here. They won't let me eat them. I want to be back in Everlight." Why, why does she shock me? "What have I done wrong?"

I was unprepared for her fiery tirade. She says, "I'm stuck here because of your poor instructions. I even fell asleep during a meeting with the leader all because of YOU! I was told that I passed out. They put me in a bed; passing out in front of a dangerous leader is not what I want to give for first impressions. I might never see Nick again all because of you. This is all your fault."

"My fault? MY FAULT? If you didn't have bizarre wishes. We wouldn't be here in the first place!" She shocks me again. "This isn't really fair you know, why do you get to shock me just because you disagree?"

"You're right about that. I guess I have been abusing it a bit too much. You need to be considerate of others, this isn't Everlight. Prey matter here and I am one of them."

"It's against everything that I know."

"Well, if you don't change you might never see Everlight again." Prey carry food to our house. Lettuce, tomatoes and carrots. I guess they are somewhat useful.

Judy says, "Food is here, why won't you try some?" She eats her portion and motions that she wants me to eat.

I reply, "Vegetables are beneath me. I'd rather starve."

"Fine, be that way. Clearly, you're not good company. I am going over to the rabbits. Good night. At least, I don't need to watch over you anymore." With that she left the house and left me alone. My muzzle's still off. Time to hunt.

I approach the farm. I don't see anyone outside. I advance inside hoping for unsuspecting prey. I am just about to close my mouth around a kit's ears. Judy just happens to walk by and see me. My collar activates.

* * *

I see Quickpaw about to bite off a kit's ears. I shock him. I'm glad I was there, that could have been bad. That dense wolf, I thought the tiger had assigned animals to watch him. I was having a good time too chatting with them. He just had to show up and ruin everything.

I ask the parents if they want to help me carry this unconscious wolf to the cavern. They're eager to offer assistance. We carry him to the cavern. I see a sheep standing guard, "He has tried to eat someone." The sheep lets us through. We advance into the cavern. I find the tiger from before. The rabbits helping me drop the wolf in front of the tiger and leave. I say, "He has caused nothing but trouble and is rather disagreeable. He nearly ate the ears of a kit."

The tiger says, "Would you like me to kill him?"

"What? NO! I just don't want to have to worry about his actions anymore."

"Why do you show such compassion to someone who doesn't deserve any?"

"He's just like this due to lack of food."

"You are an oddity, you defend their actions while not being one of them. Why would the savages keep you alive? Hmm, wait. You're not from here are you? Yes, this makes far more sense. Looks like there's some truth to what we thought was a rumor. The savages did not suddenly evolve and seek enlightenment. Tell me, where are you from?"

"What is this rumor that you speak of?"

"A rabbit has been armed and seen fighting alongside the savages. We then attempted to see if the rumor was true, the results proved inconclusive. I now believe that rabbit is you. So, tell me where are you from and why would the savages keep you alive? let alone arm you."

Would it really be a good idea to tell him that I'm from Zootopia? Considering, their scouting attempt was sending one of them on a suicide mission. I respond with, "I am from a village within the chasm. I'm just lucky that one of them took pity on me and decided to spare me."

"I see you do not trust me yet. Very well, I guess this will take some time. You're free to return to the village. I'll take care of the wolf. I won't kill him. A peaceful existence is what we desire most. Feel free to talk to me again when you feel like telling the truth or if you run into any other problems. Your safety is guaranteed if you don't try to leave."

With that I sense the conversation was over. I left and returned to the sanctum. I go back towards the rabbit farm. I spend the rest of the night there. They were rather welcoming. Giving me new clothes and this place actually has running water so I took a shower. I chose a blue outfit since blue seems to be a favored color by cultists.

Captured, taken to an unfamiliar place but given freedom to live. I guess I'll try talking to others and see if I can learn more about this place tomorrow. The bed they give me is rather comfortable. I'm going to have a peaceful night's rest at last. No fear of being eaten. No arrogant wolf to watch over.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Quickpaw succeed? What's going to happen to Judy?**


	12. The Prime's Gamble and Quickpaw's Hunt

**A/N: How exciting, Quickpaw gets to hunt. I guess things are turning around for him.**

 **Chapter 12:The Prime's Gamble and Quickpaw's Hunt**

* * *

"Wake up, I have been thinking of what to do with you. How would you like to hunt?" I open my eyes and see the tiger from before. "Good, you have opened your eyes. Now, how would you like the chance to catch live prey?"

Finally, this tiger has shown some sense! I knew it, he hunts just as well as I do. I eagerly respond with, "When do I begin?"

"There's a condition that you must agree to first: If you fail at catch your prey, you will eat vegetables else there will be no hunt for you. Are the terms agreeable?"

"Are you going to muzzle me or prevent me from using my claws or shock me if I get close?"

"Absolutely not, we will get rid of these protective gloves. You will also not be muzzled. You won't be shocked either. Show me the predator that you can be."

"This is agreeable. When do I get to hunt?"

"In an hour, I will set everything up. This is splendid." Finally, I might get to eat meat within this foreign place.

After an hour, I'm led outside of the cavern and I see a shirtless marked lion. His pants depict images of icicles. Maybe, he's sympathetic towards me. I see a gigantic track made from ice encircling the village as far as I can see. There's bleachers on the outside and tons of prey in attendance. There's a wall of ice separating the track from the village. I can see tons of prey on the other side watching as well. Looking into the village itself, I can see a giant throne of ice in the distance. The prey watching this are horrified or afraid. This place might not be so bad after all. A door made from ice is right in front of me to enter the track.

The tiger leads me inside the track. He says, "You are allowed to hunt and feast on this deer and none of the prey will stop you. If you can catch it within a lap or less. Do not move until I say begin." His blue eyes meet mine, I feel like I should not disobey.

A deer is also guided inside the track. His choice of clothing is odd. It's black in front and red in the back. The deer steps perilously close in front of me. If I lunged I could have easily grabbed him and eaten him. When is the tiger going to signal this to begin?

The tiger leaps into the air. I can see his wings. He says, "Take your positions." The deer uses a hoof to poke my nose laughs then moves a few steps in front of me. "Begin!"

The deer doesn't even move. He just stands there doing nothing. Time to eat. I lunge at him. I miss and it turns out he has moved a few steps stopping right in front of me. He turns around and laughs. I decide to chase after him. He moves enough to just stay slightly out of my reach. The deer says, "Come on, wolf. Can't you do better than that?" I run faster than before but he stays just slightly out of my reach. "It seems like savages can only catch prey that do not run, a pity."

I say while chasing after the deer, "Your job is to feed me, just stop and let me eat you."

"Is that what you really think? oh my poor confused wolf. You have no idea what's going on, do you?" The deer then slows down a bit but still remains out of reach. "Oh, come on can't you move faster? This isn't really fun you know." I open my mouth to reply. The deer stops completely and sticks his hoof in my mouth. I try to bite it, he moves his hoof out of my mouth faster than I can bite. I bit nothing. "You're not even fast enough to bite me. You call yourself a predator?" The deer then moves slightly ahead of me again.

The deer stays just slightly out of reach. I don't know how long it has been. I still haven't caught my target. A very angry looking tigress jumps on to the track and knocks the deer away blocking my path. I ask, "Can we share him?" The deer stops and moves behind the tigress. I try to move past the tigress but she blocks my path. The tigress is wearing green and white clothing and has a collar just like me. No blue markings, we should be in this together.

The tigress says, "Lasan you DIDN'T even tell me that you were going to do this. The Prime simply told me he had a surprise waiting for me and I find out that you're doing this! Something could have happened to you!"

The deer replies, "Kindleheart I didn't tell you because you always stop me from having fun."

"You're too reckless. You just think about yourself."

"It's perfectly safe you see? This savage can't even hunt."

"You didn't even see him hunt before you agreed to this deal. You're going to get yourself killed. Then what about me?"

I sit here observing their argument unable to do anything. The tiger with wings enters the track. He speaks, "Kindleheart, I did give you permission to jump in and stop this. Lasan, do you wish to continue?"

Lasan answers, "Yes I do. This is rather fun. I get to show this savage that he can't hunt."

The tiger replies, "Very well. This will continue. Kindleheart I won't tolerate any more interruptions from you."

Kindleheart questions, "You're just going to allow this to happen?"

"Why not? It's what he wants."

"Don't you see the risk in this?"

"It does not matter. It's what he wants to do. You two came here seeking power to defend your friends and family from the savages. This incident just proves you are not ready. Now, this event will continue. You two can work out your differences later and to think he thought both of you were ready to undergo the rite. Now, let's get off the track and let this continue. Quickpaw don't move until I give the signal." The tigress is reluctantly led off the track.

They leave the track. It's only me and the deer now. The tiger says, "Resume". I chase after the deer again that just says slightly out of reach.

I refuse to be a failure that can't catch prey. I manage to claw his back leaving marks through his shirt and part of his skin. He bucks me off and keeps moving again. The crowd watching shouts in disapproval of me catching the deer and cheers when he bucks me off. He turns around and laughs, "I guess you aren't a complete failure after all too bad you won't get a second chance."

I run, I chase focusing on a singular task. I need to catch that deer not just to feed but to make him pay for laughing at me. I manage to push him. His momentum and my push knocks him somewhat far away. I hear a voice, "Get up! GET UP!" Yes, he's finally down and not moving. Now, it's my turn to eat. That same voice says, "NOOOO!" It does not matter, I have won.

I slowly approach my prize. I can savor the moment. No one is going to stop me. I'm nearly there then the tiger from before lands in front of me. He says, "That's enough. You've done one lap around this ring and haven't caught him. I expect you to uphold your bargain." The tigress from before enters the track again and carries the deer away as if he was the most precious thing. No, torn away from my prize right before it was in my grasp, why? I collapsed to the floor and cried.

Prey throw vegetables in front of me. He says, "Eat." in a cold uncaring voice. Exhausted and hungry with implied threats if I don't comply. I hesitantly take a bite out of a tomato. I try to imagine that it's blood. It doesn't taste that bad after all. I eagerly devour it in a few bites.

The tiger says, "I guess you've made progress. You've eaten a tomato. Now, I have a proposition: I can let you be free in the sanctum or if you're determined to hunt and kill the prey that live here; I will simply end your life right now. What do you choose? You've had your chance to hunt today and failed."

I reply, "But what about real food? You said yourself that I can't eat vegetables forever."

"You just have to find true love before you die… it shouldn't be difficult after today's performance, right? Life or death it's your choice."

"I choose life. You don't have to worry about me trying to eat animals anymore."

"Enjoy your life while it lasts, next time you try to eat someone, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"How do I go about getting more vegetables around here?"

"Beg, find someone willing to give you food." With that final comment, he left me alone. I look at the scattered vegetables around me, I eat them all. They aren't as fulfilling as the tomatoes but food nonetheless. The entire track simply just melts now that the event is over. I returned to the house that I was given initially, I just climbed on the bed and slept.

* * *

I don't know how long I slept. I wake up no one is in the house. I go outside and the first thing I see is a tigress carrying a wounded deer. I thought this was a sanctuary for prey, I have to try to save that deer. I tackle the tigress to make her drop the deer. The tigress says, "What's the big idea?"

I yell, "Wake up, RUN! Now's your chance." The tigress simply just laughs as if I had said the world's funniest joke. This is not the reaction I expected at all.

The tigress barely manages to say, "You thought I was going to eat him?" between all her laughing. "He might actually end up enjoying that."

"Now, I'm completely lost, what were you going to do?"

"Simply, trying to carry him to the place we've been assigned to live temporarily."

"How is he wounded then?"

"He was out having fun nearly being eaten in the process. The usual."

The deer wakes up and says, "Kindleheart, I wasn't close to being eaten. It was part of my calculated plan! I knew the rules."

The tigress responds, "Plan? Lasan you, nearly gave me a heart attack. If the Prime didn't step in that wolf would have eaten, you and all I could do was watch!"

I ask, "My name's Judy Hopps. Wolf? What has he done now?"

Lasan says, "The Prime asked if I wanted to race against a wolf with the risk of being eaten if I was caught. I don't think highly of savages, so I agreed. He set up a race track encircling the city. I had lots of fun humiliating the wolf."

Kindleheart says, "Only he would see such activities as fun. I didn't even find out that he was doing this stunt until they were about half way. He doesn't even consider what could possibly happen to him if something goes wrong."

Lasan replies, "But nothing went wrong see? Everything is fine and I had some fun in the process. I didn't tell you because you always try to stop me from having fun."

Another couple it seems. I wonder if they came here by choice or if they were simply taken. I ask, "Tell me, how did you come to this place? Was it willingly or did they force you and how much do you know about this place?"

Kindleheart says, "That will take some time. Come, let's get to the house first."

We walked to a house that just contains a bed and a table nothing else. I guess it's intentional that these houses are lacking in basic necessities to attempt at forcing integration with the locals that live here. It's not like the bunnies' farm where it there was running water as well as facilities. I ask them, "Now, that were here. What's your story?"

We sit on the bed. Kindleheart says, "Lasan, here was my pet since childhood."

Lasan says, "You're going tell her about all that? I can reveal your secrets too."

"Fine, be that way. I'll just tell her about the important parts then. We came to regard each other as more than owner and pet. Our relationship grew and we started falling in love."

"Love? Is this what this is? You simply prevent me from doing anything that I find fun."

"Your ideas of 'fun' aren't exactly safe or normal. Regardless, we came to know one the protectors rather well. I have seen them fight to save children that were taken from our village. I have also seen him die once no one was saved that day."

"He still killed a lot of them though, it was pretty cool."

"Cool? Plenty of children were taken away that day and we couldn't do anything!" Kindleheart moves her arms around Lasan's neck as if wanting to strangle him.

I say, "Wait, you've actually seen them die?"

Lasan says, "Oh yes, the lion and sheep died one of the times they fought to save us."

Kindleheart lets go of Lasan's neck. Kindleheart says, "So, times were a bit dark since then raids were more frequent. They returned several weeks later and started protecting us again. One day, he asked if we would like to join them to become one of them. He said that we would have powers like them."

Lasan says, "Powers, think of what we can do if we had them. He didn't rush us or anything. He made the offer a few weeks ago. A week ago, we said yes."

Kindleheart says, "We were blindfolded and taken here just a day, ago. The Prime told us all we had to drink was desire's embrace and then we would be on the path of becoming one of them. Apparently, without my knowledge the Prime also asked Lasan if he wanted to race a wolf. Lasan said yes, now all I want to do is strangle him."

"it's not quite like that, he said if I raced the wolf I could drink it right away. It's of my choosing when to drink anyway. He highly recommended that I raced the wolf first. So, I took part in this extremely fun and completely safe race. You had to leap on to the track and stop it right in the middle of it. I'm thankful he allowed me to continue."

"You forgot that he also highly recommended that we should live here a week at least before drinking. Funny, how you didn't care for that recommendation at all."

I ask them, "Do you even know what desire's embrace is?"

Lasan says, "It should give us their powers and makes us immortal what's not to like."

Kindleheart says, "I would give anything for the power to defend my home from the savages."

I note, "So, neither of you know what it is… gee, that's helpful. At least, you're here by choice instead of by force."

Kindleheart says, "So, why are you here? what's your story?"

I respond with, "Well, let's see. I lived in Zootopia, I went on a camping trip with my fox friend, we got captured by 'savages' or Everlight as they call the place they live. I lived with them for a few days. I was going to learn how to navigate the chasm across a sheet of ice.

That wolf was teaching me how to, his instructions weren't clear. It crashed, we got surrounded by wolves. The cultists saved us, they thought we were mates and now I'm here in a foreign place with an arrogant wolf."

Lasan says, "You lived among the savages? Why do they raid our villages?"

I reply with, "Survival, what else? There's no alternative for predators here."

Kindleheart says, "You're from beyond the light. I thought there was nothing out there. Legends say both the savages and protectors have a special interest in way lies beyond the light and nothing has ever been found."

Lasan says, "I'm rested enough, let's go ask The Prime so we can drink desire's embrace and become one of them."

I notice Kindleheart is reluctant and unwilling but gives in regardless she says, "Fine."

I accompany them to the cavern. The Prime greets us. The Prime says, "What do you want now, Lasan?"

Lasan says, "I want to drink desire's embrace and become one of you. I am ready now. I have raced the wolf around the track and succeeded."

The Prime says, "Such a careless request. You just lost the right to decide when to undergo the rite. You two are not ready."

Lasan says, "But, you said it was my choice."

The Prime replies, "It normally is, but not anymore. Such a careless request, I can see the outcome of it already. We can forgo the rite if you want to drink it right now. I will simply kill you and feed you to our troublesome wolf. I'm sure he will enjoy that. Do you still wish to proceed?"

I decide to ask, "What kind of insane rite is this? How can you tell the outcome already?"

The Prime entertains my question, "We act out our hearts desire during the rite."

I respond, "What about me? Am I going to have to undergo the rite with the wolf at some point?"

"You are a rather peculiar case. You are part of the only two taken here by force instead of coming here by choice. You can undergo the rite with the wolf and leave at any time. At this point, I predict one of you will kill the other. Either both of you survive or none of you do. Drinking and surviving is only the first step, you'll find out more once you choose to undergo the rite.

My policy still is only the ascended can leave an exception might be made for you. If we come to trust each other more. I know well enough that you aren't from around here. You won't be required to undergo the rite with the wolf at all. The option is available to you at any time however. It's your choice. You can simply live in the sanctum for the rest of your life."

Wait, there's more than one step? How many steps are there? If one of us kills the other, that means someone must be alive, right? "You said something about one of us killing the other. Surely, that means one of us can live. I probably wouldn't mind undergoing the rite killing the wolf and becoming free in the future."

"Ah, some brutal honesty from you at last. The truth is we kill the other, if only one of you survives."

"Why?"

"At first, we didn't. Everyone that survived by killing their partner proved to be more trouble than it was worth. They were fine at first but without someone that understands them completely, let's just say many eventually fell into madness. An immortal without someone to keep them in check, someone to give them hope when they feel despair. What happens if you decide to use your power for the wrong reasons? Therefore, we kill the other, if only one of you survives.

When both of you survive. You will balance each other and guide each other throughout the rest of your life."

Kindleheart says, "I'm sorry about what Lasan has said, we will go back into the sanctum."

The Prime says, "But, I want to hear it from him. Not, you."

I can see that Lasan is rather proud and unwilling to say the required words. Kindleheart is full of concern. The Prime simply watches. I can't read anything from him. After a few tense moments, I wonder what Lasan will say and what will happen. Lasan finally speaks, "Fine, we will return to the sanctum." His voice is filled with grudging acceptance.

The Prime says, "This shall be the new rules for you two. Kindleheart, you can ask me for both of you to undergo the rite at any time. Lasan, the next time you make the request, I better find it appropriate or I will kill you outright. If neither of you are willing to ask for the rite yourselves, I will simply call upon you when I think you are ready. Now, you may leave."

We leave the cavern. We walk back towards their house. Lasan says, "Kindleheart, this is all your fault. You're always holding me back. You could go there and tell him that we want the rite, right now. Then, we can be done with all of this."

Kindleheart says, "My fault? I didn't even do anything. He's the one that stopped you."

"You simply didn't ask for the rite in my place. You're holding me back again."

"I don't think we're ready and we didn't even live here a week yet. We don't even know what the rite is. You always rush towards excitement regardless of the danger."

"I can't imagine one of us killing the other. You should have asked for me. I'm pretty sure I won't kill you and I think you're too weak to kill me."

I suggest, why don't we stay at the bunnies instead. We head towards the bunnies' home. They greet us. I learned they're called the Swiftpaws and they were all outside watching the event. I guess I must have slept through it all. I did learn that Quickpaw actually ate vegetables at the end. The burrow has plenty of room to accommodate guests. It's rather fun watching Lasan and Kindleheart banter. I wonder what the rite involves and what will happen to them when they take it. Surely, someone must know.

I haven't seen Quickpaw at all today. I guess he's not causing trouble anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Judy meets animals that willingly come here. Will she be satisfied just living inside the sanctum forever? Will Quickpaw find true love? What has Nick been doing? Speculation and feedback welcome.**


	13. A Means to an End

**A/N: Has it really been 13 chapters? how fitting 13 is an unlucky number for some.**

 **Chapter 13: A Means to an End**

* * *

A lot has changed these past two weeks. The villagers have been rather helpful towards us. Unfortunately, none of them know what the rite involves. They do revere all of the marked and hope for us to become one. Quickpaw has changed it took a day but he ended up begging me for food. I gave him some tomatoes. I guess eating tomatoes is a start. He tries to imagine as if tomatoes were blood though. At least, he isn't harming anyone.

Quickpaw has been trying to improve. He was rejected by most of the animals that lived here, others hesitantly helped him out of pity. Considering, who he was, it was a radical improvement compared to his past. I came to … care enough for him to ask if he could live with the Swiftpaws just like we were. He was allowed to live with us.

I got to know Lasan and Kindleheart more. I told them more about my past and they told me more about theirs. A place like Zootopia is unthinkable to them but it's something they prefer to see for themselves one day. A place where predator and prey lived in harmony and prey weren't eaten for food daily. I told them what I knew of Everlight. Seems crystals are just possessed by Everlight and the cult.

Lasan spends time doing dangerous stunts like leaping off buildings. Kindleheart would always watch in fear when he does that. Lasan was overjoyed at first when Kindleheart became less and less active. I've seen this before when Nick decided not to eat any meat because he didn't want to eat anyone. Kindleheart didn't think anything was wrong. She just thought she was tired but I knew what was going on.

I noticed that both Quickpaw and Kindleheart aren't getting any meat at all. I have seen this happen once before. I went to see the Prime. I told him that they needed meat or they wouldn't live much longer. He asked in turn, "Who should feed them? Who would you sacrifice so that they can live?" To which I had no answer. He told me I had the power to save the wolf if I decided to go through the rite with him. I left he gave me that to think about.

Quickpaw has become accustomed to … "living" here. He's no longer trying to hunt but now spends most of his time asleep as Nick once did when we were taken to Everlight. I regard him with pity and give him friendship. I no longer wish to kill him. He in turn seems to eager accept the offer of friendship. He's been trying to change although most of the animals still hated him. Despite lacking energy most of time, in the past few days he was awake he spends time helping the locals. Every day though, he helped less and less due to lacking energy. It seems soon I'll have to make my decision.

Lasan has started becoming concerned due Kindleheart's increasing lack of energy. He started realizing that it wasn't much fun doing death defying stunts on his own without her to watch over him. He now spends every moment when Kindleheart is awake with her together. Treasuring her presence.

Today, when the four of us are awake. The enforcers told us that the Prime wanted to see us. We arrive in the cavern. The Prime looks at me expectantly, "What is your decision? Do you love him?"

I open my mouth to reply, "I". I don't exactly know what to say. It takes a while to organize my thoughts. I don't feel any love towards Quickpaw but that doesn't mean that I wanted him to die. I'm quite certain that if I don't accept, he will die from lack of meat. I know that in my heart, I don't think I will kill him even if I did what I deeply wanted. I don't think he's capable of killing me, he barely has any energy at all. I realized I was standing with my mouth open after uttering a single word. They just look at me expecting me to continue.

If I let him die, so too do the chances of me returning to the outside world. I would miss them too much. This might not be love, it's simply something I need to do. It's simply a means to an end. He's not the one that I would choose, if I had my choice. I would pick Nick if I had to undergo the rite at all. it's simply the hand I was dealt. He has shown that he can change, maybe living together with him forever wouldn't be so bad. It should be better than living inside the sanctum forever away from everyone that I care about.

It must have been a few minutes. The Prime speaks again, "Think well, this decision is not to be made lightly. Remember, all that I have told you about the rite. Lasan and Kindleheart, you too will need to make a decision soon."

I've considered both the positives and negatives. I can't simply allow this wolf to die if I can do something about it. My face has a look of resignation and acceptance. I hesitantly reply, "I will undergo the rite with him."

The Prime asks Quickpaw, "Now, would you undergo the rite with her?"

He eagerly replies, "Yes!" without any hesitation at all. I suppose it's only fitting since I was most accepting of his attempts to change.

The Prime delcares, "Now, that both participants have agreed. The rite can begin." Quickpaw is led back to the sanctum. I wonder why? I move to follow him. The Prime stops me. "You will be coming with me. But first, strip all of your clothing."

"In front of them?" At least, there's only four of us in the room.

"Yes, is that a problem?" His tone implies that I shouldn't disobey. I took off all my clothing. Lasan and Kindleheart just simply watched. They didn't comment at all. I'm thankful for that I suppose. The Prime doesn't think anything of me naked. I guess this is normal for him. He puts a blindfold on me and guides me. I can't see where I'm going right now. I hold his paw. It feels like I'm being led to another path out of the central area. I feel like I'm walking down a set of stairs. He leads me to a wall "Please try not to move during this." I still can't see anything. I am cuffed to a wall and unable to escape. "The rite will start shortly." I can hear him leaving. I wonder what's going to happen.

The rite is simply a means to an end.

* * *

 **A/N: My twisted imagination led me here. I have no regrets. Largely undecided how to proceed from here though.**


	14. Embracing Desires

**A/N: A twisted follow up.**

 **Chapter 14: Embracing Desires**

* * *

Cuffed to a wall but left alone. How long has it been? All I have for company is endless silence. He said that the rite would begin shortly. What does the rite involve anyway? This is endless waiting. I felt the first pangs of hunger.

I'm suddenly back in Bunnyburrow. Nick and I are going to a pie eating contest. I eagerly ate the pies so did everyone else. Something remained amiss though. I ask Nick, "Why don't you eat anything?"

"You know I can't do that Carrots. You're going to have to let me go."

What does he mean? What's wrong with this? "I don't understand."

"Open your eyes."

Bunnyburrow fades away. I'm surrounded by darkness again. I shout to ask if anyone is there, all I am greeted with is silence. Endless silence. It's as if I was forgotten. No food, no water, no company.

Several hours must have passed but still there's nothing. No one has come ever since I was shackled to a wall. I shout, "Why" into the air and nothing responds. Is this really going to be my fate? Chained to a wall and destined to starve? Unable to escape or do anything.

I'm suddenly in a tent with Nick. We were going camping after all. I brought went back to the car to fetch the stuff we brought for the trip. I ate the food and so does he. I embraced him feeling his soft fur against mine. I ask him, "Want to go explore the surroundings?"

"You know I can't do that Carrots. You're going to have to let me go."

I feel like I've heard this before but where? Why does it feel so familiar? The vivid dream fades away again and I am left in darkness. What does the Prime have to gain by just forgetting that I exist? Why would he just leave me here to starve in silence and forgotten.

My mind keeps delving into fantasies that do not come true. One scenario after another all to fade away to end back here. Eating and drinking within the dreams provide temporary relief until reality takes me away again. Both the hunger and thirst are getting somewhat unbearable now is this really the end? Cuffed to a wall and unable to escape no one here to watch you pass away.

I am naked within the chasm. I recognize this place, it was on the way when I went to find food for Nick. Have dreams finally turned into nightmares? I find that there's a water crystal nearby. I guess I'm supposed to use that to quench my thirst. There's carrots too how perfect, I was hungry as well. There's my golden necklace too. A shirt is on the ground. It's something similar to what Ember would wear. It's depicting a hybrid rabbit and fox. The pants are depicting images of rabbits and foxes kissing.

Why does my mind torment me so? I put on the questionable attire. I know that this will all fade away at some point. I look above. I can see the sky barely. It's as if the golden stalactite above was missing a piece. This is definitely a dream. This isn't Everlight or the Chasm. A simple mix of fantasy and reality.

I feel like I know where I must go. Going back to Everlight. I wonder what I will find. The guards themselves pay me no mind as if I don't exist at all. No one does. I have arrived at where Nick and I lived while I was in Everlight. I open the door, I wonder what I will find.

* * *

Ever since the cultists attacked us, there's been no chance for me to search for Judy. Reconstructing Everlight was somewhat problematic, wherever the sun touched, the crystals slowly melted. It was a reminder of what the cultists were capable of. I have tried to focus on the present per Whitebreeze's instructions. I have tried to act normal during the waking hours. Dreams simply wouldn't go away however. I dreamed of Judy sometimes of how she would be there. She simply vanished when I woke up. I longed for her embrace and slowly slept more and more every day.

I have attempted to find comfort by caring for Alim, Minty and Ember. They did provide comfort when I wasn't asleep. Whitebreeze herself has grown to care more about the kits as well. Eating meat has become something normal for me. I no longer held the revulsion I initially did. Seeing the look of despair or resignation on their faces is another matter entirely. I think the initial excitement of eating live prey has worn off. I long to be back in Zootopia again.

Whitebreeze has told me that I need to let go of the past that I can't keep clinging on to false hope, wishing for something that will never happen. I disagree with that entirely. The kits too have become concerned. They too now agree that I should try to move on. It's not fun without me up and about they said. Whitebreeze noted yesterday that I'm getting more and more detached from reality that I must confront my fears and accept that Judy isn't going to come back. She reasons her argument with that since we haven't heard from Judy at all or Quickpaw for that matter, it means they aren't going to come back and that I am just clinging on to false hope.

Whitebreeze left with the kits to teach them more about Everlight. The kits miss me too because I choose to spend most of my time asleep and rejecting reality. This is Everlight, not someplace I want to live or spend time in. I have been separated from Judy and unable to search for her. I seek the pleasant embrace of dreams. I am pretty sure I have not fallen asleep yet. Judy opens the door and walks in and acts rather hysterical. I too now agree that I need to move on. Hallucinations aren't healthy. She speaks in a voice filled with panic, "Tell me, tell me this is real Nick. Tell me"

"You know I can't do that Carrots. We both know how this will end. I have to move on. I can't keep clinging to the past. I'm sorry."

"No, No, No I won't let it end like this. I can't."

She moves towards me. I yell, "STOP!"

She stops right in her tracks, "Why?" She sounds as if heartbroken.

I manage to say between the tears, "You know how this ends. Every time I hug you. You simply disappear. I can't do this anymore. I have to move on."

She says, "I don't want this to end. I don't want to face reality. If I don't surrender to my desires. This won't go away, right? You'll stay here with me?"

This incarnation of her is rather different. It feels rather vivid as if it was real. Oh, how I wish it was so. She as if echoing my own thoughts. I too don't want to face reality. I took note of her attire. Have I really started to mix Ember with Judy? Her attire is strikingly similar to Ember's shirt.

"I'll try Carrots. I'll try. I can't promise anything." I wanted to be with her more than anything but she simply fades away after I embrace her. I wonder what would happen if I rejected her but stayed with her. Would she fade away just as normal? "You don't know what it's like. I keep thinking of you and I couldn't even search for you when you're gone."

"You keep telling me that I have to face reality. I don't want to." Have I really done that in my past dreams? Have I or has she told me?

"Let's simply sit together but no touching and enjoy each other's presence while it lasts." I sit here with her. I hope that it would last forever. When will this dream end? It's been a few hours. She's still here. We simply sat in silence. I'm afraid if I talked to her she would simply disappear like she always does.

I ask her, "When, when are you going to disappear?"

"When are you?"

I don't know how to reply to that. How can my dream ask me when I am going to disappear? It doesn't make sense. We sit here still.

A few hours more of silence. I'm afraid of doing something that causes this to end. Whitebreeze returns and says, "Apparently, the troublesome bunny has found her way back."

The spell is broken. I know that this isn't a dream. Whitebreeze wouldn't share in my delusions and I certainly wouldn't dream of her. I lunged for Judy and embraced her at long last and cried. She pets my head close to her chest and speaks in a sad voice, "I don't want this to end but I'm afraid it will. This is goodbye."

* * *

 **A/N: Going through with the rite would have been too predictable and out of character. What does everyone think of the twist? I tried to foreshadow a twist subtly. Is it believable?**

 **I'm interested in knowing what people felt when reading this chapter.**


	15. Parley: A Deal with Evil

**A/N : Rewrote the dialogue a few times.**

 **Chapter 15: Parley: A Deal with Evil**

* * *

I knew it couldn't last. I woke up and it all fades away. I am still chained to a wall and unable to move. I don't feel hungry or thirsty anymore. I'm thankful for that.

A few hours must have passed. This time I dream of Whitebreeze, Alim, Minty and Ember just watching a monster devour a rabbit alive. The Nick I knew would never do that. This is just a nightmare. I heard the monster speak, "You know it's your turn soon Carrots."

"Monster, stay away from me!" My voice does nothing to convince the monster. He slowly advanced towards me intending to eat. Thankfully, the scenery fades away again and I'm back in darkness. I can hear the sounds of a wolf. I feel like I'm being eaten alive.

The persistent nightmare just won't go away. I'm now back in the room with the monster. The monster hasn't moved at all. The monster seems apologetic. His voice is filled with sorrow, "Sheep really was a delicacy, there was no other way. It was either this or starve after the cultists attacked. I'm sorry that you had to see that Carrots." After a few moments. "Everything will be okay now. Now that we're together. I've missed you so much. How did you come back?"

Whitebreeze comments, "At least, Nick has finally gotten back his grip on reality. Now, the problem just shifts to another. You can't stop causing trouble for me one way or another even if you're not here."

Is this real? Has Nick really started eating rabbits without any hesitation at all? Whitebreeze's comment seems entirely fitting. I don't think I could have imagined that. How much of the past was real? I finally admit, "I can't tell what's real and what's not anymore."

The only way I can make this work is if I believe the monster is Nick. Has he really changed that much though? He says, "I'll help you Carrots. Tell me. Tell me where you've been."

"I don't even know where to start. Tell me, when was the last time you saw me."

He tells of the day I confessed to him. Apparently, surfing on a sheet of ice and crashing wasn't an imagination. If that's the case. Why am I here now? Why would the Prime free me? Do I really want to tell Nick about my time spent with Quickpaw? "I've a slightly better idea of what's happened now but I still can't believe what's happened to me."

"Carrots, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm here for you."

"How can I believe this is real and not a dream?" His grin is full of mischief. I wasn't prepared for what he did next. He revealed my most embarrassing secrets. Judging by the reaction of everyone else in the room. I know this is real now. "Really Nick? You HAD to do that?"

"Why not? You gave me permission and it helped you too." I wanted to beat him up at this point but I also wanted to hug him and thank him for confirming that all this is real and it wasn't just a dream. I embraced him. "You bunnies are so emotional."

"How can I sleep knowing that I will keep having the same nightmare?"

"I'm here for you Carrots. You've been away and I've missed you so much. You can tell me when you're ready." I've decided I will find comfort from him. I have him sleep on top of me, he can be my blanket. I hope that will keep the nightmares away.

Every time I close my eyes I imagine myself cuffed to a wall unable to escape. When I wake, his presence is able to confirm that it was just a nightmare and that he is here to stay. Why then? If I had really lived among the cultists, why would they just let me go?

I clung to him every single moment of the day. He grounds this reality and I can't let it go. I can't bring myself to tell him about my days among the cultists. I'm pretty sure that they did happen because of the clothing that I wear. They haven't made a move yet. I guess this type of clothing isn't strictly bad luck. Ember's best days were because of the cultists. I wonder what their true purpose is.

Every passing day life returns to normal more and more. I'm able to find comfort with the kits and Nick. Whitebreeze herself I think is starting to show some emotion towards the kits anyway. I'm pretty certain this is real. I know that the nightmare will come and claim me but everything will be okay when I awake. It's either that or accept that I'm still chained to a wall. I can't do that, this has to be real it's far better than the alternative.

Nick ended up telling me what he witnessed while I was gone when I enquired about the hole within the orange stalactite above. The cultists really did kill three of their own in an extremely dramatic fashion. Why would they let me go and what can their purpose probably be? I suppose I should find comfort in the fact that if I returned to Zootopia they shouldn't be able to touch us. The crystals melt because of the rays of the sun.

The next day, the cultists have finally made their move. It's not one that I expected. I think I had a hand in it however during my time in the sanctum, I've spilled all my secrets to Lasan and Kindleheart. They apparently want to parley with the tyrant. I think I can see all of them gathered at the entrance of the chasm. The Prime is clearly standing in front. Lightbringer is there in front as well and a lot of animals are there behind him.

I have a bad feeling about this. Apparently, all of us are wanted in the negotiations the kits as well. All of us went to the entrance of the chasm. Lightbringer and The Prime are waiting for us to arrive. I can see the Prime sort of standing a pillar of ice. He must have been slightly floating though because his wings are clearly visible. There's really no faster way of travel in Everlight. It's a long six hour walk.

We arrived there. We're at the very front. A lot of animals are gathered here. The looks both sides gave the other aren't exactly friendly. A fight might break out at any moment. The Prime says, "Very good, now all the parties involved are here. Negotiations can begin." What sort of negotiations can there be?

Lightbringer replies, "Be glad that I'm even entertaining this request. How did you cultists figure out that we used the purple crystals to communicate anyway?"

"A rather helpful individual that we've found. I am here to reclaim her. I want Judy Hopps." He wanted me but why? Why did he let me go in the first place? Would the nightmare become real once more?

"She's under my protection. She's free to go where she wants though. Judy Hopps, do you wish to go with them?"

I reply, "I don't want to go back there being there once was enough. I'm still having nightmares of that place." Nick hears this and gently pets me. It's the first time I've admitted that I've lived amongst them or what the nightmares were even about.

The Prime speaks again, "Disappointing, I suppose this might take some time. I've another card to play: Persuasion. Lasan and Kindleheart step forward."

I see Lasan and Kindleheart step forward towards us. They've blue markings just like the rest of them. Kindleheart is now shirtless with blue markings visible for all to see. Lasan says, "You should be with us. I feel closer to Kindleheart than ever before. My senses are far sharper too. It's a shame that only she got wings though."

Kindleheart jumps to move a point. Wings temporarily sprout from her back while she's in the air disappear when she lands. Kindleheart says, "This was even better than I imagined. The need not to eat prey is just a bonus. No longer needing to eat others just because of your nature."

I replied, "Lasan and Kindleheart we're friends but I don't think I can just go because of the two of you." I looked at the Prime, "Why, why did you let me go, why did you let me starve? I'm still uncertain about my grasp of reality. Why do you care if I come back?"

Nick says, "Carrots, where were you when you were gone? Why wouldn't you tell me anything? I was only able to watch you when you had nightmares. Did you know about them not needing to eat prey?" I jab him lightly in the stomach wanting to communicate he should be quiet and I would explain later.

The Prime replies, "You want an explanation for this? Very well. The reason is simple. Lack of trust. You've lied right to me right after I warned you not to."

I reply, "That may very well be. Why do you want me back?"

"I would like you to be part of my plans."

"I'd rather stay here in Everlight with animals that I know. At least, they wouldn't chain me to a wall and leave me to starve until I couldn't tell the difference between what is real and what is a dream."

Lightbringer declares, "She has spoken, she will remain here. Is that all you've came to discuss?"

The Prime remarks, "A pity, I would have wanted you to come willingly."

I ask, "Are you going to take me by force?"

"Oh no, that wouldn't be fair at all. It certainly wouldn't be my style to take you against your will."

"I fail to see how you're going to get me to willingly come with you."

"I never said that you would willingly come only that you will join us before these negotiations are over and I wouldn't force you." So, he's not going to force me to go with him but I will end up going with him anyway? How does this make sense?

"I don't believe you."

"Very well, you will see why we call them savages before this is all over." Hmm, what is his next game plan? Lightbringer didn't take it well when he was called a savage.

Lightbringer exclaims, "How dare you call us savages! We simply try to survive. You and all your entire cult are evil. You kill us without any provocation."

The Prime says, "You raid the homes of the prey within the Chasm. You are savages. You don't even try to sympathize with the prey that you eat. The civilized dine upon prey as well, but at least some of them have evolved beyond just a desire to live. Some of them became members of our order. There's no way you savages can be enlightened to evolve above your base desires."

"Why would we ever sympathize with prey? It's only natural to eat to stay alive. There is no alternative. Not even she can provide one."

"We have found one but at great cost but that is not the reason I have come here today. I will end up leaving with Judy Hopps."

"What is your next idea? or should we simply proceed to battle?"

"I come to offer you a gift I'm certain you will accept. I want to have peace between us. We will let you raid certain sections of the chasm. Stopping you no longer has any meaning and all I want in return is Judy Hopps. I know well enough that she's not from around here and that's the only reason you savages have kept her alive."

I interject, "I still don't want to go with you."

Lightbringer asks, "How does your word have any value?"

The Prime responds, "I am not blind. I know what you have sought to claim but never succeeded. I will let you claim it now." The Prime throws down his left weapon and the curved blade lands in front of Lightbringer.

"A weapon? Interesting. Perhaps this has some merit after all."

I yell, "You can't possibly be considering this!"

Lightbringer replies, "I've kept you alive because you might solve the conflict that we have with the cultists. Now, that he's offering peace. You are no longer needed besides, we still have the fox. Losing one of you wouldn't be that problematic. I accept this deal."

I am separated from Nick. I am pushed forwards to the cultist's side. I move back towards the side of Everlight but the guards stop me. The Prime says, "What a pity, it seems she doesn't want to come willingly. Is there another willing to take her place?"

Nick says, "I will take her place. Not eating prey also sounds good." Nick eagerly steps forward and offers to take my place. I've never told him about the cult or what's likely to happen to him there.

I yell, "Nick, you can't do this. You don't know what you're getting into."

He responds with, "You being happy is all that matters besides, I remember the one time you called me a monster. I don't want to be one anymore."

The Prime notes, "How fortunate, he's already collared."

Lightbringer asks, "Will that be all?"

"This is agreeable. You shall have peace. Are there any other concerns?"

He takes me place. They are about to leave. I can't let this end. I can't. I yell, "Take me with you."

The Prime notes, "Interesting, she's willing to come along after all."

Lightbringer comments, "I only agreed to give up one. Not both."

"I've another offer to make you then." He throws down his other weapon. "My other weapon for Judy Hopps."

"Your offer appears genuine. I wonder what do you have to gain? I will test your resolve before all this is over. I accept. Judy will go with them." They push me forwards to the cultist's side.

A white vixen and male rabbit steps forward from the cult. The white vixen says, "Shadowslight come to us. We have searched everywhere for you."

Ember steps forward and joins them. Whitebreeze just tries to look emotionless but I think I can see some tears.

Lightbringer says, "Ah, that gives me an idea. Let's see how committed you are to peace. Eat them." Upon his command. Two animals beside him just grab Alim and Minty and eat them alive. Whitebreeze finally breaks down and cries. We watch in horror.

The Prime comments, "How very foolish, you've proven to be savages and nothing more. Regardless, I won't violate the peace I've come to propose."

"Now, that we don't have the two guests, their pets are no longer needed. Their corrupting influence has been eradicated."

"This will conclude negotiations."

Both sides leave and prepare to return home. They have moved out of sight. Now, we're alone with all the cultists. Everyone just stares at my conversation with the Prime. I yell at the Prime, "They're dead and it's all your fault."

Nick says, "Carrots are you sure you want to do this?"

"Shut it, Nick. I'm giving him a piece of my mind."

The Prime responds, "I'll admit that didn't go exactly according to plan but now I have both of you."

I reply, "Why are you so obsessed with me?"

Lasan says, "I told the Prime of the tales that you told me. I want to see Zootopia for myself."

Kindleheart concurs, "As do I."

The Prime responds, "You have potential Judy. You've lied to my face during the rite in order to try to save another. I've then thought of a way for you to embrace what you truly want. Since, you're unwilling to tell me the truth I've set you free so that you can show it to me. You lied to me by saying you were in love with a wolf. Another reason is Zootopia. We want to find it and you do want to return to Zootopia do you not?"

Nick asks, "Why would she lie about loving a wolf?"

The Prime responds, "To try to save the wolf of course. Has she not told you anything related to this at all? How much do you know?"

"She has never told me about what happened, I didn't feel right in pressuring her. She kept having nightmares and all I could do was watch."

"Yet, you were willing to take her place. Why?"

"When she was away, I realized I loved her. I just want her to be happy."

I yell, "Nick! That's how I find out that you love me? The last time I confessed that I loved you, you said you needed time alone! Then I crashed into the chasm and we spent time apart."

Nick asks, "Why won't you tell me anything Carrots? Don't you trust me? All I could do was look at you when you had nightmares unable to do anything."

"I'm sorry, you're right I should have told you."

"I forgive you."

The Prime comments, "Excellent, now Judy you can rectify this error by telling him everything."

I look at Nick, "Later, I will tell you everything." I look at the Prime. "How exactly are you going to make us return to Zootopia and why did you offer to take Nick alone?"

The Prime responds, "I want you here of your own accord, not because I forced you to come. I did tell you that you were part of the only two that came here by force and that everyone else came here by choice. Now, I'm offering you the same choice. You did come willingly in the end, did you not?"

"And what if I came willingly at the start?"

"I would have still ended up acquiring Nick who I suspect that you love. Although, you didn't tell me and I didn't know which fox it was. I suspect if I asked you about who you truly loved, you would have lied. Thus, I set you free to discover the truth. This was the best way to achieve my goals."

"What if I simply let you leave with Nick?"

"Let's talk about hypotheticals, shall we? If you were willing to that, I wouldn't be interested in you anymore. As for his fate, he might have found another or perished. It doesn't matter too much. I know you better than you know yourself."

Nick asks, "How well does she know all of you?"

The Prime responds, "A pity she didn't tell you about any of us."

"You've given her nightmares. What did you do? Are you even aware of what your actions did to her?"

"She lied during the rite. She ended up chained for it. Then I set her free to see what she would do. She was unwilling to tell the truth. I had a good idea of what it was."

I ask, "Why go to such lengths to acquire both of us and to discover the truth? Why not just ask?"

The Prime responds, "You represent a potential end to the conflict we have with the savages. I know of Zootopia from Lasan and Kindleheart. You will lead us there. Peace might finally be in my grasp. I didn't just ask because I don't think you would have told me. My interest in Nick is because of you. I believe both of you are worthy of ascension."

"Why would I lead you to Zootopia? and put more animals that I know at risk. Why do you need me to find Zootopia anyway? Why do you care if I ascend?"

"We've searched beyond the light and have always found nothing. That's why we need your help. As for why you would do so? Choice, I'm going to give you both one time offers. Now, that you're out of the savage's grasp. I will offer both of you the option to come live with us and join us or we can simply pick a place within the chasm and let you live alone or with each other. I only want the willing to join as is with everyone else that came here. I want you to ascend because you have the potential. It is wasted if you don't use it. You could be saving so many lives in the process.

So, Judy what is your decision? Will you be content living in the chasm with Nick or alone or would you join us and potentially help us find peace"

What is my decision? From what I recall of my time there, it wasn't exactly bad. They're giving me the option to choose if I want to be with them instead of forcibly taking me there. "What if I want to return to Everlight?"

The Prime replies, "I don't see why you would want to do so. Would they even accept you? You are free to do so if you wish. Then I guarantee, we won't see each other again except maybe as enemies. You saw how the tyrant gave the order to devour two kits. Now, tell me your decision. Do you want to be left in peace or will you join us of your own accord?"

Despite what has happened to me. I think that if they find Zootopia wouldn't be that bad and they might actually be able to accomplish it. It's better than living in the chasm anyhow. "Despite all that you have done. I believe in you enough that you might be able to return us to Zootopia and if you find it the results wouldn't be that disasterous. I choose to go with you."

Nick says, "Why would you willingly return to them? Didn't you have nightmares because of them? Carrots, just what have you gotten yourself involved in? How did you even meet them?"

I reply, "It's complicated okay? I still think going with them is better than living in a random settlement from the chasm. Will you come with me?"

"Of course, I will. I kept thinking about you, when you were gone. I love you."

The Prime comments, "Judy, you are aware of what this means for both of you, right? You know what I expect."

I reply, "I am aware. I'm not afraid." How will the rite change me and Nick?

Lasan says, "Soon you can be one of us then we get to see wonderful Zootopia together."

Kindleheart comments, "Lead us to a better place, Judy."

The Prime declares, "Alright, now that you have made your decision. We will prepare both for an exodus and your ascension. Blindfold them and bring them to the cavern." We were blindfolded and set out for where they lived. I am here with Nick this time. I am here by 'choice'. Who should I be mad at? Lightbringer for killing the kits and letting all this happen? The Prime for making all these demands so that it does happen? Can he really help us return home to Zootopia? What will happen when we return to Zootopia? Did he really do all this just because I didn't tell the truth?

I do know one thing though. I love Nick and he loves me. We wouldn't harm each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Trying to characterize the Prime as a mastermind that takes big risks. Let me know if I succeeded. Judy is now in this by choice and with Nick as well. i think I kinda handed Lightbringer the idiot ball to make the plot work but hopefully not. I don't think it's out of character.**


	16. A Deadly Game of Truth

**A/N: Did Judy make the right decision?**

 **Chapter 16: A Deadly Game of Truth**

* * *

We're taken to a cavern. The blindfold is taken off me and Judy. The view is somewhat magnificent along with everyone else that I can see. The cavern has blue crystals everywhere on the walls. I think there's about just about a hundred of them in the room. Every predator is shirtless with blue markings of some sort and a black collar. The prey wear normal clothing though. Judy has been here before and never told me. I hear the Prime speak, "Welcome Nick, I expect you to become a member of our order within the following days."

I reply, "I don't know much about your order or how to become a member. How does becoming one of you remove the need of eating prey?"

"Most join our order because of the desire to protect. We were in combat with the savages before I decided upon peace. Everyone comes here willingly, Judy was somewhat of an exception but that's her tale to tell.

To become one of us, you will take part in a sacred rite by drinking desire's embrace and surviving. That is only the first step. Judy would have taken part in the rite before if I hadn't interrupted it. When you drink desire's embrace you will act out what your heart truly wants. There will be no morals involved just pure desire. Take off your collar, you will be given a new one." I remove the collar that I had before. I see that Judy is given a remote and I'm given a new black collar this one has three circles red, yellow and blue just like the remote. "Judy, this time you are here with your mate and by choice."

I say, "But she is not my mate."

"Both of you love each other yes?"

"But that's not the same."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem. Feel free to mate whenever you want, all it takes is one act then you will become mates." I noticed Judy is blushing.

"How can you so casually say that? What about tradition?"

"If we cared about tradition our order would have never been founded in the first place. We searched for an alternative something different from the status quo. It came at a great cost. You will learn the entire history of our order once you become one of us."

"So, do I just drink desire's embrace and then you magically take us back to Zootopia or help us find it?"

The Prime laughs at what I've said. "If only things were so simple but no, I won't allow you to drink desire's embrace until Judy tells you where she has been when she was away from you. There will be no resentments between you two when you undergo the rite. Until she does you are to live in the sanctum while we prepare for your ascension and an exodus out of this place. Lasan and Kindleheart accompany them. Judy stay here, I have something to tell you."

We wait outside for Judy to come out and join us. It's been a few minutes and she comes out. I ask her, "What did he tell you?"

She responds, "Nothing important. Just stuff." An evasive answer. Why won't she tell me anything?

I follow them into the village. I noticed that a lot of the animals here have strange fur colors. We're going to a bunny burrow apparently. "So, Judy you've been here before?"

Judy replies, "Yes, I lived among the Swiftpaws when I was here."

"Just what happened to you here?"

"I'll tell you later." She still isn't willing to tell me the truth. I guess I'll try asking the other two to see what it's like.

"Lasan and Kindleheart so what was it like? From what I've heard from earlier you two were new to the cult."

Lasan replies, "Well, from what I can tell you about the rite is that I respect Kindleheart a lot more now."

Kindleheart comments, "Let's see … when we first came here, I found Lasan accepting a race against a wolf at the risk of being eaten without my knowledge. Then we lived here for a while. During the rite, we worked out all our differences… let's put it that way. Now, we no longer need to eat although it still gives us pleasure."

I ask another question, "So, why did you two join them initially? When I lived in Everlight all I've heard was how the cult was evil and all that."

Lasan says, "Well, we lived in the chasm. One of the pairs offered us the ability to join. We were told that we would gain the powers that they have."

Kindleheart follows up with, "We saw them fight and protect our friends and family. We would be able to do the same. Judy here told us all about you two. We're apparently going to go to Zootopia sometime soon. Tell me, what's Zootopia like?"

I tell them about Zootopia and how I met Judy. It's something they already knew but hearing it from my perspective. They agree that despite all its flaws it's far better than living here. I ask them, "How did she end up here in the first place?" They tell me that Judy will tell me in time.

We finally arrived at the burrow. The Swiftpaws give us and give me and Judy a room together. Now, that were alone. I ask Judy, "So, how did you get involved in all this?"

She replies, "I'll tell you later."

"When is later?"

"Just later okay?" She doesn't want to talk about it at all apparently.

"Is there anything that you want to tell me about them?"

"Not right now, later." Why is it such a problem for her to tell me what happened to her here? I drop the subject.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Mingle." With that we began socializing with the residents of the burrow. It kinda feels like back in Bunnyburrow tons of excited rabbit kits playing with my tail and climbing on top of me. I still don't how she first got here for what exactly happened.

From the conversations, I've had and heard they revere everyone that's part of the cult. Food is provided for us just vegetables and fruits though. Lasan and Kindleheart eat as well even though they don't need to. I guess being part of the cult wouldn't be so bad.

A group of prey knocked on the door. I was told that the Prime wanted to see me alone. Judy seems much more at ease with the whole situation and didn't cling to me like back in Everlight. I guess that's a plus. I left the burrow to see the Prime. I wonder what he wants. The Prime speaks, "So, how much has she told you about us or how she's got here the first time?"

I reply, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"I see. That will be all. I'm a bit disappointed though."

He dismisses me. He wanted to see me just for that? How strange. I went back to the bunny burrow it was time for bed. She still wants me to be her blanket. I oblige. I noticed her struggling a lot less during sleep but she still does. I still don't know why.

All of us are wanted in the cavern this time. I see the Prime there waiting for us. He speaks, "So, Judy how much have you told him?"

She replies, "Nothing, nothing at all. I still have time."

"Technically, that is true. You do have time. Things are not progressing fast enough for my liking. We're going to play a game." I don't like this sound of this at all. Lasan and Kindleheart are somewhat scared too. That's not reassuring but I guess we're somewhat in this together. "Now, let me tell you how this is going to work. Nick, you will ask a question you've wanted to ask Judy but she never answered. She will shock you five seconds for each question. This will go on until you learn the entire truth."

I comment, "Can't she tell me on her own time?"

The Prime replies, "I've given her the chance. She didn't tell you anything. She wouldn't even tell what happened to her to the one that she loves. You two love each other but she keeps her secrets. This will not do.

Now, let me tell you more rules. She, will tell us six things today:

1) How she came here

2) Her first night here

3) Her knowledge of us

4) Her knowledge about the rite

5) Her relationship with Quickpaw

6) Her nightmares.

By the end of all this, you will learn the answer to all these questions. For each question, she doesn't answer or if we decide to halt the game. She will lose a limb or an ear choosing from two ears or any of her paws. Are there any questions?"

"What kind of twisted game is this?"

"A game you both need to play and a game they need to watch and probably help out in the process." He's referring to Lasan and Kindleheart. "Now, let us begin." This is bad. This feels worse than meeting Mr. Big and she willingly returned here. "Ask a question."

From the six things that I can ask. I want to know how she came here in the first place. I ask, "How did you get involved in all this in the first place?"

She's willing to answer this time. "I was —" The Prime stops her.

He says, "Shock him first."

She reluctantly reaches for the remote and shocks me for five seconds. It feels extremely painful. She answers the question and ends up crying in the process. I learned that she was saved by them when they fell into the Chasm.

The Prime says, "One down, five more to go."

I say, "That shock felt extremely painful. Does she really have to do this five more times?"

"You can stop this at any time you want. Which limb do you want her to keep?" He's serious. "Now, ask your next question and the process will repeat."

I ask her, "What was your first night here like?"

She shocks me for five seconds and I scream during it. This one felt even worse. Judy tells me that she spent the entire night watching over Quickpaw and being extremely afraid of being eaten. I ask her, "Why didn't you tell me any of this earlier?"

She replies, "I didn't want to talk about it, okay? I was told that I had a week's time to tell you. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm sorry."

The Prime says, "You did have a week but you haven't told him ANYTHING, that's the issue. Now, the game will continue."

I ask my next question, "What do you know about them?"

Again, she shocks me for five seconds. I really don't think I can survive the next one. I ended up screaming and crying through this one. Judy doesn't like what she's being told to do either. Her answer was rather surprising though. She didn't know much about them at all.

The Prime says, "Now, here's where it gets fun. Let me tell you Nick. I don't expect you to survive the next shock. Let's see what we can do about this hmm?" She's afraid of what's going to happen next. I'm afraid for her more than for myself. "Now, we can end the game right now and she can keep three of her limbs or she can choose a limb for her to lose and she can tell us the truth after you ask the question. The game can continue as normal. She can shock you for five seconds then answer. Now, ask your next question."

I ask, "What do you know about the rite?"

The Prime asks, "Judy, what is your choice?"

She chooses her left paw. I say, "Don't Judy, just shock me. I can take it."

She's insistent on not shocking me. Is she really going to lose a paw because of this? The Prime says, "You know, if you lose a limb. You cannot take part in the rite."

Judy responds in a voice filled with sorrow, "He can find another. It's better than him dying." She cares for me from her tone, she sounds like she's going to lose me.

The Prime says, "Now, place your paw in Kindleheart's mouth." Kindleheart is surprised by this as well. She places her paw in Kindleheart's mouth. I close my eyes because I don't want to watch. The Prime unfortunately notices this. "Open your eyes and look." I wait for the inevitable. "Now, bite it off." To my surprise, Kindleheart doesn't bite it off. "Are you disobeying me?" His tone implies there's going to be consequences.

Kindleheart spits out Judy's paw and says, "I can't bite her paw off in good conscience. She's a friend." I can see Lasan moving close to Kindleheart to support her.

The Prime says, "Very good, you've passed the test. Judy, I'm disappointed you followed my commands to the letter. This will not do, at least you had the sense not to kill your mate. Now, this is what's going to happen. You will answer the remaining three questions. There will be no more shocks. Will you do so willingly?"

She says in a clearly relieved voice, "I will tell you everything Nick. I should have told you all this before this happened."

She tells me about the rite. It involves drinking desire's embrace and then surviving. It's also something that is done with someone that you truly love. You become immortal at the end of the rite. The participants may kill each other during the rite and if that happens, both are killed.

I wonder why she was willing to risk taking part of the rite with another. I felt frustration that she would do something so risky.

I ask the next question, "What is your relationship with Quickpaw?"

She tells me that Quickpaw was the one that was in charge of teaching her how to drive a sheet of ice. They crashed and they were both taken here. He tried to eat her at first but then ended up changing after failing to catch Lasan in a race that she slept through. Quickpaw tried to change and to adapt to here. He was displaying a lack of energy just like me when I first came into Everlight due to lack of meat. She said even though the Prime said an exception might be made for her, she didn't want to ask about it and she thought Quickpaw would die if she did. It was completely her choice. When it came time for the rite she lied about loving him. She took part in the rite but was stopped.

The Prime says, "Judy, just so you know. Quickpaw died anyway, I could not in good conscience allow you to take part in our sacred rite with someone that you didn't love but wanted to save. Your hesitation spoke volumes about how you didn't want to do it but saw no alternative. I also couldn't in good conscience feed anyone alive to Quickpaw so that he stays alive.

Now, the question left is about your nightmares. Tell us all about them."

I guess I can't fault her about lying that she loves someone if it's to save them. She also wanted to be free.

She says that her nightmares were from being chained to a wall and not given anything. She became unable to tell what is real and what wasn't. She dreamt of me and I kept telling her that she must let me go. I guess our first reencounter with each other didn't help things. I was having nightmares of my own. She was set free and came to Everlight on her own but she thought it was dream at that time.

I say, "Carrots, you should have told me all of this at any time. I would have been supportive." She went through a lot during our time apart from each other. Now, I understood all of it. I love her and by what's happened today. She proves she loves me too. Can a fox and bunny even be together though in Zootopia?

The Prime comments, "Yes, she could have but she didn't."

Judy admits, "Yes, I should have but I didn't want to talk about it."

The Prime remarks, "Yes, you being unwilling to tell the truth has been quite... problematic."

She asks, "So, what happens now?"

"I believe both of you are ready for the rite. You will act out your heart's deepest desires towards each other whatever that may be."

I say, "I'm not ready."

The Prime replies, "Based, upon how well you know yourself. Are you going to kill her? Is there any part of you that wishes that?"

"No."

"Does any part of you want to hurt her?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem? You both love each other do you not?"

"Yes, we love each other. I can't tell you what the problem is." Can I really tell him that I don't know if a fox and bunny couple can work together? Based upon everything that I've seen around here. This may be here but what about back in Zootopia what would everyone else think?

"Well, if you're not willing to tell us the issue. It clearly must not be important." The Prime says, "Are there any other concerns?" No one said anything. "Kindleheart and Lasan bring the equipment." I watch them leave but not from the path we came in. We wait for them to return, it doesn't take long. They come back with two blindfolds. "Now, both of you strip."

I say, "You're going to ask us to take off everything. Just like that?"

"There's nothing wrong with it." I guess they're quasi-naturalists? All the predators don't wear shirts after all. Mystic Springs Oasis springs to mind. So, we both undress and see each other naked for the first time. We both blush at the sight of each other. "Blindfold them." We're both blindfolded. "Lasan and Kindleheart set Judy up. I will set up Nick."

I am guided down a set of stairs. I am backed against a wall and cuffed. My mouth is forced open by something, I can't close it. I felt fear, fear of being muzzled. I felt pure panic. I can't even say anything coherent. I hear him leaving. Something is poured into my mouth. I am forced to swallow. I suppose it's fine it tastes like blueberries.

Right now, I wanted to be free. I start to struggle against my bonds.

* * *

The rite has begun!

* * *

 **A/N: Not sure if I like how I wrote Judy in this chapter. What does everyone think of my characterization of the Prime that leads them?**


	17. Ascension

**A/N: Contains T rated sex or at least what I consider to be T rated.**

 **Chapter 17: Ascension**

* * *

Observation room:

All the members of the order are gathered above the arena where Nick and Judy are blindfolded and chained below on opposite sides. They're all standing above a see through glass floor. The Prime speaks, "We are gathered here today to witness ascension of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde may they master the power of desire. Should they survive their fates will be bound together." The Prime pauses for a bit. "Now, we will pour desire's embrace into the funnels." Two buckets of blue liquid are poured into the funnels that gag their mouth, they will be forced to swallow it all. "Both participants have swallowed desire's embrace. Now, desire courses through them. They will act out their hearts deepest desires. Right now, above all else they desire to be free. Release them!"

A button is pressed and the rabbit and fox are released. They are unable to see and are guided by scent and sound alone. They both desire to be free and run directly to the other side. They smell a familiar scent one that they knew before but now couldn't place. The bunny chases after the fox, the fox chases after the bunny. This goes on until one of them catches the other. The bunny catches the fox's tail and embraces it. The fox senses his tail is trapped. The need for his tail to be free overwhelms his search for the familiar scent. He begins to run wildly around the arena. The fox desires above all else that his tail would be free.

The bunny finally has a fluffy tail in her grasp she refuses to let it go. The tail brings comfort and reminds her of something quite familiar. The fox runs to a wall and turns directly around, in doing so it feels what has kept his tail hostage. The fox claws the bunny right across the chest. At first it is overjoyed that his tail is free. The fox smells the scent of blood, and the scent of fear. He suddenly feels something precious to him has been hurt.

The bunny is frightened because one thing that gave her comfort ended up hurting her. The fox seeks out the scent of blood and begins licking the bunny on the chest where he has made his bunny bleed. The bunny feels this act. The familiar scent of comfort returns but it also feels afraid. She feels that she needs to comfort the one licking her. The bunny begins thrusting herself towards the one licking her searching for something. The fox keeps trying to lick the wound that he had inflicted. The bunny ends up claiming the fox. The fox ends up nibbling the bunny behind the neck to try to get the bunny to let go. When his teeth pierces her flesh, that familiar scent of blood fills his senses. The fox realizes that this is even worse. That familiar feeling of hurting something precious to him has returned. The fox does not want this but also realizes he does not want to hurt the thing holding him captive. The fox decides the best solution is to drown it in his scent. The fox then resigns himself to his fate.

They eventually fall sleep unable to be physically separated.

Lasan remarks, "Well, that was a lot tamer than yours and mine. But really? They had their first time under the influence of desire's embrace?"

Kindleheart says, "I acted out lingering resentments I had upon you. You acted yours out on me. We still haven't had our first time yet. When I came to my senses I found myself licking a wound I inflicted upon your body."

The Prime notes, "This is the first time the participants decided to have intercourse during the rite. Interesting, I wonder what would happen because of it. This rite is improved more and more with every participant to ensure the greatest chances of success. Prepare the life crystals, soon they shall need them for the second part. When they come to their senses."

* * *

I struggle to move away. I can't for some reason. I realize I'm blindfolded and that it's not my eyes being closed. I remove my blindfold. I see Nick right in front of me. We are embracing each other. His eyes are still blindfolded. I look for the reason why I can't move away and I blush. I suppose it's okay deep down I wanted this at some level. My entire being smells of him. "Wake up, Nick!" Nick does nothing. I use my hands to poke him to try to wake him up.

He finally, wakes up too. Nick takes off his blindfold and realizes he couldn't move either. Nick asks, "Carrots, do you know what happened?" Nick finds out why we're unable to move. I think he takes it rather well. I can't really read this expression. Neither of us remembers what exactly happened. Just blurred thoughts that don't make sense. Now, we're entwined physically and unable to be separated. We're both trying to make the best of it. That's one way to learn about vulpine anatomy. I look around, we're in a circular room. I look above and screamed. Nick's presence is able to reassure me that everything is okay. Everyone is watching us.

The Prime enters the arena from the main door. He tells us, "You both have survived the first part of the rite. You did not kill each other. Once, you're able to be physically separated, we're going to proceed to the second part. Right now, the power of desire courses through you. You still have yet to fully control it. I will be waiting." He walks back out the entrance he came from.

I can make sense of my memories now. I was force-fed liquid that tasted like blueberries. Then I desired to be free of my bonds. Unable to see and just chasing familiar scents and sounds. I got to feel his tail and never wanted to let go. Something caused me to bleed. I felt him licking my wounds but he felt so unsure of himself. I wanted to comfort him at that time to let him know that I was okay. My primal self comforted him the only way it knew how.

It took about ten minutes but we finally calmed down enough to be separated from each other. We walked out of the arena towards the next part. My senses feel far sharper than before it takes some effort to not just give into desires and do what I truly wanted. Right now, if I gave in. I would have assaulted the Prime for chaining me up to a wall for three days. Just barely in control. I feel like it's the same for Nick as if he's holding back from doing what he truly wanted as well.

The hallway leads to a door. The Prime is waiting for us there. He speaks, "Now, Nick must consciously inflict the wounds he did during the rite." He walks around me and inspects me. "I notice you have a scratch across your chest, and a bite mark behind your neck."

Nick's fur bristles to indicate that he's unhappy. Nick asks, "Are you asking me to scratch her and bite her in the same place?"

"No, you will inflict those wounds again but through another method." The Prime opens the door. We see a room with two green crystals but nothing else. "Take the crystal and use it to inflict the same wounds you have done under the influence of desire's embrace. Do not stray too far from the original design, the price of failure is death for the both of you." He walks to a door that leads out of the room. "I know what you really want to do right now Is to attack me but can you stay in control? Start, right now."

Nick says, "Carrots, I'm sorry I have to do this. Apparently, I scratched you and bit you."

I reply, "It's okay Nick, it was my choice to come here with them. It's not your fault and you followed me here. You ended up being shocked today too because I procrastinated in telling the truth."

Nick takes a green crystal and uses it to cut open the wounds I previously had. I screamed during the process and he doesn't stop. He finishes his task. I now have three bleeding diagonal lines across my chest and a newly opened wound where the bite was. I noticed upon contact with my blood the crystal turned red. The newly made wounds feel painful but not terribly so.

The Prime takes the red crystal away from Nick. The Prime notes, "Very good. You managed to consciously inflict the same wounds you've done so during the rite. Now, Judy it's your turn."

I ask, "What do you mean? He has no wounds."

"You will inflict as best as you can. The same wounds that you have on to him. I expect three diagonal lines across his chest too and a wound behind his neck. Oh, and don't kill each other during this."

With great effort, I ask Nick, "Are you ready?"

Nick replies, "I think so but it takes greater and greater concentration to stay in control."

With great reluctance. I reach for the other green crystal in the room. I slowly use the green crystal to cut Nick's flesh open to mirror the wounds I have. At the first contact with blood, it too turns red. Nick says, "Carrots, can you please hurry it up. It's more painful if you go so slow." I heard his plea. I try to move past my own reluctance to speed it up for him. I manage to duplicate the same wounds that I have on to him.

The Prime takes the red crystal from me. He remarks, "Very good. You have passed the second part. All that remains is a third and final part."

I shakily ask, "What's the final part?" The instinct not to assault him is about unbearable now. Nick helps me retain my sanity. I am in this together with him.

"A simple bath is all that remains. Bathing in desire's embrace." We follow him to another room. A lot of other members are here too. The one has two pools not filled with anything yet. "Lie down on the bottom." Nick and I lie down in separate pools. He attaches a mask to my face with a funnel. Is he going to make us drink desire's embrace again? The pool is sealed with glass and we can't escape. "Now, you will bathe in desire's embrace. This experience is very painful." Panic fills my thoughts. I want to escape but can't. I see the entire pool now getting filled with blue liquid. I can smell the scent of nighthowlers clearly. As liquid makes contact with my wounds the pain feels unbearable. "We'll see you in twenty-four hours. Don't worry. No one has died during this part."

With that they all left. This is pure agonizing torture. I want to scream but can't. I am conscious throughout the entire process. All I can do is look at the ceiling. The ceiling is lit by blue crystals. I had wished for death more than once. I've lost track of time of how long it's been.

Suddenly, the pain turns to pleasure. The liquid that once caused me great pain now provides comfort. I feel as if I can use it for my own ends now. I finally gave in to exhaustion and slept peacefully. I can sense the essence of desire around me now. I can feel them approach. All of them stop and only one of them approaches.

The Prime frees us from the pools. The Prime speaks, "Come. It is time for you to learn everything about us." My sense are sharper. I am far more in control of my instincts now. I'm able to use them along with logic and reason no longer struggling to act upon raw desire alone. I look at myself and Nick. We both have blue markings where the wounds were. I feel my blue markings, it feels just as well as skin. I decide to climb on top of Nick something beckons me to do so. It just feels right. Nick carries me. We're heading towards a mass of them.

The Prime opens the door. All of the order is kneeling creating only one path through them. I see a village. The Prime walks in front of the only path then turns to face us. He speaks, "You have survived the trials. You have mastered the power of desire and are able to use it for your own ends. I welcome you to the order of Savage Hunters. We have chosen this name due to our long-standing conflict with the savages that inhabit this place." The Prime finishes his speech and kneels as well. I think this is incredibly ironic. Everyone who is exposed to nighthowlers in Zootopia becomes savage. Here, they've chosen the name for a very different reason.

The crowd chants 'Savage Hunter Judy' as well as 'Savage Hunter Nick'.

The sky calls to me. I climb on top of Nick's head. I jump. I feel wings sprouting behind my back that gives me enough momentum to jump again while in the air.

I am slowly gliding downwards from the sky with black bat like wings. The view from the sky gives me a sense of superiority, a feeling of power. I can use it to prey upon them. The ones who took Alim and Minty from the world.

Right now, I desire vengeance. Vengeance against the savages. Surely, I will be allowed. My first impression of them was a wolf attacking Everlight all alone. I will take from them as they did from me. I will kill their children.

* * *

 **A/N: This story started with a simple idea - how can I bring Demon Hunters from World of Warcraft without just outright importing them or making a crossover but rather what would a Demon Hunter be in Zootopia terms. Nick and Judy have become members of the Savage Hunters. A rather fitting name since they don't see themselves as savages but ones who hunt those that are. Feedback and reviews appreciated.**


	18. The Prime's Past

**A/N: Rewrote this chapter a few times. I hope I made the history not too outlandish or unrealistic.**

 **Chapter 18: The Prime's Past**

* * *

I see Judy gliding gracefully in the air. The Prime remarks, "The first instance of prey with wings."

Lasan says, "Why couldn't I have wings?"

"If I had to guess, it's because they had intercourse during the rite. That's the only abnormality between hers and everyone else."

"Say, Kindleheart can we drink desire's embrace and have sexright now? I want wings myself."

Kindleheart replies, "How could you even ASK that question? Do you have no shame? I also don't think it works exactly like that."

The moment she lands she emits a startling cry and acts completely shaken. I ask her, "Carrots, are you alright?"

She tries to act normal as if nothing was wrong. She replies, "Yes, everything is fine, everything is fine, nothing is wrong at all." I don't think I could have heard a more unconvincing answer. Through bond with her I could sense she wasn't telling the truth.

The Prime remarks, "Ah, your problem with telling the truth continues still. Do you need another lesson?"

Judy hastily replies, "No, that won't be necessary."

"Tell us, tell us what was on your mind."

"I thought of myself enjoying killing the children of the savages. The thoughts were so foreign but I recognized them clearly as my own."

"That, is one of your deepest desires. We predators have never lost the desire to hunt. That's why we are granted wings when we take to the air. The power of desire removes the need to eat prey, that doesn't mean we won't feel enjoyment from hunting them. It is simply something you have to live with. Each time you jump, you will learn your deepest desire.

Nick, I believe it's your turn. You should jump and tell us your deepest desire."

I jump into the air and just like her, I'm able to jump twice. I enjoy the wind in my face as I glide down with bat like wings. My thoughts were filled with her. I wanted her but consciously this time. Upon landing I was blushing. The Prime asks, "What was on your mind?"

"Nothing. I don't have a desire at the moment." Judy doesn't believe that either.

"Impossible. Admit your desire or face the consequences. You've been through the rite with her. You can vaguely sense if your half is telling the truth and vaguely sense where they are at all times. It is not good to keep secrets between the two of you."

"Let me try again." I jump twice into the air. When I landed, my desire did not change.

"Well? Do you need your own harsh lesson?"

I finally admit in a whisper, "I want her but consciously this time."

"Louder, so everyone can hear."

"Carrots, I want you but consciously this time."

Judy runs and embraces me as if she wants to take me here and now. The Prime stops us, "If you must mate. Do it later. You are both still naked and have stuff to learn." We both blush and halt our advances towards each other. "Everyone, their initiation is over. Return to marking the settlements you want to spare. Dismissed. I will tell them our secrets. We still have an exodus to plan." Everyone leaves just the Prime remains. Some of them go into the village, others are headed back into the cavern. "Come, it's time you learned about the coven: the hidden home of the hybrids."

We walk with the Prime into the village. Everyone here is a hybrid of some sort. We go into a wooden store that has clothing. He picks out two collars and two remotes as well as two blue pants. I notice no money is exchanged. He says, "Put these on." He hands us pants and collars. We put them on. We walk outside the store. He says, "We predators choose to not wear any shirts both because of our wings and because of the markings. The markings serve as a constant reminder of what we could do and what we have done." I guess that explains a bit.

I ask, "Is it mandatory that we don't wear shirts? Seeing as we plan to return to Zootopia, that might be somewhat of a problem."

He responds, "It's by choice. The presence of wings makes wearing shirts somewhat of a hassle. Thus, we rarely do so." He continues. "Judy, since you have wings. I am giving you a collar as well. You will oversee each other's collars. The red button will shock. Yellow will form a sort of leash."

He continues on, "Your remotes will be a bit different since you both have wings. The blue button will continue to allow your half to use the power of desire more and more until you press it again to stop. You will both be responsible for each other's actions from now on." He leads us further into the village. There's plenty of hybrids about. I haven't seen a single regular animal aside from us. We stop in front of a cave deep in the village that's closed by a door. "Come, it's time for you to learn the history of our order and why we came to be."

We go into the cave. That must be the world's largest nighthowler plant that I've ever seen. It's extremely tall. The flower itself blocks out the sun. The flower is encircled by a glass container that's currently filed with blue liquid. There's red crystals everywhere in the room. He tells us, "The red crystals are the source of our immortality. When we die, we will be reborn as long as the crystal is red. Upon rebirth, the crystal turns grey for a time. We are not invincible despite what others think of us."

I ask, "How did you even discover this?" He tells us to sit down because it will be a long tale.

"It is time for you to learn the history of our order as well as the original purpose. Long time ago. I was called Malik. That was my original name. I desired peace and harmony between predators and prey as well as a desire to be free from the tyrant. Ever since the tyrant's decree no one dared to rebel against the tyrant. I had a pet deer since cubhood that I came to love. I lived in the chasm back then. I've heard tales of what other ones like me have tried. Some have eaten insects but they died in the process others have eaten vegetables and fruits until they became too tired to move.

I researched every legend, every failure. One day, me and my friend decided to explore beyond. My deer friend and I stumbled upon this magnificent flower back then. I knew what others have tried and failed. I decided to try drinking the liquid around the flower. I managed to come to my senses before she breathed for the last time. I was the one that killed her. Several of the green crystals have become red due to my blood. My wounds must have made contact with the fluid at some point because they became blue.

I was shaken from the experience. I tried to starve myself only to find out that I didn't need food to live anymore. I have discovered crystals around here. The ones that the savages used. I became rather proficient with their power. I was able to control the air with the help of the liquid. I decided to test my skill against the savages that raided us – I had nothing left to lose.

I was struck down. When I died, I met with her again. She gave me the title of the Prime because I was the first to found a solution to the problem of how could predators survive without eating prey. I used the title in memory of her. I was reborn. I came to prefer it over my actual name. I noticed a crystal became grey.

I chose a few candidates to see if they would end up just as I have – A predator that didn't need to consume prey anymore. They were willing and aware of the risks. They did not regain their senses and I put them down.

I did not give up. I searched for ones similar to me. It took a while but I've found a pair that was just like me a predator that was a close friend of prey. He too was willing to undergo what I had gone. He ended up killing his predator friend, he regained his sanity. He was willing to help me fight against the savages. Unfortunately, he was not immortal.

I decided to search out more that are similar to me. I've found another. This time, I had them both drink out of curiosity of what would happen. They both survived. They told me what it felt like. I called the liquid – desire's embrace because ended up fulfilling my deepest desire – A potential source of peace between predators and prey and they acted out their deepest desires towards each other. I noted that given the last one. Maybe, green crystals were the source of immortality as soon as it was confirmed. I called the green crystals, life crystals. They could fight beside me in my goal to overthrow the tyrant. We became the Savage Hunters because we would frequently clash with the savages.

I have improved upon this rite of becoming one of us with every participant until it became the one you took part in recently.

Blindfolds became required for the first part to minimize the chances of death. What happens if you had some lingering resentments and decided to act it out upon each other? The blindfolds allow participants to lose track of each other during the rite so they may stand a better chance at surviving.

The second part of the ritual came about because both due to the need of blood to contact the green crystal to become immortal and because not all of the immortal pairs knew what power they possessed. This became a requirement to demonstrate control.

The third part was to create a bond between you and the power of desire. After a prolonged period of exposure, you could use it for your own ends. The collars became mandatory after it was discovered that in certain instances we could act out our deepest desires. It became the norm for the predator to have his collar in control by their prey half. We trust them to keep us in check. I wear a collar as well, more for a symbol of unity rather than an actual purpose.

The order of the Savage Hunters was born because of my ambition. I desired both the need to not consume prey as well as overthrowing the tyrant. As our numbers grew, a few of our own decided to have offspring. We ended up establishing the coven because they didn't exactly integrate well with the inhabitants of the chasm.

Initially, the sanctum and the coven were one and the same. We ended up separating the two because it was decided that it was better for the coven to remain separate there would be less conflicts between the ones that lived there. Now, we protect the coven above all else. The coven is a result of our desire of harmony between predators and prey. The hybrids do not need to eat meat.

So, our order grew more and more. I have learned of our weakness during these times too. The life crystal takes some time to recharge it is unknown how long. Only a single one can be yours, if you die when it is grey, you will not come back.

We desired peace. We searched beyond the light when we were able. We've never found anything. Now, that I've met you. I think that peace might be finally in my grasp. Zootopia. I'm also eager to reconnect with Dawn Bellwether. We've escorted her beyond the light after she was overwhelmed with grief because her other half was executed for eating prey. Her partner's act changed her. She simply wanted to live in peace. The act of eating prey was against the very idea the order was founded on. The idea of peace between prey and predators. A hope for a better life beyond the status quo."

I ask, "Now, that we know your original name. What do you prefer to be called?"

"Call me by The Prime within public. Within private it depends on your own preference."

He's reluctant to use his own name. This might have potential. "Very well, Malik." I've heard the name Dawn Bellwether too. I decided to ask a follow up question, "What would you do, if let's say hypothetically. She used the knowledge she has because of you, for all the wrong reasons?"

"If, that happened. Depending on the severity of the crime and how long it has been and if I'm able to witness it, the sentence would be death. It would be hazardous to us if she died and was reborn here. That's "if" that happened. No traitors are allowed within the order.

Speaking of rules, there's only two right now: Do not betray our cause of bringing harmony between predators and prey. The other one is do not fornicate outside of your chosen partner. The last pair to do so proved highly ineffective of the tasks expected of them.

I do get the sense, you're not talking hypotheticals with Dawn Bellwether, are you?"

Judy says, "We had to stop her. She was planning to turn all the predators against prey with what you call desire's embrace. So, that prey ruled over predators."

"Then, I will execute her the next time I see her unless if she gives me a very good reason not to."

"That doesn't really work with Zootopia's laws."

"They do not matter. Only my judgement does. I will render my judgement."

"I don't want you to destroy what Zootopia represents when I lead you there."

"We might disagree on her verdict right now. I promise you, I will not destroy the utopia Zootopia is. If it is as you describe. But enough of history. Now, that you know what it means to be one of us. I'll show you how we control the elements. Both of you, use your power, force essence of desire into the air." We both try to do that. It feels rather easy, we can manipulate desire's embrace into a form of mist. "Peer into the mist and hear the voices from beyond." I can feel the voices of water. They desire different things. "Now, force one of the voices into existence. Give it the power of desire. Let it act as it will." I heard the voice that wants to run away. I granted it life. An elemental formed that travelled in a direction then dissipated. Judy formed a fire elemental that's warming her up. "Now, you know the basics of elemental control. To get rid of your creation, simply withdraw the power of desire from it." The fire elemental vanishes.

The Prime dismisses us. We're given a place to live while he prepares for our return to Zootopia. He points us to a house. This house actually has a bathroom for once and a bed as well as a table.

I accidentally jumped. My desire hasn't changed. Now that were alone. I decided to tell Judy of my desire. We undressed. She satisfies my desire in bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Probably took too many liberties with Dawn Belltwether's backstory but it was never revealed in Zootopia. So, why not? It sets up a potential conflict when both sides finally meet. Now, I wonder what their plan to arrive in Zootopia would be. How would they do it? What will happen when the sides meet?**


	19. Angels of Death

**A/N: Chapter title breaks fourth wall, oh well.**

 **Chapter 19: Angels of Death**

* * *

That was the best night I've ever had and the first time when we were both aware. We showered and got ready for the day. We heard someone knock on the door. A hybrid with a mix of wolf, tiger, and rabbit told us that the Prime wanted to see us. I noticed the primary clothing motif here displayed some sort of hybrid or they wore the image of an animal that they weren't a part of. He led us to a building. Inside there were six necklaces. Two of them had red, two had blue, and two had dark blue crystals. The Prime was waiting for us.

The Prime informs us, "You will choose a necklace that best augments your abilities. The crystals will also serve as a source of desire's embrace if there's none near you." I noticed that he's wearing a dark blue necklace himself. "Come." We pick up the necklaces and follow him. He leads us to a room with a bucket of desire's embrace. "Put on each necklace and see which one suits you the best. Put one on then try to summon an elemental again."

I tried red, which didn't do anything for me. Blue did nothing either. Dark blue made it significantly easier. I chose the dark blue necklace. I noticed Judy trying the same. She ended up picking red. He tells us, "The crystals will also allow me to contact you if I feel you are needed. Watch." I can feel my crystal wiggling a bit enough to subtly feel something but it's not anything significant. "That will be a sign that you should try to find me, if you are able."

He leads us to a building with weapons. He picks out several weapons. The bladed part is all made out of crystals. He leads us to an empty room with just a bucket of desire's embrace in the middle. He says, "See which one feels more comfortable. Try manipulating desire's embrace while holding it." I remember back in Everlight I sparred with two swords. I picked out two swords with blades made from blue crystals. I tried to manipulate desire's embrace with it. I unleashed a wave of frost that sliced to the back of the room leaving an X shaped mark. It also helps that the swords are light and easy to swing.

I told him, "I will take these." Judy opts for a two-handed sword. I don't think she could even swing that thing effectively. Indeed, she doesn't. She simply manipulates desire's embrace with its help. The weapon just made her worse. She tried every sort of weapon but none of them helped. She decided on not using a weapon. He gave me a belt so that I could carry the swords I selected.

He leads us out of the building and into another one. This one had a map. "This is a map of the chasm." I noticed there's a hundred settlements. About twenty of them have x's

He tells us our next task. "You two if you so desire can choose a settlement to spare. We will guide them towards the light when it is the time for our exodus. You are to visit and inform the savages that they cannot take anyone from that settlement anymore. If they are in the process of taking them away, let them keep what they have. You are free to kill anyone in the settlement you choose if you feel they are unsuited for Zootopia. Only engage the savages in combat if they do not leave peacefully after being told. We are here to observe if they actually want peace. We will need the savage's cooperation for the exodus. Avoid confrontations if you can, do not provoke them. Everything marked with an X is claimed by us. If you wish to take part. Pick your own."

Judy picks out a settlement. We are to go there and inform the inhabitants to be ready to leave in three weeks. We left the coven and set out for the chasm. She tells me, "I chose this because this was the settlement I participated in raiding. I'm thankful that the settlement I had friends in was already marked."

We arrived at the edge of the chasm. We leapt into it. I ask her, "What do you think of all this? Three weeks then we get to see Zootopia again."

"I'm terrified. What would everyone else think can we really just go back to our lives and pretend that nothing has happened? How are we even going to leave anyway?"

"Relax. We can take it one day at a time. We're in this together." The scenery here is marvelous, it reminds me of Bunnyburrow. "What's your deepest desire right now?"

She shamefully admits, "It hasn't changed. I still want vengeance against them. I can somewhat reason that it's wrong but it's something that I want nonetheless."

"Right now, mine is to make sure that you are happy."

We landed at the edge of the village. Only bunnies lived here. One of the bunnies say, "Come quickly, they are raiding us again. Save them please!" We ran into the village. Into a school. Predators were picking who to take. I can't believe that she had to choose at one point. Hearing her tell me about it and witnessing it first-hand are completely different things. She recognizes one of them, a tiger. The tiger is wearing a blue shirt and green pants. She says, "Saberclaw, due to the deal. You are no longer allowed to take anyone else here. Leave with everyone you have chosen."

Everyone immediately stops choosing kits to take. Saberclaw says, "You know what you did before, we are still forty short of our quota. Is there a way for you to allow us to take forty more?"

"That is not my concern. I have my orders. You are going to leave with everyone you've taken peacefully."

Upon hearing this exchange one of the bunnies around us ask, "Aren't you going to save us like before?"

I decide to answer this one, "Our goal today here is to observe peace. To make sure the savages comply with the deal. We will not stop them if they leave peacefully."

Saberclaw grudgingly complies and leaves the building. We follow them outside. There's twenty predators here all unarmed with just civilian clothing. We could probably kill them all if we wanted. We see the sixty they have chosen. One of the sixty says, "Judy Hopps, are you here to save me?"

Judy jumps upon hearing the voice. It happened in a flash, fire coalesced into a physical being. I felt her rage, I felt her anger. She was going to attack them. I decided to shock her and leash her. The fire didn't dissipate until she became unconscious. Thankfully, she didn't manage to attack anyone. I could sense that she wanted to save that one. I say, "I'm sorry about my partner here. Is there anyway, we can convince you not to take that one?" I pointed to the one that talked. The voice belonged to a grey bunny with green eyes. I think she's about 6 years old. If it wasn't for her eye color she would be like a miniature Judy. Her attire is something similar to what Judy has worn in the past.

Saberclaw replies, "You want this one?" He points to the grey bunny. "Let us take forty-one others instead." I've felt how much she wanted to save that bunny but is it worth the price? Logically speaking trading one for forty-one is a bad deal. I've been considering this for a while and haven't said anything. "This is the deal. Take it or leave it. We will simply return to Everlight if you don't make a decision. Unless if you try to stop us." I could probably very well take them all in combat but that would be against what the Prime wanted. Their cooperation is essential to the exodus to return to Zootopia.

I made my decision. I hope it's the right one. "Very well, give me her. Take forty-one others." I traded forty-one lives just for hers alone. I hope it was what Judy wanted. The other inhabitants of the village can't believe that I'm doing this as if I've let them down. They give me the kit and go and pick others out of the school.

The kit says, "Thank you for saving me. Judy spared me the last time she was here. My behavior has changed a lot you see. My name is Olivia Jumps. This time they just took kits at random regardless if they were misbehaving or not."

I ask the kit, "How did you meet Judy last time?"

The kit tells me that Judy came here with a bunch of predators. She chose kits to be taken away. She tells me she was chosen because she wasn't behaving in class. She was spared because she cried enough and Judy picked someone else to take her place. Ever since that day she has been trying to act better and to improve. I let the kit go back to class.

I guess that's a harsh penalty for misbehaving in class. Judy's still unconscious. I carry her around. I speak to the leader of the village. I tell him to gather everyone. I suppose it's fitting that even with this one act they still look up to us. A lot of bunnies showed up. I speak to the crowd, "We have decided that we will abandon this place. We have declared a cessation of hostilities between us and the savages." Everyone was terrified as soon as I said those words. "They are going to trouble you no more. We will be helping you leave in three weeks, be ready. We are going to lead you beyond the light to Zootopia. A place where you won't have to worry about being eaten anymore." That reassures everyone.

I ask for a room that we can stay in. I'm given one for free even though I couldn't pay. There's prices and everything here. It's not like the coven or the sanctum where everything was for free. The currency here wouldn't work in Zootopia. I set Judy on the bed and waited for her to wake up.

She wakes up and asks, "Is she safe?" I told her of what I traded so that she is safe. "Don't worry about your decision Nick. I understand. I probably would have done the same. Let's pay her a visit, shall we?"

We visit the Jumps. We go to yet another bunny burrow. Excited kits fuss over my tail again. The parents pry them off me. The parents allow me and Judy to talk to Olivia. Olivia is currently crying in her room. Judy asks Olivia, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Olivia cries, "A lot of my family was taken because of me just because I asked if you were going to save me. It's all my fault. Just like last time, someone else took my place. I don't deserve to live. Not even my family likes me now." Judy comforts Olivia by petting her.

I tell her, "It's not your fault. It was my choice. Everyone here that wants to is going to go to a better place. None of your family will be taken again. They'll get over it, you'll see. We'll be going now okay? We'll meet again." Olivia feels somewhat better. We still have a job to do. We thanked the Jumps for their time and left.

Poor kit. I don't know how I would feel in that situation. Judy says, "Let's walk around the village and see if there's any problems."

At least, this feels like back in Zootopia again. A sense of being on the police except here anyone that's problematic will likely be killed instead. No arrests. We see a group of bunnies chasing another. We intervene. I ask, "What's going on here?"

The leader of the group replies, "She's not paying money for our protection."

The victim responds, "I just don't have the money this week. I said I would pay you later."

Judy inquires, "What happens if she doesn't pay the money?"

The leader responds, "She has to work for us."

"Okay, here's is how this is going to work. She will work for you right now. I would like to see the location she would be working at."

The victim asks, "Aren't you supposed to be helping us?"

I decide to go along with Judy's decision, "We only care about the savages. Not what happens between yourselves. Now, come along. You have a new job waiting for you."

"No, no, no!" She turns and runs. I stop her.

"Now, are you going to come? Or do I have to force you?" My voice implies violence if she doesn't obey. She reluctantly comes along with us.

They lead us to a brothel. I see the look on their faces, they aren't really enjoying what they're doing. She's pushed into an empty room. The leader says, "Thank you for your help."

I decide to ask, "Are there any more of you by chance? I want to meet the entire organization." They lead us to a room of forty bunnies armed with various weapons. Swords mostly. "is that all of you?"

"Yes, that's all of us. Thank you for your help today. You protectors have been very kind to us." A pity, that we don't share the same sentiment. I calm myself and listen to the voices of water. I let the ones that want to trap everyone manifest. The entire room is now surrounded by ice. I also created a wall of ice to protect me and Judy.

Judy manifests the destructive power of fire to burn bunnies trapped in the room. I drew my blades, I leapt over the wall. I unleash waves of frost towards bunnies trapped in the room with us. It was then, I knew why they never rebelled against the savages. We easily cut them all down without being harmed. We informed all the prostitutes that they were free. We also killed some of the patrons that were unwilling to stop.

The initial victim thanks us. She says, "They have been a problem for this village. Thank you for stopping them."

I ask the victim, "Are there any other problems similar to this one?"

She couldn't think of any. We toured the village again. We found no problems and proceeded to journey back to the cavern. We met the Prime. He says, "Report, were there any problems? Leave nothing significant out."

Judy answers, "I lost control of my desires when I jumped. I nearly attacked the savages when they didn't break any of the rules. Nick had to stop me by shocking me."

I continue, "We informed the inhabitants that they'll be leaving in three weeks. We stopped a criminal organization in that village. We set all their victims free."

The Prime remarks, "Well, normally we have more time for new Savage Hunters to get used to jumping and controlling their desires. That's not an option right now. Time, is rather important. Thus, I'm giving you two this task. Judy is not allowed to jump at all for a week. Any time her wings manifest, you will shock her for five seconds. If I catch you not doing that, we will simply cut her legs off."

I decide to joke, "I didn't realize it was still possible to be grounded when you don't live with your parents anymore."

Judy says, "Nick, this is serious!"

"Are there any more tasks for us to do? Malik." I could tell he wasn't too pleased that I used his name. I took note of it, it will be a way to irritate him.

The Prime responds, "Check with me in a week. For now, do you accept the assignment? Or should I simply cut her legs off right now?" From his tone, I can tell he's completely serious.

"I accept."

On the way, back to the house we were given. She just had to jump. I shock her for five seconds. Judy cries, "A bunny not allowed to jump. Talk about cruel and unusual punishment."

"Well, it was either this or he would have cut your legs off. You've heard him. We need the savage's cooperation for returning to Zootopia. Whatever he's planning for that."

We arrived at the house we were given. We go to the bedroom. Judy just HAD to jump on the bed her wings manifested for just a few moments. I shock her again. Judy says, "Oh, come on. That's not fair at all. How am I going to survive a week without jumping? This shock was even more painful than the last."

I had no answer. Could she survive a week without jumping? How many shocks can she even take?

* * *

 **A/N: Was Nick right in trading forty-one lives for one? Can Judy survive a week without jumping? I wonder if I characterized Olivia well. How would a kit be feeling if the only reason they lived was because a lot took their place? Survivor's guilt? Being rejected by family doesn't help either. Olivia was originally a throwaway name I never intended to use again.**

 **Should they have just killed all the savages and saved everyone like everyone of the order did or tried to do in the past?**


	20. Preparations

**A/N: I struggle to think of proper character names.**

 **Chapter 20: Preparations**

* * *

The next day, we spent it walking around the village seeing the sights. I was shocked five times total. Jumping around used to be fun now it's something I need to actively try to not do. Nick noticed me being miserable too but he didn't know what to do. The need to actively restrain yourself from a habit you've developed is extremely difficult. I don't know if I will survive this. Is it his plan for me to die? We are immortal now, aren't we? He did value honesty and truth above all else. I told Nick of my plan, "Tomorrow, I will go to the Prime and beg for an alternative."

Nick replies, "I don't like it, I can see how miserable you are though, would the alternative be better?"

"I don't think I can survive an entire week without jumping. Support me on this please."

"Fine, I have a bad feeling about this though."

Tomorrow, we set off to meet the Prime. I say, "Please, give me an alternative." I'm kneeling in front of him. "I don't think I can survive an entire week without jumping."

The Prime responds, "I want to talk to Judy alone. Nick, leave the room."

Nick's voice is filled with fear and panic, "You're not going to cut her legs off, are you?"

"No, I'm going to give her an alternative. It's for her to hear alone. It's her decision to make." Nick leaves the room. "You want an alternative? Fine. This is the deal: take it or leave it. All you have to do is say a single sentence then you are free to jump around once more. If you fail to say the sentence, Nick will be tortured instead for the duration. You'll retain your jumping privileges though."

I reply, "What is the sentence?"

"I won't tell you the sentence until you accept the deal. If you manage to say it, both of you are free to do whatever for the rest of the week. You only get once chance per day until you say it correctly. Nick will be tortured each day. Do you accept?"

I feel like I'm making a terrible deal but how hard can saying a single sentence be? "I accept."

"Splendid. The sentence is 'I want to be tortured.' You need to say this sentence while in the air. Now, get Nick back in here and don't tell him anything about this deal." This, was his challenge. He wants proof that I can control my desires to say something that completely contradicts them. I told Nick to come back into the room. "Are you ready? Nick, don't shock her during this."

"Yes." I jump into the air. "I want him" a sudden realization that I uttered an extra word. I land.

"Finish, the sentence or lose your legs."

"To be tortured. Nick —"

"You failed. Nick will be tortured. You are free to jump around however. Enjoy. If you say anything else, you lose your legs." A lion arrives in the cavern. "Comet, take him away."

Nick says, "Carrots why? What did you do?"

I can't even reply to Nick's question. I can feel that he feels betrayed by me. I could jump around now but he's not by my side. This isn't worth it. Nick is led deeper into the cavern. He doesn't resist. The Prime says, "You get to try again tomorrow. You have your freedom now. Enjoy."

I ask him, "What's going to happen to him?"

"He's going to be tortured just like I said. Now, leave. You get to try again tomorrow."

I decide to go after Nick. He stops me. I then decide to go to sanctum. I visit the Swiftpaws. They welcome me. Through my bond with Nick, I can feel his despair. I talk to the Swiftpaws. They ask where my mate was. "He got into trouble because of me." I don't feel it's right to shatter their image of what we are. I did manage to learn that none of them have heard of the exodus or anything relating to it. I didn't ask, but none of them had anything exciting planned for the coming weeks.

This is strange, is the order really going to leave the sanctum behind? I haven't even been informed of how we'll leave this place anyway. I can't tell what's happening to Nick exactly. I just know that he's terrified and exhausted. I resolve to practice.

I headed back to the coven to the house I was given. I tried jumping and saying those words. I wasn't successful at all for the remainder of the day. To sleep in a bed alone, without him, without his scent to comfort me. I could feel that he's terrified and asleep at the same time. What are they doing to him? I don't know.

At this point, I would rather be tortured and for him to be free. The next day came. I met the Prime again. He tells me, "Say the words."

I jumped into the air and failed to say the words again. I'm desperate. I offer, "Can you cut my legs off now but let him go?"

"I can sense your desperation. Go to the sanctum until I call for you. I will set everything up, then all you have to do is bring him home. "

I went to the sanctum. I can feel Nick being moved. He must be in the coven right now. I stay with the Swiftpaws until I'm called upon. Life is normal for them devoid of worries.

My crystal wiggles a bit. The Prime is calling for me now. The Prime says, "Go to him and bring him home."

I sense a trick. It can't be this easy. "Just like that? You're not even cutting my legs off? Do I need to cut them off myself?"

"You can cut your legs off then go to him if you want. I don't care. Simply, go to him. You can feel where he is right now. I do think you should hurry though, I don't know how long he will survive."

My senses led me in the coven in front of a burning house. He is inside there, I can feel it. I use my powers to control the fire so it parts in my presence. I found him inside unharmed, unconscious. As soon as I reached him. The fire began spreading around the house once more. Forget leaving with him. I need to concentrate on my powers just so we stay alive. Using my powers to hold back the flames but unable to move in the process.

I can hear his voice, "Judy is that you?"

I can't really have a conversation with him. It takes an extraordinary amount of effort to hold back the flames. I feel I need more power. He senses what I want, I'm given a sudden boost of energy. My markings also begin to glow.

A singular purpose, to push back the flames trying to burn us. A singular thought is all that remains. Unaware of everything else. The flames slowly give way and are pushed back. I can sense no more fire. Now, all I wanted is him and I will have him.

* * *

After trying to survive in the arena. The same arena me and Judy drank desire's embrace in. I find myself trapped in a burning building with Judy. I can sense Judy wanted more power. I used the remote to grant her power. Her wings manifest even though she hasn't jumped. The flames vanish. I noticed her amethyst eyes were gone. Her eyes became pure fiery red. Judy turns upon me savagely. She wants to mate with me then and there. She's completely out of control. I use the remote to shock her and leash her. She falls unconscious first. I carry her out of the building. The Prime is waiting outside, "You know your time in the arena?"

I remember being scared of dying every single moment. "Yes, I thought I could die at any moment."

"You will do that again soon but this time, you will know it is training. We will be trying to return to Zootopia in three weeks. You will need practice with your powers. She will need control over her powers as well. Take her home. She has earned some rest. I expect her to tell you everything about why you were 'tortured.' You in turn will tell her everything that you went through. She is free to jump around again for now."

I took her home. She wakes up. "Nick, where are we?"

"We're safe now and you're free to jump around once more."

She tells me of the deal she made with the Prime. I understand why she took it. I told her what I went through. Apparently, I will need to go through the arena again except this time I will know it's training.

We're able to enjoy each other's presence again. This time when she jumps. Her deepest desire is no longer vengeance. It is me instead. We spent the rest of the day making up for lost time.

The next two weeks were brutal. They reminded me of my days back at the police academy. Each day pushed me to the limit. Every day, I would go to the arena and try to perfect my powers over ice. Sometimes with the aid of a bucket of desire's embrace, sometimes without. Sometimes, they wanted to see how big of an offensive move I can create other times it's holding up barrier and being scared of death. I would probably die if my barrier failed. I mean, we are immortal, right? Sometimes it's summoning the largest elemental possible.

She tells what she did each day and I told her what I did in turn. She practiced holding the will of elementals of fire captive. She combining two elementals into one. She also practiced guiding elementals of fire to another location. She also practiced working together with predators that used the element of fire. There was no semblance of combat in her training.

We're able to enjoy each other's company during the night even though we're completely separated during the day.

My training in the arena became more and more intense. I noticed my performance improving slowly. I'm able to wield the power of ice and water more and more effectively with each passing day. We are going to be part of something big. I can feel it. The exercises became more and more complex for her. They started involving predators that used air as well and the mates of the ones that used fire.

At the end of yet another exhausting day she says, "Yesterday, Kindleheart was guiding an elemental of fire. Lasan was being carried by a wolf that used air. The air user simply made them able to move very fast. All the fire users have their mates with them although they were carried by someone else. I wish you were there with me. "

"I want to be there too but that's not what I was assigned. There's only one more week, they should tell us something, right?"

Tomorrow, the Prime wanted to see us. Everyone from the order is here. He speaks to the crowd, "We will perform the shattering after a week. We will smash the boundary that keeps us from the light assuming the savages permit us to go deep in their territory. We will expect them to honor the peace I've proposed. They haven't violated the terms yet from our observations. If they violate the terms at all by either attacking us or inhabitants of the chasm, we will cut them down. If everything goes according to plan, we will see Zootopia. You know your parts, be ready."

Everyone leaves except for Judy and me. He tells us of our parts specifically. Judy will assist in maintaining a fire elemental of massive proportions. I will be there to give her power and to protect her if anything goes wrong. He tells us prey aren't that in tune with manipulating elements. Judy is an exception. Prey counterparts though trained for combat still, mainly serve to keep their predator halves in check. We also learn that we have a week off.

I guess I'm happy that Judy is on the same level as me. I don't know how I would feel if either of us primarily served to keep the other in check.

We have an entire week off before we try to return to Zootopia. We cross paths with Shadowslight and her guardians today. She's living with a white vixen and brown rabbit. Shadowslight is the only non-hybrid that isn't part of the order within the coven that we have seen. She's adapting rather well to life here. We learned that the white vixen is called Frostfang and the rabbit is called Tom.

The reason they abandoned Shadowslight was because they were struck down while defending that town. Shadowslight kind of misses WhItebreeze but wants to be with them more. I decide to ask them, "What does the Prime mean that prey aren't that in tune with manipulating the elements?"

They decide to show me. We go to the arena. Shadowslight comes along with us as well. Tom says, "Create an ice barrier." Frostfang does so. A wall of ice appears in the arena. Tom draws two swords and slashes. A wave of wind creates a dent in the wall. "This is all I can do. Now, have Judy try."

Judy summons fire elementals to do her bidding. They don't even melt the wall. I sense her frustration. She wants more power. I use the remote to give her more and more power until the wall is completely evaporated. I leash her. Her wings vanish this time. I'm thankful she doesn't go berserk this time and I didn't need to shock her unconscious like I did before.

Tom says, "This is why we mainly support our predator counterparts. The power of desire allows them to do incredible things. The pinnacle of her power already surpasses my potential after training a lot. Only ones with wings can truly manipulate the elements."

That's a lesson we learned today. We go back to the coven, to where they live. We tell them on Zootopia. They tell us of their past. They joined the order but decided to roam from settlement to settlement as soon as they got their powers. One day they met Shadowslight and decided to settle in a town for a while. We end up asking them what they know about the exodus. Frostfang says, "Frost users like me and you will protect everyone. I'm counting on you." As Frostfang says this, she walks in front of me. Her tail sways back and forth captivating my eyes.

Judy shocks me, "Eyes over here."

Frostfang remarks, "Don't be jealous, there's enough of me for you too."

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"Oh no, he doesn't care if we don't have any offspring. How about it?"

Judy is completely flustered. I decide to speak for her, "I don't think she wants to do something like that right now."

"Such a shame. Maybe later?"

"I think we'll be going now."

We prepare to leave the house. Tom walks with us to the door. "She's rather hard to satisfy, that's what I like about her. Why don't you join us later?"

Frostfang remarks indignantly, "I heard that!"

That was different. Frostfang openly flirted in front of us all. Tom didn't seem to mind. They did all this right in front of Shadowslight which just silently watched it all.

We arrive back at our house. Judy says, "I want you right now. I'm upset you even dared to look at Frostfang."

Well, that's one way to spend a day.

The following days we decided to practice our powers just the same. We also talked to both the inhabitants of the coven and the sanctum. All of them are kept in the dark of what's going on. None of them know but I feel like it's not our place to tell them.

The Prime wants to speak to us. We go to the cavern again, this time we're alone. He tells us, "Be ready to leave tomorrow when I call for you. We will try leaving this place."

We decide to leave the cavern and look at the chasm. I feel like I'm being kept in the dark still but nothing seems amiss. We decide to walk around both the coven and sanctum again. No one seems to have anything exciting planned for tomorrow.

Are we really going to just leave all of them here? The Prime never told us not to talk to anyone about the exodus but we willingly don't tell them. It's like being part of a conspiracy that you could reveal but choose not to. We're not even that informed on his plans anyway.

We decide to visit Frostfang and Tom again. I decide to ask, "What's going to happen to Shadowslight tomorrow?"

Tom replies, "She's staying here."

Frostfang continues, "We've made arrangements. Shadowslight will be staying with a friend while we're gone."

Judy inquires, "Why aren't you taking Shadowslight with you?"

Frostfang says, "It's not the Prime's will. Thus, Shadowslight will remain here. We trust in his judgement."

"Don't you want to take her with you?"

"Of course, we do but we trust in his judgement above all else. We also trust Shadowslight not to tell anyone of this."

I observe, "Wait, so you mean none of the coven and the sanctum know that we're all leaving?"

"That is correct. That is the Prime's will."

Shadowslight decides to ask, "Mommy and Daddy, you won't be gone too long this time, will you?" I think it's cute. She thinks of them as her parents. They reassure her that they won't be gone too long. I can't tell if they're being sincere or lying.

I decide to ask Shadowslight, "What do you think of them leaving?"

Shadowslight replies, "It's something they have to do. I just hope they won't leave me alone again for too long. It will take another white vixen to save me if something happens. I know enough not to tell anyone what's happening."

We left their house and went back to our own. I know we're going deep into Everlight tomorrow. Does the Prime expects a disaster? Is that why he hasn't told anyone what's going on? Even, the settlements know that they need to be ready to leave within three weeks. We personally went there to deliver that message.

Judy and I enjoyed the night together. We leave for Zootopia tomorrow.

Tomorrow came, the Prime called for us. I noticed about half of the order was missing. There are twenty buckets of desire's embrace in the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Should I make the next chapter an epilogue then continue on with a sequel? Or should I just keep it as one giant story? Speculation welcome.**


	21. The Shattering

**A/N: Opening the way to the outside at last.**

 **Chapter 21: The Shattering**

* * *

The Prime speaks, "We will journey deep into the savage's territory today. We are not to engage them in combat unless if provoked. Keep control of your desires all of you. The ones who use frost will protect the ones who use fire. We will carry these buckets of desire's embrace to where we're going to perform the shattering. They will help us if things go wrong. Let us depart."

I noticed that prey of the order carried buckets of desire's embrace. As soon as we stepped outside of the cavern. It was complete madness. I can see a lot of animals in the chasm. Not only prey, predators too. They were lined up to where the guards of Everlight are. Some of the animals had weapons of their own. I think there were about twenty thousand. All of them carrying what seemed to be essentials as if they aren't going to return. He must have gotten everyone or nearly everyone from all the marked settlements. I could see the remainder of our order some of them are at the front, some are at the back of the crowd.

We approach the guards with the Prime. The Prime speaks, "Tell the tyrant we're going to leave this place today. I expect him to honor our deal of peace. We will leave this place and not bother you again."

The guards step aside. I feel a breeze that increases how fast I can move. I feel as if I can move at three times the speed. We are going deeper into Everlight. We arrive at where the guards initially said the exit was in Everlight. Ten pillars of ice are raised around the wall forming a half circle. Other members of our order take two buckets of desire's embrace and put them on top of each pillar. All our order is right next to the pillars. The crowd is waiting behind us. The Prime leaps on to the middle pillar that obstructs part of the path towards the wall.

He calls for the two of us. We leap on to it as well. His markings glow and his wings are completely visible. The Prime speaks, "We will force the passage to the light open. Any savage that wants to join us to go to a better place is welcome. We will be going to a place where predators do not eat prey. Predators there will dine on insects instead eating prey will be forbidden. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde will guide us towards Zootopia." He clearly points out Judy and me to the massive crowd gathered here. "I don't care what the rest of you do, do not stop us." I think I saw Whitebreeze joining the crowd, some of the inhabitants of Everlight join the massive crowd. The inhabitants of Everlight point weapons towards us. I think there's about fifty thousand inhabitants in Everlight. I can see Lightbringer in the back. "Now, take your positions and let the shattering commence." The Prime leaps down from the pillar. His wings disappear too. I leap down too. Judy stays on the pillar however. Lightbringer flies forth from his position towards us.

One member of the order leaps on to each of the pillars. A massive fire elemental forms in the half circle. I see Kindleheart on a pillar beside Judy. Eight of them leave. A wolf remains on the pillar to the right. Judy stays in the middle They scatter in different directions. Their mates are carried by a predator that uses air. I can see Lasan being carried by a lion and they follow Kindleheart. The air users make their group move extremely fast.

Lightbringer lands in front of the Prime, "So, soon we will be free from your evil cult."

The Prime responds, "We won't care what you savages do once we move beyond the light. You have my word that we won't interfere with your activities anymore if you don't harm anyone under my protection."

The exchange between the two indicates that they aren't on friendly terms or close to and just barely tolerate each other. I feel like this is a disaster waiting to happen. Lightbringer then flies back towards Everlight's army.

Frostfang and Tom walk towards me. She says, "Isn't this exciting? Going to a better place? I wish I was able to use fire, all I can do right now is watch."

I reply, "Aren't you worried about what might happen? They're all pointing weapons at us."

"That's why we're here. To protect them. To make sure this succeeds."

Tom remarks, "Soon, you will lead us to Zootopia. This, is a time for celebration. Besides, the savages haven't violated the peace treaty yet."

Standing watch over the ones creating a giant fire elemental is all we do now. The eight that left come back with fire elementals leading them to the massive one in front of the wall. The fire elementals merge with the massive one, they leave again.

Everyone just watches this spectacle. The tension between the sides haven't decreased. Everlight is pointing weapons at us but we aren't taking any actions. An hour has passed the elemental grew even more. Now, three animals are standing on the pillars.

I can hear whispers of hope, whispers of peace from the crowd. This is a full display of the order's power. I guess they could have always left this place but simply chose not to because they've never found anything.

The next hour I can feel that Judy wants more power. I use the remote to give her some. As more time passes the elemental gets increasingly bigger. I can feel Judy's strain at controlling it. More and more animals take their place on the pillars. Judy wants more and more power which I give. I can see their wings even though they aren't jumping right now. All we've been doing is observing them waiting for time to pass. No one has attacked yet.

More time has passed, the elemental grows increasingly bigger. There's now eight animals standing on the pillars. I can feel Judy becoming exhausted but unwilling to give in. Now only two teams of animals going back and forth. There's one that uses fire. One that carries the mate of the one that uses fire and a fourth that simply carries a bucket of desire's embrace. The groups travel far and brings an elemental back each time which get added to the massive one. Everyone just stands behind the pillars and watch them.

I wish I can help Judy but I can't. I can feel her struggle in controlling it. There's now nine animals standing on the pillars, only one team brings elementals back and forth now. Kindleheart's wings are completely visible even when she's on the ground. Only her team is bringing elementals here. They take longer and longer to return. Judy wants even more power. I give her more. I can't sense Judy anymore. When I try to sense Judy, I feel the will of fire itself. It wants to be free. It doesn't want to be contained anymore. The elemental has grown massively compared to when we first started.

Lightbringer is now soaring above the elemental as if expecting something to happen soon. Now, I can feel the elemental somewhat breaking free. It grows bigger still. All I can do is watch. Kindleheart returns with another elemental. She takes her place on the pillars. There's no one fetching elementals anymore. They just stand there trying to contain the giant elemental.

Lasan asks me, "How are you feeling?"

I reply, "I can't feel Judy anymore. I think I can feel the elemental wanting to break free. I feel alone without being able to vaguely feel her thoughts after being used to it."

"I don't have wings. I had to be carried by someone today while I support Kindleheart in all this. It was rather undignified."

An hour passes. Nothing seems to happen. The elemental stops growing bigger because no one's adding more to it. I can feel as if it's about to break free. The elemental now creates a hammer from its body. It swings the hammer at the wall. A deafening sound is heard.

So much happens all at once. The wall is blown asunder. The elemental swings its hammer towards the ground emitting a wave of fire outwards. The animals on the pillars collapse, the elemental dissipates. I can sense Judy again. She feels exhausted. The way is open. I can see the destruction we caused. The forest is on fire and everything else was scorched. I move towards Judy. It was then we were betrayed. Lightning strikes down on us all, we protect ourselves by instinct. Lightning strikes down on the exhausted animals killing them. Lightbringer decrees, "Kill the cult. Now's our chance."

I felt her last thought – Protect.

* * *

 **A/N: Nothing is sacred in this story.**


	22. Part 2: First Contact with Zootopia

**A/N: I hope the location I decided was satisfactory.**

 **Chapter 22: Part 2: First Contact with Zootopia**

* * *

As soon as lightning struck, we instinctively protected ourselves and summoned elementals to fight them. A shield of ice was created to keep the crowd safe. Cutting us off from the elementals we summoned. The savages will take some time to break it down. I gambled much to make this happen. They betrayed us, there will be no mercy. We cannot fight them here outnumbered and in a bad position. I give a command, "Advance beyond the light. We will fight them there." We carried the buckets of desire's embrace beyond the light as well.

My desire to fight them changed as I realized not even our powers can stop the flames in the forest. We used our powers over air to speed through the open path of a burning forest. We finally reached the end of the forest. The journey felt like it took about three hours. The entire forest was on fire because of the shattering. The path of destruction stretched as far as the eye can see. I use my powers over air to fan the flames to block the savages should they choose to come after us. My weapons and necklace feel like there's something wrong with them. We've never been in the light for this long before.

Our crowd is mostly inhabitants of the chasm. A few of the savages joined us we took them in, in good faith that they would behave. A lot of them were exhausted because of the journey. Nick decides it's time for us to rest. The sky also turned dark. We follow his command because he knows this world better than us. We were never able to find others when we searched before.

I fell asleep as well. When I woke up the sky was bright again. I smelled something wrong, a scent of blood. Something that should not be. I noticed everyone else was still asleep. I checked out the scent myself. I followed the scent to its source. I see a tiger feasting upon a rabbit. I ask him, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

He replies, "You promised us a world where we didn't need to eat prey. We haven't found anything so far. I left Everlight and joined you because I believed in you. I was hungry, so I ate."

They betrayed us and even this savage we allowed to join us continues their barbaric ways. The sentence for his actions is death "You couldn't even hold off eating prey for a single day. You are not worthy to live beyond the light. The sentence for your actions is death."

I prepared to use my powers, only to realize the necklace and weapons I had were just gone, they vanished. No matter, claws will do. He ran, I chased after him. I will have satisfaction tearing him limb from limb.

Our speeds were evenly matched. We found evidence of locals at least, a rabbit kit was seen in our path. That savage simply picked him up and devoured him. I saw other rabbits. I paid them no mind. I must catch my quarry.

Foolish savage eating made him sluggish soon I will catch him. He ran past a set of tracks. Tons of animals were leaving a contraption, bunnies mostly. He is cowering behind a wolf and tigress in blue uniforms. I leapt on top of the contraption. The tigress says, "Stop."

I guess I'll comply with the locals demands. I leapt off of the contraption and walked to them. I hear the wolf talking but not to me. The wolf says, "You know how I was joking that even delivering a message involving them required more than a team and it wasn't a job for someone new to the force? I think I might be right."

The wolf pauses for a while. I can hear something incomprehensible from a metal object. He continues on, "How about upon leaving the train. We find a tiger cowering behind us, a tiger that has wings periodically chasing after this tiger wanting to kill him." After a while, he continues and I witness more of what seems to be a one-sided conversation. "Hey, he wants to know if you can fly."

I respond, "I can't fly."

"No, the tiger with wings can't fly." His conversation keeps going on. My target and I just stand here waiting. "The tiger with wings is collared. The one being chased isn't. It's such a shame that a week ago, collars were passed for civilians. It may help us now however." He pauses some more. "Are you certain that's wise?... Yes, we can handle them. It won't be a problem." Finally, the conversation ends. "Yes, Chief Bogo it will be done."

I've heard the name Chief Bogo from Lasan and Kindleheart's tales of Zootopia to me. He was described as a demon with horns. I decide to ask, "Where can I meet this Chief Bogo? I want to meet the demon with horns."

The tigress asks, "What are your names? How did you hear of Chief Bogo?"

"I am the Prime. I heard of Bogo through second hand tales by members of my order."

The tiger says, "My name is Saberclaw."

The wolf says, "We are to continue on delivering this message and bring the two tigers everywhere we go. Tranq them if needed." He asks me, "Why are you trying to kill Saberclaw?"

"He has violated my rules. He has consumed prey beyond the light. A local one as well. I will kill him for that. Why do you not want me to?"

Saberclaw replies, "I only ate because you promised us a better world. We've found no food since then. We haven't eaten for a day."

"You couldn't even WAIT and decided to eat one of our group. You are not worthy of the light. You deserve to be put down like the savage you are. I will derive great satisfaction in killing you especially since your kind betrayed us during the exodus."

The tigress says, "Well, if he doesn't eat anyone else. You won't kill him, right?"

"Yes, this is agreeable. He can live if he doesn't eat anyone else. The minute he does. I will kill him."

The wolf says, "Fangmeyer, how can you say such a thing?"

Fangmeyer replies, "Relax, Wolfard nothing's going to happen. This is just a way to gain his cooperation."

"This is your first mission aside parking duty. You've just recently graduated from the academy. You shouldn't be making deals like that." He continues. "We will continue on delivering our message while keeping you two under surveillance. Do not try anything." We follow the wolf and tigress.

I respond, "Very well, my only concern is him. If he doesn't eat anyone, there won't be any trouble from me."

Saberclaw responds, "He's the evil one. He kills us just for fun."

"Your kind simply takes from us ever since the tyrant's decree. The order was founded both as a desire for peace and an ambition to be free from your kind. I've tried making peace your kind betrayed us after we shattered the wall. The rest of your kind will be put down."

Wolfard remarks, "Are you two not from Zootopia?"

"Our group is searching for Zootopia, is this it?"

"This is Bunnyburrow part of the country of Zootopia, not Zootopia city."

"Our group is looking for a place where predators do not need to eat prey to survive. He has violated the rules." Both are seemingly appalled that we would eat prey to survive.

"How large is your group?"

"About twenty thousand. I chased after him because he violated the rules. I didn't imagine he would be able to run this far before I could catch him." I see other predators they all have collars around their necks. "Where is the nearest source of desire's embrace?"

Fangmeyer replies, "We've never heard of desrie's embrace."

Wolfard reaches for a metal object in his pocket. He fiddles with it. He talks to the object again, "Chief, there's something we learned. There's apparently twenty thousand of them. Apparently, they're searching for food. I think we need back up." He continues onwards with the one-sided conversation. "Nothing involving them is ever simple. Not even a camping trip. Not even when they disappear and we couldn't find them afterwards." He finishes with, "Yes, we'll observe them thanks for the help."

Fangmeyer asks, "Wolfard, what did the chief say?"

Wolfard replies, "He's sending your brother and Delgato for back up and apparently, a lot of food. I don't think he believes me though."

"Working with my brother on my first case? Why did you do this? Can't it have been ANYONE else?"

"It wasn't my choice."

I inquire, "Why, do so many of you have collars then?"

Fangmeyer replies, "The collar prevents them from killing each other. Doesn't the collar stop you from killing?"

"Mine is for decorative purposes only. I wear it more for a symbol of unity."

Fangmeyer asks Saberclaw, "Do you know what desire's embrace is?"

Saberclaw replies, "No, all we know of them is that they kill us."

I ask, "So, where are we going?"

Fangmeyer replies, "We're going to deliver a message. This was supposed to be simple until you two showed up and complicated everything."

Saberclaw asks, "So, when do I get food?"

I reply, "You just ate two rabbits a while ago. Isn't that enough for you?"

Fangmeyer says, "Look. I don't care what you two did in the past. We do not eat prey here. Stop talking about it, you'll scare everyone. You will get your food soon."

We walk to what seems to be a farm in the distance. I say, "I sense desire's embrace up ahead. I'm going to use it to assemble everyone."

I run to the middle of a carrot field. I manipulate desire's embrace and let the will of the wind manifest. My wings manifest. I create a path between me and them.

Fangmeyer catches up to me. She asks, "What did you do?"

I reply, "I sped up their movements. They should be here shortly."

"You're telling me. Your entire group will suddenly show up here?"

"That would be the plan, is there something wrong?"

"Not at all. I just don't believe you."

"You don't have to they should be arriving relatively soon."

We go to the farm. Wolfard calls Bonnie and Stu outside.

Stu steps outside wearing farming attire. Stu says, "Please tell me you've found something and it's not more bad news, Howard."

Wolfard replies, "Well, Bogo wanted to us to tell you that we haven't found them yet. Do you know where they might have gone?"

"That fox, it's all his fault I knew it. But no, I don't."

Someone shouts, "Are you blaming him again? How many times have we gone over this? It's not his fault. They're both missing."

Bonnie steps outside. She points to Saberclaw. Bonnie says in a cold voice, "Why is the tiger who ate one of my kits here? I demand an answer. I lost three kits yesterday and one today."

I decide to say, "Shall I kill him for you?"

Fangmeyer says, "You were actually serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Wolfard says, "I'm sorry Bonnie. I thought they were half-joking. Bogo recommended that we keep them around and learn more about them. They were cooperative in our presence though."

Our talks were interrupted when sounds of massive amounts of animals approaching were heard. I remaked, "Ah, that must be the group I was a part of." I approached them. Nick happens to be at the forefront along with many members of our order. "This is your world, is it not? What is your judgement concerning him?" I pointed to Saberclaw.

Wolfard picks out a metal object from his pocket again talks to it, "Well, nothing involving them is ever simple. We just found Nick Wilde."

* * *

 **A/N: I've been trying to come up with a plausible way for them to meet inhabitants of Zootopia for the very first time. I decided on this. I hope it's not too unrealistic. It was rather difficult writing a one sided phone conversation. Let me know if someone sounds out of character.**


	23. Unchecked Desires

**A/N: Rewrote most of the chapter. Many plot elements are different from the version posted earlier.**

 **Chapter 23: Unchecked Desires**

* * *

The Prime asks, "This is your world, is it not? What is your judgement concerning him? He has eaten two rabbits since we left that mountain."

I respond, "If it were up to me. He would be tortured until he begs for death." How very convenient that he happened to be the one that caused trouble. He made me trade forty-one lives just for one before. Now I want revenge.

"I will not allow that."

"That is simply my deepest desire right now."

The tigress asks, "What has gotten into you? Do you even know what's going on right now?"

I ask Howard Wolfard, "Who is she?"

Howard replies, "Her name is Kate, Mike Fangmeyer's sister newly graduated from the academy, it's her first real case. Well, it was supposed to be just delivering a message to the Hopps but nothing involving you two is ever simple. Oh, Chief Bogo wants to talk to you."

Howard hands me the phone, "Hello Chief, this is a wonderful day, isn't it?"

Bogo replies, "WILDE! How can you and Hopps mess up a camping trip? I could get that you didn't want to contact us during a month but what about the two weeks after that? Can you two manage not to mess anything up or blow it out of proportion for just once?"

"That wasn't exactly my choice." That's understating it by a lot.

"I don't care. A group is continuing Bellwether's work. Nighthowler shootings have spread beyond just Zootopia. You and Hopp's disappearance didn't help. It was assumed you ate Hopps. Everything was just right politically to pass the shock collar bill. There's enough public support and compliance is voluntary but highly recommended. I would like to talk to Hopps right now."

"She isn't with me. I am afraid your request is impossible. What did I miss?" My hope is that she will be reborn. The Prime never explained that to me in full.

"There have been many casualties due to the nighthowler shootings. In the end Lionheart got an anonymous tip concerning how to deal with it. A shock collar for every predator. Given our failings in stopping them the shock collar seemed to be the way to go. Now, if someone gets hit, it's only one animal at risk. The collars are also tracked so it's easier for us to solve crimes. The rumors that you ate Hopps certainly didn't help. Now, where is Hopps? Wolfard tells me you have twenty thousand animals following you, is there a reason she isn't one of them?"

"One that is rather too complicated to explain over the phone. It would probably take the entire day. I would you to come as soon as possible so I can tell you all about where Judy has been."

"Well, aren't you lucky? I have an entire day. Now, talk."

"Well, on our camping trip we got taken inside this mountain."

"I don't care about your entire camping trip. I just want to know why you were separated and where is she right now?"

"Well, she got left behind when we decided to escape the mountain. We ran from an army."

"So, is she a hostage?"

"No, she isn't."

"Is she alive?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"So, let me get this straight, you escaped from an army in a mountain. She was with you during the escape. She got left behind but isn't dead or a hostage. Something doesn't add up. What aren't you telling me?"

"Something that I'm not allowed to reveal unfortunately. Long story short, we'll need an army to see her again. There's also the off chance the group I escaped from will decide to leave the mountain and go elsewhere. If that happens, she can come to us herself. We didn't exactly part on friendly terms. There might be fifty thousand predators roaming around. We now have twenty thousand animals at the Hopps household."

"I will see what I can do. It will probably take a week to mobilize the army. Are the predators collared?"

There's no way that I'm going to move from one hell to another. No one is going to get collared under my watch. "I don't think anyone in my group would be interested in being collared but I can tell them I suppose. They have heard tales of Zootopia from me. I did not mention any form of collars. They are also primarily interested in food. Also, I would like to ask your advice. What should we do with a tiger that has eaten two rabbits alive?"

"I dispatched Delgato and Fangmeyer with a ton of food originally for Wolfard's imaginary twenty thousand animals and winged tiger suspect. They should be arriving in a few hours now. As for the tiger, stick him in a cell eating prey alive is just wrong. He deserves life imprisonment. Do try not to make an even bigger mess before I arrive. If all goes according to plan, I should be arriving in a week with an army."

"See you in a week, sir."

Bogo hangs up. I hand the phone back to Howard. I talk to Howard, "The chief is going to be here in a week." I turn my attention to Saberclaw. "As I was saying earlier, if it were up to me. He would be tortured until he begs for death but since it's not completely up to me. The chief recommends putting Saberclaw in a cell for the rest of his life for eating prey." I turned to the crowd, "Attention everyone, food should be arriving in a few hours. We have journeyed far to reach this place but now we have arrived."

Howard asks, "So, did you meet all these animals?"

"Well, let's see a camping trip started out wrong, we're captured in our sleep and taken inside a mountain. We ended up shattering the mountain and leaving it. You can see the path of destruction that stretches all the way from the mountain to Bunnyburrow." That's the extremely short version.

Bonnie says, "You, were responsible for burning three of my kits to death? Gideon said they were burned to death in a flash. The fire came with no warning."

"Well, if it helps. It wasn't intentional and I wasn't part of the group that did it."

"Where is Judy, you were with her, weren't you?"

"She got left behind during our escape. Let's put it that way."

Bonnie's tone turns cold, "And how did you get separated?"

"She wasn't able to keep up."

"Are you saying that you left her behind because she was TOO SLOW? Maybe, Stu was right about you. It is all your fault that Judy is missing."

The Prime notices this exchange. He says, "What is your relationship with Judy?"

Bonnie replies, "I am her mother. He went camping with Judy then goes missing for a month and two weeks. Now, he shows up on my doorstep with twenty thousand animals. I just learned he was involved with the death of three of my kits and Judy is still missing."

"Ah, a pleasure to meet her mother at last. I am the Prime. I am the leader of this group. It was I who gave the order to shatter the mountain, they followed my orders. We were inspired by their tales of Zootopia, we decided it would be worth trying to find it. Judy got left behind during our escape. My condolences about your kits, it was not intentional. We simply desired a place where predators didn't need to eat prey just to survive. You seem to be most affected by our actions, it's not my intention. What is your judgement concerning Saberclaw? At this point, I believe your words hold more weight than Nick's. Saberclaw has eaten one of your kits after all. Every predator here has eaten prey just to survive at one point or another. I will kill him if that is your wish."

Bonnie takes a while to respond. She must be thinking things through. "I … don't think I can take a life." She breaks down crying. "It feels so wrong but I don't think I can… be the reason that he dies. Can't you just lock him away somewhere?"

"No, the justification Nick gave for locking him away is insufficient. He will either die or be free to live regardless of what he has done in the past. You can torture him to death if you wish, I will allow it."

I ask, "Why would you allow her to do it but not me?"

"Because she is the one that's most affected by our actions and torturing others is against what the order stands for."

Kate notes, "We're the police here. We enforce the laws."

"Nick has not adequately explained the situation to his chief. The justification Nick gave for locking Saberclaw away isn't sufficient. I also don't believe in locking animals away. Thus, Bonnie will decide his fate. Will Saberclaw be free or will he die?"

Bonnie decides, "He will be free. He won't eat anyone else, right? It sounds like that's something everyone of your group did. Did Nick eat prey alive too?"

"Nick must have. Predators here eat out of necessity not malice. Saberclaw has violated the rules of eating prey after we've made our exodus. Eating prey itself is not an offense."

"I've decided. Saberclaw will live. Oh, Stu did I make the right decision?"

Stu replies, "I don't know…."

The Prime addresses the crowd, "Very well. Saberclaw will live because of her decision. Saberclaw, you should be thankful for her mercy. If it were up to me, you would be dead. From this moment, no one shall eat another. Anyone who does so will be killed without question."

Bonnie asks, "Where is Judy? When can I see her again?"

I reply, "She's trapped behind enemy lines. Let's put it that way. Chief Bogo should be arriving with the army in a week."

Howard calls the chief, "The two tigers we met earlier – The Prime and Saberclaw. The Prime completely disregarded your verdict concerning Saberclaw and made Bonnie choose between Saberclaw's life and death. Apparently, everyone here has eaten prey alive including Nick." He tells Nick, "The chief wants to talk to you."

"Hello sir?"

"Wilde, just what happened on your vacation?"

"I thought you weren't interested? What changed?"

"Don't give me that. You know what. Can't you and Hopps manage not to blow anything out of proportion?"

"It wasn't exactly our choice."

"Explain. Why would you eat prey alive?"

"We were trapped in a mountain. It was the only way to survive. There was no other alternative." I end up crying over the phone. "I was so unwilling to eat at first. I was deluded and thought I could live on vegetables alone. Judy brought a sheep to me. I wasn't even able to kill it alone. She had to guide my claws through the neck of an unconscious sheep and that was my first…"

"Did anything else happen during that trip that I should know about?"

"A lot more sir. A lot more. It would be easier to talk face to face. The things I've both witnessed and done are things you wouldn't believe."

"Have you ever talked about these experiences with anyone?"

"I haven't had the chance to nor do I want to."

"I recommend it highly. It sounds like something you need. I can hear how difficult it is for you right now. I'll see you in a week."

I hand the phone back to Howard.

Gideon arrives with tons of blueberry pies. He says, "Miss Hopps, these pies are my way of apologizing for your kits. I didn't think anythin' would happen to them while playing in my yard." Gideon's shock collar activates. He winces in pain. "Who are all these animals?"

"Gideon, are you okay? These animals are the ones I escaped with after my 'camping' trip."

"It was decided that since someone was shooting people with nighthowlers that collaring everyone was the best way to go." He gets shocked a few times while saying this. "These collars are highly restrictive on the emotions we can feel. It's the best way to keep everyone safe."

"Are you fine with being collared? What's your personal view?"

"It's what the public wants. It keeps prey safe from us as it should be." His voice was filled with resentment and anger that also gets him shocked a few times. "It's just the way life is now. You weren't there to see the nighthowler massacres."

"Do you want the collar removed?"

"I would rather animals be safe than myself be free from the collar. I scratched Judy in the past while being completely conscious and aware. I know what I can do. It's better this way."

Gideon sounds so defeated and accepting of the situation. "I can guarantee you won't kill anyone because of nighthowlers. Do you want it removed?"

I guess my voice was enough to sway Gideon. He hesitantly replies, "Yes."

"How does someone remove a collar?"

"Anyone on the police force can do it."

I turn towards Kate and Howard. "Remove Gideon's collar."

Howard responds, "It's too risky."

"But it's what he wants, that's what matters."

"Aren't you collared just the same? Why do you care so much for his but not yours?"

"My collar is special. It has a very special purpose. Unfortunately, right now it doesn't function anymore. I wear it because I want to. Now, remove his collar."

"Each collar is tracked. This helps us in solving crimes in more ways than one. I had my doubts at first but it's for the greater good you see. You shouldn't be persuading animals to take off their collars."

"Gideon sounds so defeated and hopeless because of the situation. I can't let him feel this way."

Kate comments, "Howard, if you're so hesitant to remove Gideon's collar I will. I've always looked up to those two."

"But, you haven't even been on a real case yet. Should you really be doing this?"

"I've looked up to those two they're the most effective unorthodox team on the force. I will do what Gideon wants, it's the right thing to do. Compliance with the collar law is voluntary anyway."

Kate removes Gideon's collar. Gideon says, "I'm finally free to express all my emotions again. Nick, I hope you can keep me safe from the nighthowler shootings. I just don't want to end up hurting someone because of it." He embraces Kate in a hug.

It was then two trucks full of food and shock collars arrives. They were driven by two elephants. A police cruiser is seen leading them. The elephants unload the cargo onto the ground and leave. Mike Fangmeyer and Brian Delgato step out of the cruiser. Mike asks, "Why is Gideon not collared anymore?"

I reply, "I learned the collar law compliance is voluntary. I persuaded Gideon to remove his, is that a problem?"

"Bogo gave us food to feed twenty thousand animals. I'm surprised that they actually do exist does anyone here want to be collared?"

"We'll take the food. I don't think anyone here wants to be collared though."

"What about the nighthowler shootings? You've been away from Zootopia for too long. You don't know what happened."

"I am not worried about nighthowlers at all." I turn towards the crowd, "Food has finally arrived. I hope it's to your tastes." The crowd eats the food and finds it just fine. Only two thousand predators whereas chief thought it was twenty thousand. I guess the food will last us for quite some time.

Brian must be calling the chief. He's talking on the phone, "None of Wilde's group wants to be collared. He also persuaded Gideon to take off his collar. We delivered the food as you ordered. What would you like us to do?" He replies, "Yes, sir. Wilde, the chief wants to talk to you." He hands me the phone.

"Hello yet again, chief. How can I help you? I don't think anything has happened since the last time we talked."

Bogo replies, "WILDE! What did I say earlier? Don't make a mess? You just set persuaded Gideon to be free from his collar and none of your group wants to be collared either. "

"I've seen the collar shock Gideon. He felt hopeless and so accepting of the situation. I can't let him continue living like that. I have to give him hope. I will try persuading other predators to give up their collars as well. It's the right thing to do. It's not good to live in fear. The collars prevent predators from doing so many things."

"If a massacre happens because of what you're doing. It will be your fault."

"I accept this responsibility. What should I do with animals that attempt to make others go savage? Is lethal force authorized or enhanced interrogation?"

"How can you so easily say that?"

"I still need an answer."

"Both lethal force and enhanced interrogation are acceptable."

"Perfect. Yay, I finally get to torture someone, all I need to do is find a target. Yes…"

The Prime heard my celebration. He didn't like it one bit. He grabs me by the neck and lifts me up into the air. He then squeezes my neck. "Keep control of your desires or I will end you. I forbid you from torturing anyone." I drop the phone in the process. He drops me to the ground. I gasp for air. No one makes a move to stop the Prime.

I pick up the phone again and continue with my conversation. "Wilde what happened? what's gotten into you?"

"The leader of the group that I'm a part of didn't really enjoy my celebration of enhanced interrogation techniques. He also forbids me from doing any of that. Let's put it that way."

"He sounds like he has sense. You sounded mentally unhinged when I approved it. I approve whatever he did. Apparently, there's someone there to keep you in check."

"You're taking HIS side?"

"Do you need therapy? Are you even listening to yourself? The moment I approved enhanced interrogation you sounded mentally unhinged. In light of this, I now forbid you from doing anything involved with enhanced interrogation."

"But…"

"Fight me on this and I'm revoking your badge and when we find Hopps you two won't be able to work together anymore."

"Yes sir."

"At least, you haven't gone completely insane. I wish you luck. Fangmeyer and Delgato will be staying with you until I arrive. Please don't make an even bigger mess before the week is up." I give the phone back to Brian.

I tell the Prime, "There's a group of animals misusing desire's embrace. That's why predators were collared here. I'll need your help to stop them." The Prime agrees and the order spreads itself out among the town to prevent things from happening only ten of us remain in front of the Hopps household.

The crowd is satisfied with just eating food. Saberclaw himself was fine with it as well. They don't even care for shelter and decide to sleep under the open sky. We were going to sleep under the open sky too and Gideon was going to go home but Bonnie invites me, Gideon and the Prime inside. The Prime has Comet keep watch over the group and heads inside. Stu voices some objections but Bonnie doesn't care.

Bonnie leads us to a room with several floors. Its purpose is family gatherings. Bonnie says, "Now, I would like to know where exactly you've gone Nick. You've changed you know. How can you enjoy torture?"

I respond, "Yes, I have. The camping trip didn't exactly go as planned."

"Now, I want to know everything that has happened on your trip. I want to understand why you changed."

"Can't we talk about this later?"

The Prime remarks, "Bonnie, I have ways of making him talk if that's what you want." Gee, what horrible method would it be this time? Do I even want to find out?

Bonnie replies, "I have my own. You intrigue me though. What is the relationship between you two?"

"I am the leader of the order. Both Judy and Nick are members."

"Nick, will you tell us more about what your vacation now?"

I reply, "Maybe, when Judy gets here?" That evasive answer was far from satisfactory.

She replies, "I'm calling a family meeting." She uses a screen to inform everyone. After a while, all the bunnies in the house seem to show up. "Kits, Nick has come to visit. Nick has tons of stories to tell you about his vacation. Would anyone like to hear some?"

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"We are bunnies. There's no such things as sensitive topics. Now, kits take him away. He has tons of stories to tell to keep you all entertained. He also knows where Judy is too."

Tons of kits move me to a room and there's no way out. Being held prisoner by tons of kits. I'm not sure if I preferred the Prime's methods of getting animals to talk.

* * *

 **A/N: For those that read both versions, is there any preference to which version you like? The previous one's justifications didn't feel adequate. This version characters feel much more in character.**

 **Is Bonnie out of character for sparing Saberclaw?**

 **Philosophical question: Would you be able to sentence someone that has wronged you to death?**


	24. Catharsis

**A/N: Rewrote the previous chapter. This is a new form of interrogation isn't it?**

 **Chapter 24: Catharsis**

* * *

Trapped in a room of kits all innocent and desperately wanting to hear a tale as well as learn where Judy was. They didn't really force me to tell anything but just look irresistibly cute. The kits used my body as a playground, my tail as well. All of them clamoring for a tale. They wouldn't let me leave either. I suppose despite all that's happened, Bonnie trusts me enough to be left alone with all the kits.

She invited the Prime inside too, I wonder how that's going, how much would the Prime actually reveal about us? How much should I tell the kits? The kits want to hear a story, they are concerned for me. I couldn't disappoint them and slowly told them of my 'vacation'.

I told them of my first hard decision. My attempt to spare Alim, a rabbit kit instead of eating it and what I thought Judy endured because of me. What I got wasn't scorn at making that decision but understanding. I never had the opportunity to talk to someone, someone who wasn't apart of all this. I slowly told them more and more of my time in Everlight including eating my first meal.

The kits didn't run after I told them that. They cuddled even closer. I guess fluffy therapy is working. My inhibitions of talking about my vacation broke down. I shared more and more. I'm just not sure if it was a good idea to reveal anything about the rite or Judy's death. Those are the only two things I didn't reveal to them. The kits wanted to know about my markings, I just didn't feel like it was right to tell them. I was a sobbing wreck by the end of it all.

We were all tired too. I ended up falling asleep in that room with tons of kits acting as a blanket.

Tomorrow morning,

Bonnie stops by the room to wake us up. She says, "Did you have a nice night? I've got a few photos out of this."

I reply, "I ended up telling them most of my vacation. I needed this, it was the first chance I've had to talk about my vacation at all. I didn't want to disappoint the kits."

"Perfect, I'm glad my plan worked. I'll pry it out of the kits later. Let's go to the family dining room." The kits stayed behind. I followed Bonnie to the family dining room. There were four of us. Myself, Stu and Bonnie and the Prime seated at the table.

"What did you two discuss?"

"He told me about the place you and Judy were taken to. The only thing he didn't tell me was how you got separated from Judy. Both of you can keep that secret for now, I will figure it out on my own. I also learned you and Judy mated... now, if you can explain that. I wasn't aware that you had a romantic interest in her, I knew that she loved you."

Stu says, "Bonnie, don't tell me you're fine with this?"

"We can't stop her. We tried to prevent her from becoming a police officer. That didn't work out well. We can just support her in whatever she does. She'll do it anyway. It's for the best."

The Prime remarks, "What's the big deal about mating? The acts seem similar to something I've read on a computer."

"Because of tradition. Generally, parental approval is sought and I really shouldn't of left you alone with a computer. The internet has many things that shouldn't be seen."

"These appliances of yours are interesting. They can perhaps replace the crystals we used to have."

I reply, "At first, I didn't have a romantic interest in her. I went camping with her because Clawhauser was going to pay me ten thousand which I should really call him up to claim. I believe it's been way past a month. Through the time, I spent in the mountain, she confessed that she loved me. I didn't take it well at first, then we spent time apart. Did he tell you about that too?" And to top it all off. Technology. They don't have any knowledge of the modern technologies that we do. That's another potential problem.

The Prime comments, "Yes, I did. She lied about being in love with a wolf. I chained her to a wall then set her free and she went to you."

"You admitted that and you're still here? Bonnie is there a reason why you haven't kicked him out yet?"

Bonnie replies, "I can't say that I agree with his methods but at least he's honest. Now, he's keeping you in check and disapproving of your desire to torture others."

The Prime continues, "Both of them mated during the rite to become one of us."

I ask, "How much of the rite did you reveal?"

"None of it. You shouldn't either. Myth and legends are where our power comes from. That's the same reason why I won't reveal what actually happened to Judy. You can know that she's safe. If she wishes to tell you at a later time, it will be her choice. I desire safety for both the sanctum and the coven before I will reveal our secrets. I will tell Bonnie everything else however."

"Why won't you allow me to torture Saberclaw? You know what his kind has done."

"Yes, they betrayed us. Torture is not something I will allow. Bonnie has spared Saberclaw thus Saberclaw will remain free. Nick, let me be clear, we are the only two predators without a counterpart right now. Keep yourself under control or I won't hesitate to kill you. This may be your world but I'm sure they have standards here especially judging by Bonnie's disapproval of torture."

Bonnie asks, "How can you so easily talk about killing him? and Nick you seem to be taking this awfully well. Shouldn't you be telling Chief Bogo?"

I reply, "It's a secret that we shouldn't reveal right now. I understand. I will keep myself under control."

The Prime remarks, "Good, see that you do."

The crowd outside has attracted the attention of local law enforcement. I suppose we couldn't hide it for long. One crisis after another.

* * *

 **A/N: Now the local law enforcement shows up. I wonder how realistic that is. That said, I think the Hopps household is in a somewhat remote area. Reviews appreciated.**


	25. Accommodations

**A/N: Day 2 in Zootopia. I finally have a loose idea of where I want to take the story now.**

 **Chapter 25: Accommodations**

* * *

We go outside of the house. I notice the order is back together again. Everyone that left yesterday were led by the sheriff back here. Sheriff Jags, a yellow jaguar wearing a Bunnyburrow police uniform greets us. He asks, "Is there a reason why I found these two inside a place we were planning to raid?" I notice he has Frostfang and Tom in his cruiser. Their clothing was definitely different. No longer wearing the color blue favored by the order, they're now wearing grey pants. "They said they killed everyone there under your orders. We found all the sheep inside torn apart and these two sleeping in an intimate position. I demand an explanation Wilde. They also helped me locate everyone else of their group as you can see behind me." He points to the order. "and who are all these animals?" He points to the crowd.

I reply, "I was informed by Chief Bogo that there is trouble with nighthowlers in the country. He also authorized both lethal force and enhanced interrogation in dealing with these animals. I told the order that I joined about this problem, they agreed to help. I gave them permission to kill anyone that's planning to turn others savage. I've met everyone here on my… camping trip let's put it that way. We ended up escaping from a mountain and blasting our way out. You can see the trail of destruction that stretches from Bunnyburrow to the mountain. They need a place to live and food. They've spent yesterday sleeping under the open sky." The order rejoins the group. Frostfang and Tom stay in the cruiser.

"What madness made them think it was okay to walk into a crime boss's turf and kill everyone? Is there a reason why some of you are shirtless and have blue markings as well as collared?"

"Fighting in teams of two is what they've done for so long. They can handle themselves as you have seen. The markings and collar are a symbol of the order that I ended up joining while I was out 'camping'."

"What mess have you gotten us into this time? Can't you and Hopps be normal for a change? Soon, there should be enough demand for Wilde and Hopps insurance. Are you aware of the lives the fire took?"

"Three of Hopp's kits, is there anyone else?"

"A family of sheep as well."

"It wasn't our intention, we just wanted to escape the mountain. I led the twenty thousand here because they were searching for a better life. Living conditions in that mountain aren't exactly ideal compared to here. We also escaped from fifty thousand predators… but not all of us got out. Bogo is going to rally the military to rescue Hopps."

"Is there a reason why we haven't evacuated?"

"I don't believe that army intends to invade and there's a chance that they only hate us and no one else. I thought it wouldn't be necessary it would create unneeded panic. Since, you're here I was wondering if you can help us integrate everyone here into Bunnyburrow. I don't think living as a crowd outside the Hopp's home is ideal. Everyone came here to search for a better life – Not needing to eat someone and to not be eaten. There's children as well, everyone that wanted a better life – came."

"One more question, does Chief Bogo know about you giving permission to others to kill animals misusing nighthowlers?"

"I haven't mentioned it to him. I trust them though."

"Then, I will." He calls Chief Bogo. "Wilde has authorized the order he joined to kill animals that are using nighthowlers against us. We found two them killing an entire place that we were planning to raid." He informs me, "The chief wants to talk to you." He hands me the phone.

"Hello again, Chief."

Bogo yells, "WILDE! Don't make a mess. What's this I hear about you giving permission to others to kill ones involved with nighthowler shootings?"

"Sir, you told me of a problem that Zootopia was having with nighthowlers. I told the order that I joined about it, they agreed to help. You've authorized both lethal force and enhanced interrogation to deal with them. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Are they police?"

"Do they have to be? To help police? I wasn't but was roped along in helping Judy on her first case. The order that I joined does not make mistakes and are highly effective especially in dealing with nighthowlers. You can say that they have tons of experience."

"Very well, I will permit them. Make sure they do not harm anyone else. You realize they might also get killed in the process, our line of work is dangerous. I don't know what kind of laws the place you got taken to have but we have laws here and they will obey them."

"The order has apparently been fighting against overwhelming odds in that mountain for an extremely long time. They are aware of the risks.

The group I'm with is just happy for food and not being eaten. Since, Sherriff Jags stopped by today, I'm asking for his help in integrating them into Bunnyburrow. They don't want much but I feel like an extended stay in front of the Hopps household under an open sky isn't really ideal."

"Very well, the two Fangmeyers, Wolfard and Delgato will remain in Bunnyburrow and help with all the integration efforts. Please, don't have anything else surprising for the rest of the week. Do you know the amount of paperwork this is going to generate?"

"I can't promise anything sir." I hand the phone back to the sheriff. Bogo brings the sheriff up to speed on everything that's going on. The sheriff releases Frostfang and Tom from custody and they rejoin us. The sheriff decides to help us. He tells us he will inform all of Bunnyburrow about us. He tells us he will be back in an hour.

Frostfang and Tom want to talk to me and the Prime alone. We moved to an isolated location away from everyone. I ask, "So, what did you do last night."

Frostfang says, "This place is different from the one we know. I can't easily call upon my powers here."

Tom notes, "All they kept trying to do was shoot us with darts. Easily repelled."

"I had fun ripping them limb from limb." Upon hearing that, I myself wanted to rip others limb from limb.

The Prime remarks, "Wilde, control yourself. Your other half is not here to keep you in check. Prey halves manage it somewhat better. I can see that you want to cause others pain and suffering right now. If you ever act upon it without cause, I will end you."

I comment, "I haven't even done anything yet."

"No but you were planning to and if an opportunity presents itself you very well would as such you won't be permitted in engaging anyone in combat. You are needed as a diplomat anyhow. This is your world with many strange technologies and species."

I couldn't deny that. "How come you don't struggle as I do?"

"A tragic loss, a clarity of purpose. The order needs you here. There's a reason why if only one of you survives the rite, the other is killed. I will end you before it comes to that point then you can relay my message to them. However, I think then the chances of rescue are slim. The best course of action is you retaining your sanity and using your connections to help us find peace which I'm sure won't happen if you lose control."

"I understand." I suppose death and rejoining Judy wouldn't be so bad but then how would we ever see the outside world again? We need Zootopia to help us end the conflict. I'm pretty sure Bogo couldn't muster political support if I was gone. Integration with Zootopia might also fall apart if something happened to me.

Tom continues his tale, "We were following your instructions on searching for animals misusing desire's embrace. We found this group of sheep. We took them down after it became apparent that their motives weren't pure."

Frostfang notes, "It was fun. I wish I could have used ice to impale them all. Fangs and claws had to do. What did they hope to gain by shooting desire's embrace at us?"

"They hit you a few times with desire's embrace. I didn't want to shock you to your senses so I let you take me then and there."

"When we woke up the sheriff found us. We explained the situation, led him to round up all of our order and he drove us here and talked to you." I guess that explains a lot.

I comment, "The order has been given full authority to execute animals involved with misusing desire's embrace but only those. Do not make a mistake. If uncertain, you can inform me or the police."

The Prime declares, "I will tell our order that. We do want peaceful integration with the locals after all." We return to the crowd. The Prime calls all of the order together and they move to an isolated location. Frostfang, Tom and I remain to supervise the crowd. They return after a while and having been briefed upon their duties.

The sheriff returns, it's been an hour. He has us lead the group to the town's center. Bonnie and Stu tag along as well. I notice a ton of animals have shown up. Our group is strictly in the center and easily identifiable. He steps on a stage and behind a podium where he makes an announcement, "Nick Wilde has led twenty thousand animals here from inside a mountain. Living conditions there were quite horrible. They simply seek a better life. We ask anyone kind enough to give them temporary shelter until a more permanent solution can be found.

Of the group. Two of them have toppled a crime ring led by Crime Boss Uwe part of the nighthowler shootings that were plaguing Bunnyburrow." As soon as he mentions that Tom climbs on top of Frostfang. Frostfang jumps into the air and lands in front of the podium. This was the first time Bunnyburrow as seen our wings. This was in no way planned. A disaster is waiting to happen.

Frostfang takes over, "Thank you for the introduction. We came here because of both Nick Wilde and Judy Hopp's tales of Zootopia. We decided it would be worthwhile to try to find Zootopia ourselves. We shattered the wall and created a path out of the mountain. You can see a path that stretches from the mountain all the way to here. We are sorry for any harm we have caused. All that you see before you simply desire a better life. A minimal standard of living – to not be eaten and to not need to eat another. The predators that have lived in the mountain have eaten live prey at some point during their lives. Nick has as well when he lived within.

We desire food from Zootopia, a way for predators to live without eating prey. I would like to tell you more about the place we lived in. Existence was harsh within the mountain there are basically three factions. The savages the prey upon the chasm. The chasm which most of the group is from and us, the order that protects the chasm. Members of the order are easily identified by blue markings.

We devised of a way to leave the mountain, we shattered it and created a way out. We allowed everyone to join us some of the savages did. The savages betrayed us after we shattered the mountain. Thus, not all of us are present at the moment.

On the first day, we arrived here. Nick has informed us of problems occurring with desire's embrace – or as you call them, nighthowlers. Members of the order are innately attuned desire's embrace. We can feel if it's nearby. We decided to spread out and see for ourselves. The two of us have stumbled upon a group that were planning to misuse it. We killed them all because Nick has given us permission. Members of the order are used to fighting against insurmountable odds.

We have no issues using our powers promote the ideals of peace. That's the goal the order is founded upon. All we ask in return is shelter and food for our group. Everyone that you see before you came because of the promise we gave them. A hope for a better future. A place where predators do not need to eat prey to live. A place where prey do not need to fear being eaten. I ask of you citizens of Bunnyburrow to help make this a reality."

The reaction was immediate. All of the predators in attendance now wanted their collars taken off.

Sheriff Jags now speaks again, "I ask anyone willing to give them both food and shelter for the duration of their stay."

ZPD and Bunnyburrow's police department all help out with the removal of the collars. The entire crowd dispersed within Bunnyburrow. All of them living with different families. The ones of the order without a pair went with a couple of the order along with the family that wanted to take them.

Frostfang, Tom, Lasan and the Prime stayed with us living at the Hopps household. I guess I should be thankful that Saberclaw is living elsewhere now. Fangmeyers, Wolfard and Delgato all headed to Bunnyburrow's police department.

I suppose for the first time in a long time, things are starting to get back to normal.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I wonder if Nick will go insane before Judy is found. I for once don't think anyone's being forced to act a certain way this time. Reviews appreciated. Let me know if there's things I can improve. Suggestions welcome.**


	26. Hubris

**A/N: Maybe, this should have been split up into two chapters. I try to come up with an interesting chapter title for every chapter.**

 **Chapter 26: Hubris**

* * *

I end up teaching them about modern appliances and technologies as well as the surrounding area. I miss Judy more and more each passing moment. At least, there's nothing immediate to deal with anymore. To my surprise the day ended without incident. Acting normal, eating food even though we don't need it. That's what we did. They also became fascinated with the computer and the internet. It is fine I suppose cause the Hopps household has tons of computers. The guests and the kits are getting along well, that's good I suppose.

After dinner, the Prime happened to read about Dawn Bellwether. He's now determined to kill her. That also led him to read about the justice system. He doesn't agree with locking them away. I guess that might be an issue later on down the road. His opinion was that if you lock someone away, it simply creates a problem for someone else. At least, he's willing to respect the laws even though he doesn't agree with them, that's good I suppose.

Another topic of debate was currency. They strongly dislike the currency system. Everything should be free for everyone. It was something they left behind when they joined the order. It worked so much better that way. A community where everyone helped each other. They agree to give it a chance once more. I suppose not everything was going to go smoothly.

A few of the kits wanted to practice knitting. They created outfits for us all. Not all of them in a presentable manner. We decided to wear the best ones. Now, we have more pair of blue pants for us all. They also made a few blue shirts too but I don't think those would see much use, wings would rip them up. I guess we can't complain too much, we are here because of their hospitality.

Night came, it was time to sleep. They gave me a simple bedroom. Sleeping on a bed alone doesn't feel right. Sleep came.

I am back in Everlight. Vengeance is what I desire. I snuck into the school. No one seemed to be aware of my presence. I'm stalking cubs of the savages. I will have my revenge. They took from me. I shall take from them. The first kill was easy. My claws easily severed its life. I moved on to the next target. No one is here to stop me, how perfect. Slowly, I killed them all unopposed. Their screams are music to my ears. The room was empty now. I went to another room to seek out more targets. I might as well have fun and take my time with the next target. I tortured it more and more until it begs for death. Pitiful. I left it alone so it can die painfully.

I woke up drooling next to my pillow. It was the best night's rest I've had in a while. We've had breakfast together at a table then the chief called and he wanted to talk to me. "Wilde, did you know the little speech in Bunnyburrow yesterday went viral?" I left the table and went to an empty room.

I reply, "Uh, I wasn't aware. What's the problem?"

"Your order has the power to track down nighthowlers, a way to give Zootopia hope. The internet is talking about all of this. Some of them don't believe it and others so desperately want it to be true. A way to be free from the fear of nighthowlers. Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"We have our secrets. I wasn't the one that revealed that secret to begin with. I didn't think it would be a good idea to reveal that power."

"Are there any other surprises I should know about?"

"There's more but we won't reveal them if we can help it."

"Does your order have a name?"

"We're called the Savage Hunters back in the mountain but I don't feel like it's appropriate here. I don't think giving us that name would benefit us in Zootopia."

"You know, if you don't suggest one the media is going to come up with their own name."

"Well, I can't think of one at the moment."

"Is there any chance we can get some of your order into other cities in the country? They will be paid well and the only job they need to do is locate nighthowlers for us."

"I'll ask." I put Bogo on hold. I left the room to ask the Prime. He's currently sitting with everyone at the table still. "Do you want to split up the order to help Zootopia?"

The Prime replies, "No, that would not benefit us at the moment. The safety of the sanctum and coven is still in doubt. We did not leave the mountain to be involved in an even greater conflict." I left the table and went back to the room.

I resume my conversation with Bogo, "No, he doesn't approve. He wants everyone left behind to be reunited first before considering to split the order up."

Bogo responds, "I guess that's one more reason to rally the military. Please, don't make any more flashy headlines. I've had enough excitement for a week. You know, the media should be showing up to Bunnyburrow to interview the order. I can't do anything about that."

"I don't think it'll be a problem. Frostfang spoke yesterday to the crowd without being asked to or planned."

"I don't want a repeat of Judy's first press conference that's all."

"I don't think that will happen."

"See you soon hopefully." Chief Bogo hangs up. I go back to the table. A rabbit stops by to deliver mail. He gives Bonnie an envelope. Bonnie brings the envelope to the table. The letter is written in in blood. She's a bit shocked.

The message reads, "You are not all that powerful. We have captured two of your own. Leave, if you know what's good for you. You are not welcome here." – Ferrus.

There's also a website address.

Frostfang notes, "Maybe, there's more fun to have after all."

Tom remarks, "Round two sounds like fun."

Lasan comments, "I wish Kindleheart were here."

We go to a computer and enter the address. It leads to a Ewetube clip. Below there's comments of animals appalled by this. The video depicts of a lion and a doe deer stripped naked, being bound to a wall being tortured by bunnies. Both the lion and deer have marks. I think the lion in the video is Comet. Torture methods include whips and other methods. The two being bound are clearly not enjoying this and crying in the process.

The Prime asks, "How do I respond to this?" I can't read his expression. I don't know what he's going to do.

Bonnie guides him through the process of creating an account. He picks The_Prime as his username. A surprise it wasn't taken. He posts a comment:

I am the Prime. The leader of both this group and the order. I am impressed you caught two of our own. I know where you are. Well played. We won't take any actions against you as long as you do not harm anyone else in Bunnyburrow. Any illegal activities you may be engaged in will stop immediately. Keep your prize, kill them or set them free after sixty days or we will kill everyone involved.

Don't worry, we won't reveal anything to the authorities. Enjoy, make more videos if you want, have fun with it. I want to see how creative you can be. We know where you are, we choose to let you keep them. We can guarantee your organization's safety from us as long as you don't harm anyone else.

No actions will be taken against you, if you choose to set them free or if you decide to kill them after sixty days. Feel free to let loose your inner cruelty, act out all your fantasies. Just know that you are my pawns. You live because I will it.

You have three days to post a response and to comply. I strongly advise you not to make any unprovoked actions against citizens of Bunnyburrow.

It's your move.

I read his response. I ask, "Really? You're going to let them get away with this?"

He replies, "Why not? Those two have earned it by being overconfident and everyone else gets to see what they're truly like in the process.

I'll need to rally the order and give explicit instructions that no one is to rescue those two. I forbid it. I sense you disagree with my methods. If you wish to act upon your desires, go try to free them by yourself if you wish. Do not inform the authorities. Do not ask the police for help. If you get caught, I will make sure you won't be saved.

Let's see what interesting videos they can create or maybe they'll come to their senses and decide to change. I wonder what will happen. I have to leave to inform the order about this."

Bonnie informs him that there's cellphones that are easy to inform others at a distance. He leaves but vows for every one of the order to get a cellphone. Bonnie asks me, "How can he write that comment? Doesn't he care about those two?"

I reply, "I don't agree with it but I will follow his orders."

Frostfang and Tom both agree that they deserve it for trying to steal their glory. Lasan on the other hand wants to go against them but he can't cause his partner is missing. They agree with the Prime's decision.

Stu remarks, "That's not something I would wish on anyone and to think he's going to let them be tortured for sixty days."

Bonnie notes, "The media isn't really going to take kindly to this. Why is he even protecting them? The police would be in favor of saving those two if he just gave them the location."

I comment, "Oh great, one more thing to worry about. I wonder how the day can get any worse." An hour later, it's lunch time and the order is assembled in front of the Hopps household now.

The Prime asks Bonnie, "How do these cellphones work? Where do we get them?" Bonnie gets a call from Woodlands Elementary School. Apparently, they want me at the school. I guess I'll go and see what's up. They didn't really elaborate why, only that I'm wanted at the school and that it was urgent. I put on a blue shirt and set out. I suppose for lack of a ZPD uniform, wearing entirely blue would suffice.

I left to go to the school alone. I arrive at the school; the staff are all rabbits. This is the first time visiting where Judy went to Elementary school. The principal is waiting for me at the entrance. He says, "I wish we could meet under better circumstances but there's something that needs your attention: A rabbit kit got into a fight with a wolf cub. The rabbit kit seriously injured the wolf cub."

I reply, "Kids get into fights all the time. I don't see why this needs my attention specifically and how does a rabbit kit seriously injure a wolf cub?"

"We broke them apart, when we asked why she attacked the wolf cub unprovoked, she wouldn't tell us. She made it very clear she wanted to kill the wolf. She was only interested in talking to you. She said you would give her permission to kill the wolf. We tried talking to the wolf cub to see what happened between them. The wolf cub said he was attacked for no reason. He didn't want to fight her at all thus just took wounds in return. I don't know much about where these children came from but I won't allow them to kill each other. Both of them are being held in my office right now. The wolf is recovering and the rabbit kit Is in trouble."

"Wait, she believes I will give her permission to kill the wolf? Did I hear that correctly?"

"Yes, she wouldn't even tell us why she attacked the wolf in the first place. Only that you would understand and would approve."

"I can't imagine why I would approve such an action."

"Well, here we are. They're waiting for you in this room."

I enter the room and I see Olivia Jumps. Unhappy, sitting on a chair. A few teachers were watching them. A wolf cub I don't recognize is bleeding and missing patches of fur. He's wrapped in bandages and laid down on a couch.

Olivia sees me and dives for me, "Nick, you're here. You came. Now, you can give me permission and I can finally do something right." I catch her but her momentum pushes me to the floor and into the hallway. She cries into my shirt, "Let me do this, please. Let me do one thing right." One of the Hopp's kits stops by the hallway and decides to stick around.

I pet her head. I say in a soothing voice, "Tell me, what's wrong. Why do you want to kill this wolf?"

"They took from my village. They killed Judy as well. I saw her die after you protectors opened the way to the light. Let me kill him. He deserves to die for everything his kind has done. My parents still blame me for that day you know. Let me do this please." I guess the knowledge of our abilities isn't widespread. I don't know how to respond.

She gets off me and moves towards the wolf waiting for my permission. I instinctively jump off the floor to get back up. My wings manifest tearing a hole in my shirt. I want this wolf to die. I moved towards the wolf mid-air. I land just before I could reach the wolf.

I let out a startling scream. Both of my paws hold my head and I collapse to the floor. My thoughts were about killing the wolf. That thought was so familiar as if I've thought of it before. I realized that was the dream I had yesterday. Olivia rushes to my side. She asks, "Nick, what's wrong? Nick!"

Shaken, I get up and recompose myself. I try to reassure everyone, "Sorry, I just remembered a dream that I shouldn't have." I continue, "Olivia, you can't kill this wolf cub. Everything that's in the past is in the past. Zootopia is a new start for us all."

"But his kind killed Judy."

"But this cub is innocent. He did nothing wrong. You can't judge him for what others have done." I don't think I could deny Judy being killed or say that she isn't. I try to avoid confirming or denying it at all. I ask the wolf cub, "What's your name?"

The cub replies, "Ashclaw, my parents sent me to school. I just wanted to live in a world where we didn't have to eat prey. She attacked me for no reason. I didn't fight back at all. Am I In trouble? Am I going to die?"

"Ashclaw, how much do you know of the place we've all lived in?"

"I know that I ate prey for meals. Is that why she attacked me?"

"It's more complicated than that. She has been through a lot because of… living conditions back in the mountain. It's not your fault."

Olivia embraces me and cries, "But they're the reason that Judy is dead. The one that chose to spare me and the reason that I lived the second time. Why, why won't you let me kill him? It's not fair. They took so much away from me and now he gets to live here. No one in my family likes me. If I kill him maybe they will."

"I know it's hard. I know but think of Judy, when you first met her she was with them. She wouldn't want this."

"But then both of you joined the protectors and saved me again. Then you all devised of a way to find a better life. You broke the wall and led us out but they killed her. Please, I want to do something right for once. Please… let me kill him."

"There, there. How much do you actually know about the protectors?"

"You show up to the village from time to time and save everyone."

"We want peace between predators and prey. That's what she would want as well. I know it's hard. It's not like predators back there had a choice."

"But what about everything they've done? And everything that's happened?"

"Zootopia is a new start for us all. Try for her, she wouldn't want you killing this wolf. I don't want it either."

"Have I done something wrong again?"

Consoling a poor kit that has been through a lot isn't really my strong point and I know in my heart that my deepest desire would be to tear the wolf cub limb from limb and feel extreme joy while doing it. I have to lie, I have to lie for her. I think of what to say next, "What you did today was wrong, that wolf just wanted to live and be happy, just like you do. He didn't even fight back when you attacked him. I know it's hard I can sympathize but it doesn't make it okay to kill someone else because of what others have done. Ashclaw didn't do anything to you. The animals that he lived with were bad but that doesn't mean he is. The protectors want peace between predators and prey. It's part of the reason why we led everyone here. A better life for us all."

"Do you hate me now too?"

That accusation hurt. I started crying too. "I don't hate you Olivia. You just did something wrong today. I understand. We all make mistakes, what's important is to learn from them. Can you try apologizing to Ashclaw? If you kill him, just think what his family would feel and then ask where does it end? Zootopia is a new start for everyone. Can you do that? Let go of the past for both me and Judy."

"I'll try. I owe you and Judy everything. I wish I could see her again but she's dead because of them." She moves towards Ashclaw which cowers in fear of her. "I'm sorry about what I did today. Nick, please don't hate me."

"Ashclaw, I know I'm asking a lot but can you forgive her? She has been through a lot."

Ashclaw replies, "Of course. I'm just happy that I'm still alive. My parents tell me of tales of you killing us when we go to gather food."

"Olivia, you won't do this, again will you?"

"I won't. I don't want you to hate me. You are all that I have left."

"I'm going to be going now. okay? Get along with Ashclaw as best you can. It's a new start for everyone."

I left the room. The principal walks with me to the school's entrance. He says, "Thank you for coming. Is Judy dead?"

"It's complicated. Let's put it that way. I'm sorry I can't give a better answer. I don't know how much I'm allowed to reveal. Is there anything else? I think it's about time I returned to the Hopps."

"Not at the moment. Thank you for coming."

"The mountain wasn't exactly ideal for living. I brought them to Zootopia but it seems old hatreds might still linger. You'll need to be careful that the new students don't rip each other to shreds. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

"You've done nothing wrong. It's been a pleasure."

I left for the Hopps household again. I think consoling Olivia took maybe two hours.

Upon my return to the Hopps household. I've learned that the order learned how to use cellphones using spares around the house and that Bunnyburrow was going to give each one of them a cellphone. They then left and split off again. A ZNN truck is seen pulling up just now. I call them outside. We wait for the press to arrive.

A filming crew and a reporter steps out. A tigress reporter wearing a black suit and white tie as well as a ZNN badge is heard narrating, "This is Tabby. We are live in front of the Hopps household where Nick Wilde has recently returned to Zootopia leading a group seeking a better life. Nick, may we ask a few questions?"

I respond, "Sure. I was expecting this to happen at some point."

"Where is Judy Hopps?"

"We had to leave her behind during the escape. We plan to go back for everyone that got left behind when possible."

"One of the marked said you can all sense nighthowlers if it's nearby. Can you confirm this?"

"Yes, this is correct."

Frostfang takes the microphone, "We gave the speech yesterday because I felt it would serve our goals. We want a better life for everyone."

Tabby asks, "What was it like going against them all? Normally, a police team would have trouble with them. Let alone that both of you took them all out."

"It was somewhat difficult things here are different compared to back home. What did they hope to gain by shooting us with nighthowlers? "

"Does it not make you marked go savage?"

"We call it desire's embrace for a reason. Anyone under the influence of this flower will simply act out their deepest desires whatever it may be."

"We learned that two of the marked have been captured. On the video, they've posted online detailing tortures of the two. Someone named The Prime claiming to be the leader of all of you posted a comment basically letting them get away with torturing those two and that he was more than okay with it. Are you aware of this? Can you confirm or deny if the comment is legitimate?"

"They sought to replicate our glory. Hah, they deserve it."

I reply, "The comment is legitimate. You can talk to the Prime himself." I motion to him. "I don't agree with his choice but I will respect his wishes."

The Prime has a microphone pointed at his face by Tabby. He asks, "Nick, what does this thing do?"

"You talk into it and others can hear you. We are all on television right now. They would like to talk to you about the comment you posted on that Ewetube video today."

"Alright, reporter. What is your question?"

Tabby asks, "Why would you post that comment? You're basically letting them be tortured for sixty days and possibly killed at the end of it. Why not save them? Do you feel threatened? We would like to understand your thought process."

"They caught two of our own. They've earned the right to do whatever they want with them. Those two were overconfident by intruding on their turf. They deserve everything that's coming to them. I think they wanted glory for themselves as Frostfang and Tom here have successfully ousted one of those leaders. I don't care what happens to those two. I will not try to save them. I feel that sixty days of punishment would be enough. The ones that captured them are pawns and nothing more."

"You know that the public would be happy to help in trying to save them. All you have to do is reveal where they are, why won't you do that?"

"I will not reveal where they are as long as they don't breach the terms I've outlined in my comment. The moment they breach those terms they will be killed just like the crime ring of Crime Boss Uwe. I don't care what the public does, if they wish to try to save them be my guest but I won't take part in the conflict or support it. I encourage the public not to try to save them. Ferrus and his organization are my pawns and nothing more. I'm curious to see how they will react. We are new to Zootopia after all. Call it an experiment if you will, how creative can they get? Think of the possibilities."

Tabby feels uncomfortable and decides to change the topic. "What's your stance on nighthowlers?"

"We call nighthowlers, desire's embrace it holds a very special meaning for us. We will not tolerate any misuse of it. We have been given authority by Nick's chief to cut down anyone who tries to misuse desire's embrace. We can feel desire's embrace if it's near us."

"Are you aware of problems with nighthowlers plaguing other cities?"

"Yes, I've been informed."

"Can you help us solve these problems? Predators are collared by choice because they are afraid they will go savage and hurt their friends."

"That is beyond our scope at the moment. We need to make sure everyone that came with us integrates well first. I also desire safety for ones that we left behind during our escape from the mountain. We can possibly help other cities at a later time. Adapting to this world has been somewhat challenging."

"Our viewers would like to know, why do marked predators get wings temporarily?"

"The desire to hunt has never left us. Wings simply aid in the task." The Prime jumps into the air twice to prove a point. "As you can see, this has many advantages if you were hunting someone."

"I thought of another question but I'm not sure if it's appropriate."

"Go ahead."

"How does one become a member? Nick Wilde wasn't before but as we can clearly see right now he's one of you."

"I will say, I make the choice of who ultimately joins. We contact potential recruits. They are all willing when they join us. Everyone joins by choice. The requirements will remain a secret for now. Few are worthy. The order was formed out of my ambitions way back then."

"Does the order have a name?"

"Our old name was the Savage Hunters which seems highly inappropriate right now. We called ourselves the Savage Hunters because we would frequently clash with the savages that lived within the mountain. We have yet to decide upon a new one. We are open to suggestions. Apparently, within this world, animals exposed to desire's embrace are recognized as savage." Tabby doesn't ask another question for quite some time. "Are there any other questions?"

"Yes, I have a question for Bonnie I would like to know what you think of these guests so far."

Bonnie replies, "So much has changed because they came here. They've been adapting rather well to Zootopia. They haven't heard of our technology for example. The way they describe their former home sounds almost like magic like something you'd read out of a kit's tale. It's a new start for them and it's a new experience for us."

"I thank you for your time." Tabby walks away a bit. "There you have it, we have just interviewed the Prime. The leader of the order. Say what you will but I wouldn't want to cross him. I believe he can do anything he wants. Tabby out." The filming crew and Tabby move back into the truck and drive away.

I remark, "That didn't go too badly." The kits are walking home from school en masse.

The media is gone. We headed inside. Most of us use the computers. I checked the Ewetube video of the capture. The comment by the Prime wasn't exactly well received. There's even comments from supposed crime bosses offering peace in exchange for torturing us. One of them even wanted me.

All of a sudden, a ton of kits pry me and the Prime off of the computers and guide us to a room. Bonnie and Stu walk in the room. They don't look pleased at all. She says, "William told me a very interesting story about his day at school today. He told me he learned that Judy Hopps is dead. From your conversation with Olivia. He then talked to Olivia alone which confirms it. I would very much like to know what happened and both of you will talk."

Stu notes, "I kept telling you it was Nick's fault."

* * *

 **A/N: I find the lack of knowledge and misinformation to be an interesting angle. Not all characters know everything - it's only natural. I do wonder what would be the appropriate police response here. Would they try to save the two captured or would they respect the Prime's wishes?**

 **Trying to think of a convincing conversation that they're going to have. How much would Nick and the Prime reveal? Would they simply try to say that Olivia is lying? How would they react?**

 **How fast would the news spread at school before it becomes totally public that Judy Hopps is dead?**

 **Would the Prime send the order off to be tortured in exchange for the promise of peace?**

 **I wonder if the Prime can be convicted for withholding information from authorities.**


	27. Sacrilege

**A/N: This is the most twisted chapter I've posted yet for this story. It feels natural though - everyone has their own ambitions and it's only day three!**

 **Chapter 27: Sacrilege**

* * *

Trapped in a room by kits and Bonnie and Stu wanted for questioning. The kits jump all over us in an attempt to make us talk. The Prime takes the lead, "Don't say anything, let me handle this." He now directs his next statement to them, "As I told you before, Judy is safe. She can tell you more about what happened at a later time if she wishes. We won't say anything more relating to this subject."

Bonnie responds, "Why would Olivia's conversation with Nick strongly imply that Judy is dead then?"

I reply, "Myth and legends are where our power comes from all this misinformation does is create another myth. It's how the order survived in the mountain for so long while being outnumbered."

Stu demands, "We have a right to know what really happened."

"No, you do not. We'll let rumors stay afloat when it serves our purposes. Judy will be reunited with us when we rescue her. I didn't feel right in correcting her of what she believes."

Bonnie is enraged, "You let her believe that Judy is dead because it suits whatever plan you have? Do you not care about Olivia at all? From what William told me, Judy was her hero and she was saved because of Judy twice."

"Olivia believing Judy is dead is fine because we know it isn't true. She believes it is and can tell an extremely convincing tale. We won't be correcting her it may prove useful sometime later on. Who knows?"

The Prime remarks, "Ask anyone that lived in the mountain that's not part of the order. You'll get completely different views on what we are and what we do. We prefer for it to remain that way. Anyone of the order is free to tell our secrets based upon their own judgement. If you want the complete truth, you won't hear it from us."

Bonnie accepts the challenge, "Oh really? Let's bring the other three here as well. If you won't talk, I'm sure they will and Nick, I'm highly disappointed in you that you would let Judy being dead stay afloat as a rumor." Some of the kits leave and go fetch Frostfang, Tom and Lasan. They arrive in the room. "Now, I want the truth, what happened to Judy?"

Lasan replies, "On that day, I was supporting Kindleheart fetching fire elementals back and forth to form a gigantic one. Kindleheart got left behind too. It's not just Judy."

"And why did they get left behind?"

"The savages cut us off from them."

"And you are still confident that they're safe and alive?"

"Absolutely."

She turns her gaze towards Frostfang and Tom. "What can you tell me about Judy?"

Tom replies, "I envy her power. Her maximum potential is stronger than my own."

Frostfang replies, "She was quite embarrassed when I asked if she wanted to have sex with me. Nick, that offer is still up you know, maybe we can have a threesome."

I interject, "Really Frostfang? Did you really just say that in front of everyone?"

The Prime replies, "What's the big deal you have against discussing the act of mating? Although, if you take part. You will inform Judy in detail about it."

Stu comments, "Can you not discuss this right now? We want to know about what happened to Judy."

Frostfang replies, "I can tell you she was one of ten that were responsible for shattering the mountain."

Bonnie asks, "So, what happened to her?"

"She got separated from us, now we need an army to obliterate the savages in order to reunite with them."

"One of my kits believes that Judy Hopps is dead because of what he heard in school. Are you all just going to do nothing about that?"

"Our order is shrouded in myths. We prefer for it to remain that way. A rumor of Judy being dead just adds to it all. You do know that Judy is alive, right?"

"I'm going to tell everyone that Judy is alive."

The Prime comments, "Good luck with that. Some opinions are rather hard to change, why waste the effort? The most we'll say is that Judy is alive and that's only if we need to make a statement. Now, then are you satisfied?"

"Nick, I can't believe you. You would let an innocent kit believe that her hero is dead and all of you still won't tell me what actually happened."

I comment, "I'm not going to confirm or deny Olivia's tale. It's hers to tell. Out of every tale, there's some elements of truth."

"The media is going to pick up on this you know."

"Excellent, I wonder what narrative will win out?" Bonnie reluctantly gets the kerfluffle under control and lets us go.

The family dinner was chaotic. Tales of Judy's death have spread from William and now some of it have become quite farfetched. Bonnie's tale of the 'truth' wasn't believed. We didn't correct anyone's minds. They are free to think what happened. One of the rabbits seemed rather happy? That Judy is gone.

The tale that won out was that we were suffering from post-traumatic stress and that Judy was actually dead. The order gladly played along with it. I acted in accordance to perceived expectations as well. It's all a game. Bonnie and Stu weren't sure of what's real or false anymore.

Somewhat fake tears were easy to produce. I did remember the moment she was taken from me. I used my powers to create a shield protecting everyone. It's all an act a very convincing act. Listening to them being sorry for us, sorry that Judy is dead. We faked our emotions and cried in turn. It helps that there's some truth to the tale. I wasn't the only one that lost someone that day.

Sometime before bed, Bonnie guides me to a room and asks, "Look at what happened. You're not going to confirm that Judy is alive and you're just going to play along with it all?"

I reply, "Why not? It's a cathartic experience. It also serves our goals."

She cries, "Are you sure you're not suffering from post-traumatic stress? Are you sure that Judy is alive?"

I gave her a firm, "Absolutely."

"The way you act, it seems too real to be fake. I didn't know you were an actor."

"No, but you do know that I'm a hustler and as I've said before out of every tale there's some elements of truth. You can see that for yourself based upon how William's tale got morphed more and more."

"You could stop all of this you know by telling what really happened."

"I don't know what really happened." Bonnie was speechless and left me. It's not a total lie, I don't really know the specifics. I can't sense her so, I suppose all I have right now – is faith.

I go to my room and prepared for sleep wearing only a pair of boxers. I jump on the bed. My deepest desire right now was to have Judy by my side. I've never had a chance to express what I felt because of Judy's death. Today, was the first time I was somewhat able to. I cry myself to sleep. Today, was just an act.

I dream of Judy. I see her come into the room. She removes all the blankets. She aggressively tears off my boxers and tries to claim me. I try to speak but no words came out. I resist at first by backing up. Something didn't feel right… I could swear her eyes shifted from amethyst to red back and forth… her collar was one from Zootopia. I think I heard it go off more than once. Her markings were off. I'm pretty sure it was inverted. Her scent reassures me that she was Judy. Another inconsistency… when she jumped I didn't see wings. I desperately want it to be true. I reciprocate her advances at last.

* * *

 **A/N: I wonder if I went too far with this chapter. Reviews and suggestions welcome.**

 **Let me know if you feel offended.**


	28. Verdict

**A/N:** **Day 4 in Zootopia.**

 **Chapter 28: Verdict**

* * *

I wake up entangled with a doe I don't recognize. This is not Judy. It sure seemed like someone made the attempt to look like her by all means. Her eyes were closed to painted to look like Judy's own. It's rather scary. I separated myself from her, the reality of what happened last night set in. I screamed.

The imposter asks, "Nick, what's wrong? I missed you so much." Her eyes opened revealing red pupils instead of amethyst.

I reply, "You aren't Judy. Why, why did you do all this?"

"It's okay Nick, I'm here for you."

I shout, "Somebody help me. PLEASE! Oh, no this can't be real. I just need to wake up."

I hear footsteps Frostfang comes in. She remarks, "Oh my, look at what happened here. Nick, you're entirely naked and there's someone in your bed. Are you up for that threesome now?" She wasn't wrong. I quickly put on a pair of pants.

Tom comes in shortly after, "You know the rules Nick. You just broke one of them. Frostfang, it's your fault you know."

"What? I thought he'd be able to tell the difference. I had to console Jennifer somehow. We all deal with grief in different ways."

Jennifer says, "Nick, look at all I've done for you. Isn't that enough? Why won't you accept me?"

Lasan comes in shortly after. He's not pleased at all. He remarks, "Nick, are you that eager to replace Judy? You decorated her to be just like Judy. Have you no shame?"

I defend myself, "That's not what happened at all."

"Why does she look like an imperfect version of Judy then?"

Frostfang comes to my defense, "I was the one who told her all about it. I thought Nick would be smart enough to recognize the difference. Nick, you didn't object at all when she came for you."

Bonnie, Stu and the Prime now all come into the room. Bonnie scolds, "See, what your rumor has done and Jennifer how could you? You went to his bed and pretended you were Judy."

Stu says, "Nick, see all the trouble you've caused. Was it worth it?"

I reply, "I"

The Prime interrupts me. "Nick, you've broken one of the rules. You know what happens now, don't you?"

Oh no, I recall exactly what happened to them. I beg, "Please don't kill me. Please. I'll do anything." I back myself into the corner crying.

Bonnie asks, "The Prime has threatened to kill you before. What makes this different?"

The Prime says, "Anything? You say? Very well. Kill her. That's what you want most isn't it?"

Stu yells, "Nick, you can't! What Jennifer did was wrong but she doesn't deserve to die for it and neither do you."

Bonnie panics and calls the police, "We have a domestic situation here… Nick is begging for his life. The Prime is ordering him to kill Jennifer. Help. Please."

The Prime remarks, "You disapprove?"

"How can you so easily tell him to kill someone?"

"I'm simply giving him a chance to do what he really wants. She pretended to be Judy. He fell for it."

"All of this started because of you and the rumor all of you helped nurture."

Jennifer asks, "What rumor would that be?"

"The rumor that Judy is dead. It spread yesterday and they did NOTHING to stop it and actually played along with it!"

Jennifer cries, "You mean, Judy is ALIVE? Oh no, what have I done? I've never tried to make a move on you Nick because she was alive. Yesterday, you seemed so down and I've wanted you I felt like it was the perfect way to cheer you up. Frostfang helped a lot. I learned of your first time. I even put on a shock collar just for you." The collar shocks her a bit. "I've done everything to try to be like her. She was always better at everything than me. We were of the same litter."

The doorbell rings. Jennifer puts on some clothes and we go to greet the police. The ZPD detachment shows up at our house. Howard sees me alive and well, "Wilde. Explain all this … mess. What happened? By the scent of it, you had sex with a bunny."

Bonnie informs, "Wouldn't you like to know? It's VERY complicated. Why don't we all head inside?"

We all head to the living room to discuss this. Jennifer comments, "Since, the police are here. I'll just go to work now… Okay?"

The Prime says, "Stay. I haven't decided on my judgement yet." I cower in fear, Jennifer stays.

Kate remarks, "Look, I don't care where YOU come from. We follow our laws here. None of you will be killing each other. Understood? Now, someone EXPLAIN what's going on and both of you need a shower." She points to the two of us.

"Nick has broken one of our laws by having intercourse with Jennifer. The usual sentence for this is death."

Mike asks, "Did Jennifer become a member of your order? She has markings."

Frostfang chimes in, "I was the one that gave her instructions on how to look like Judy. The markings she has are just blue paint."

I ask the Prime, "Aren't you going to do something about her?"

The Prime replies, "Why should I? Frostfang did nothing wrong."

"But, she was the reason why I thought Jennifer was Judy."

"Are you telling me that you're incapable of telling that she isn't Judy?" Even in a room with four police. I still fear for my life.

"It was late at night and I was tired from the act I put on."

Brian grumbles, "Nick, can't you stop making a mess? We saw that press coverage yesterday. Why would your order protect the criminals and just … how does this happen?"

"Hey, I'm the victim here. I don't want to die."

Lasan says, "You were unable to tell them apart. You're not a victim."

The Prime notes, "I sense you disapprove of me potentially killing Nick. Very well, I'll stay my judgement for now. I reserve the right to make the final judgement concerning Nick. Tell them what happened, let's see what they think."

Bonnie explains, "Are you aware of the rumor that Judy is dead? The one that Nick spread at school when he got called down there to solve a problem. He was called down there to mediate a conflict between Olivia and Ashclaw. Olivia strongly believes that Judy is dead. Nick never corrected her and let her kept on believing that Judy is dead.

Our guests here simply say Judy is alive but do nothing to discredit the rumor that Judy is dead. William heard it from school then told it to us. He told it to me, he told it to others. Others then spread it in turn. His tale is rather convincing and full of imagery. When my other children act like Judy is dead, they act like it too. The unverifiable truth lost to a rumor. Now, the official tale is that our guests are suffering from post-traumatic stress and that Judy is actually dead. They put on such a convincing show now that I'm not even sure which is true and which is false.

Jennifer here was overwhelmed with grief, Nick acted like it too… and now we are here. Mind you, throughout all this mess Jennifer didn't even know that Judy was alive."

Kate is in disbelief, "Really? All that happened in the span of less than a day?"

Howard comments, "What did I tell you? Nothing involving them is ever simple."

Mike says, "Is this some kind of joke? Nick, you would let someone believe that Judy is dead?"

Brian remarks, "Please tell me there's going to be a clause that says anything involving Judy or Nick deserves extra pay. Anything you two get involved in ends up being way beyond the regular expectations of the job."

"Won't killing Nick be highly detrimental to your goals? Are you aware of the damage that'll cause if you kill Nick? I call your bluff. Go ahead, kill Nick."

I panic when I heard Mike's statement. The Prime moves closer to me, his claws are out. It feels like he wants to kill me. I plead, "Please, I'll do anything. I don't want to die." His claw makes three points on my neck which bleed. "Please…"

Kate saves me just in time, "Alright stop. We believe you." The Prime retracts his claw and lets me go. "Mike that was reckless. You gave him permission to kill Nick."

Mike responds, "To be fair, I didn't think he would actually go through with it. It would contradict what they said to the press."

The Prime remarks, "You wanted to test me? You think that was a bluff? Oh no, I declare my intentions clear and I intend to follow through with them. Now, then Nick still needs to be punished for his transgressions against us. What will you allow?"

"How about this? We lock you away for being dangerous and nothing happens to them."

"I will abide by your decision. If Nick approves."

"I don't see why he wouldn't. You were going to kill him after all. Nick, give us the command and we'll take him away."

"Loyalty. All members of the order are loyal to me and abide by my judgement. He won't give you the command, you'll see."

He's right. I really wouldn't. I just want a punishment that doesn't involve either of us dying. I speak, "He's right. I don't want him locked away. I just don't want either of us to die. I'm sorry I broke one of the rules. Can you please give an alternative?"

Mike asks, "Why do you defend him?"

"You haven't seen what I have, it's my choice."

Jennifer comments, "Why? We could be free from him. Why didn't you have him locked away?"

"I still hate YOU for what you've done. How did you even think that was going to help?"

"Forgive me, but everyone acted like Judy was DEAD. It's your fault you know."

"My fault? You're the one who came into my bed and made me think it was her. You even attempted to duplicate her markings and her collar as well."

"I wanted to cheer you up. I even wore the collar for you. Don't you know how painful it is?" Just then the collar shocks her. "I did it all for you. You were something I couldn't have before."

Frostfang remarks, "You know, that rule you made up forbidding intercourse outside of our partner was fairly recent and it was only due to their own incompetence. That wolf was way too submissive. That sheep didn't care for him at all. Perhaps, it should be changed to how it always was."

Tom notes, "Maybe, then you'll stop asking for it all the time."

The Prime notes, "Your own appetite for sex is insatiable. You and Tom are rather effective though... perhaps."

Kate comments, "If you kill Nick, what about everything else your order supposedly stands for? I assure you. If Nick dies, you won't get any support from us. Especially, not after the new rumor we learned today. Why did you even let that rumor take off?"

Stu says, "Nick deserves to be punished but I don't think he deserves to die. What Jennifer did was wrong but the way everyone else acted didn't help."

Bonnie states, "Regardless of your decision. Know this, this is my home. Neither of them will die today."

The Prime decides, "Maybe, I should torture him? I think that would be more agreeable to everyone."

I concede, "If that's your will. I will accept it."

Kate remarks, "It's one thing to let members of your own order be tortured by not rescuing them. It's ANOTHER thing to torture one of your own because they did something you find objectionable as Frostfang stated earlier, that rule wasn't always in place. I won't allow it even though Nick accepts it."

Howard says, "Kate, you should have dropped it. It's a private affair."

"Don't give me that. We turned a blind eye to many things he has done. This is something I won't allow. We are police here."

Brian comments, "Maybe, we should inform the Chief?"

The Prime asks, "When are the cellphones arriving anyway? I long to chat with the demon with horns."

Mike says, "They'll be arriving at noon. In a few hours. Nick, maybe you should be tortured. You told him our chief is a demon with horns?"

I respond, "Forgive me, they didn't know what buffalo were. A demon with horns is the closest resemblance to what they know. I didn't tell it directly to the Prime anyway."

The Prime declares, "I've decided. The rule forbidding intercourse between others is no longer going to be in effect. It'll be no offspring instead. Frostfang go ahead and rejoice. Do whatever it is you want to do."

Frostfang exclaims, "Finally!"

"Since, Jennifer acted as Judy and that's how all this mess started in the first place. Jennifer will continue acting as Judy until Nick is actually reunited with Judy. Nick, feel free to have sex with her if you want. You two will follow each other throughout the day and Nick, you will explain to Judy when you see her again everything that happened else you will be executed."

I comment, "But, I hate Jennifer. I don't want to be with her. She isn't Judy."

"It's either this or being tortured for a few days."

Jennifer comments, "But I have a job, what about that? I need money you know."

"Nick, don't you have money?"

I reply, "Yes, I do."

"Then, you will pay her for every day she misses work."

"Absurd. This is extremely unfair."

"Remember, my other promise to you. This is how it's going to be unless if you wish to be executed right now."

"I accept your judgement."

Jennifer says, "Cheer up Nick. It won't be that bad you'll see. Can someone take this collar off me?"

The Prime states, "No, you will be collared for the duration too. You chose to try to deceive him in the first place."

Howard says, "I think we're done here? Is there anything else?"

Bonnie replies, "Thank you for coming. I'm glad this somewhat worked out."

"Anyone want to take a bet that nothing will happen in the next few days?"

Kate says, "I'll take the opposite."

"Well, you're finally learning."

They finally leave the house. I'm stuck with Jennifer for the next few days. All, I feel for her right now is hate.

The Prime says, "We need to talk. In private."

Bonnie comments, "I won't allow you to kill him."

"I won't. It's simply something he needs to hear alone." I go with him to an empty room away from everyone. "I know that you hate Jennifer right now, should you lose control and kill her. I will kill you in turn."

I ask, "Why force us to be together then?"

"It's both a punishment and a test. Can you keep control? If anyone is harmed, it most likely her alone. That brings down potential casualties as well because Judy isn't here to keep you in check."

"I understand."

"Now then, enjoy. You can have sex with her if you want. You should be reunited with Judy by the end of the week. Assuming Zootopia helps us."

Three more days without Judy, can I survive? I suppose being stuck with one of Judy's littermates isn't all that bad. The Prime hasn't forced us to do anything, only telling us that we have to be together. We go back to the living room.

Bonnie receives a call from Chief Bogo.

Bonnie immediately hands me the phone. Bogo says, "Wilde, explain to me. Why is your order going to let two of your own be tortured? Also, please explain why there's a newspaper reporting that Judy Hopps is dead? I can't wait to hear this one." When can I ever get a break?

* * *

 **A/N: Forced to be together with someone that you hate. Anyone feel bad for Nick?**


	29. Faking It

**A/N: Day 4 and 5 in Zootopia and I think this is the most unusual punishment.**

 **Chapter 29: Faking It**

* * *

The phone conversation with Bogo doesn't go too well. I try to explain to him that it's our policy to let rumors fly and all the misinformation does is create an opportunity for the future. It's also very hard to change someone's beliefs so we don't bother. He disapproves of the order's inaction against the capture of two of their own. My response to that was I didn't agree with it but I will respect the Prime's decisions. Right now, is probably not a good time to give him suggestions on changing. I just narrowly avoided death which might have been a true death. Bogo also points out there's a new video by them up. The conversation ended on, "Wilde, please don't make any more of a mess. The military should be ready in three days."

Another thought – combat, how bloody would the showdown be? It's the right thing to do and something I desperately need but would it be worth it?

The first break I've had in a while, a chance to shower finally and an attempt to try to forget what happened last night. The Prime unfortunately has other ideas, we are to shower together since that's apparently, what pairs do within the order more often than not.

I have to shower with Jennifer which I hate and try not to kill her in the process. I should have been aware enough that she wasn't Judy. It's my fault. The shower thankfully ended without incident and Jennifer was respectful enough to keep her distance. At least the creepy eyes got washed off. Now. her eyes don't resemble Judy's when closed. It was also the only time she could get a reprieve from her collar. The Prime made her paint herself again so she looks like something resembling Judy. At least the eyes are back to normal.

Some good news at last, Bunnyburrow is going to give every one of the order a cellphone. It's a way to replicate the crystals we used to have. The entire order headed off to the police department to pick up cellphones.

We went back to the house. Bonnie informs us there's a severed lion's paw in the mailbox. I think she's getting more and more used to all this. I don't think that's a good thing. It's completely different from how she reacted a bloody message the first time. Oh right, lunch, just because I don't need to eat, Jennifer still has to. So, we ate lunch together.

There's not much to talk about. I hate her and I think she's smart enough not to say anything. Three days to go with her by my side. We watched the video. They have indeed severed Comet's paw. Their bodies now have multiple scars and are pleading for someone to save them. By the looks of it, I think they're malnourished. Jennifer is shocked by the video. Ferrus agreed to halt all of their illegal activities in exchange for those two.

Two of the order have detected another crime ring involving nighthowlers. This one is led by foxes. The Prime calls all of the order together. Cellphones made it easy. We're going to demonstrate our power. The police are watching us too, they know that base is heavily armed. It's one of the reasons why that crime ring was still afloat. The entire event is televised. I am forbidden from entering combat which is just as well, Jennifer is forced to accompany me. I found her movements too slow. I had Jennifer climb on me and I carried her. It's how other pairs of the order travelled more often than not. Due to the conditions on the surface, the simplest abilities required multiple members working in conjunction with one another. How fortunate we stopped a shipment of nighthowlers, that can give us power when we obliterate their base.

Of the elements we can control, air and water, it was decided air would be the simplest method. Over the course of thirty minutes the order creates a tornado which obliterates the building. Everyone involved with creating a tornado gave into desire and their wings show clearly. The tornado was so powerful that everything that touched it became dust.

Everyone involved with creating the tornado was shocked unconscious when the job was done. The Prime seems to be the only one able to keep control while assuming his winged form without any difficulty.

This is the first time in the public eye where we've demonstrated our power. The media filmed all this as it was happening. Now, they have questions.

A bunny reporter asks the Prime, "We've never seen anything like it. The Vulpez family just got disintegrated. How often can you do this?"

The Prime lies, "Very often, we simply choose not to." It took a whole truck of nighthowler's nearby to power our abilities. But they didn't need to know that.

Another reporter asks, "Why don't you rescue the two that have been captured?" You're aware of the new video that they posted, aren't you? They cut off his paw."

"I am an animal of my word. I have given them the right to torture those two if they cease all other activities. They have not violated that pact and yes, I did see the new video. It's rather interesting, impressive."

A reporter asks me, "Officer Wilde, there's a rumor that you killed Judy Hopps and replaced her with someone else. The bunny beside you isn't Judy. Who is she? What do you have to say in response to this? Why is she wearing a collar?"

After giving it some thought. I respond, "The only official stance the order is going to take relating to Judy Hopps is that she's alive but separated from us right now. We cannot go into details unfortunately. The matter relating to Jennifer beside me is rather complicated. Let's say I'm being punished by the order and so is she." I guess I should be thankful that a shirt hides her markings.

"What did you do? What is your relationship with the order?"

"I would rather not go into details about what really happened or why I got into trouble." That's understating it by a lot. "I'm a member of the order. I joined them back in the mountain. We follow the will of the Prime. He decided today it would be a good opportunity to show off our power, so we obliterated them."

"Jennifer, do you have anything to add?"

Jennifer replies, "I got into trouble, my punishment is hanging around him wherever he goes. He's paying all the money I'm missing from work. It was one of the better outcomes."

"A follow up question, are you two romantically involved?"

I reply, "No and we won't be." Jennifer seems a bit disappointed at that.

The cult scatters again and heads off to their own living arrangements. I carry her home because it's way faster to travel with wings.

A new rumor has sprung around the house. Apparently, I have moved on from Judy and rebounded on Jennifer. Per cult policy, I acted the part too. This entire exercise is just an act and nothing more. Acting like a couple while hating her when we're alone. Jennifer seems happy that I'm no longer acting cold towards her. This is just an act and it should be over soon.

We act as expected by sleeping in the same bed. The Prime has other ideas for tonight though. We apparently, have to sleep in Judy's room. This feels so wrong. I know it's better to follow than to object. We slept in the same bed at least we're wearing clothes this time. She respected my wishes and we slept apart.

A pleasant dream takes over. I dreamed that Judy was near. I cuddled her missing her so much. It quickly becomes a nightmare. I see myself eating her just like the kits back in Everlight. She didn't stop me or run away.

I screamed and wake up. It was morning. I notice that I embraced Jennifer in my sleep and her head is wet with drool from me. Jennifer wakes up as well and she doesn't seem to mind. I am frightened because I remember the nightmare well. She asks me if anything was wrong. I just told her it was a bad dream while it wasn't a lie, it wasn't the complete truth either.

We got ready for the day and headed to breakfast. The Prime apparently discovered something called dating on the internet. He believes Jennifer and I should date. We are to spend the entire day outside doing whatever it is that couples do. Chief Bogo calls in the morning like always. I guess I'm thankful that he doesn't know my new cellphone number yet. He calls Bonnie and I answer the phone, "Hello Chief, A pleasant day, isn't it?" Jennifer and I go to a vacant room to continue the conversation.

Bogo tries to remain calm by the tone of his voice, "Wilde, please explain what happened yesterday."

"The order decided it would be a good time to show off our power. We disintegrated a building with a tornado."

"And if you could do that frequently, why do you need an army?"

"We actually can't. That was a lie to create another myth."

"Are you aware of the headlines you being seen with Jennifer Hopps created?"

"I haven't had the chance to look sir."

"Here's one, 'Wilde kills Judy and takes another rabbit in her place.'" Another rumor although at this point I'm kind of starting to dislike them.

"What would you like me to do about that?"

"Can't you simply tell the truth about all this? and just what did you do to end up with such a punishment?"

"It's against the leader's orders to dispel the rumors for now and I'd rather not get into what actually happened that led to this punishment."

"Wilde, it's been FOUR DAYS and each day you or your group created some sort of flashy headline. Are you aware of the reaction to the online video that's been posted?"

"I've seen the video but what's the reaction?"

"The public is demanding us to do something about it. It's senseless cruelty."

"I've been given explicit instructions not to interfere, the Prime seemed quite happy that the terms he set aren't being violated. I'm afraid I can't help you with this."

"There's something else too, are you aware of what's happening in other cities?"

"No, I haven't had the chance to look at news, I've been preoccupied with family matters, in a sense."

"Ever since the tornado, animals are coloring themselves with blue paint and pretending that they're part of your order… let's just say not all of the results have been desirable. Apparently, some rumor that blue paint gives you superpowers and wings. There's been an increase in vigilantes and an increase in hospital visits because animals are jumping off of buildings and expecting to fly."

"I don't think we can control that at all sir."

"You could reveal how your order gets powers, that would stop the rumors of blue paint being magical."

"I would not do that. That would create something even worse beyond what you can imagine. It would be really bad if the truth was ever hinted at. Blue paint is a far better scenario." Can you imagine if the public started experimenting with nighthowlers en masse to try to duplicate us? It would be utter madness.

"Can you avoid creating any more flashy headlines for the rest of the week?"

"I will tell you that I've been sentenced to take Jennifer Hopps on a date. It's all part of the punishment deal."

"I suppose all those headlines are somewhat helpful after all. The city council finally spurred into action because of the tornado your order created. I should be arriving tomorrow with the military so we can rescue Hopps. The city council is terrified of what chaos might happen in the remaining three days. The council is sincerely hoping that once you're united with Hopps that the headlines will die down to a more comfortable level of maybe once a day."

"Really, sir? The army is going to be ready faster than you planned?"

"Yes, the city wants less chaos. Saving Judy is both something we need to do and less chaos should happen once you're reunited. The army should be waiting just north of Bunnyburrow by tomorrow morning. What are we to expect in combat?"

"Well, instead of conventional weaponry, they use magic crystals which don't last in sunlight. They seem to melt after a few hours. The crystal themselves gives them the ability to manipulate fire and ice, as well as heal. There's also a lion that can fly and shoot lightning."

Bogo tries to be serious, "You realize how much of a fantasy tale this is?"

"Yes, the mountain is a rather magical place."

"Very well, I'll relay the information to the generals then they can inform everyone. Please try not to make any more headlines."

The conversation with Bogo ended. I returned the phone to Bonnie. I brief the Prime that the military will be here tomorrow morning. Now, Jennifer and I have to spend the entire day outside on a 'date'.

I act authentic on our date together because of the guilt I felt over the nightmare that I had. We watch a movie. The movie is about wild religious cats that fight against each other for seemingly no reason. She enjoys my company and I acted like I enjoy hers. It's just today then I'll be reunited with Judy.

We go to Carrot Garden for food apparently, she has a seven week pass there to eat everything she can for free. I didn't object because I don't have to pay for it because the food was free, it also left much to be desired. She leans in for a kiss, I returned it because of my guilt over the dream. Pretty sure animals around us took a few photos.

After lunch, I decide that we should go out in the wilds to see the sights. It's a way to be together and it's out of the public eye. We set off for a secluded park. After ten minutes, before even arriving she gets bored and has us turn back. I suppose, if either of us come back too soon a greater punishment will await us. She decides the next thing we should do is window shopping.

Oh great, visiting all these stores in a pointless effort just to buy nothing. In the age of internet, you really don't need to window shop. I suppose I shouldn't complain cause that means I'm not paying for it. Visiting several stores and all buying nothing and it was time for dinner. I acted like I enjoyed it because it's my duty.

She's insistent on Carrot Garden food and doesn't want to go anywhere else. Having ate there earlier today, I suppose I should be thankful that I don't actually need to eat. We watch another movie. This is a peaceful movie about rabbits… so far so good. Peace is good… it devolves into all-out war between rabbits and one of them is even torn apart. This isn't really what I needed. Note to self – research movies before-hand instead of blindly watching them also letting her pick movies was probably not the best idea.

She doesn't want to walk home, she doesn't want to be carried either. We go to the nearest car dealership I rent a car and drove us home. So, ends our disastrous date I should be thankful that it ends tomorrow and I know I won't be developing romantic feelings for her. I acted like I was enjoying everything though.

Upon arriving home, I've been informed that Ferrus and his group have produced yet another video that we have to watch. This time, Comet and his doe are being shock tortured. Their screams are frightening. At least, Jennifer doesn't enjoy this. I guess that's maybe the only thing we have in common. Comet is missing a paw and I think the wound is infected now.

I ask the Prime, "Why are you allowing them to get away with this? We could easily stop it and the public would assist us."

The Prime decides to gather the entire order within the Hopps household together. We go into a room. Jennifer is excluded from this meeting thankfully.

The Prime then answers my question, "You ask why I leave them to their fates? Both as a reminder that even though we are immortal, that can happen to us. Another reason is I wonder if they can truly kill us. If they die, they should be reborn and be reminded of it clearly and if they are truly killed, we learn something new. It's why I forbid us from interfering and why I won't help the public in saving them. It would also be good to see what the public is capable of."

I guess I can't disagree with his reasoning. Those videos do serve as a harsh reminder. The meeting was adjourned and I returned to Jennifer. It was time for bed we sleep in Judy's room again. Jennifer is very happy about the date we went on today. I guess she didn't pick up on any extremely subtle hints that I hated it.

I wake up in the middle of the night. I can sense Judy's presence again. I disentangled myself from Jennifer. I notice everyone's still asleep. Her presence calls to me. She wants me and I feel compelled to obey.

I sneak out of the house, I start the car and drive off into the night…

* * *

 **A/N: A few not so subtle real world references.**

 **Nick drives off into the night. Can anything good come of this? Suggestions always welcome.**


	30. Cataclysm's Fury

**A/N: Returning to Judy's arc at last.**

 **Chapter 30: Cataclysm's Fury**

* * *

Right after The Shattering

We shattered the wall and collapsed from exhaustion. They betrayed us as soon as lightning struck I wished I could protect everyone that came with us.

I open my eyes to find a verdant grassland. I see rabbits and my house in Bunnyburrow up ahead. I recognize the rabbits nearby as siblings which lives were cut short. I guess this is death and rebirth was a lie? They welcome me into the house. I could see them talk to animals that weren't there. I guess we could only see what we recognize. Apparently, three kits are here but invisible to me, recently burned to death. It's odd, everyone perceives this place differently. In a way, everyone all seems insane talking to animals that couldn't be seen. There is no collision, no contact, we could walk through each other. The initial welcome turns to blame. Everyone that I can see now blames me for killing the three invisible kits. Apologizing for my actions does no good, all that they feel for me is hate.

I wished for this to end. The area seems receptive to my demands. A fox made of fire is seen in the distance. I guess Pop-Pop was right they are indeed made by the devil. Other rabbits do not see the fox when the fox approaches them, they get burned alive and start screaming. No one sees the fox but me. The rabbits that welcomed me initially are now accusing me of making up tales.

The fox is nearly here. I leave the house and try to guide it away despite all that's happened, I don't wish for them to get burned alive. The fox continues onwards towards the house even though I left. I asked, "What do you want?"

He replies, "You to come to me." He continues onwards to the house.

I ran towards the fox hoping it would spare them. His touch sets me on fire. I am being burned alive. He takes me away. I think I'm going to hell. A large hole in the ground appears in front of us. He throws me into it.

Falling… sentenced to hell.

I didn't want it to end like this, so many regrets of what I missed out in life. I land in a boiling pot and struggle to stay afloat. The scenery here sure seems like hell, fire is present all around us. Torment that shouldn't be possible is what I felt. I think any mortal would have collapsed from the pain.

Was immortality just a lie? I desired vengeance against those who killed me. Pleas and regrets all floated through my mind seeking a way to end the torment. Nothing seems to work. Only silence, no one around to hear my cries. In one of these moments I dared to wish I was alive. The reaction was immediate. I could see myself being torn apart and my spirit drawn to somewhere. This was even worse than languishing in the boiling pot.

I found myself naked and alone next to the great flower in the sacred cavern surrounded by mostly red crystals. Ten are grey.

Cataclysm walks in. He's the wolf that devised the plan to shatter the wall and assigned us all our parts. He's still wearing just a pair of pants depicting images of flames. "Finally, found the desire to live, have you?"

I reply, "What was that?"

"It's your own conception of the afterlife.

"But all that torment, why did it happen to me?"

"Until you find the desire to be alive, the afterlife is simply what you imagine it to be. Some take longer than others to recover especially, if it's their first time. Normally, their mates would guide them out of it in one form or another. Now, you do remember everything that happened, right?"

"Yes, I remember us being killed after shattering the wall and I desire vengeance against those that killed me after my experience with the afterlife."

"Don't worry, you aren't alone. With the Prime's absence, I will lead us. You are currently back in the coven around the sacred flower."

"Everlight betrayed us, aren't they going to come for us now?"

"There's always that possibility, if that happens we will fight to the last. They shouldn't dare due to all the myths surrounding us. They were always stronger than us but dared not to attack us and the one time they did, they received heavy losses." That doesn't feel comforting at all.

"What about Zootopia? How are we going to leave here?"

"We are going to integrate the sanctum and the coven once more. We're going to hope that the savages leave on their own or that they come to rescue us. We're also going to seal the sacred flower so that it's safe from most things. My plan is for us to be ready to leave." He then gives me specific tasks. "Now then, even though your partner is gone, you're still expected to carry a remote and wear a collar just the same. Also, get yourself a pair of pants. Go the store and put one on."

I made myself presentable and sought out Cataclysm again. I'm given the task of overseeing integration between the coven and the sanctum. Alone. I'm also given the authority to execute anyone that proves problematic for integration. I see Kindleheart moving buckets of desire's embrace away from the sacred flower.

Using my own judgement, I decided that the coven should leave and join the sanctum. The sanctum is larger than the coven. The coven is where we store all of our secrets anyway. I informed every hybrid living in the coven to pack up and go to the sanctum. It works because everyone within the coven respects us and our decisions. There's no arguments at all. They are to be ready to leave the coven tomorrow.

I went to the sanctum and informed everyone of what's going to happen. We are planning to abandon this place soon, we're going to integrate the hybrids with them as a test for adapting to Zootopia. A few of the inhabitants of the sanctum remember the initial cause of the split. Everyone's committed to trying once more.

I slept with the Swiftpaws finally able to tell them the truth of what's happening. I revealed Zootopia to them. They are fine with leaving because they trust us. It's also the first time they're allowed to leave the sanctum, they're rather excited. Morning came.

I sense a gathering nearby, I suppose only the Prime knows how to contact us through crystals. All ten of us are present in the cavern. Cataclysm speaks, "These savages have shown no signs of leaving. We will force them to leave or at least prevent them from surviving."

That was a vague. I ask, "How?"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I'm giving the savages one more day. I owe it to Comet for the original idea. Regardless, we will be leaving in a week or sooner. That is what I've decided. You all know your tasks, continue on with them."

"Why not tell me what you're planning? We're in this together."

"I am going to set fire to the entire chasm, there will be no survivors. The savages will be forced to leave or to fight us on our own terms. Hopefully, they leave and we can make our escape."

"But that's just wrong to kill so many."

"It's the best way because of your resentment. I'll give the savages a day to move out, if they don't the chasm will burn. We would sacrifice anything to ensure the safety of the sanctum and the coven."

None of the others bothered to question Cataclysm. They simply followed his lead, they are continuing on with their tasks so that we may leave in a week.

I go to the coven, and tell them it's time to leave. Everyone left the coven for the sanctum. Packing everything they needed. After an hour, the coven is completely deserted save for us. We're still finishing preparations.

Shadowslight is delighted that to see other rabbits for a change. She joins the Swiftpaws as does her temporary hybrid family. I learned that she misses Frostfang and Tom. I told her what happened. She too wants to see Zootopia.

I left the Swiftpaws and started walking around the sanctum looking for any problems. A family of sheep is rallying for support against the hybrids. This isn't Zootopia, there's no comfortable cell to put these deviants in. I used my powers over fire to kill them.

Death has come to the sanctum and I was the cause. It's the first time someone has been killed by another over several centuries. This is also the first time, hybrids have been exposed to true prey. A few of them chose to dine on prey. I killed those as well.

It feels like the time that I'm walking around the settlement with Nick looking for problems only this time, I'm alone. Judge, jury, and executioner all in one. They live or die by my will. No one questions my judgement. I am right regardless of what I decide.

I go to the Swiftpaws to sleep exhausted from the day's events.

In the morning, I sense another gathering. This time around the flower. On the way to the flower I notice that desire's embrace are being collected in buckets in the cavern. A lot of buckets are present. I notice all the crystals are red again. Cataclysm declares, "The savages have not attempted to leave yet or made any movements to. Now, I will force them."

"Can't you find another way?"

"This is the best way forward for us. We've already saved everyone we cared about. I've given them a day to move out but they still haven't. You can watch or you can leave. I know it's painful for you."

"I'll watch." I can't shy away from this. It's going to happen regardless.

"Let's go to the precipitator. I owe it to Comet for the idea. We used it to make rain for the chasm so they can more easily grow crops. Now, we will use it to rain fire." We go towards a ledge surrounded by blue crystals. "Let it begin."

The rain of fire starts to fall on to the chasm. It ignites the chasm below. My sensitive hearing could hear their screams as they're burned alive. I cried, I cried for them. The entire chasm is wiped out or so we think, all the flora has been burnt to ash.

Cataclysm continues, "Now, the savages will need to look for an alternative food source. Be ready for combat, if they choose to attack. My hope is that they will leave then we can go to Zootopia ourselves."

I note, "You just killed everyone in the chasm." I knew it was going to happen but I'm still in shock.

Cataclysm isn't bothered by this, "It's a price to pay. We would do anything to ensure the safety of the sanctum and the coven. Everything else is secondary. The savages turned on us, they aren't going to leave. We will force them out or at least make sure they won't be able to survive by remaining here." He asks a question directed to me, "How goes the integration?"

"I've executed a family of sheep, a few hybrids that chose to dine on prey."

"I trust in your judgement and ask that you trust in mine. We still have work to do. We must be ready to leave when the opportunity presents itself."

We split off again and work on our individual tasks because of the situation I've organized a system of runners in the sanctum to inform everyone when it's time to leave. It should be relatively soon. I'm thankful that for the rest of the day, nothing significant happens.

The next day, during our meeting Cataclysm reports that the savages have indeed left and everything on his end is ready. I note that there's a lot more buckets of desire's embrace. We walk around the coven one last time. The great flower has been sealed off. I ask, "Won't that prove a problem for others when they are reborn?"

He informs me that ledges have been constructed all the way leading towards the summit. That will be the only way out as well as precise instructions. He asks, "Would you like to do the honors?"

I am confused, "for what?"

"We will burn everything here, leaving no trace that anything was here at all. The great flower has been protected."

I decide to be a team player and accept the honor offered to me. I set fire to everything in the coven. We sealed the entrance shut as well. No one would be able to tell that something was there unless if they knew about it before.

I go to the sanctum to give the command to leave. Everyone gathers up to leave. In an hour, everyone's packed and ready to go. This is the first time they've been allowed to go to the outside. We gave them tasks as well, a lot of them are aiding with carrying buckets of desire's embrace. The order is at the forefront guiding them.

We started journeying towards Everlight. The inhabitants looked at the chasm, they're aghast to what happened to it. It's different from what they remember. Cataclysm admits that he set fire to it all. In him they trusted, so it was okay.

This time we didn't have the magic of air to speed us up. After seven hours, we've encountered no one. We reached the great opening and walked onwards unopposed. It's currently night time. The sky is dark outside. Cataclysm decides to test his powers. Since, the shattering occurred here, it's extremely easy to manipulate fire. He launches a wave of fire just to see how far it would travel.

We see it go on until it fades out in the distance, now there's two paths of destruction. We go onwards through the main path. The surroundings have all been burnt to ash. We don't know where the inhabitants of Everlight went, we are going to be prepared for combat.

After a few hours continuing along the path, I can sense Nick. They can't sense their mates yet. I guess the bond between us is stronger since both of us have wings. We continue onwards Nick starting moving towards me.

We came across the savages asleep. The savages are unarmed, they don't have any crystals that were from Everlight. The first thought that came to mind is revenge. Cataclysm starts using fire to set the savages aflame. We follow his lead. We manifested the rage of fire around us and immolated a few. We are delighted as they run away screaming. The entire camp has been alerted to our presence. Now, they cower before us!

Cataclysm conjures a wave of fire that travels towards them. More and more spirits of fire seem to be drawn to the conflict, we gave them all form and gave in to our desire. Absolute destruction of their very existence is what we want. They will all be turned to ash.

They run from us and we chase. I feel myself getting stronger, I desire even more power. Odd, I start to feel a slight sensation of pain. The savages cannot run from us. More will be consumed by fire. I feel I just hurt something precious to me. I emit a startling cry that brings everyone else to their senses as well. I see Nick aflame in front of us. I try to extinguish the flames but they wouldn't yield. I feel sorrow and guilt. The sun has risen, our crystals are gone. I looked around us, we are surrounded by Zootopia's military.

We use dirt to extinguish the flames on Nick. I walk over to his body and wept.

* * *

 **A/N: Part of me wanted to have Nick reunited with Judy unharmed but I don't think that would be realistic. Feedback and suggestions welcome.**


	31. Divided Opinions

**A/N: Rewrote this chapter so much.**

 **Chapter 31: Divided Opinions**

* * *

I am kneeling beside Nick's body. His body is badly burned. It's a reminder of what I have done. I try to make him comfortable. Nothing else matters. The military surrounds us. Chief Bogo approaches us, "Hopps? Explain what happened. Nick also needs intensive care right now."

I see Bogo in front of me as well as the army, "They deserve to die for what they have done. Where are they?"

"We saw fire attacking unarmed animals that were running to us for safety. Why?"

"They are responsible for my first death. They betrayed us when we offered peace. Now, Nick has gotten caught in the cross fire. There will be no mercy, they will be obliterated."

Cataclysm says, "I agree with her entirely. They cannot be allowed to live. I ask you to stand aside, they will be burned to ash."

An ambulance arrives to take Nick away. "I want to go with them."

Bogo reprimands me, "You have done quite enough. You aren't in the right state of mind right now."

The Prime arrives, "You told me to keep my distance but I am needed here. Cataclysm, report. What transpired here?"

Cataclysm responds, "I set fire to the entire chasm to see if the savages would be forced out. They were since the source of food was gone. We then made preparations to leave. The sanctum and the coven are united as one again. We stumbled upon the savages when they were asleep. We set them aflame, they ran and we chased. Now, he is preventing me from setting more aflame."

Bogo remarks, "Did I hear the correctly? You burned a lot of animals to death?"

"Yes, there's nothing wrong with it. Now, I seek to burn more. Move aside and let me continue."

"You will handle them. I won't permit any more deaths today."

I ask, "Why are you protecting them? They deserve death!"

The Prime notes, "Judy this is your world. We will act as you desire."

"Bogo, stand aside and let me set them aflame for all their sins."

Bogo reprimands, "Have you forgotten that you're a member of the ZPD?"

"We sacrificed everyone in the chasm because of them. They deserve death and nothing more."

"What about our core principles have you gotten them?"

"Not at all. To fight for justice! To serve the citizens! To make the world a better place! All of these conditions will be met by eradicating them. Now, I ask you and the army to stand aside. We have animals to immolate."

"And what if we don't? Are you going to fight us too? Everyone here set out initially prepared to rescue you. Think over your next words carefully."

"I can't do that."

"Then, what will you do? I won't allow you to continue killing them."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"They will be given a chance to live in another city but they will stay outside of Bunnyburrow today. I expect you to not to kill them if they don't cause trouble. Anyone who disagrees can go to prison until they leave."

"You don't understand what they've done."

"Don't I? What I have seen today, is what you've done. Your group killed them when they were fleeing. They were running away and they weren't a threat to you. Under normal circumstances you would be sent to prison and tried for murder."

I grudgingly accept the chief's orders. "So, what happens now?"

"I believe you have led a new wave of guests here. Don't you care for them at all? Help them, look after them. It is what Nick did initially when he led animals here."

"Very well." The military escorted us to Bunnyburrow. They also kept the savages of Everlight under guard. This is the first time Zootopia has ever seen hybrids. Cataclysm can handle everything. I'm going home.

The Prime and Kindleheart insist on accompanying me home. I arrive at my home. I see my parents again. My siblings seem to be divided between being scared or awestruck when I returned. The entire family wants to talk. The Prime is here as well for some reason. My family doesn't seem to care though. We all go to the living room to talk. A few of the members of the order are here as well. Bonnie says, "Tell me, it isn't true. We saw what happened on TV."

Parental disapproval, why can't they support me for once? I accused them, "You don't care for me at all. It's always what you want."

Stu says, "Of course we care for you. You said you wanted to kill them, they were defenseless. We saw them running away while being on fire. Not all of them made it."

"Good, they deserved death. I would have killed them all if Bogo didn't interfere."

Bonnie asks, "How could you think like that?"

"Easy, they killed me. Their very existence has caused other to die. Nick also got caught in the crossfire. I don't understand why Bogo insists on keeping them alive."

"Can't you give them a chance?"

"A chance is what we gave them. It resulted in my first death. If I could, I would eradicate them from the world and do us all a favor."

Stu dares to talk, "We didn't raise you like that." Why can't they understand? They are useless!

"Raise me? You said I should give up on my dreams. You were rather bad at parenting. Now, I shall correct it all." My wings flare up. I felt desire's embrace nearby. I used it to try to strike Stu down in my rage. Something shakes the room.

The Prime finally decides to participate in the conversation, "ENOUGH! Control yourself Judy or I will remove your limbs. Frostfang, go stop the fire Judy created." Frostfang leaves the room.

I felt fear. "Why? Why are you siding with them?"

"Siding with them? Not at all. You are out of control. You are lucky that your attack was badly done."

"You should have let me kill him."

"Very well, I will give you a choice. I will kill them both for you or I will take your arm. Decide."

"Kill –" Lasan puts a hoof in my mouth preventing me from speaking.

"Think it over well. We will allow you to talk in five minutes." Denied again. Why? Why won't they just let me do what I want? The entire family looks at me. In their eyes, I see fear. I look at Bonnie and Stu, they just look at me. They aren't afraid or pleading at all. Five minutes passed. "All you have to do is give me the command. They will die just like you wanted."

I realized I didn't want them to die… I also didn't want to lose an arm. I just chose to remain silent. The Prime speaks again, "Listen well, I think to you both outcomes are undesirable now. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Without your partner by your side, there's no one to keep you in check. Think your actions through before you do something you will regret."

Oh right, Nick! I have to see him. A renewed purpose, I bolt out of the room. I go to the Bunnyburrow General Hospital. He's in there. A locked door bars my path. I punch and break the glass and go through the door. Nothing will keep me from him. I run past them all, they don't matter. I found his room. I open the door. He's unresponsive on a hospital bed. Hooked up to various equipment. He's wrapped in bandages. A reminder of what I'm capable of and what I have done.

I am reunited with him at last.

* * *

 **A/N: Alternative ideas for this chapter: 1) Judy gets sent to prison then goes on trial.**

 **2) The order just attacks the military because they're protecting what they want to kill.**

 **Anyway, it seems the best way around all this is just to pick an idea and write it, thus I chose this one.**

 **Apparently, the author's note was worded wrong originally. Sorry for any confusion it might have caused.**


	32. A Clash of Ideals, Protecting The Myth

**A/N: Previous chapter's author's note caused some confusion. It was alternative plot ideas that the chapter might have been.**

 **Chapter 32: A Clash of Ideals, Protecting The Myth**

* * *

I watched Judy storm out of the room. She needs some time alone I suppose. I say, "Well then, now you know the truth about Judy."

Bonnie comments, "She's changed so much does death fill you with vengeance? She even wanted to kill us at one point."

"That was her emotions taking over. Normally, their mates would keep them sane. It's why everyone except for myself has a partner."

"Were you really going to kill us if she told you to?"

"She has to live with that decision and yes. The very reason I offered her those choices is because she wouldn't choose either."

Stu asks, "So, what happens to her now?"

"It depends on what she chooses to do next. Now, I'm going to see how the hybrids are integrating in Bunnyburrow."

I left the house and walk around Bunnyburrow. I see Cataclysm getting shocked by his mate – a ewe with the ability to control water. Cataclysm also has tons of bruises on his body. She's clearly not happy with him. Not my problem.

I see a wolf and sheep hybrid cub chasing a rabbit kit. The rabbit kit is terrified. The rabbit kit hid behind me. I ask, "What do you think you're doing?"

The cub responds, "I am chasing her, having fun."

"Which limb do you want to lose?"

The rabbit kit defends the hybrid, "You don't have to do any of that. I am okay really."

"And what would have happened if he caught you?"

They don't answer. Bogo stumbles upon us, "What are you doing?" They hide behind Bogo now.

"Rending my judgement. Which limb should I tear off of the hybrid?"

"Just what has he done to earn this punishment?"

"He was chasing her around and she was terrified. He was having fun, that's what he said. I should remove a limb, then the parents will do the rest."

"This is Zootopia. You are not in the mountain anymore, you will obey our laws. What you were going to do is way out of line." He turns his attention to them and asks, "Tell me what happened."

The hybrid speaks, "I am copying Frostfang and Tom. She chases him around a lot. So, I decided to chase her around." I guess that explains some things.

I comment, "They are members of the order, they have special privileges."

Bogo issues a command, "You have done enough. Leave. Speaking of special privileges, does that include breaking into a hospital and preventing Nick from getting treatment?" I suppose, I should let him take over. Judy does somewhat listen to his commands.

"Judy is well within her rights to do that. She has done nothing wrong. It's a far more productive use of her time."

"Go to the hospital solve whatever issue Judy has. She's threatening doctors and preventing them from treating Nick. She's threatening to set the entire hospital on fire. You haven't been responding to any text messages that I've sent." Right, the replacements for the crystals.

I set off for the hospital.

* * *

Nick's on the hospital bed hooked up to various equipment. A bunny doctor walks in. "Miss Hopps, you are not supposed to be here."

I respond, "I don't care for what you think. I am staying here. Now, what do you plan to do?"

"We analyzed his blood. His body contains traces of nighthowler serum. We are going to give him the antidote."

What would the antidote do him? I don't want to find out. "Not on my watch. You won't be doing any of that."

"He needs to be cured."

"I don't think he does, thus you won't cure him. He's in the hospital for burns not for nighthowler related incidents."

"Look, I am a doctor. You are not supposed to be here. Leave and let me do my job."

I need to bluff. I wonder if this would work. "Try that at all and I'm setting the entire hospital on fire. Surely, you've seen the news. Now, give me the antidote." He gives it to me. I use my paws to smash the window. I throw the antidote away. "Such a pity, it seems we just lost the cure."

The doctor is aghast, "Don't you know how rare that was? You were the one who stopped Bellwether."

"I don't need your misguided attempts to treat Nick."

"All he needs is time to recover from his injuries then."

"Then, I will wait until he does recover. Your presence is no longer needed then. I suggest you leave."

"That, might take a long time."

"Well, I have plenty of time. I suggest you leave."

The doctor finally takes the hint and leaves but not before saying something ominous, "I'll be back." I'm glad I was here, what could have happened to Nick if he was 'cured' of nighthowlers? Would something happen to him?

After a while, the Prime arrives. "Bogo tells me, you're threatening to burn down the entire hospital."

I reply, "They were planning to cure Nick of the influence of desire's embrace. I'm not sure what kind of an effect that would have on him. I don't want to find out."

"Such a cure exists? Perhaps, it can be useful for saving animals that fail the rite."

"Is there something else you want?"

"Not at all. You did rush here in a hurry. This is a far better use of your time. Bogo just asked me to solve whatever issue there was with you. It turns out there was none. I'll be leaving now." The Prime leaves and I'm alone with Nick once more.

The doctor from earlier returns, "Your leader just came here. I trust you will let me treat him now?"

I reply, "We actually agree with each other. You won't be treating Nick. Try it and the entire hospital goes up in flames besides, the antidote Is rare. I'm certain you don't have another one."

"He's going to be savage when he wakes up. He'll try to eat you."

"Thanks for the warning. That would be preferable to his current state. Now, I believe you should leave."

"This isn't over." He parts with that warning again.

I spend my time waiting in the room next to an unresponsive Nick. It's night now and no one has cared to bother me. My cellphone rings, it's Bonnie and Stu. I tell them I'm staying overnight here and that I won't be leaving until Nick is better.

I sleep on the floor.

In the morning that doctor dares to return here. I ask him, "Why are you here this time?"

The doctor responds, "I am telling you that you have guests soon."

"So, since you're not here to cause trouble. I think you can leave now."

"Oh no, I'm hoping they would help you see reason. Nick has to be cured of the nighthowler's influence."

"My stance will not change regardless of who enters." Finnick and a vixen enter the room. Finnick's wearing a black shirt and grey shorts. The vixen is wearing a blue shirt and brown pants. "Hello, who are you?"

The vixen replies, "I am Nick's mother. Vivian Wilde. What's this I hear about you denying Nick a cure for nighthowlers?"

"A classified secret let's put it that way."

"And there's no way that you can tell us this secret?"

"That is correct. I am standing watch over him to make sure nothing bad happens."

Finnick says, "Yo, bunny rabbit just what did Nick do to end up like this?"

"He got caught in the crossfire of our vengeance."

Vivian asks, "How much of what I saw on television is true?"

"That depends on what you have seen, doesn't it?"

"We saw fire itself rise up against the military and then they all vanished. Leaving the ten of you and Nick being badly burned and now here you stand refusing my son medical treatment. Why are you not in prison?"

"I guess news doesn't travel all the way to Zootopia or rather what you read there isn't the complete story. I'm not interested in explaining myself."

Vivian looks at the doctor and says, "We can restrain her while you give Nick the antidote."

I am enraged as soon as I heard that, "You went through Bogo, then Bogo contacted the Prime. When all that failed, you didn't give up and you contact Nick's friends and family? All just so he can be cured?"

The doctor responds, "You are not supposed to be here in the first place! This is a hospital. I'm not sure why the police department isn't taking care of it. Nick is a danger to everyone when he wakes up."

"You are meddling in affairs you do not understand. Leave before I burn this place to ash." My wings flare up even though I'm not in the air.

Vivian says, "I'd like to see you try. There's nothing you can use to start a fire here."

I'm being called on my bluff. This is bad. Finnick says, "Have you gone insane Judy? You are in a hospital, not wearing a shirt and from what the doctor says, you haven't even left Nick's side or had anything to eat for a day."

I reply, "How is my own wellbeing any of your concern?"

"When you deny my friend medical treatment. Threatening to burn down the entire hospital."

Vivian comments, "Nick is going to get cured today. Nighthowler antidotes aren't cheap. We are going to restrain you if you resist."

I need a plan. I can't take both of them on physically. I can't risk Nick being 'cured'. I don't want to risk finding out what happens. Trying to explain to them the reality of it would probably make me seem even more insane. I try to strike a deal, hoping it would work. "Maybe, you're right. Maybe, I have gone insane. Can you give me five minutes alone with Nick? I promise to leave peacefully after that."

The doctor is delighted that I will leave in five minutes, he persuades Finnick and Vivian to accept the deal. I can't believe what I'm about to do but it's the right thing.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm surprised that I've been able to update this story every day / two days. Never imagined that I'd end up writing at this pace for so long. Not so subtle foreshadowing in this chapter. Goal for every chapter - have something memorable in each. As always, suggestions welcome.**


	33. Detrimental Secrets

**A/N: Too many secrets can be harmful. What's a lie? and what's the truth?**

 **Chapter 33: Detrimental Secrets**

* * *

Five minutes is all I have. Five minutes to go through with the act. Nick seems comatose instead of just merely sleeping now. I use a scalpel and sever his head. It feels as if I lost a part of myself. Now, he is safe. Safe from being cured of nighthowlers. Safe from them. It's for the best even though the act pains me so. I jump out of the window and glide down below.

I know what I did was right. I'll go home and they can explain it all. I go home and the Prime is waiting for me at the entrance. He leads me to a secluded location, "An interesting use of our immortality. You do know that once Nick is reborn, he'll be naked and away from everyone, right?"

How does he know? I hadn't thought of that. I reply, "How do you know?"

"We can sense when others are cut off from their life."

"Should I be prepared to greet him with everything he needs then?"

"That would be appropriate. You know where it is."

We return home and I thought of what to pack for the journey. I took Frostfang's clothing. It seems she cared more about appearances than Nick. Oh well, it will have to do. I should be thankful that they're out doing whatever. I leave the house with a bag set on driving to meet Nick at the mountain.

As I open the door, I see several police cruisers. I can see Sheriff Jags and a few bunny police. Sheriff Jags steps out and says, "Judy Hopps, you are under arrest for the murder of Nick Wilde. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

I reply, "He will simply be reborn. I just set him free. He's immortal like me."

"Is there anyone that would corroborate your story?"

"The Prime would. I can call him outside right now." They approve. I call the Prime outside. That message attracts more than I desired. The Prime, Kindleheart and Lasan, my parents and a few siblings. "Tell them, tell them that Nick will be reborn like I am."

The Prime asks, "What's all this about?"

Sheriff Jags replies, "She's under arrest for the murder of Nick Wilde. She's saying Nick is immortal like she is and will be reborn. Given, what we've seen on the news, would you like the corroborate that claim?"

"What happens to her I don't? I am new to this place after all."

"She goes to prison. We are only interested in the truth. Is Nick immortal? and if so when will he return? We have heard the rumor of Judy being dead which clearly turned out false."

"I am sorry to inform you Nick Wilde is not immortal. He won't be coming back. Take her away." Betrayed. Why?

I ask, "Why? Why would you do this? You clearly said he was going to be reborn earlier to me."

"That's a wonderful imagination that you have."

"Kindleheart and Lasan will vouch for me." Both of them corroborate the Prime's story. They keep saying that Nick wasn't immortal and he wouldn't be coming back. "LIARS all of you!" I use desire's embrace to create fireballs to try to strike the Prime. Kindleheart counters my attack. A few fireballs were misaimed and set the house on fire. They contain that too.

"As you can see she's quite dangerous. Take her away."

Bonnie is clearly heartbroken by my actions. She asks, "May we speak to her?" They allow it. "How could you kill Nick? I thought you loved him."

I reply, "I do love him. I had to, to save him. He's immortal like me. They are lying." Tears fall out of my eyes.

Stu says, "The leader wouldn't lie. He was keeping you under control just yesterday. Judy, you need help."

"Why, why won't you believe me?"

"We want to."

Bonnie finishes his sentence, "but everyone of your new friends think otherwise."

No one believes me and I did it all for him. I try to use my powers to strike them down here and now but there was nothing to use nearby. The flowers have not vanished, they simply won't respond to my commands. Well, we never used the flower itself only water touched by it.

They handcuff me and lead into the cruiser. Jennifer says, "Don't worry Judy, I will be comforting Nick when he gets back." As a parting comment.

I feel hate, I feel betrayed. We're finally in the cruiser. I say, "You don't know how our powers work. Let me go before I burn you all to ash. You've seen what I'm capable of."

Sheriff Jags replies, "If we believed every criminal's threat, they would all be out in the streets. I don't believe you can."

"I will kill you. Let me go right now."

"You are handcuffed. In no position to kill anyone. You haven't used any of your magical fire powers yet. I'm starting to agree with Stu, you do need help."

"Just give me the death penalty so I can be free."

"You realize, that has been outlawed for several centuries, right?"

"I intend to do whatever it takes so that it gets reinstated."

We arrived at Bunnyburrow's police station. They put me in a cell. "Now, there's always a chance that Nick magically shows up today then you can be set free." Although, the tone pretty much implies that he's mocking me as if I'm delusional. I know the truth, I will not be contained. The raw distance would take longer than a day anyway. There's no chance of that happening.

I ask, "So what happens now?"

"We're going to hold you here and then transfer you to a prison if Nick doesn't show up. He does get twenty-four hours."

"Can't it be a week?"

"Be glad I'm even entertaining your delusion for a single day." Useless sheriff. Well, I think I can break the bars myself. Better bide my time until everyone's asleep. At least, they haven't removed my sacred collar or gotten rid of anything. I didn't have any dangerous items after all. They did confiscate my cellphone.

Waiting, waiting until the day ends and most are gone. That would be my chance. A few hours pass. Finnick and Vivian arrive and want to talk to me.

Vivian asks, "How could you? You killed him. Right inside the hospital."

I reply, "It's your fault you know. The nighthowler antidote is more harmful. I killed him to keep him safe from the two of you! You forced my hand."

Finnick remarks, "I never knew what Nick saw in you. You killed him in the hospital then left us without any explanation."

"He's immortal I'm telling you. This is a mistake and I deserve to be free."

Vivian says, "I can't deal with this anyone." She runs away crying.

Finnick threatens, "I'm going to see you locked away for good. Look at what you've done. I don't think Nick is going to magically come back. Your leader only confirmed that you are immortal. Not anyone else."

I ask, "Why, why won't you believe me? Nighthowlers give us superpowers. It's why I can control fire. You've seen that much. That's why I can't let him be cured. I didn't want to chance what would happen and I didn't want to risk to see what happens if you two didn't agree with me when if I told the truth. I made the best out of the situation."

"Why doesn't your leader confirm that Nick is immortal then? At this point, it's your word against his. We all know that nighthowlers makes us go savage. Lying won't get you anywhere. You expect me to believe that you all have tons of nighthowlers in your bodies and aren't savage?"

"Yes, it's the truth." I cry, "I don't know why he's doing what he's doing. Nick is immortal I'm telling you… please, kill me. Set me free."

Finnick sounds defeated. "I want to believe you bunny rabbit. I really do but it just doesn't seem like that's going to happen. I lost my best friend because of you." Finnick leaves trying to hold back tears. He walks out of sight. "Let's go Vivian." I hear them walk away.

All these rumors about us and our abilities. No one knows our weakness or where our power comes from. They don't believe me even when I tell the truth.

It seems most of the police department has left and I'm still in a cell. I try to bend and twist the bars away. The bars rattle violently. A bunny police from the night shift says, "Keep that up and we're going to transfer you to Zootopia where they keep more violent criminals."

Zootopia, maybe I'll find justice there. Maybe, Bogo would see my point of view. I say, "How about this? Promise me that I'll get transferred to Zootopia's prison system and I'll stop trying to escape."

An amicable solution was reached. Bunnyburrow doesn't really keep any of the more dangerous criminals. They simply give them to other cities that have way more problems.

I remember my own death, I'm not sure how long it took me to come back to life. How long would it take Nick? Would he recognize how to leave the chamber? It's quite different since we sealed it all up. What would the view from the summit be like? I fall asleep at last.

* * *

 **A/N: Everyone has their own motivations. Anyone care to guess of what the Prime's motivations are? Now, the story can go a lot of different ways from here. I'm open to suggestions.** **Poor Judy betrayed and no one believes her when she tries to tell the truth.**


	34. Inconceivable: Cataclysm's Penance

**A/N: I think the summary of the story is woefully inadequate now. Not sure how to change it.**

 **Chapter 34: Inconceivable: Cataclysm's Penance**

* * *

They are going to transfer me to Zootopia's prison system. I guess I should be thankful. Chief Bogo might also believe my tale then I can get out of this mess. I am being driven to Zootopia escorted by the Bunnyburrow police department.

I am taken to precinct one. Chief Bogo lets the Bunnyburrow police known that he'll take it from here and they leave. Chief Bogo guides me to his office. Chief Bogo exhales, "What have you done now, Hopps?"

I reply, "I am under arrest for the murder of Nick Wilde. I am innocent because he's immortal. He's also my partner. Bunnyburrow wouldn't believe me and the Prime lied to the police and said Nick wasn't immortal. Thus, I got arrested."

"I was unsupportive on your first case. I do believe you Judy. How long would it take Nick to be reborn?"

He believes me. I'm happy. "I figure it would be within two weeks. I did what I had to do. It was the best possible outcome out of everything."

"Well then, this isn't Bunnyburrow. You're being set free. Do not return to Bunnyburrow until after Nick is back. He better be back within two weeks. I am placing my trust in you."

"You won't regret it sir."

"I would like you to use your new-found powers to solve the problem of nighthowlers in Zootopia."

"Can I go to my apartment to make myself look presentable?"

"You have one hour."

I guess I'm thankful that my life returns to some semblance of normalcy. I stumble upon Clawhauser while leaving Bogo's office. He's carrying a fresh box of donuts. He must have returned from shopping. He says, "How could you kill Nick? My plan was for you to get together. Not to kill each other."

Oh, right the bet and why Nick agreed to go camping in the first place. I inform him, "You owe me ten thousand dollars. Nick spent a month with me and more. You owe it to me for all I have been through. Your plan worked. We are indeed together now."

"But, you just killed him."

"I set him free, he's immortal like I am. I'm not sure what you've heard. Bogo decided to trust me. I am working as a cop again."

Overjoyed at my newfound freedom. I set off for the apartment hopping along the way. My wings show and vanish as I land. I arrived back at the apartment. I showered and put on my ZPD uniform ready to make the world a better place once again. Unfortunately, jumping about causes the uniform to tear. Oh well, this is the first time in a long time I've even bothered to wear a shirt.

I went back to precinct one. I met with Bogo, "I am ready to start working again sir."

Bogo replies, "Why is your uniform torn?"

"That's why I haven't worn a shirt in a long time. Whenever we jump, it tears due to our wings. It's your choice."

"Can't you control these wings?"

"No sir, it's a permanent condition."

"Alright, here's what I would like you to do. You are going to be partnered with Kate Fangmeyer who just finished a round of parking duty. You are to scout around the city making notes of where nighthowlers are. Do not apprehend anyone. Do not blow anything up. Do not set anything on fire. Do not make a scene. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

Kate and I got into a police cruiser. Kate drives. She says, "I've always looked up to you. Now, I get to work with you! This is so exciting. You were my idol you know."

I reply, "You believe me then?"

"Of course. You and Nick have been partners on the force for a year and given what we've seen I think I'm ready to believe anything."

"Let's drive to a tall building. I think I can sense things better at great heights or maybe pinpoint where I think nighthowlers are likely to be."

We drove to a tall building. We parked our cruiser and entered the building to reach the roof. The roof gives a magnificent view of the city. I admired the city's splendor. It's been a long time since I gazed upon Zootopia. I closed my eyes and try to sense nighthowlers.

To free myself of all thoughts. It was easier to feel desire's embrace around me when I was enraged. It's less noticeable when I'm calm. I don't know how long I stood standing on the roof. I opened my eyes. Kate was gone, Cataclysm is here instead. His body is full of bruises.

* * *

Before Judy's Arrest

My mate Azure – a Ewe beats me and shocks me. I've apologized countless times. I'm sorry about the lives I took. She says, "Burning everything you can. Don't you care for them at all?"

I reply, "I do, it was the right choice."

"You had fun doing it. I can see it in your eyes and because of you, one of our own is injured."

"I'm sorry, okay? It's not my fault."

"It IS your fault. You're supposed to lead them. Nick gets hurt under YOUR watch by our own powers." She shocks me again. I could use my remote to shock her but it doesn't feel right.

"The Prime was okay with what I did."

"Just because he's okay with it, it doesn't mean that I am. You gambled with all their lives, you killed everyone in the chasm just for a chance that they would leave. What if they stayed? What then?" She punches me few times leaving bruises.

"It was the best plan that I had, okay? What do you want from me?"

"Did you not think that we would come back for you? I am your mate after all."

She's caught me in a trap. If I say no, then she would be enraged more than she already is. If I say yes, it wouldn't excuse my actions at all. "I'm sorry, okay? What do you want from me? What can I do to make this right?" She shocks me some more. I'm crying at this point, "Please stop. What do you want? Do you want to kill me is that it?"

"Oh no, we are immortal after all. What good would that do you?"

"Then what do you want?"

"You will feel pain every single day until I feel you have suffered enough. What you did was inexcusable and you didn't think it through either. Do not resist."

"Can we go home first?"

"Fine."

Finally, out of the public eye. She's living with a family of sheep. There's also a rabbit and tiger couple from the order that's living with them as well. They gave us a private room. The first thing I notice about the house is that it's made of wood, how easy would it be to set it on fire? Very. It's rather comforting.

She spends the next few hours torturing me and inflicting pain upon me. I suppose, this in our long lifetimes is a fairly infrequent occurrence. We've been alive for several centuries and were one of the first to join the order. When I have a serious grievance with her, she lets me do whatever I want to her and now, I let her do whatever she wants to me. It's how our relationship works. It's a shame our offspring aren't immortal and don't have the powers that we do. The coven was their home and that's why I would sacrifice anything for them.

At the end of the session, I'm begging, "Please stop. I can't take this anymore."

Azure replies, "Oh, but you can. I know your limits. You're not even close to reaching them."

"Mercy please. There must be something else that you want." Something rings. "What is that?"

"Those are replacements for the crystals we used to have. It lets us talk to each other. They call it a cell phone." I'm glad for the reprieve from the suffering. She looks at that device and puts it away.

"Do we all get one?"

"You should. These let us talk to each other while being apart. It's far more effective compared to the crystals we used to have. It's a shame desire's embrace can't easily bend to our will here compared to before. The Prime isn't rescuing Comet and Jale as a reminder to us all. That even while immortal, we can still be taken and we're still vulnerable."

"Comet and Jale have been captured?"

"Yes, they've posted some videos. You should see them."

I am thankful for the reprieve from her torture. "Lead the way." I follow Azure to what she calls a 'computer'. The screen flickers on. These new technologies are interesting. I wonder if they can be used to start a fire?

The screen is now playing Comet and Jale being tortured. First video – they're just being whipped. The second video, Comet is now missing a paw. The third video, their being shocked. I wonder if that's going to be my fate. I beg, "Please Azure, don't do that to me. I will be good from now on. Please." Is she determined to go through with it? If she wants, I feel compelled to let her since that's how our relationship worked.

She responds, "Don't worry, my dear wolf. I am not that cruel."

"But you spent the past few hours torturing me."

"You deserve far worse." I still disagree with that. It was the best outcome possible. "Now then, Judy has been arrested and is going to be sent to something called a prison tomorrow. Apparently, that's how they deal with problems here. Since, you're begging for a reprieve from my version of justice. Let's try theirs. I want you to spend a few days in prison, to see what it's like."

"How do I go to prison then?"

"Figure it out for yourself. I'm giving you two days to get into one. If you fail, we can always have more fun. I think it'll be interesting to see how Zootopia deals with problems. I know your limits. I will test every single one of them if you fail. Count yourself lucky, you get two days off."

I spend the night together with her. I missed her, it's been so long. It's been forever since we've slept in the same bed. Her wool is rather comfortable.

In the morning, she reminds me. I have one day. I counter, "But that day was almost over. Surely, you meant two days from today."

Azure replies, "One day, not my fault you chose to waste yesterday. Go to prison, tell me what it's like. If you don't want to, we can always have more fun."

Well, I guess I have to beg Judy for directions on how to go to prison. I felt her presence leaving though. I've been told that Judy's likely going to Zootopia and way I can get there is by something called a train. They gave me money to pay for the train.

Purchasing the ticket has been somewhat difficult. It's been a few centuries since I handled currency. It was used in the chasm but then I preferred the order's system so much better. I guess I should be thankful that they gave me money to pay for the ticket. I have to go to prison today somehow, to experience it for a few days else I'll be facing Azure's wrath.

The lesser beings didn't really bother me. They are unmarked, they aren't even chosen by one of us. It would be delightful if I could set them on fire but then Azure would be mad. Judy and Nick would likely be furious as well. That wouldn't be the best course of action.

I arrive in Zootopia. This city's flooded with desire's embrace. I guess using my powers here will be easy. I hope I get to incinerate something soon. I have to find Judy else Azure is going to be furious. She knows my limits and I really don't want to feel that again. I remember these sessions even though it's been more than a century ago.

I suppose I should finally pay attention to the lesser beings for once. I might hear something useful. Some of them are questioning my bruises. What do they know? They do not understand what it means to be an immortal or to be bonded to a rather sometimes sadistic mate. I don't need to explain it to them at all.

I tune them out once more, they do not matter. In a city awash with desire's embrace where would Judy be? Hmm. I see one of the lesser beings shooting another with desire's embrace. Reckless, misuse of what's sacred to us. That infidel must be punished. I wonder if another like us will be born but regardless, this doesn't look like the rite I know at all. I have witnessed the birth of nearly every pair.

I raced to the top of the building. The shooter must not escape my vengeance. Odd, it's a species I don't recognize. I gladly ripped him in half and threw his head away. It was there I saw her, I saw Judy. My search is over. I leapt from building to building until I reach Judy.

I found her alone. She must be focusing on something. I wait for her to leave her trance and then I say, "Judy, help me please. I need to know how to go to prison."

She looks at me as if I've gone crazy. "Why would you want to go to prison?"

"I need a reprieve from Azure's torture. She's really not happy about what I did. I don't see anything wrong with it. It was the best choice we had at that time."

She takes a deep breath, "Well, you commit a crime then get arrested and sent there eventually if it's serious enough –"

A crime is all I need to commit. In many of the chasm settlements I've visited. There's something called arson which involves setting things on fire. My favorite, a chance to use my powers at last. Fulfilling Azure's wishes nonetheless. I use my powers. There's a few buildings nearby with desire's embrace in the basement. I gave the desire to anything that would crave destruction. We can't manifest our powers as easily here. It's not like back then where I could easily create a wave of fire with minimal effort. The buildings are set on fire. "Finally, now I can go to prison for arson then I can report back to Azure in a week."

She's suddenly enraged and her wings flare up. She shouts, "WHO TOLD YOU THAT PRISON WAS ONLY FOR A WEEK?"

"How long is it then?"

"Try a few years. Can you not set something on fire for once?"

"Yea, I can't do that Azure would be furious if that happened." I see a tigress join us on the roof. "Judy did this, I was the one sent to stop her." It's a lie, a weak one but the lesser beings shouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"LIAR!" She savagely attacks me. Her hits feel even worse than Azure's punches. Suddenly, I'm getting very sleepy.

I wake up to see a demon with horns, am I dead again? Judy and I can't use our hands, it's bound together by metal. The Demon talks to Judy, "What did I tell you? Don't set anything on fire? Don't make a scene?"

Judy replies, "But sir, it was all Cataclysm's doing" She points to me. "He came to me and asked me on how to go to prison."

"You're telling me that this beaten-up wolf came to you and asked you for directions on how to go to prison? That contradicts his statement of being sent to stop you."

"Kate was supposed to be with me during all this. Where was she?"

"She saw a robbery in progress. You were unresponsive using your powers. She phoned it in. I gave her permission to chase. After the suspect is secured, she went back to you just in time to see several buildings on fire. I gave you a chance. You just betrayed my trust."

"But sir, it's the truth. I'm being framed."

The demon turns to me, "What's your story? Is she telling the truth?"

I say, "I was sent to stop her. She does have powers over fire just like I do. Who would willingly believe that someone would want to go to prison?" She acted with disbelief when I first said it. It might fool the demon as well. "As you can see on my body, she is rather dangerous."

Judy reacts, "Liar. You deserve everything Azure has done to you and more. How dare you insinuate that was MY doing?"

The demon speaks, "In lack of credible witnesses of what truly happened. Both of you are going to prison. Hopps, your tale that the wolf is trying to go to prison sounds like a fantasy at best."

"But for how long?"

"You are under arrest for murder, something which I chose to overlook because Nick is immortal or so you claimed but now buildings are set on fire. Speaking of which, can Cataclysm confirm or deny if Nick if immortal?"

Myths aid us in every form. It would be folly to confirm such a statement. I reply, "Nick is not immortal despite what she has told you. The Prime only confirmed she is."

The demon exhales, "Hopps, your tale gets more and more fantastical every single time. Nothing with you is ever simple. I am sending both of you to prison until at least Nick 'returns'. Do not set anything else on fire."

Judy responds, "I didn't do that in the first place! It's Cataclysm that did it."

"Yes, yes but how can we prove it?"

"Trust in me?"

"What makes you more credible than him? You've murdered Nick then as Kate reported, you were beating up a wolf savagely. What I believe is that both of you have powers since you both have marks. It would be fortunate that no one got injured in the fire you started."

I ask, "Does that mean I'm free to go? Azure is going to be mad if I don't get back."

"Oh no, you're just as guilty. We can't determine the truth and I don't want to risk anymore things being set on fire."

Judy says, "Cataclysm, I'm going to make sure Azure makes you suffer for what you attempted to do today." She looks at me with hate and I shiver. "Don't think that you will have any joy once this is over. You deserve everything she did to you for burning thousands alive."

"Alright, both of you are going to prison together."

I complain, "Azure's going to be furious. I have to get back today. Look at what she did to me already."

"And, I thought all of that was her doing?"

"Oh no, some of it is her doing. Most of it is Azure's. I have to get back to my mate. She will be enraged if I don't."

"Is there anything else I conveniently misunderstood?"

"No."

"Very well, I sentence both of you to prison. We can't verify the truth of anyone's tale right now. I'm picking a rather happy prison for the both of you since I'm not sure which one is guilty but both of you are dangerous and can be imprisoned for previous acts anyhow. Judy, you've burned Nick and much more. Cataclysm, you admitted to burning thousands alive during our first meeting."

Judy says, "For how long sir?"

"At very least, until Nick comes back or when we can finally determine who's telling the truth."

I complain, "Look at my body. I don't think I can survive Azure's wrath. I have to get back."

"Do you want to charge Azure with domestic abuse? She can join you in there perhaps."

That would be even worse. "No, I do not."

"Do you two want to be in a cell together or separate? I'll grant you two this choice."

Judy replies, "Together. I don't trust him not to set anyone on fire."

I reply, "Together, I have to keep her in check."

The demon escorts us to a contraption. It takes us to a building. We are herded inside. The demon talks to an animal something pink. He then removes our handcuffs. He leaves. The pink animal puts a collar on both of us. Now, we're wearing two collars. He gives us an orange jumpsuit. I go to a changing room to put it on. Judy does as well. I'm going to miss my old pair of pants. We are led into a cell and he leaves us. Judy says, "I only got set free today and you ruined everything! I'm supposed to be the one sending animals here, not the one in here." Judy gets shocked a few times but keeps talking regardless.

Intrigued. I ask, "So, what actually goes on in these places? This is your world after all."

"I actually don't know all the specifics."

"Who's that demon that you were talking to?"

"He's a Buffalo. His name is Bogo. He's my boss in Zootopia."

"How do we get out?"

"We don't until we're set free."

* * *

 **A/N: Judy is now in prison with Cataclysm and they've chosen to share a cell. I wonder if it's normal for police not to know what life in prison is like.**

 **I hope this story is unpredictable and interesting for everyone still reading it. As always, suggestions welcome. Let me know if there's something I can improve or if there's something you would like to see.**


	35. Losing Faith

**A/N: Removing POV tags from earlier chapters.**

 **Chapter 35: Losing faith**

* * *

I am sentenced to prison because of Cataclysm's actions. He lied and now we share a cell. I have never actually followed up on what happens to the criminals I put away. My job was a cop and nothing more. I followed orders (most of the time) me and Nick were a rather effective team. Now, I'm in prison with Cataclysm.

We took part in the daily routines. They consisted of barely edible food – thankfully, we don't need to eat any. Then work at reshaping rocks. It's rather exhausting. Chained together and working in the sun. Aside from that, they allowed us some degrees of freedom. The collars prevent fights and prevent aggression. To witness first-hand what happens to those who convicted minor offenses to see them changed into something that they were not.

How could I carry on with my job? How could I carry on doing what I'm doing when I'm witnessing the results first-hand? This is justice but only for one. Justice for the victim. No one cares what happened to the accused or to the ones that get caught.

Throughout my days in Everlight and the mountain. I have done things I never thought that I would do. To be put in the same prison as ones who have committed minor offenses in the past shakes me to my core. I don't know what the Prime's intentions were in allowing me to get arrested but things cannot stay the same once I am free.

On the official level, I am in here for the murder of Nick Wilde and arson. Cataclysm is charged with arson alone. I do not know how long we will be staying here. The pig guards are brutal towards others, they left us alone. Maybe, because of fear. This is supposed to be a 'happy' prison. I wonder if it's because everyone's scared into compliance. Torture, beatings, unnecessary discipline is what I have witnessed. Cataclysm is wishing to be back at Azure's side. Imagine that and these things aren't even inflicted upon him.

The background of these prisoners and their tales of why they were sent here in the first place is heart-wrenching. I've never cared much for the other side to begin with but now being sentenced to live among them I begin to understand. Zootopia is not perfect far from it. Many animals slip through the cracks.

This is nothing like the sanctum or the coven where everyone was united with a common purpose a desire to help each other. Maybe, it's the hostile environment there that made it happen. Murder, kidnapping, once I thought were unforgivable crimes but how does it compare to my past actions? I've kidnapped to feed Nick. I've also executed others solely because of my own judgement. Judge, jury and executioner all in one.

To hear tales of murders and kidnappers and other criminals, to hear their justifications for their actions. Given, what I've experienced in Everlight. I think I would probably set some of them free when considering the initial cause. Animals here aren't reformed, the intent is for them to serve their sentence. What happens after that? They commit even more crimes it seems out of necessity rather than a true desire.

Cataclysm and I know the secrets of desire's embrace. Maybe, it's because what I know I can do. I don't want to settle for anything less than perfection. One cannot change the past one can only look forwards towards the future. Is it hypocritical that I wished death upon the savages? yet now I feel empathy for the criminals in Zootopia.

Does justice even matter? If we only look forwards to try to make the world a better place. Like the deal, we've given to the animals that inhabited in the mountain. All our crimes were forgiven, under Zootopia's laws we would be sentenced to life in prison. If only the future matters, what should be the punishment for the ones who commit a crime? I don't know but I know it shouldn't be this. I've personally sent away a few for minor offenses to see them warped into these animals is painful.

Under my own version of justice, I would gladly set several of them free. I would gladly kill several of them. For some, I think they're beyond redemption. Others, do not deserve to be here at all. Imprisonment just creates a problem for someone else to handle.

My relationship with Cataclysm became amicable when the realities of our surroundings set in. We are members of the order first and foremost. I might be in this because of him yet we both understand each other more than anyone here ever will. We have both gone through the rite and earned our marks. Cataclysm marks me with his scent to deter others from harassing me. Cataclysm projects an aura of fear towards them. Most of them don't but a few wouldn't be deterred. I was the one responsible for putting several of these animals away, some grudges can be held for a long time.

A week passes. At the end of yet another exhausting day, the guard has a phone call just for me. I'm surprised they allow phone calls here. No one has come to visit me. I wonder how much of a secret all of this is. The guard gives me the phone. The Prime is calling me for some reason. He asks, "Bogo is asking me if I should spread us out to help other cities. What is your opinion?"

Enraged. He lets me be arrested then cares enough to ask me for this opinion? What kind of a game is he playing at? "Why do you care what I think? You let me get arrested. You lied to the police and for what?"

"To silence Bellwether. I predicted that upon your first encounter with her, you'd be able to test the antidote to desire's embrace on her and tell me of its results."

"YOU IDIOT! I'm not even sure where Bellwether is. I'm definitely not in the same prison as her." My collar shocks me during this statement. I try to calm down.

"There's more than one prison? I thought it all referred to the same location."

"And you set all of this in motion without consulting me first? What the hell? GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Another shock, I suppose it's more of a minor deterrent at this point even though it's painful.

It is rare but the Prime finally concedes he made an error. "It seems I have made an error. What is your will? Should we help the other cities? I will also try to get you out and Cataclysm as well. It seem more than one of us have misunderstood how things work in your world. Azure is rather sorry for her actions."

Given, what I have seen in the first here. I suppose I'm changed from my experiences. "Is it wrong? I feel like Zootopia is flawed and not the utopia I thought I knew. Upon my release, I desire something greater. Back in the sanctum and the coven we made the rules and enforced them at will. I'm not sure if I like the existing system of imprisonment in Zootopia. Creation of a new city would require money, to that I would say. No, do not solve everything all at once or maybe even not at all. All this current system does is create more problems. I can't justifiably send anyone else into it. Surely, they won't permit you to kill everyone causing the current problems. They didn't allow me for the brief time I was set free in Zootopia."

"By your will, we won't attempt to solve the problems of other cities for now. It's rather interesting you find Zootopia flawed. There's more than once, sentences I would wish to enact have been disallowed by the local laws. I will try to get both of you freed."

I tell Cataclysm that we're potentially getting freed soon. He is overjoyed and extremely thankful that Azure might not be torturing him upon his return. Cataclysm asks when we're alone. Point blank, "Do you want to have sex?"

What? That wasn't the reaction I expected at all. I reply, "What made you ask that? Why?"

Seeing my reaction. He tries to explain himself, "It's a time for celebration. Why not mate with each other to mark the occasion?"

I'm surprised by this. "You know the laws that the Prime has set. Aren't you worried?"

"Not at all. The only possible way for us to have offspring is if we're both under the influence of desire's embrace. About the initial pair you've seen executed, that sheep consorted with her own species and proved rather ineffective at their respective tasks." I guess that explains more than a few things about the lack of hybrids in Zootopia. He continues, "I've already marked you as my own. Why not let me claim you as well? You didn't really object back then."

"I don't want that to."

He lets the matter drop in a sense, "Such a shame, maybe you'll come around in the future." He makes another remark, "After being alive for a long time you should try everything at least once."

He used the name of my favorite song in a sentence. Try everything. It hits a soft spot for me, "Maybe, one day in the future but not now. How long have you been alive?"

He remarks, "It's been over five centuries."

"But you certainly don't look like you've been alive for five centuries."

"Indeed, every time we're reborn, we are reformed at the same age we've initially taken the rite. Back in the mountain we fought for our place. Given, our experiences here, you certainly can't say for sure that this is better."

"Indeed, I can't. It should change, this place is wrong on so many levels."

"Should we set everything on fire when we get the chance then? Join me in destruction."

"I've been thinking, maybe instead of me trying to make the world a better place. I should instead make a better place for the world."

"Explain."

"Back in the sanctum and the coven you've given me the task of integrating them and I acted as judge jury and executioner all in one. I'm thinking of the creation of a new place for us all. A new city where paradise can truly be found."

"A noble goal, you have my support. We should settle for nothing less than perfection. The world may be flawed but it doesn't have to remain so."

We stayed in the same cell for the week, this is the first time I sleep with him in the same bed. Feeling his fur against mine.

The next day in the morning, the guard comes to get me. Another phone call from the Prime. He says, "I have tried to get you freed but they won't believe me. They are convinced now I am lying and that Nick is actually dead."

I ask, "So am I stuck here?"

"Not at all, once he returns both of you can be set free. I am intentionally not freeing Cataclysm so that he can keep you company. It is also Azure's will."

"How long would it take?"

"It depends on how long it takes for him to find the desire to live. From other pairs, your first death manifests in his perceived reality. It depends on how long it takes for him to realize it is fake and not reality." The phone conversation was over.

His version of the afterlife is with a fake version of me somewhere. Should I feel jealous? I returned to the cell and talked to Cataclysm. "So, what was your first death or second death like? The Prime tells me that Nick is struggling against a fake version of myself."

Cataclysm replies, "Azure was wonderful during that time. Her harsh ministrations upon my body but never harsh enough for me to complain. She did whatever she wanted to me but it was pleasurable all the same. It was perfection in ever form, in every desire. Everything was perfect. It's a sharp difference from my first death. I would have stayed in it too had she not came for me herself and shattered the illusion.

My first experience was one of doubt, of fear, that I had let someone down. It didn't really take that long to break out of it.

On your third death, it becomes far easier to break out because you get a sense of déjà vu that all of this is fake. The first reunion with your partner in the afterlife is the hardest and most difficult."

My heart shatters at hearing that. "So, Nick is enjoying time with a perfect version of myself, falling under her charms."

"We can mate if you want. Maybe, that would give you satisfaction? You know what he's likely experiencing now."

I just cry. "Oh Nick, I need you. I need you to save me from this place. Please come soon." I said in an open prayer.

Today's activities are just the same, eat, 'work" by breaking rocks and then going back to sleep. Cataclysm tries to goad me into mating with him again. I don't know why he keeps trying. At least he doesn't force himself on me. Would I be able to fight him off if he did? Speaking of forced intercourse, I have witnessed several instances of this happening.

I don't know how I should feel about him right now, he protects me in this place yet he was the reason I was sent here in the first place. Should I be happy? That he's here with me? The Prime could have set him free but chose not to. Should I be angry with him? Without him, I think I would have gotten injured by at least a few animals or worse. The guards here are ineffective. The collars are supposed to deter aggression but it's rather surprising of what someone can do even while being shocked. At least the collars are crafted well enough such that animals don't need emergency care after being shocked.

It's a surprise really, during our stay here. There's no trace of nighthowlers. Nothing, we can use to incinerate this place to ash. Aside from two phone calls from the Prime there's no one to contact us. I haven't heard from Chief Bogo at all since being sent here. I wonder why? Do they not care about me anymore? At the end of the day, I confide my fears to Cataclysm.

He responds, "They care for us. Due to all the myths surrounding us, what can they do?" Indeed, myths, legends. What does the media say about us now? What's the official reason for my arrest? So many questions that I cannot answer.

The next day at lunch I made a vow to a few animals, I have witnessed too much brutality in this place, too much injustice. When I am released, I would see how I could go about setting them free. This didn't really go well with everyone that heard it, a riot broke out and we made ourselves scarce.

Through the confusion, I lost sight of Cataclysm and a cheetah seems interested in forcibly mating with me. I am cornered and trapped. Cataclysm arrives in time and brutally injures the cheetah and no one dares to strike us. His collar activates during it but he continues through the pain. I wonder what would have happened if he wasn't there. That feline got sent to medical care only after the riot subsided. The riot fades away naturally instead of the guards doing anything useful. Cataclysm again flirts with me before bed and I reject him again.

A day of inspection comes. Everyone acts like this is the best place on earth. Everyone behaves. Nothing is found. There is no dissent at all everything dysfunctional is simply hidden. I dared not to speak the truth, what would happen if I did? The inspector is simply someone they allow among them rather than someone capable of bringing order if they didn't cooperate. This place is hell with the illusion of heaven. The inspector leaves and the brutality resumes.

That night Cataclysm flirts with me again, he says, "You know what Nick is doing right now, give in. Try it, you might enjoy it."

I reply, "But..." I couldn't really form an adequate response.

"You know this system better than I, how long do you think we will be here if Nick doesn't come?"

Indeed, how long would we be here? "A few years?"

"Time, is nothing for us immortals. You should really give it a chance."

How can he be suggesting this so easily? "How many times have you done something that wasn't with Azure?"

"More than once, less than Frostfang. It's enjoyable, you should explore a bit." Gee, that doesn't really paint a clear picture. Frostfang's the fox that openly asked me if I wanted sex. The same gender nonetheless. What are my own preferences?

I accuse him, "Do you offer yourself to anyone then?"

"Lesser animals aren't worthy. Only members of the order."

"And if I keep refusing, are you going to take me by force?"

"Never, we are one big family after all. I would never force myself upon you. I'm simply trying to broaden your horizons and waiting for you to give consent."

At least that is reassuring. We sleep together now. I suppose, we could probably commit suicide to be free but then what of the political fallout. I suppose that's the reason we haven't. This experience though not the Prime's intention has changed me.

The next day, another fight breaks out. Cataclysm saves me again. He refused medical treatment and flirted with me again. I suppose, it's a realization of how fragile the situation is or of what he went through to protect me. I can see scratches and bitemarks on his body from the wolf he saved me from. Maybe, its jealously at what Nick is experiencing, maybe it's accepting his request that I should try everything. On that day, I finally consented. What's the harm? It's only once. I haven't seen Nick for more than a week now.

In the morning, I wake up alongside him again. I felt rage at him. I say, "It's your fault. You did this."

He simply remarks, "When are you going to take responsibility for your own actions?" I noticed all his wounds are gone.

"How are you not wounded? You were pretty beaten up before. You played with my emotions."

"Desire's embrace lets us heal at an accelerated pace. Last night was wonderful, wasn't it?"

"You fought to save me, refused medical treatment then flirted with me. Why?"

"I never said those wounds were life threatening. You just assumed they were serious. Regardless, you've finally consented, how was it? Did you like it?"

Did I like it? I suppose but it's like a guilty pleasure and it feels so wrong. "I'm not sure."

"We can always mate again in the near future if you need further confirmation of your feelings."

I quickly shoot down that idea, "No! Once was enough."

"From your tone, you seem rather quick to deny me. That's okay, though. We all have our secrets."

"How long do I have to stay in here?"

"This is your world, not mine. If you don't know the answer, why would I? I'll protect you just the same. We are in this together. I suppose, it is my fault that you ended up in here in the first place."

The next few days were awkward, Cataclysm protects me throughout the day and we participate in the prison's activities. No contact from the outside world, no one has come to rescue us. I have seen enough here, enough to lose faith in Zootopia.

As usual, guards beat prisoners up but leave us alone. I suppose I should be thankful that no one dares to attack us. I think that's mostly due to Cataclysm's presence though. When are we going to be released?

At the end of the next week, Nick finally comes for me and Cataclysm. We are both released and set free. I've been in prison for just three weeks but the things I've seen won't leave me. I know the system is flawed and with that I can't in good conscience continue enforcing laws that perpetuate the system.

I informed Bogo of all the misconduct present within that prison only for him to say that there's nothing he could do. He thought that one of the better prisons. That wasn't good enough for me but I understood.

We finally arrive in Bunnyburrow again, I suppose the populace has integrated fairly well and there's been no major incidents. Nick and I arrive at my home again. Nick and I finally have a conversation heart to heart. Nick tells me of his time apart from me including that one time with Jennifer. I told him of my time apart from him including what happened with Cataclysm. To be reunited with him at least after being apart for so long. I missed him so much. We spent the entire night making up for lost time in a secluded room.

Apparently, one of the hybrids again has found a way to recreate the remotes and collars that we use. That's how Nick got his.

I told the Prime of my ambition and of what I went through because of his misguided plan. I forgive him, I suppose. It helps that he also publicly apologized or rather admitted his mistakes in front of the order alone.

I've learned of what the media portrays us as now, Howlerborne. The ones with the abilities to wield the power of the nighthowlers. It's rather fitting. It's far better than the old name of Savage Hunters. Howlerborne we shall be.

The other members of the order have expressed personal grievances of their clashes or hesitance to obey local laws. Combined with my own misgivings of Zootopia's justice system. A plan was agreed upon by all of us.

Zootopia needs us more than we need Zootopia. We will forge our own path. We will eventually bring peace to Zootopia but as it stands now, any action taken simply perpetuates others. I am a being of desire. I desire to change the world. To create a paradise, to lead by example.

I give up on making the world a better place. I will instead make a better place for the world.

* * *

 **A/N: Change of plans. Time skip turns out to be a bad idea. Going to directly continue this story.**


	36. Part 3: Will of the Howlerborne

**A/N: Removed POV tags cause it seems by consensus that's the better way.**

 **Decided to directly continue this story instead of just skipping three months.**

 **Day 2 and 3 since Judy's return to Bunnyburrow**

 **Chapter 36: Part 3: Will of the Howlerborne**

* * *

They agreed with my desire to forge a better place for the world. Now, it comes down to logistics. Money is needed to purchase all the supplies for buildings and everything. I decided to reach out to the media to unveil my grand design for Zootopia. Several news networks decided to respond to my request and we will use the Bunnyburrow Stadium to host the press conference tomorrow. Plans have been set in motion.

All we have to do is wait. Nick and I spend the day together jumping around everywhere and feeling the wind in our face. Exercise is fun when you have wings and can leap up to incredible heights.

At the top of a building. Nick asks, "Carrots, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Definitely, I've seen what's wrong with Zootopia's justice system. It isn't good enough after what we've been through. I will settle for nothing less than perfection."

Nick remarks, "We've changed from our experiences."

"Yes, we have. I am finally reunited with you and our powers are still shrouded in myth. It's better this way." We both sit down and I start to stroke his tail. "The world is going to change because of what I want. Is it for the better?"

To that he answers, "I don't know but it's a worthwhile attempt. The hybrids aren't accepted by everyone. The living conditions here are better but the animals they live with aren't really."

"I want to create a paradise for us and to lead by example. Taking the parts of the societies I liked and combining them to create perfection."

"Whatever comes of this, I will support you till the end."

"Thanks."

We spend the night under the open sky on a roof waiting for tomorrow to come.

Sunday arrives, in the morning, we return home to get dressed in our ZPD uniforms. I dislike wearing clothing but I figure it's better for public expectations. Nick and I must be extremely careful not to jump else our wings appear and the fabric tears. Nick and I set off for the Bunnyburrow Stadium. A perfect location for me to announce my plans. The two of us arrive at the stadium. We will speak on the Howlerborne's behalf. There's a few citizens in Bunnyburrow who decided to attend as well. Nearly, all of the reporters are dressed formally in black suits.

Nick is beside me giving me support. I speak to the press, "Greetings Zootopia, due to recent events I have lost faith in Zootopia's justice system. I have decided upon a new plan for the animals that came here with me. Every one of my group is in agreement with the plan: we will forge a better place for the world.

"We have powers that can sense nighthowlers from afar and thus can easily assure the safety of many animals under our watch. We are aware of the crisis the plagues Zootopia. I will say that I am not interested in solving those problems. Every criminal that Zootopia sends to prison is yet another disaster waiting to happen.

"I have changed from my experiences. I have lived amongst the savages in the mountain. I have taken children away from classes so that the animals of Everlight can eat. I have even kidnapped and fed a child to Nick so that he would survive. I have killed criminals outright based upon my own judgement of right or wrong. Through all I have seen, Zootopia is inadequate.

"I understand that cities are plagued by fear and we can stop it easily by our presence alone. I am not interested in making that a permanent solution. No, we will sell our services in return for money. We seek to build a better place for the world. A city where everyone can achieve their dreams and no one will fall through the cracks.

"I fully intend upon completion of this city to set some of the current inmates in the prison system free. I have the power to force change upon the world and I will use it. Not everyone deserves to be in prison. Some do, some don't. I will judge and free them myself.

"Any questions?"

A ZNN tigress, "My name is Tabby, I would like to know why you don't seem to care about the rest of Zootopia."

I reply, "I refuse to perpetuate the cycle. Animals get sent to prison, they come out and cause even more trouble. Nothing is set in place to make sure they actually reform. The conditions in the prisons themselves are reprehensible."

A fox from channel five asks, "How much are your services going to cost?"

"As high as we can negotiate. We want enough money to build a paradise for ourselves. We don't care about the rest of the world."

A rabbit from ABC asks, "What evidence do we have that the Howlerborne can actually do all that you claim?"

"None whatsoever. I don't care if you believe. Our services are here at steep prices if cities will pay for them. We currently protect Bunnyburrow because it's where we live."

An otter from Channel Two asks, "What about the cities that can't afford to pay for your services? What about us?" His voice is filled with fear.

"You won't get any help. You continue on living just as like how you always have before we entered the picture. Nothing changes."

"What would it take for you to offer your services for free? If you would consider it."

"I want at very least for any of the Howlerborne in that city to be free to enforce justice as they see fit. We are allowed to punish and kill as we see fit. Our judgements will be final."

A gasp occurs from the crowd. They all seem disturbed. Tabby asks, "This is wrong, why are you doing this?"

"It's my version of paradise. A society I want to live in. One where laws are created and enforced by us alone. I realize this is difficult for Zootopia to accept or even agree, thus I will forge a new city."

"But you could save all the cities and Zootopia itself from the threat of nighthowlers."

"Yes, but I don't want to. The conflict represents opportunity and I will take it to make a better place for the world. Now, in terms of prices and rules for our services, Nick Wilde can negotiate with all of you."

I let Nick take over. Nick applies his skills at hustling to give us the highest prices possible for our services. I can feel that he's not proud doing this and that he wants to help them. He is conflicted but he supports me and my goal. We ended up taking four contracts. They will pay us one million for a month. They want the help of two pairs of us. That's easily done. Nick turned away lower offers because it's better to keep the services out of reach. It's something Zootopia desperately needs but only we can provide.

The otter from Channel Two seems most desperate. His city must need help but he was only able to offer five hundred thousand thus he didn't get any. He started bargaining for us to only follow some of his laws. Nick turned him away but a tear slid down his cheek.

Of the four contracts that we accepted. All of their laws will be followed, fine by us. The Howlerborne assigned there will simply point out the locations of desire's embrace and the local law enforcement will take care of the rest.

The press conference was over and we brought both hope and despair into Zootopia all at the same time. Hope because it's finally a solution to a problem Zootopia has been suffering from. Despair because we didn't help everyone. We are in this for ourselves.

Nick and I call the Prime and inform him of the developments. He's already aware and assigns sixteen of us to the four cities. My plan is set in motion.

Nick and I go to a secluded rooftop to talk. We take off our clothing and enjoy each other's embrace in the sun's warmth. Nick says, "I know I agreed that I would support you in this but I feel like this is too far. We turned away truly desperate animals. Most of the predators in other cities live with shock collars because of the fear of nighthowler attacks."

Annoyance, he was supposed to support me but now he expresses doubt! "You should have bargained for more money! Only a million and only four contracts. There should have been more. You saw how desperate they were. You know how important this is to me."

"I wish I was there for you in that prison. You changed a lot because of it."

"Well, you weren't there for me! You didn't have to go through what I went through." I cry into Nick's back. This brings back memories of our past actions as ZPD cops the ones we arrested. "I've seen some change into hardened criminals. Some are there feeling despair and feel hopeless. This isn't how it's supposed to be. It's not right for the system to warp minor criminals into what they are now, hopeless or hardened." I didn't realize how many tears I've shed leaving his back rather damp. I recompose myself and finally stop crying.

"Do the ends justify the means?"

"Of course, it does. How can you even question that after you've heard what I've been through? This current crisis is the perfect opportunity for us to profit from. Zootopia needs us far more than we need it. It's for us and for the hybrids."

We drift off to sleep forgetting all our immediate concerns. I wake feeling Nick stroking my ears. Oh, how I missed these moments. "Nick, don't stop." He obliges and continues. It's a lovely sensation.

Nick says, "Carrots, you should really talk to your family. They are worried you know."

"Don't remind me…" I think it's because of my tone, Nick stops stroking my ears. "Why did you stop?"

"You have been too self-obsessed ever since I met you again. Everything is about you and you alone. You don't care for anyone else it seems."

I get up from my position. My wings appear in anger at his remarks. He's supposed to be supporting me yet, he's here criticizing my actions! "You don't know what I've been through. You don't know what it felt like."

Nick moves towards his clothes. I know what he plans to do. I stop his paw. "Don't do this Carrots. It's my right. It's my purpose. You are out of control right now." I consider my options. I search my clothes for his remote as well. "Do that and we are through." He doesn't stop me and just continues to taunt. "Do it, give in and give up on everything." I now have his remote in my paws, ready for use. "Think carefully about your next move."

I drop the remote and he shocks me for a few seconds. I say, "Why?"

"Ever since you've been released from prison. You don't care for anyone at all it seems. You just want to create a paradise for us. I want to support you but you don't even appreciate my efforts. We're supposed to be together for life… but right now it seems like you don't even care. You've been focused upon this single goal that's far away and don't care about what happens as long as it somewhat helps you achieve it. Do you think it was easy for me to turn away our services just because they didn't have enough money?"

I remember what I said earlier. "What have I done?"

"The same thing you always have… acting without thinking."

"I'm sorry, Nick. We are one and the same. You know how difficult it is."

"Somewhat but I control my desires far better than you."

"How can I make this up to you?"

"Find the secret your family kept from you but told to me concerning our return to Zootopia."

Why would that matter at all? They can keep their secrets. It's my family. You can tell me it just the same."

"It matters. They keep it from you to protect you."

"How am I supposed to even know what the secret is? It's so vague."

"You can figure it out by looking for something missing. If that's too hard, bond with one of your siblings. Show me, that you can care for someone other than yourself or me."

"They aren't us. They don't matter too much."

Nick shocks me again. "They are your family Judy. They care about you and you should show that you care about them. At very least, you should try."

"And what will you be doing during then?" My fur bristles at the task he gave me!

"Watching over you and making sure you don't do anything rash. I know you got released from prison due to everything that's happened but you shouldn't have changed that much to not even care about your family. You do know the fact that we don't need to eat isn't widely known, right?"

Frustrated, I reply, "Fine, let's spend some time with my 'family'." Nick shocks me again. "Why?"

"That's the wrong tone. You shouldn't sound like that."

"I have to sound different too? Just what's the big idea here?" I really don't see what the big issue is here at all.

"You changed Carrots and I don't like it. I miss the Judy I used to know. Let other animals into your life once again."

"It just feels pointless in the grand scheme of things."

"Don't let that single goal take over your life. Enjoy the moments too. Do it for me if not for anyone else."

"I enjoy moments with you."

Nick sighs, I can feel that he's frustrated. "Just try to spend some time with your family. I will be there too you know."

"Fine." I suppose my tone changed enough so I don't get shocked. We get dressed. We jump down from the building and I set my goals to meet and talk to my family once again instead of just ignoring them.

* * *

 **A/N:** **More interesting scenarios await. Does removing POV headers make it too confusing?**


	37. Forced Family Fun

**A/N: Figured I'd keep track of days in author's notes from now on to have a somewhat timeline.** **Day 3/Sunday**

 **Chapter 37: Forced Family Fun**

* * *

I have to spend time with family… by Nick's orders no less. Let's get this over with. Nick says, "Your ears are droopy. You don't seem to be enjoying this."

I reply, "Thanks for noticing! I'm not enjoying this!"

We continue walking towards my home. Nick sighs. "I want you to enjoy life again. Appreciate the small things. We live forever."

"But what about my plan and everything?"

"We all support you. You are not alone in this. You don't need to focus on it to the exclusion of all else."

"I'll try." We go into the house and shower first. We change into our casual clothing. We both wear blue pants and no shirts. Now, it's time to socialize with family. Nick walks with me to meet my parents. All of us sit down on a couch in the family room that's currently vacant. I talk to my mother and father. "Nick tells me I have to spend time with all of you."

Bonnie remarks, "What's the relationship between you two?"

"He's my partner and he's forcing me to do things like spending time with you two." Nick shocks me. "Why?"

Nick chimes in, "This is supposed to be quality time with your family, Carrots. You shouldn't act so resentful."

"I'm here, isn't that enough for you?" I accuse him sharply. "I followed your advice and everything. We're here meeting my family just like you wanted!" Nick shocks me again. "Why you!" I reach for my own remote.

"Do that and you know what happens. Why can't you be normal?" Why does he care so much about me being normal?

Stu says, "Nick, aren't you being cruel by shocking her?"

"Not at all. It's what partners do to each other. We keep our other half in check. Her collar is for me to use at my discretion. My collar is for her to use at her discretion. This doesn't involve petty arguments where I am right and she is wrong."

I cry. How can he be so cruel? I ask, "Nick, why are you acting like this?"

"You need to spend time with family, Carrots. I miss the personality you used to have before all this mess started."

"How can you pretend that nothing happened at all? How can we act as if nothing has changed?"

"I never said that. Let your family in on everything we've been through."

"I only want to do this once." It was agreed that we would tell the tale about everything that has happened at supper time when most of the family will be in attendance. Two hours to kill still before it's supper time.

Nick says, "Now, it's time to bond with one of your siblings."

I ask, "Must you dictate everything we do?"

"Yes. I want the old Judy back."

Nick and I walk out of the house and into the nearby forest looking for a sibling that I want to talk to. I'm glad that Nick gives me this instead of forcing me to talk to just anyone around. We walk along the path. I hope to find no one. My hopes are dashed when I found one of my littermates- James. Nick and I approach him. He's out walking and exercising. James is just a plain brown rabbit and blue eyes. He's currently wearing shirts and pants depicting many exotic flowers. He has an interest in botany and pursuing something different. Not as different as me but different nonetheless. He says, "Hello Judy, it's been a while."

I reply, "Yes it has, my vacation didn't really end well as you can see."

"Want to race like we used to?"

"Sure."

"To the end of the path like we used to?"

"You're on!" I suppose, I agreed more because of Nick's presence than what I want.

James runs off without looking back. Nick asks, "Aren't you going to go after him?"

"You know how fast we are. We don't need to. Not yet." James was always competitive when we were young. He wanted to be the best at everything.

Nick doesn't seem impressed. "it's been five minutes. You should really get started."

"Just a while longer." I wait a few more minutes. "Alright, time for James to lose." I chase after James.

Nick chases after me. He says, "Carrots, be careful you know what happens when we jump."

"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen." I won't lose this one, I chase after him. He's only had a ten minute head start. I won't lose to James. I can't. I calculated it perfectly to just barely win. At the end of the path just where the finish line would be. I jump and victory is in my grasp. James crosses it first. I felt the power of desire's embrace around me and he will burn!

* * *

I wake up and see my face buried into Nick's chest. Nick's petting me and the sensation is lovely He's rather angry at me judging by his tone. "Carrots, do you know what you just did?" As soon as he says that he stops petting me and makes me get up.

I reply, "What happened?" I look at my surroundings. The forest is partially scorched. James is beside me looking a bit scared. He's like fighting his very instinct as if not to run away.

Nick replies, "You would have burned James alive if I wasn't there."

That can't be true. I would never do that. I ask weakly, "Is it true?"

James replies, "Yes, Nick saved me from you."

"Run away, leave me alone!"

Nick comments, "He's giving you a chance Judy and trying really hard not to run away."

"I don't deserve this chance."

"Your family is understanding."

James says, "Judy, you've changed. I want to know what happened to you and everything."

I reply, "You're just lying. You want to run away and never see me again. I don't know why you wouldn't. I can see the fear in your eyes. Your nose also twitches just like mine when I'm scared."

James admits, "I am scared part of me wants to run away and forget this ever happened but I also care about you Judy. I want to understand."

"Nick, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't force me to spend time with family."

Nick slaps me on the face. "Judy stop thinking about yourself." This time he didn't call me Carrots. His fur also bristles with anger.

"But…"

"James is trying to care about you, trying to understand you and all you can do is think about how you feel not what he's going through right now." A lot of time must have passed. "Come on, let's go back for the supper. You will tell everyone there of our adventures."

"Carry me." I don't have the will to walk anymore after what I've done. Nick obliges and carries me home. James walks back with us. I can see my handiwork as we walk back towards our house. Parts of the forest is scorched just because of what I did.

James says, "She wanted to kill me back there and would have if you didn't save me. Why?"

Nick replies, "It's a side effect of what we went through back in the mountain. It's something we have to struggle with. We struggle not to give in and act on our truest desires. Truest desires without logic or reason. That's why me and Judy are together. I keep her in check and trust her to do the same for me. So, this doesn't happen."

"She wanted to kill me back then…"

"Yes, she acted on it too. That's simply her desire at that exact moment."

"What did you two go through in the mountain?"

"That's her tale to tell at supper. I hope she will."

I ask, "Aren't you going to help Nick? You were there too."

"Maybe, but it's something you need to do. You haven't had a chance to bond with your family or talk about everything that happened since then."

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm not proud of what I did."

"You have to talk about it. It's for the best and you should learn to value family again. We are different from them but they are still family."

We arrive home in time for supper. This time were eating in a room with a lot of tables and a stage for speaking. Over two-hundred rabbits are in attendance. There's also five other members of the order. Nick announces, "The time for secrets is past. Judy will now the tale of her adventures when we were still in the mountain. I have decided it is time for her to do so because she lately she has been focused upon a singular goal of creating a paradise at the exclusion of all else. She will begin after we finish eating."

Everyone starts eating. The food consists of mostly various vegetables and fruits. A few cricket pies for the predators. Frostfang walks over and her tail playfully touches Nick's back making him shiver. "Good, you're taking initiative with your mate. I like that."

Tom walks over as well. "Frostfang, can't you see that Judy doesn't like what Nick's asking of her?"

"Of course, I do. It's simply something she has to do."

I chime in, "Don't talk about me like I'm not even here!"

Frostfang remarks, "Do you have to get so angry?" I smack Frostfang's face. How dare she speak to me like that!

The Prime decides to show his wings by tapping into the power of desire. He says, "Judy, that's uncalled for. Control yourself."

I glare at the Prime. How dare he say that I am out of control. I am perfectly within my rights, they are annoying me. Nick doesn't seem to share the same opinion. He shocks me. Nick comments, "Judy, you lose control of yourself too easily, at the slightest provocation you lose control."

I reply, "You all shouldn't have done that then."

"Judy, your attitude needs to change. The world isn't about you and you alone. Yes, sometimes things are annoying but you have to learn to put up with them instead of just lashing out."

"What do you want? Nick. I'm tired of your game and demands."

"You to be happy."

"Then we wouldn't be having this family meeting to begin with! We would be off vacationing somewhere without a care in the world."

"I want the old Judy back, the one who cared about other animals rather than herself."

"I do care about other animals, that's why I want to create a paradise just for them."

"No, you don't. You're doing this because it's what you truly want. It would be a good thing for the world but it's not because you care for them. It's because the current system bothers you too much. Your ambition is admirable but you aren't doing it for others. You're doing it for yourself alone. We support you because we like the idea."

"What do you want? You're not making sense."

"Let's start small. Tell everyone of our adventures in the mountain."

We finish our meals and Nick and I go on stage. I begin to tell my tale. I tell them what I experienced there. The first time I fed Nick. I cry during that part and Nick comforts me with his paws. He gently pets my back reassuring me that I made the right decision. I tell them of the magic of Everlight and everyone is amazed except for members of the order. I tell everyone of the time I got split up from Nick. My time with Quickpaw and how I got chained to a wall and so detached from reality when I was set free.

Other highlights included how the Order got me back after they set me free. The time Nick and I spent in the sanctum. What I remember of the rite that both of us undertook and what happens to us because of that rite. No one stopped me from revealing these secrets. I did keep the precise knowledge of immortality hidden. I tell them of my training to control my powers and our return to Zootopia.

I tell them of what happened during our separation due to my death. I tell them of today's encounter with James in the forest. I tell them nearly everything.

At the end of it, I concluded my tale with: I understand if you don't want to see me again and if you would want me to leave and never come back. The Prime does make an announcement, "Judy, I approve of what you have done here today." As soon as my speech ended all hell broke loose. The kerfluffle swarms me and Nick and forcibly carry us to a room at least it was only half of them.

The kits are arguing over each other over who gets the first question and what it should be. Sam wins. Sam is a black rabbit about eight years old. He's currently wearing white clothing. He says, "I want super powers too does that mean I have to be with a fox?"

I reply, "You want to be one of us?"

"What's not to like? You get to do everything you want!"

"But you know of the side effects and everything."

"At least then I will have actual powers instead of just others thinking that I do." Black rabbits are somewhat feared in Bunnyburrow with the mystical belief that they have power over death and if someone befriends one it means that death is close. At least, family treats Sam well.

I was so focused on answering Sam. Nick says, "Carrots, a little help please?" Kits are rubbing themselves all over Nick.

I ask, "What are you all doing?"

One of them replies, "Foxes and rabbits together create superpowers, right? We want some too."

Oh great. My story has created misconceptions of vast proportions. The Prime walks in, "Yes, foxes and rabbits together do create superpowers."

I look at the Prime. "You're encouraging all of them."

"Why not? Their innocent and too young to understand."

Katrina walks by, she's just a year younger than me. Katrina's a white rabbit. She's normally self-absorbed and self-centered. She wears clothes that are completely black because black rabbits are often feared. She uses that fear to get what she wants. She asks, "Do you know of any foxes I can date?"

I ask, "Why do you want to date a fox?"

"I want to have powers just like you."

I ask the Prime, "Is she too young to understand too?"

The Prime responds, "No, she isn't but I do encourage this type of activity."

"But any fox that ends up dating her would be really unlucky."

"Animals change, including you. Nick isn't too pleased with your recent behavior."

"Did he tell you?"

"No, but it's rather evident in how you both behave." The Prime gave me much to think about. I don't want to be like Katrina. The Prime leaves and Katrina follows him.

I look at Nick, he seems to have fallen asleep and so has his bunny blanket. I wake them all up. We all get ready for bed. Then they all decide to carry us off to the room again and we sleep with bunnies acting as blankets for us.

There is no other choice. That is what the fluffle demands. One does not deny the fluffle.

* * *

 **A/N: What's said might be one thing, what's understood might be another.**


	38. Rumors Abound

**A/N: Finally, have an idea of how to proceed. Day 4 / Monday**

 **Chapter 38: Rumors Abound**

* * *

A living blanket that's what I had to cover me for the night. A living blanket of siblings all concerned for me. I am grateful towards them that they didn't run away after hearing what I did. I want to stay like this forever, siblings on top of me providing me comfort. As morning comes, life goes on. They wake up. One of them asks, "Judy, are you going to spend more time with family now?" They look at me with sad eyes clearly trying to sway my emotions.

Even they noticed my absence. How could I deny this kit's request? "Of course."

Nick apparently, heard that too and decides to give his input. "I will hold you to that Carrots."

Oh great, my partner is going to control everything I do and it doesn't help that family perceives he is right and that I am wrong. "Why? We should be together."

"We have all the time in the world to be together." He also asks, "Are we going to be released soon?"

"If there wasn't school today, I don't think we would be. Thankfully, there is."

A brown rabbit named Terry asks, "Can we skip school today? It's the first time in a long time that you spending time with us." One of them leaves to seek permission and approval for that.

I shudder at the thought, what if they were allowed to skip school? What happens to us then? Surely, mom and dad would not allow it.

Stu and Bonnie both come into the room. Stu says, "Alright, kits. It's time for school."

The fluffle doesn't concede immediately. One of them says, "We have to spend an entire day in close contact with Nick for superpowers. We can't leave yet."

Bonnie comments, "Now, would be a good time to clarify misunderstandings."

"Foxes don't give superpowers? We want to be just like her." They look at Bonnie hoping to that she would tell them that Nick can give them superpowers.

"All of you misunderstood Judy's tale yesterday. Foxes don't give superpowers." Bonnie breaks the truth to them.

They turn to me for confirmation, to confirm if Bonnie is telling the truth or not. I have kept the truth from them yet they want me to confirm if it's true or not. I'm the most untrustworthy animal in the room. I begin to cry. That wasn't the reaction they expected. "What's wrong Judy?" One of them asks with concern.

I reply, "Nothing at all. I love all of you." My ears stand up indicating happiness.

Nick's voice is filled with relief. "I think this worked out pretty well. Don't you?"

The fluffle demands an answer. One of them asks again, "Do foxes give superpowers?"

This meeting attracts the attention of the Prime. He says, "Yes they do, but they can only give it to one rabbit at a time. Nick already gave away his."

I won't let this rumor fly, "You liar, you know that's not true."

"It's partially true."

Stu tries to control this. "It's time for school."

The fluffle finally lets us go and gets ready for school. They all leave the room. Bonnie says, "Yesterday, you told us your secrets. Now, I believe it's the best time to tell you ours."

Nick was right, they did keep something from me. Nick says, "Are you sure now it's the best time?" He's uncertain if I am ready for it. My ears droop once again.

I say, "I'm worthless. I don't deserve to know anything. I can't handle the truth. I can't do anything right."

The Prime watches this and gives his input. "Judy, you sway from one extreme to another. One where you're extremely sure of yourself, the other where you think you can't do anything. We are flawed, that's why we have partners to watch over us. Nick simply, wants balance. Something, that you had before."

Balance, what does that mean? I ask, "What do you mean?"

"Nick wants you to be normal once again."

"What secret is kept from me that even Nick thinks I can't handle?"

The Prime replies with the cold hard truth. "The death of four of your siblings."

Stu says, "Really? You just said that?"

"I am more experienced in dealing with us than you. I lead them all for a reason."

Bonnie reprimands, "You didn't have to be that direct."

My wings flare up. My fur bristles. I ask, "What happened? Who did this?"

"Judy, calm down. Don't get angry."

"I'm not angry, I want justice. Justice for them."

The Prime says, "She will likely seek out the one you spared, Bonnie. Be careful with your words."

My wings recede. "You don't trust me?"

"Trust isn't the word you're looking for. I simply, don't think you have that much control over your actions at this point."

Nick says, "I will watch over her and make sure she doesn't do anything rash."

I indignantly remark, "You all talk as if I'm not even here! I am IN this room you know."

The Prime says, "You think you can handle the truth? Fine. Bonnie, go and tell her." The Prime taps his foot on the floor indicating annoyance. His tail lashes from side to side.

Bonnie's ears droop. She says, "Judy, you have a right to know. Please don't hate yourself for this, I don't think any less of you." Me? What is she going to reveal? "Wanda, Winston and Zoe died in the fire you created to escape. I also lost Scott shortly after that because Saberclaw ate him."

They died because of me… they kept this secret from me because they didn't think I could handle it. I remember the Prime's words. He thinks I would seek out the one she spared. I reply, "Saberclaw is still alive? Why?" My wings appear again.

Bonnie embraces me in a hug. "I don't think I can take a life. I've heard everything that they've all been through. Nick included. Forgive and forget. A new beginning for them all."

"You could and should have killed Saberclaw. You just implied you had the chance!"

She slaps me on the face hard. "You think I don't know that? You think it's easy to do what I did? In terms of deaths, you did far worse than him." She lets me go coldly.

Stu says, "Now honey, that's a bit uncalled for."

"Is it? That's how the Prime always dealt with them."

Nick chimes in, "Judy needs support from everyone after what she's been through."

The Prime makes his remarks, "She needs both support and a dose of reality. The world doesn't revolve around her alone." He declares, "This meeting is over. Nick will watch Judy for further developments. Judy, you are forbidden from trying to kill Saberclaw."

A devious plan forms in my mind. The Prime said I couldn't kill Saberclaw not that I couldn't retaliate. I know … connections. I'm sure I could possibly mention it to Mr. Big. I also know that the justice system is corrupt. Maybe, I can send Saberclaw there.

They all leave, and Nick remains here. Nick says, "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine… I feel like I have a new purpose."

"You really shouldn't hide things from me. We are bonded and together forever."

"So, what's next on the itinerary?"

"A shower for me to get rid of all their scents."

"Oh right, we haven't had a chance to yet. Then breakfast I suppose."

"Your siblings are adorable you know and really accepting."

We showered, got dressed and ate breakfast to keep up the illusion that we need food. It's all a part of blending in. Nick denies me the right to use a cellphone. He has two, mine and his. After breakfast, we walk through the corridors and hear an agonized scream. We open the door and step into the room. The room contains a bed, a few books and some games. It's currently spattered with blood as if someone died. A naked white vixen with multiple bruises called Frostfang is currently in the process of leaving claw marks on Tom, a brown rabbit. I exclaim, "Sweet cheese and crackers! What's going on here?"

Tom replies, "One of our games… didn't go as planned. She's expressing her displeasure. The only way she can." By his voice you can tell that he's in great pain. His body is adorned with cuts.

Frostfang says, "This would be so much easier if he was collared!" Oh right, because collars aren't mandatory for the prey counterparts. Not all of them are collared. It's strange that this couple isn't given their interests.

I take charge. "This is my house. Both of you will stop right now."

Nick replies, "That's the Judy I know. Good to have you back."

Both of them grumble but cease this activity. "Clean this room up."

Frostfang says, "Please report us to the Prime. I need your help."

What kind of madness is this? She wants all of this broadcasted and known? "Are you not going to clean this up?"

"Not yet, I want this room preserved for evidence."

Nick gladly calls the Prime and tells him that he is needed here. We all wait for the Prime's arrival. The Prime says, "What happened here?" The Prime seems annoyed that he has been called here.

I say, "Frostfang and Tom can explain."

"Very well."

Frostfang and Tom tell of … an extremely disturbing story of how their activities got out of hand and why all of this happened. The Prime, I suppose manipulated by Frostfang once again. He changes one of the laws for us. Now, all the prey have to be collared as well. Prey usually weren't although some were by choice.

Frostfang says, "Thank you, this was worth it." Her tail lashes from side to side indicating extreme happiness. Tom's ears droop realizing the potential implications of this…. deal.

I comment, "Why do you allow this?"

The Prime replies, "Why not? It's entertaining and it's reasonable."

"But she used you to change the laws for us all and probably set all this up."

"If you make a convincing case for a change, I will listen too. Don't be jealous, our laws aren't set in stone."

Tom says, "You actually approved this…"

"Did you think something otherwise would happen?" The Prime seems annoyed once again.

"I thought you would take my side."

The Prime is holding in a lot of anger. "Keep your games amongst yourselves… or ones willing to participate and never directly involve an unwilling participant."

I remark, "You don't approve of all their activities yet you let them continue."

"We are family, we support each other."

The Prime departs again and I watch Tom and Frostfang clean the room. Tom does most of it and Frostfang just watches. I ask, "Aren't you going to help him?"

Frostfang replies, "Nope. He knows he has to do it all on his own."

Tom says, "It's fine really." Fear is felt within his voice.

"That's my bunny." Frostfang senses an opportunity. "Do you want to join in on our games now?"

I reply, "No thanks."

Nick remarks, "She has trouble controlling her emotions how would playing on of your games help?"

Frostfang replies, "A way to channel her anger and desire to cause pain towards something productive and enjoyable for both." Nick seems aghast at that suggestion. "Oh, I see you're not into that. Such a shame. Maybe, you'll give it a chance in the future."

We leave them trying not to get entangled in their schemes for one another. My cellphone rings which Nick has. Nick replies, "Hello, this is Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps."

The Principal is visible on the other side. "Olivia is wanting to talk to you again. You know the drill."

We set off for the school. When we arrive, we are greeted with madness. Foxes are cuddled up with six rabbits or more all rubbing themselves over them. I ask, "What's going on?"

One of my siblings say, "Foxes give superpowers and we want some."

Nick says, "This is incredibly cute. We should take a picture." He snaps a few incriminating shots of them. "All done."

The foxes involved aren't really complaining about the treatment either. Just what has this rumor done? We walk to see Olivia in the principal's office. Olivia's ears were down but they perk up upon seeing me. She sees me and exclaims, "Judy, you're alive! You're here."

I ask, "What's she doing here?"

The principal says, "She started insulting anyone trying to befriend a fox. Saying it's wrong and everything."

Olivia says, "It is wrong. It shouldn't happen. They ate us in the past and everything." Her ears droop indicating adness.

I remark, "What about me and Nick?"

"You two saved me multiple times. That makes you different."

"Why today? What happened the other days?"

"Overnight acceptance. Foxes that barely had friends before became popular in the blink of an eye. This is why it's a problem. No one cares for what happens to me at home at all."

Nick asks, "What is happening at home?"

"My parents still blame me for what happened." Olivia is now depressed.

"What do you want?"

"To live with anyone else."

"You can live with us. You must start liking foxes though. After all, I am one." Olivia experiences a sudden burst of joy from Nick's statement.

I say, "Nick, you can't just offer that!" Olivia starts to cry a bit.

"I just did, look how happy it makes her. She's the one you saved and went through so much trouble for. She deserves better, an accepting family would be a start. You wanted to improve the lives of individuals, let's start with her. We looked after two rabbits in Everlight. I'm sure I can look after two here."

"Two? Don't you mean one?"

"Two, you're both emotionally unstable and needing support."

"Is that really what you think of me?

"Until you prove otherwise."

Olivia seeks my approval. "Is it okay if I live with you?"

"You know the answer to that Carrots. Don't make the wrong decision."

His tone implies threats if I denied her. Despite my own misgivings, I reply, "Yes." Olivia is thankful for that. Olivia's mood changes from being depressed to extremely happy.

"Don't cause any more trouble Olivia or else."

Rumors that started this mess, is it for the best? I don't know. We now have Olivia that should be living with us starting immediately. The principal says, "She can follow your siblings home when time comes."

I ask, "You're just going to allow this? Isn't it breaking some laws?"

"What does it matter? Breaking laws is all you two ever do. I like this change, I'm not going to inform her family of it either." So, starts the birth of yet another rumor.

That matter is settled, Nick and I go on a secluded roof for quality time. I feel the embrace of his fur. It's extremely comforting to me. He says, "You're improving. You haven't focused on your plan at all today." Oh right, my plan. I decide to get up and start heading for the city hall. There's tons of planning to do. Nick shocks me. "Don't do that now. Enjoy, relax, bond with others."

I reply, "But my plan is important."

"I will allow you a few hours tomorrow if you apologize to James which you tried to kill the day before."

"Apologize? He already forgives me."

"Yes, but you still need to do apologize regardless. We also have Olivia coming over to live with us. I expect you to bond with her, like you once did back in the chasm."

"Fine," I grudgingly give in.

"Not good enough, you must actually want to do these activities for real."

"Can't you just accept I changed and all these things don't seem to matter?"

"Not yet, not until you actually try. You displayed improvement today. Don't give up now."

How could I bring myself to display genuine interest in activities I don't care about? I suppose, I'll just fake enjoyment and hope that Nick doesn't mind. A fake apology, fake quality time, a fake rumor that I actually care.

* * *

 **A/N: I wonder if Judy will actually end up enjoying life again.**


	39. Insincere

**A/N: Day 4/ Monday still.**

 **Chapter 39: Insincere**

* * *

Time passes until it's time for most bunnies to come home. Nick and I go home and I have to find James and actually apologize to him. That's what Nick decides and that's what I must do apparently. My family and the order both see Nick as the one that's correct. I have to fake an apology, it really shouldn't matter because James forgives me regardless.

All of this is just a waste of time compared to my ultimate plan for the world. A plan to craft a paradise. All of them even agreed it was a good idea, so why are we lingering on things that don't matter? Let's get this over with. James should be home right about now. We stumble upon James just before he arrives home.

I greet him. "Hello, James. I never had the chance to apologize for yesterday to you personally." I grumble under my breath. "That should satisfy him." Nick shocks me. "What have I done wrong this time?"

Nick says, "You have to be sincere. Not, just because I asked you to."

Nick thinks is so easy faking sincerity, what does he know? "It's not that easy."

"Have you forgotten how we first met and how I hustled you into giving me money for a popsicle? You're going to have to try a lot harder than you are now."

"Why do you care so much if I apologize?"

James decides to chime in, "I'm still here you know. Judy, I forgive you. It's okay, you don't have to apologize. We are family." James doesn't seem afraid of me at all anymore. No longer struggling to fight his instincts.

Nick says, "That might be enough for you, but it's not for me. Judy has to apologize it's only right and she will get shocked until I am satisfied."

I've had enough of this. My wings flare up in anger. "You can't be serious, Nick. You are over the line in your demands. James already forgives me. That should be enough for you!" He is over the line. I have my rights too in this union. Now, it's my turn to shock him! To note my displeasure.

I slowly reach for the remote and press it. Nick is silent and doesn't say anything. I give him plenty of time to object. I place my hand on the remote getting ready to press it. I am seeking his approval even though I am right.

Nick doesn't object which gives me confidence. I shock him. That's when everything went wrong. I just pressed it for four seconds and after that he tackles me to the ground. His claws are out and he scratches me in the same place Gideon once did. He haughtily remarks, "Learn your place!" I place my hand over my blood-stained cheek. I can't believe he actually did it.

I ran away but how does one run from oneself? Nick is a part of me yet he is not. I can sense him when he's close and when he's far away. Why did he scratch me? It was so unexpected. I shall avoid him the best I can.

The Prime intercepts me. He says, "That's enough, Judy. Enough running away from your problems."

I ask, "What right do you have in deciding what I can or can't do?"

"Have you forgotten what we are? Nick is your partner bonded to you for life whether you like it or not. We have tremendous power at the cost of constantly struggling to embrace our desires. You know what he wants. You know why he does what he does. He called me to tell me that you were out of control once again but he didn't want to shock you." How dare he insinuate that I am the one out of control?

"I disagree with his actions." I let my grievances be known.

The Prime doesn't take a side in this conflict of ours for once even though he agreed with Nick earlier. "That is certainly your right. Make him understand."

"But he does not." Nick doesn't understand me.

"Have you tried?" Of course, I have tried.

I tap my foot on the ground in annoyance. "He knows what I want but he doesn't care."

"Do you care about what he wants?" The Prime absquatulates and gives me much to think about.

After a while, I can feel Nick approaching me and I decide not to run away anymore. It's time to confront him and tell him what I want. We are together and he needs to respect my will. I see him tapping into the power of desire. His wings are out. I ask, "Nick, are you okay?"

He doesn't seem to notice me at all even though I am in his sights. I could use the remote to bring him under control as he moves closer and closer but I do not. He tackles me to the ground once more and I can see a primal hunger in his eyes. I can feel what he wants and I do not object. He savagely claims me then and there.

After a few minutes, we are forcibly attached. He licks my face clean of blood. I am drawn out of this paradise by a curious sibling. He asks, "Is that how we're supposed to get superpowers from foxes?" I look at my surroundings, we are right in front of the house. I didn't notice my surroundings as I ran away from Nick. There's tons of siblings watching us curiously.

Nick seems to be finally aware of his actions. He says, "I am not going to apologize for what I did earlier. I am right."

I ask, "Why do all this then?"

"Because it feels like I've hurt a part of myself." He asks another question, "Why didn't you stop me?"

Why? Why didn't I stop him? I think what I respond with is the truth but I am uncertain. "Because I wanted this."

"Now, that we can't move apart. We might as well talk."

Yes, I do have to fight for what I want. I say, "You don't care for what I want at all. It's simply what you want me to me."

"I want what's best for you."

"Do you? or do you want what you think is best for me."

A sibling interrupts our conversation. He says, "Take notes everyone. This is how it's supposed to be." Just what have we done?

Nick finally replies, "Do you know what I want?"

Do I? I should, shouldn't I? We do share a bond. The Prime asked me the same question earlier. Now, Nick is doing the same. What does he want? I've sensed his emotions back in the Coven when we were still new to all this. I suppose, I haven't focused upon the link ever since then. What does he want? Would I know the answer? Through the link, I sensed concern, regret, despair. He's concerned for me but I can't… fully understand what he wants. I reply, "I don't really know. You are concerned about me. You regret your actions earlier, you feel despair." It's the truth. I ask, "What do you think I want?"

He doesn't immediately reply either. I just wait for his answer to my question. Every minute of silence is agonizing. He says, "I feel you want the best for everyone." That's the truth. He understands, why does he disapprove? "You are also going about this entirely wrong."

"You understand but disapprove. What about me and what I want?"

Nick cries before answering my question. I look deep into his eyes and see despair. "I want the old you back."

"I don't think I can return to how I was. How can we forget all our experiences? Is changing so bad? You've changed compared to the first time I met you."

"I want you to care for others again. I thought you'd be better ever since yesterday but at the slightest thought about your plan everything ceases to matter. I'm sorry I reminded you of it yesterday when things were going along so well. I was careless and didn't think before I spoke."

"Should I just give up on my plan? Does the entire system not even matter?"

"I did promise to support you. I don't want you to focus on it above all else. It takes animals willing to give up everything they have in order to embrace a future you envision. This bunny attached to me is not one that I would want to decide all the rules. You wanted to create a paradise because you found Zootopia flawed. Who will write the rules for this paradise? You? Someone else? How would it be different? Would we even agree on what the rules are?"

I don't know. I reply, "Aren't the rules that I pick and decide the best?"

"Are they? I currently disagree on how you behave right now. What makes you think the rules you want to enforce down to the very specifics will be suitable or even good for the majority?"

A first sign of doubt in my mind occurs. "What do I know about building a city?"

"To be honest, not much. It takes planning, it takes work. I won't allow you to delve right back into that."

"Should I just give up?"

"No, it's something that you want, you should pursue it. The order supports you, I support you. You don't have to do this alone. Trust in others."

Snapping us out of our conversation. I realize nearly all my siblings are watching us and eagerly taking notes. A sibling asks, "Are you two going to kiss? I don't think this is like any of the videos I've watched." Our heads turn towards the voice. A female tan rabbit of about ten years old. Her name is Quinn. She's currently wearing apparently, a shirt depicting a fox kissing a rabbit. I guess the order has more impact than I cared to notice.

Oh right, we can finally physically separate ourselves. We get up and I realize we're both naked. Nick says, "It's okay, right? They're just your family."

I reply, "We shouldn't have done it right in front of my house. Everyone saw us, this is going to be a disaster."

We go inside and hear an argument. Bonnie says, "Stop it, Stu we shouldn't interfere."

Stu replies, "It wasn't even consensual, we both saw how she was helpless."

"She could fend for herself. You know how much she cares for him."

"But he's a fox and she's a rabbit."

"We already know they mated without our consent previously."

"They're going about it right in front of the house and everyone is watching taking notes."

"It'll be fine, Stu. She needs this. They both do."

We finally decide to make ourselves known. Stu asks, "Judy are you okay?"

I reply with confidence. "Yes, more than ever now."

Bonnie gloats, "See? I told you! It would all be fine."

We go to take a shower and put on clothing. Surely, all the madness of today will be forgotten. After we are presentable. Bonnie asks, "Can I speak to Nick alone?"

I am intrigued. I allow it. "Sure."

Nick leaves my side and goes to talk to Bonnie.

Stu and I chat. He asks, "So, how's it been Judy?"

I reply, "Frustrating. I feel like I know what I'm doing one minute and totally lost the next. I think I know what I want yet I don't."

Stu gets right to the point. "Why did Nick scratch you?"

I sigh. "We had an argument. I shocked him and he scratched me in return. The same place Gideon did… then I ran away."

"We saw all that happen right in front of us. Bonnie forbade me from interfering."

"I'm okay, dad. You don't have to worry."

Nick comes back with Bonnie entirely flustered. Nick says, "Judy, your mom is insane. Does this run in the family?"

Bonnie says, "What? I simply asked him if he had any tips on how rabbits should interact with foxes."

I shout, "WHAT? You actually asked that?"

"All this mess, you've created has led to a lot of questions. Ones kits want answers for."

We are doomed. We are absolutely doomed. There's no need to worry about the future. We won't survive today.

* * *

 **A/N: On to family conflicts!**


	40. Awkward Conversations

**A/N: Family gatherings such fun. Day 4/Monday still.**

 **Chapter 40: Awkward Conversations**

* * *

Despair, panic fill my thoughts. I can't imagine a good outcome to this scenario. I really don't need all these images. I shakenly ask, "What did Nick tell you?"

Bonnie replies, "Oh, not much just how some foxes don't like their tails being overstimulated, certain methods of petting are preferable to others."

Nick says, "What did you think happened?"

I blush. "Let's not get into that… but you came out all flustered and said my mom was insane."

"Yes, she is. These questions are rather unexpected."

Bonnie defends her decision. "I wanted accuracy, the internet is not too reliable you know."

"Gee, thanks."

Stu asks, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Bonnie replies, "Why not? I don't see the harm in it."

Mental crisis averted it seems. Mother did not go there thankfully. That would have been too much. Nick says, "Time to find Olivia. She should be home, shouldn't she?"

We leave the room and move around the house. We search for Olivia. It's just fine that she's already chatting with a group of siblings. I guess we shouldn't interrupt. We try to leave stealthily but they hear us. The fluffle embraces Nick. Nick says, "Help Carrots."

I reply, "You'll be fine." I left Nick alone with Olivia and a fluffle of my siblings. Speaking of foxes at home, what's Frostfang up to? I search for Frostfang and what I see surprises me. Kits are everywhere around here and she's reading them a story. Shadowslight is also there, I guess I never paid too much attention to what happened to her. When did Shadowslight come into our house?

"And so, Hazel joined the Black Rabbit's Owsla." Frostfang finishes her tale. "Any questions?" Frostfang notices me. "Judy, I'm surprised Nick left you alone."

"Do you have so little faith in me? Do I have to be supervised constantly?"

"Yes. Tom, go escort her back to Nick." Her mate escorts me back to Nick. I don't object but I am annoyed. Tom's wearing blue entirely and for once not doing something perverted with Frostfang.

We find Nick and Tom leaves. Nick's currently, in the room cuddling with a lot of my siblings. I say, "Nick, they don't trust me to be alone in the house."

Nick remarks, "Do you want to be away from me now?" A hint of despair is heard in his voice.

"How could you even think that?"

"I'm uncertain of what you want… it worries me Carrots. By the tone of your voice, you seem to be annoyed to be stuck with me."

I admit, "I do want some time alone… well the capacity to be alone. Frostfang doesn't trust me to be away from you in the house."

Nick says, "Alright everyone, you've all spent enough time with me. I have to take care of my bunny now." They voice disapproval at having to leave us alone. "Olivia, you can stay." She stays with us. Nick and I lay next to each other on the floor. Olivia takes her place on top of Nick.

Olivia tells us about what life has been like for her. Her family didn't accept her because of what we did. It was our choice to save her but they never looked past it. I desire their death. My wings flare up in rage. How dare they treat her this way? She's innocent of everything. "I will kill them for you."

"Judy, have you lost your mind? They're still her family."

Olivia says, "Can you kill them please? They never treated me well since then despite how much I've tried."

I reply, "Yes, of course." What happens next is something I couldn't predict.

Nick snarls in rage at me. "You aren't going to kill her family Judy. I will make sure of it."

"Why do you deny me this? Olivia wants it. It should be enough. I am sure we can find a way to do it legally."

Olivia interjects, "Why Nick? Why? They treated me badly, enough for me to want to live with both of you."

Nick doesn't seem to understand. "Judy, you weren't there when I led everyone to Bunnyburrow, where Frostfang made a big speech about how this is a new beginning for everyone."

I am annoyed at his lack of comprehension. "Nick, you can't be serious! They treated her badly and I want vengeance for her."

"You will not be killing them period. I find it's out of line and if you think you are in the right, we'll ask the Prime to judge us. We'll follow his decision on this matter."

Why does Nick want to involve third parties? All I need is his approval. "Why complicate this?" My ears droop at his lack of approval of my actions.

Olivia says, "Don't fight over me. I want you both to be happy."

Nick comforts me with his tail. "I don't want you to go down a path of vengeance Judy. It's not right and it's not what the old you would have wanted."

The old me? "Is change so bad? You became a police officer because of me."

"It's not change, that's the issue but rather how you changed. Momentary decisions can lead to regrets, I did hear how you tried to kill your own mother and father once."

"You heard about that?" What does he think of me now?

"Yes, I understand and don't hold it against you."

"What should I do now?"

"Support Olivia and be there for her. Make sure she is happy from now on."

"Won't we be too busy being members of the order and all?"

"Your family can support Olivia as well, both you and she aren't alone in this. Your family seems to treat Olivia much better than her old one."

"Yes, they do." Rousing us from our embrace was the fact that it was time for supper. We all went to the dining table. Chatter among the family was about foxes and how to treat them properly much to my dismay. I suppose I should be happy that family's much more accepting of foxes now but not like this. This feels wrong, I don't think many of them are interested because of love.

I don't know what to make of this, it seems fine right now but it also feels like disaster waiting to happen. Nick rouses me from my thoughts. "This is wonderful, such open acceptance, just look at Frostfang." Yes, kits are obsessed with her.

I choose to just observe while everyone else socializes. I can't shake this feeling of impending doom as if something really bad is going to happen in the future. The surroundings are peaceful I'll give it that. Dinner ends without anything happening. We go to my bedroom. Nick chooses this time of all times to bring up another topic. "You have to talk to Jennifer."

Yes, I have to talk to the one who tried to seduce Nick and succeeded. "Why bring this up? Do you have a death wish?"

Nick is apparently less than impressed with my question. He pins me down on the bed. "Look, you have to resolve everything with your family. I don't want any lingering resentments you feel right now that might lead you to doing something drastic in the future."

Olivia comments, "I ran away from mine. Why can't she do the same?"

Nick reacts unexpectedly. "Silence, she is mine and I will fix her."

Olivia runs away crying and terrified. I ask, "Why did you do that?"

"I want what's best for you above all." He didn't even answer the question.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you say that to Olivia? Why did you refer to me in that sense?"

"What did I do?"

I look into his eyes, he's sincere. He acts as if that moment never happened. "What do you remember?"

"Why are you acting like this Carrots? Is it because you don't want to talk with Jennifer about what happened?"

He really doesn't know and he's acting as if I'm the one acting strange. "You really don't know." I pause for a long time. "Nick, believe me this isn't related to Jennifer. It's about what you just said to Olivia."

"She's right here in the room, isn't she?"

"Your response just terrified her and she ran away crying."

"Are you making it up and trying to get out of this?"

I cry. Tears start falling out of my eyes. "Do you really not trust me?"

"I wish I could. I don't want to lose what little remains of the rabbit I knew."

"You really think that I'm making all this up" I pause after that statement. I finally gain the courage to ask, "How can I convince you otherwise?"

Nick for once gives in and concedes he might be wrong for once. "If we go find Olivia and it turns out nothing is wrong. I'll lose the remaining trust I have in you."

Nothing could go wrong. Olivia does deserve an apology from Nick at least. "We should find Olivia."

We leave the room and try to find Olivia. The other inhabitants are minding their own business. We find Olivia in Frostfang and Tom's room. It seems the kerfluffle has taken up residence there. All of them are listening to Frostfang's tales. Olivia greets us enthusiastically. "Judy! Nick! Come listen to a story."

I say, "Nick's here to apologize for his actions earlier?"

It was at that moment my world was shattered. "For what? What did he do?" How could she not remember this incident?

I ask Frostfang, "Was Olivia happy when she came here?"

Frostfang replies, "Nothing was amiss with her. Is something wrong?"

Nick taps his foot on the ground. "Judy's making up tales about how I made Olivia cry and how she ran to this room as a result. I knew I couldn't trust Judy."

I reply, "But I'm not making it up Nick!"

"Where's the evidence then?"

"Olivia is the evidence."

Olivia says, "Come, listen to Frostfang's story don't fight." We both decide to stay in the room to listen to Frostfang's story.

Frostfang starts a new story and everyone listens with eager anticipation. She tells us a tragic tale, of the fall an immortal pair. They both lost trust in each other. They decided to fight against their enemies when their time came, they chose not to return in order to be with the partners they wish they had. That remains a theory because they still haven't returned. The tale of Cinder and Wind, a tiger and a sheep.

I ask, "Why did you tell that story? Out of everything else."

Frostfang replies, "You know why."

I look at Nick. I can sense it affected him on some level but I think he's trying not to show it. He says, "Let's go, Judy." Such formality and not even using the nickname he gave me.

Before we leave though, Olivia asks us, "Can I stay with Frostfang for the night?"

"Of course, you can." Nick gives her approval and she stays with my siblings to listen to even more tales. We go to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I decide to ask my other siblings if they saw Olivia crying or terrified. None of them said they have. This bring me doubt.

Nick and I go to sleep in my room. Nick says, "Carrots, I'm sorry for trying to change what you are."

I reply, "I'm sorry that I lied about Olivia."

Dreams don't come easily. I keep thinking what would happen to us as if we were the ones featured in the tale. I can't sleep even though I'm cuddled up with Nick beside me. What would happen to those that want perfection so much that they reject reality? Cinder and Wind both did. What if that happens to us? What if one of them lived but the other was lost in paradise?

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter took a surprisingly dark turn.**


	41. Heartfelt Reconciliation

**A/N: Wasn't really sure what to use for a chapter title. Day 5/Tuesday in Bunnyburrow.**

 **Chapter 41: Heartfelt Reconciliation**

* * *

I wake up and see Judy asleep in my embrace. I stroke her ears with my paws electing a moan from her. She mumbles in her sleep. "Nick, I'm sorry… please forgive me."

I don't know what to think. The tale that Frostfang told yesterday was highly disturbing towards me. Have I been expecting too much from Judy? I don't know if it's me who should accept who she has become or her that should change in accordance to what I want.

Judy finally wakes up from her slumber. She says, "Nick, I am so, so sorry about the way I acted. You are completely right in every way. I should try to change so that you are happy."

She agrees with me but it doesn't feel like it's something she truly wants. I think I've broke her spirit in trying to bring her back to sense. I finally reply, "I don't want you to be submissive towards me Fluff, I want you to be you again."

"Why isn't anything I do good enough for you?" She cries into my chest. I stroke her back to calm her down. I wasn't prepared for her reaction at all. It catches me by surprise. I never considered that my reply could cause such an extreme reaction.

My attempts at comforting her were successful. I reply, "I want you, to be you. I don't want you to simply do what I want. It's difficult you know."

"I tried being myself. I shocked you and you scratched me… to what extent do I get to do what I want? What happens if you are wrong and I am right?" Her reply gives me a lot to consider. Am I wrong? Is she right?

Seeds of doubt are planted in my mind. Am I the one that's wrong? Is she the one that's right? I remember when I scratched her. I remember the rage I felt towards her… I remember the regret. I remember the actions that my desires forced me to take. She didn't stop me and we reconciled. This tale of Frostfang makes me worry, what happens to us?

It's not easy for me to give an answer. I simply enjoy the moment by delaying the response. I can feel her soft fur against mine. She asks, "Am I wrong to embrace perfection?" This strikes a chord with me. Perfection, she wants a perfect society, and I suppose I want a perfect version of her. I finally give my reply after much consideration. "Judy, I don't think you're wrong entirely to try. I realize now that while you wanted a perfect society, I wanted a perfect version of you." I move on to a more pressing topic. "Tell me, tell me why did you lie to me about Olivia? What's the point?"

Judy takes a long time to respond. I wonder if I'm being too demanding. Should I have asked that? Judy replies finally, "Do you want the truth? Of what I think happened? Even I'm not sure if I believe myself." Her tone is sad and full of confusion. "Promise, me that you'll not get mad?"

How could I say no to that? "Of course." I wait for her response. I continue petting her back to let her know that everything is okay. Everything, will be okay, I won't lash out at her again. I wonder what the reason actually is.

"I didn't lie about Olivia, I apologized for my lie because of that story Frostfang told. I really, think I am telling the truth but…. but when Olivia didn't confirm it, how could I let it stand the way it is?" She cries, my fur absorbs her tears.

"It'll be okay." I try to comfort her and guide her through this.

She continues. "I… I said I lied, so that wouldn't happen to us… I want to be with the actual you, not a perfect version based off of my expectations." She takes a deep breath. "Forgive me."

If she was telling the truth… then did I really scream at Olivia and forget about it? What else have I forgotten? Is there anything else that's missing from my memory? It terrifies me. I manage to reply, "I believe you." I do believe her, it's better than believing that she's actually lying. She wouldn't do that to me, would she? I cry, I'm overcome with emotion and doubt. "If that actually happened, what else have I done that I don't know? I am so scared."

Both of us cry into each other's embrace. A bunny and a fox seeking comfort in one another. Is she telling the truth? If she is, what else have I done? If she is lying then what are we? What incentive does she have, I have to believe her, the very thought terrifies me but it's better than the alternative. Judy replies through her sobs. "I like to believe that I'm telling the truth. If not, have I lost grasp on reality too? Nick, tell me, am I insane?"

"You are not, Carrots. I have to believe you… we should be a team and working together," I reply. She's uncertain of herself, I am uncertain of myself.

"Together," she says, and I completely agree. We are a team. We should support each other, flaws and all.

"Together," I respond in agreement.

We enjoy our time in the shower, there's no rush. It's a chance for us to have quality time again, this time, it's clearly consensual.

Apparently, we've spent an hour inside there. We get dressed and set off for breakfast. I wonder what surprises today will bring. The kits are already off to school. Partaking in eating food both because it's an enjoyable activity and because it keeps up the appearance.

Chief Bogo calls, "HOPPS, WILDE, are you aware of the trouble you've caused?" The phone is on speaker and both of us can reply.

Judy replies, "No sir, what have we done?"

"It just so happens that your order is incredibly effective now every city is demanding their services."

I comment, "How is that a problem?"

"You know why, you and the prices you've been charging."

"It helps with our ambition, we need a lot of money to succeed in our project."

"What happened to being part of the ZPD?"

"You did, this is goodbye Chief."

I hung up on Bogo. Judy is extremely pleased. "You believe in me! You support this."

"Yes, I do, it's a worthwhile goal and one we will achieve together."

We have regained the trust we lost in each other. I'm still afraid of my own actions, it feels good to have the support of my partner once again. We spend time cuddling just enjoying each other's presence. "I believe it's only fair that since I have to talk to Jennifer later today, you need to talk to Vivian, your mother," Judy says, that request shatters the moment.

Family, it's been a long time since I last spoke to family. I ask, "Is it okay if you don't talk to Jennifer and I don't talk to my mother?"

"You're not getting out of this one Nick, we're going to both deal with our problems."

"But… isn't it something you don't want to do?'

"It is the right thing to do, so we're both going to confront our problems."

"It's unfair, you have no idea how difficult this is." I didn't really leave my family among the most… peaceful circumstances.

"Did you meet them at all before you rescued me from prison?"

"No, why would I? Is that a problem?"

"You realize then, their last image of you might be me severing your half in half in a hospital then."

"That's why I shouldn't talk to them, they already think I'm dead. They don't need to know that I'm alive."

Judy loses patience with me. She reaches for her remote threateningly, "Now, are you going to do what's expected or do I need to force you to comply."

"I'd rather get shocked than talk to either of them." I give my honest answer.

"Fine." She wasn't bluffing, she actually shocks me and pain courses through my body. "Now, you still have to call both of them."

Such independence, such determination, that's the Judy I know but now that I actually have her back, I really don't want to go through with her request. "Is it too late for you to be submissive and completely subservient to my whims?" I nervously ask.

"You wanted this. You're going to go through with it!" She demands.

I decide that's too far. I raise my remote in preparation for shocking her. "That's out of line."

She immediately backs down from her stance. "I'm sorry Nick. You don't have to do anything. I will go through with your plans."

No, this isn't what I want at all, my slight protest shatters her confidence. "I'm sorry, it's my fault." I give an apology and hope that she returns to her fiery demeanor.

It has the desired effect. Judy says, "You admit your mistake. Call one of them NOW!"

At least, she allows me to call Vivian alone and allows me some privacy. I go into an empty room and she waits outside. I dial Vivian, my mother. She answers the phone. "Mom, how are you? It's been a while."

Vivian rants into the phone. "YOU, YOU WERE ALIVE AND DIDN'T CALL AT ALL? I THOUGHT THE WORLD WAS LYING." Her outburst give way to sadness. "Every day, I told myself, that it couldn't be true. I saw you die in front of my very eyes."

"I'm sorry."

"Now, why did you call?"

"Uh, a certain bunny made me do it, literally forced me to do it."

"Where is she?"

"Gone, away, not here, not here at all."

Judy overhears this and decides to step into the room. She points the remote at me threateningly, "Nick, hand me the phone or put it on speaker."

Vivian finally gets a chance to see Judy. Vivian says, "You, you're the one that killed Nick and got arrested for murder."

"I told you back then that he's immortal just like me," Judy replies, her tone is filled with aggravation and annoyance. "Now, Nick called you because of me, he was going to put it off forever but it just won't do especially, with who he's expecting me to talk to later today."

Vivian asks a straightforward question, "Nick, what's your relationship to her?"

I reply, "She's holding me hostage and I have to comply with whatever she says."

Judy exclaims, "You dumb fox, I am your mate, bonded to you for life!" She shocks me in the process. I shake off the pain.

"What did I tell you? She's holding me hostage and very cruel."

Vivian laughs in amusement. "Nick, you're very lucky to have found her."

"She might kill me."

"That didn't stop you the first time. Be a dear, and drag Nick home sometime, won't you?"

Judy replies, "Of course." She hangs up.

Doom! I am doomed. I try to strike a bargain. "Can you muzzle me instead?"

A cruel glint appears in her eyes. "Maybe, when you go there you should be muzzled. I wonder if your mom would approve." Oh no, what have I done? How could this situation spiral out of control so quickly? She spells out my next task. "Now, call Finnick."

* * *

 **A/N: Was thinking it could either end there or go on for a lot longer.**


	42. Forceful Demands

**A/N: Day 5/Tuesday in Bunnyburrow**

 **Chapter 42: Forceful Demands**

* * *

Judy wants me to call Finnick now, I just called my mother. I say, "Nope, not doing it."

Her reaction is nearly instantaneous. She unleashes the power of desire within her, her wings clearly show. She carries me to the bed forcefully and pings me down. "I don't recall giving you a choice," she says dangerously, reminding me of the precarious situation that I am in. "Now, are you going to obey?"

I avoid answering the question and look around the room. The room is filled with books and games, it seems to be a kit's room. I guess this explains why this bed is rather small. I reply, "Who's room are we in?"

The question catches Judy off-guard, she stops trying to force me to call Finnick for now at least. I can see a bit of despair within her eyes before she resumes her fiery disposition. "Stop trying to get out of Nick. You are going to call Finnick and that is that."

"No, and you can't make me." Informing my mother is one thing, but informing Finnick is another, nothing good can come of it at all.

Judy doesn't react well to my response at all. She slaps me hard on the cheek. I feel pain coursing through my body. "Easy there, Carrots, no need to get so abusive." I could stop her with the remote I have but I am afraid that she would go back to her state with no confidence at all. It's probably best to reason with her.

Her abuse continues, she continues slapping me. "Will you call Finnick now?" She asks.

I am adamant that there's nothing she can do to change my mind. "No, and you can't make me."

She decides to slap my other cheek multiple times since the one that she has, has a bit of an impression of a rabbit's paw. "Will you listen now?" She asks with desperation.

Despite how much force she uses, I won't comply. I refuse to comply with her request. "No," I reply with defiance.

She looks at me and asks, "What have I done?" A hint of remorse is heard in her voice.

"You used excessive force," I reply through the pain.

"Nick won't you please call Finnick? I can't do this anymore," She says. I can feel the desperation in her voice.

"No, as I've said, I'm not going to change my mind regardless of what you do."

Who's will, will bend first? She does something unexpected. "Fine, I'm going to call Finnick instead." She stops pinning me and prepares to dial Finnick.

I beg, "I'll call Finnick now, there's no need to do that."

She replies coldly, "You've had your chance." She dials Finnick. "Hello, Finnick? I have some news to tell you, Nick is alive and hasn't bothered to contact you. He might not be alive for very much longer; would you like to see him?"

"What's your game bunny rabbit?" Finnick responds, "We saw you kill Nick at the hospital."

"As I've said before, he is immortal. Here, you can look at him and see for yourself."

Finnick laughs. "Nick, you look ridiculous. Did a bunny rabbit do all that to you?"

"Yes, she did. Can you save me please?" I reply, much to my dismay Finncik doesn't seem to care.

"You probably deserve this," he responds.

"You don't even care about me?" I ask.

"Don't you dare say that we don't care about you. We visited you in the hospital since we learned that you were there for being burned. Judy killed you right in front of us. She got arrested for murder and you somehow supposedly came back to life. Is there a reason why you didn't contact us at all?" I've never heard such rage in Finnick's voice.

I reply trying to justify my actions. "I was busy."

"Too busy for all of us? Really? I expected better of you Nick. When are you going to drag that fox here?" Finnick asks.

"We'll come when we first have time. I have set a big plan in motion after all," Judy replies.

Finally, the phone conversation is over. I say, "Now that I've called everyone you wanted me to, what now?"

"Let me lick all the pain away," Judy replies.

That leads to some less than innocent activities. Her tongue feels exquisite upon my face. It really makes me want to get in trouble again with her.

After our activities and cleaning up, the same couldn't be said for the scent of the room though. I don't think that's going to go away.

It just so happens that our activities took long enough that the kits are about to arrive home. Now, it's time for Judy to talk to Jennifer, now, she has to do something she doesn't want and I will take delight in it.

We track Jennifer down, she's just outside the house. She's currently wearing a pink shirt and blue pants similar to what Judy would wear before our rather less than successful camping trip. Her appearance would be similar to Judy if not for her red eyes and her lack of blue marks. I still remember the day she tried to duplicate Judy's appearance. To my surprise, it's Jennifer who apologizes first.

She says, "Judy, I am so, so sorry. I thought you were gone or I would have never made a move on him."

It takes a while for Judy to reply, "I understand. It's okay."

I couldn't believe it, no arguments, nothing outrageous, no fights to the death. It was just normal. That wasn't what I expect at all. Judy asks, "Nick, how could you possibly mistake me for her?"

"You know how difficult it is when being apart. You know what she did," I reply.

Jennifer chimes in, "Yes, how could you mistake me for her?"

Thankfully, that unsuspecting comment was enough to enrage Judy. Her wings clearly show as she taps into the power of desire. "Back off, this is MY fox." Thankfully, Jennifer leaves the area.

I feel fear and delight at Judy's possessiveness of me. She whispers in my ear. "Tonight, you're going to know every inch of my body, so you will never make this mistake again." She looks my in the eyes. "Are we clear?"

"Y-y-yes," I stammer as I gaze into her eyes.

That immediate matter is dealt with. Now, it's time for us to look for the Kerfluffle. Judy does need to socialize with everyone after all. That was my request towards her and I hope she will agree to it. We go back into the house, back to the kit's room that we were in… apparently, we didn't do a good job of cleaning up and it still smelled like the scent of fox.

Foxes create magical powers and all that, or that's what the kits have been told at least. Sam feels extremely happy that his room is blessed. That is disturbing on so many levels but I don't feel like it's something that I should bring up.

Dinner proceeds without incident and we keep up this façade that foxes can give magical powers to a rabbit. Members of the order still live here and are hosted without complaint. I suppose nothing could ruin this day.

The Prime calls for a gathering, well, the ones in this house at least. We are going to watch a new video. Oh joy, how I forgot about those. I guess I'm thankful that the Hopps' family gives us privacy, the seven of us are huddled around a computer.

The video plays, another gruesome torture scene of Comet and his mate, a female deer. The proud lion now has only one remaining limb. All the others have been amputated. They must live in constant pain; all of their wounds are cauterized instead of medically treated. The doe is no better, only one remaining leg. Both of them have various stab wounds, whip marks, and burns on their body. The room itself isn't sanitary and you can see the blood that both of them contributed over their capitivity.

The video begins with a slow and methodical cutting of both of their limbs. Ferrus, as I have come to know him, laughs. He's a brown rabbit wearing a black uniform and their torturer. They're bound and can't escape, as the cutting commences they scream. Ferrus proudly states, "Not even your own order will save you. Isn't this glorious? All you have to do is reveal the secrets of how your order gets their powers and this will end."

It's amazing yet terrifying even upon the verge of death they wouldn't reveal the secrets. Loyalty to the Prime seems absolute. "You can't hold out forever. Your leader has given me the both of you to play with for eternity."

A lie, a lie in order to break their minds to try to bend them to his will. A pact was made but they only would suffer for sixty days at most. A reply is heard from Comet. "If that is his will then so be it."

Tortured, without knowing if they were forgotten are their fates.

Judy is aghast after the video. "How could you do this? HOW? They are our own."

"Yes, they are, they are also overconfident and thought they could do anything. They tried, they failed, they are sentenced to torture by them for sixty days. I requested the public not to interfere," the Prime says. The tiger and the first of the Howlerborne that watches over the entire organization. The only one without a pair.

"This is wrong, they should be freed, they are one of us," Judy says. She continues, "Nick and I will free them from their captivity."

The Prime doesn't rebuke her at all. He simply says, "You are welcome to try, if you fail, that too will be your fate and I'll leave you both there for ninety days. Try, if you want, you will not receive public assistance or assistance from us."

The order scatters again to various parts of the house because the video is finished. Judy and I go to her room.

"Nick, we have to try to free them." She demands.

"No, we don't, we follow the Prime's lead. The conflict isn't worth it," I say.

"But you saw the video."

"Yes, and far more than you ever have, that wasn't the first you know. It's his reasoning that it serves as a reminder to us that in this world, we aren't invincible with all of our powers."

"Fine, if you don't want to save them, then you better not fail Bunny Geography."

Oh, she was completely serious about that part... I guess I better study.

* * *

 **A/N: Bunny Geography makes me cringe but I also thought like I must include it. Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
